Shadows of the Heart part 1
by saron
Summary: -OLD VERSION- AU story with Hime and Otome character. All chaps back up. plz check the re-make too to see the differences THX R&R!
1. Chapter 00: Intro

_**Shadows of the Heart**_

**Part I**

Like a lone wolf she wandered through the cold dark streets; no one cared who she was and what she did. No one wanted her.

An iron barrier built around her. Shut her away as she did the same. Her emerald eyes loosened their warm.

Force brought respect, only the strong survived on the street.

Adopting that way, she became stronger and survived.

Emotion… trust, love, and hope …she leaved on her way behind.

Through the years she gained respect and received a name.

…

Her real name was never called.

Known as Cold Heart, she lived her life.

…

But all these things changed one day.

…

On a dark cold night, as no stars shone on the sky Cold Heart accepted a job. It sounded like a little fun to her. A robbery inside a mansion of the rich, she just had to steal a single strange old stone plate.

Everything went good.

She sneaked inside and got the stone plate. Even as the cops showed up she managed to escape through the reluctant assistance of a girl.

But life never was easy and plans never always went right.

The job failed as she was taken by surprise by the police at the meeting place, and sent to jail.

…

A middle aged man showed up. The owner of the stone plate, the master of the mansion in which she had broken in. He appeared to be a wise man, clothed in business suit, a mysterious aura surrounded him.

He didn't show any sign of anger at what she had done. Instead he held his hand out to her. He made an offer, let her decide.

Accept or decline.

Without knowing the real words behind the offer, she accepted and created a vow.

The vow began to change her life forever.

The vow that brought her closer to the past she had wanted to forget.

…

The past she had sealed deep inside her soul.

…

Slowly she begins to learn that there is far more to the outside world than violence, gangs, and the struggle to survive. Her blinded eyes begin to open to the things she had never noticed before.

She meets a person who understands her better and accept her the way she is.

A mysterious girl with chestnut hair.

Older than her. The girl showed no fear what ever Cold Heart tried.

Her lips wore always an unreadable smile which meaning the young street girl did not understand.

Without knowing, Cold Heart took something from the older girl.

Without knowing she created an unbreakable bound between the two of them.

As the times flies by she warmed up to the people around her.

But her past just then began to come back, hunting her through her dreams.

Strange things began to happen. Shadow figures moved behind the scenes on the street.

…


	2. Chapter 01: Cold Heart

**Chapter 1: Cold Heart**

A crash sound echoed out of a dark side street. On the main street people walked their way as if nothing had been heard. They had heard the noise, it had been to loud to overhear it, but nonetheless no one wanted to know why it had echoed from there, and not wanting to think what could have caused it. They pretended that nothing was wrong that everything was ok…

**…_like they always did_…**

…because everyone knew what such a sound meant. It was common and so better to remain quiet about it.

Crashes out of a dark side street were normal at least in this city called Kyoto. Kyoto was an island city which the habitants were called the banned island. Why was it called banned? Isolated would have been a better description for the island that had mostly no contact to the rest of the world especially if it concerned diplomatic relations, isolated through the high distance from the mainland. It would have been a better choice. But the habitants didn't want to describe the island with their banned… they described themselves…

**…_their lives_.**

The habitants here lived in their own little world that was different…

**…_prepares not different just…_**

…obsolete compared to rest of the outside world. A city in which the time didn't seemed to go on. Poverty and crime ruled…

**_…the streets…_**

…most of the lives. Gangs controlled the streets just like the higher ups controlled the laws and taxes.

**----- Dark side street----**

With a fast movement the fist collided with the stomach, knocking all remaining air out of the owners' lungs and the punched owner gasped for air, stumbling backwards to the wall. It was a boy with short brown hair, whose eyes were torn open in horror.

The dustbins behind him tipped over as he tried to get his balance back by leaning on them. A crash sound echoed through the small side street corner in which he was snared. His breath was heavy and came in small gasp. One of his hands pressed against his stomach that sent waves of pain. He looked terrified up to his captor whose green eyes looked gelid down on him, not the slightest bit of pity was shown in them.

The boy pressed his body as much as he could to the wall behind him, wanting to gain more space between the two, whishing desperately that the wall would make a way for him to get away. The bangs of his brown hair glued on his forehead through the sweat on his face. Sweat arise from fear, he was scarred to death and wanted nothing more as to run away. But his captor leaved him no way to escape.

The collar of his shirt was roughly and without mercy grabbed tightly. He was hoisted up just to have a meeting with the knee of his captor who sung it powerful into his stomach. He gaped desperately for air as he was released and collapsed to the hard ground losing conscious.

Unimpressed by the condition of injured boy the other one with the green eyes reached down repealing a small transparent pouch with pink pills from the ground. It was something the boy had let fell as he was surprised by the unknown person who had interrupted his drug selling. He was nothing more than a drug vendor that had unfortunate stepped in the wrong territory. The city was divided in territory's each controlled by another gang that had ruled the area under a different law, their own law. One of the rules in the Middletown of Kyoto was no drug selling quite to pitch of the boy.

Taking the black jacket from the old hutch the unknown person brushed it off before toggling it. On the back of the jacket printed was a bleeding heart that was pierced by a huge sword from above, the distinctive mark of one of the most powerful gangs in the street, the blood heart gang who had ruled the streets of the Middletown.

As the member made the way out of the side street a coughing came from the unconscious boy and the green eyes gazed a moment back at him coldly, not even the slightest concern again flicked over as a small blood clot came out of the corner of his mouth.

The passing by people eyed the blue haired girl with the green eyes and the black jacket shortly with strange looks but as soon as they noticed the black jacket with the symbol on its back or the cold look in these her eyes, their stopped, avoiding anymore eye contact out of fear to get into trouble. The girl stuffed the pouch into her jeans pocket.

"Cold Heart." A grey haired guy shouted walking towards the blue haired girl who was some meters away. The crowds of people stepped to the side to make some space for him and the young boy who followed him, both wearing the same black jacket as the girl they headed to.

Cold Heart, a nickname with that everyone called the young girl, if they dared to speak to her. It was always Cold Heart never anything more as this nickname. No one used her real name and she didn't cared. She had abandoned that name…

**…_just like she was abandoned_…**

…since she lived and streaked through the dark and dangerous streets alone.

To gain a nickname on the streets was a sign of respect. The names always carried a trait of its owner; the same was valid for Cold Heart who trusted no one and gave everyone even the members of the Blood Heart gang the cold shoulder.

As the two members reached Cold Heart the grey haired guy began to talk to her. "I have a message from him…" He glanced at the girl who studied on the opposite of the street the shop windows. She listened but not looked at him. "… He is waiting for you at the headquarters."

Cold Heart gave the two members a short glance and then walked away not saying anything; she was already aware who the guy had meant with him´.

Like people had made space for the other two members they did now the same for Cold Heart. No one got in her way or held her back as she walked along the street, looking straight ahead of herself.

The young boy still starred in the direction Could Heart had leaved. "She is strange. Did you notice that look as if she wanted to freeze you, Oldster."

"Shut up Speedy. You should learn to control that mouth of yours. It's like you screaming for a fight with her again." The older guy scolded Speedy so that he stopped fooling around.

Speedy dropped his arms and his features hardened. He didn't like to be remembered of his first encounter with Cold Heart. It had only been thanks to Oldster that he had been left in one piece. "Pah she is just a bitch who had luck back then."

Oldster began to gaze the side street down as he answered. "How long are do you actually live on the street Speedy?"

"Since a year." Speedy answered proudly but did not get what Oldster wanted from him.

"And now how long do you think Cold Heart does?" Oldster continued his question without looking at Speedy.

"As if I …"

"More than 5 years Speedy so watch out what you are saying. Even for a bitch she has far more experience in street live as you." Oldster told the younger member.

Speedy followed the older guy quietly into the side street, rolling with his eyes. For Speedy Oldster was just like a big brother, someone to whom he looked up and respected but that didn't counted for Cold Heart.

"Look what we have here Speedy..." Oldster said as he saw what Cold Heart had leaved between the trash bins. "…seems like she had some fun without us while we were at the meeting."

"And now we have some fun without her." Speedys smile widened as he let the bones of his hands crack. His eyes starred dangerous towards the boy who gained his conscious back.

**- Headquarters of the Blood Heart gang- **

Cold Heart entered the room without bothering to knock on the door to announce her intruding. The first that she noticed before anything else was the black haired, young man on the couch who sipped calmly on a cup. He looked like a normal business man clothed in a suit. An appearance that deceived, he was a stranger, an outsider not from…

**_…here…_**

…this Island. Something about him was strange, something that Cold Heart however could not describe. She knew nothing about him only that he came from the mainland and had now and then some business in Kyoto to do. He had told her a long time ago that this was also the main reason why he had created the Blood Heart gang, a gang that had become in no time one of the most powerful in the city.

"It's nice to see you again Cold Heart." The man welcomed the blue haired girl as she closed the door behind her, his cup making a click sound as he placed it on the table.

"When did you come back Reito?" She asked while seating herself on the armrest of the arm chair. With her arms crossed she gave through her gaze Reito to understand that she wanted to get over with whatever he wanted to say.

"This morning…You weren't at the meeting with the new client and I know I made sure that you get the right date for it." Reito said.

"I was busy." She answered shortly.

Reito gave her a smile, one which he wore most of the time. "Streaking again through the streets at night and beating some people?" He asked amused.

Cold Heart gave Reito a dangerous glare, not liking the amused under tone in his voice. He made it sound like it was easy to life where she was. But it wasn't. It was a struggling to not know what would happen the next day, to know if she would get to sleep with an empty stomach or if she would be beaten up. Not that she had these problems anymore but she had these experiences and because of that disliked people who made fun of it even if it was the head of the blood heart gang.

The key to survive on the street was respect, power and the will to live. If you lacked the will you died soon. If you lacked power you were a wimp whose live was ruled by force from others. If you lacked respect you were less worth as the worst abhorrent rat.

Will strengthened the person and gave power, a power that helped to convince people of oneself and out of that respect followed. She had learned that long ago the hard way, an endless circle of living.

"I was just kidding Cold Heart." Reito lifted his hands in a defending gesture and smiled. A political smile.

"So what kind of job did you got from the client and what do you want from me?" She asked impatiently.

"A small robbery…" Taking his cup from the table he peered over to the young girl who watched him, her brows raised. "…you know the rosary area?"

Knitting her brows together Cold Heart thought for a moment. "It's in the east of Kyoto, a nearly untenanted residential area of the rich."

"Sounds like you know this area…" Reito draw the cup to his lips, drinking the lukewarm dark brown coffee. "…how about this mansion?" putting the empty cup down again he took a photo out of the book which lay on the table and shove the photo to Cold Heart who spared a short glance at it. A big 2-floor mansion with a loft, surrounded by a brick wall was shown on it.

"Maybe…" she paused a moment to study the house again. "…there are only three houses of this type I think but none of them should be inhabited, unless someone moved in since last year."

"Unfortunately I don't have any information about this Cold Heart. I only have the information about the desired object and its whereabouts." Reito informed her.

"If that's the case then get to the point what you want from me Reito." Not only known for her cold glare Cold Heart had also a timed temper that broke now and then out when she was in a bad mood. The impatiently tapping of her finger on her arm at the moment was a sign for it.

"Like I said before, the job will be a little robbery and you Cold Heart…" Looking directly at the blue haired girl his smile widened. He was unimpressed by her cold behavior to him since he was already used to it. "…will take the part of the thief."

Cold Heart of course was _not´ _delighted by this surprisingly news and gave Reito one of her famous growls. "Why should I want to do it?"

"How rare I never thought that our Cold Heart would be scared of little robbery?" He asked.

It was never wise to call the young girl scared, and if it hadn't been Reito who had called her that, she would have beaten the hell out of the other one right away. In contrast to others however Reito knew how he needed to motivate her. With a defiant glance in his eyes he waited, knowing that the fifteen year old girl could not withstand to proof him wrong.

"Tsk." It gave no more words that needed to be spoken from her side as she stood up and went to the door.

"Tomorrow 11 pm here. Speedy and Oldster will check the area out before you will head out then…"

The door slammed shut and Cold Heart was away. Long chats were a nerve-racking and boring venture so she avoided them as much as possible.

**- Kyoto streets - **

With a squeaking the tire of the motorbike stopped, leaving a small black trace on the asphalt. As Cold Heart took the helmet off her blue hair fell down back in place. The road sign next to her parked bike showed that she was in the market street. The only street that accommodated shops, bars and night club in one place added all kinds of people who visited them.

The doorbell ringed as Cold Heart entered the shop through the door. Packing fast the needed groceries for the week in her basket she headed to the point of sale to pay with the money from Reito. An advance payment for the job she would do tomorrow.

A woman with long brown hair blocked the exit, balancing two full bags in her arms. Cold Heart waited and watched how that woman tried to open the door, the longer the woman in front of her was the more she got irritated.

"Hurry up or I help you." Cold Heart growled and prompt she was holding on of the bags.

"Ah, thanks that would be a great help." The brown haired woman replied happily. She could not see how Cold Hearts expression hardened through the big bag in the young girls' hands.

The received bag had much more weight as it looked at first glance and Cold Heart wondered how it was possible for a weakly looking woman to hold such a weight for minutes without getting sweaty if even she needed both hands to hold just this one up while her own hung on her arm.

"The car is parked some meters away I hope it doesn't make too much trouble." The woman said cheerfully and walked out of the shop, down the street where a few cars were parked.

Cold Heart followed her quietly observing the woman in front of her who babbled friendly. She didn't listen fully only hearing snatches of the talk. Through them she found out that the other woman was an Outsider´. It was not just by the talk she found it out but also by a strange feeling she had, the feeling she always got whenever she meet one.

As they reached the end of the street she noticed a man in a chauffeur suit who stood next to a black lacquer limousine.

The man walked towards them. "Did you get everything you needed Miss Senho?" He took the bag from the woman and packed it into the boot.

"Yes, thanks for telling me where I could find the shop James-kun." Miss Senho smiled to James who replied with a no problem smile.

Cold Heart could no longer listen to that chit-chat of these people. "Oi you!" She called annoyed to James and stepped to him.

James gasped as the blue haired girl suddenly and roughly pressed the bag into his chest. He looked puzzled at the bag and then frowned at the cold gaze and the way Cold Heart hissed dangerously to him. "Watch next time where you send an outsider dog."

"What's wrong James-kun?" worriedly Miss Senho watched James who looked pale in the direction where the blue haired girl had leaved. He recognized the symbol which the girl had on the back of her jacket. "Nothing Miss …, it's nothing." He becalmed her and put the bag to the other one in the boot.

"It's a pity that she just leaved I couldn't even ask for her name." She said disappointed.

"It's better that she has gone…believe me …" replied James.

"Who has gone James-kun?" someone asked sweetly.

"Ah Miss Viola you're back." James made a slight bow to the woman who had stopped by him and Miss Senho.

"It finished faster as I had expected…" Miss Viola said, her long undone chestnut hair swayed through the wind that blew low. "… Aoi-san you should be a little bit more intent. You have lost this." She said holding a small white wallet out.

"Uh!" searching through her own jacket pockets the brown haired woman noticed now that her wallet wasn't there she had put it anymore. "I must have lost it after I had leaved the shop with the young girl." She guessed as she took the wallet from Miss Viola.

"Young girl?" the two were sitting in the back of the limousine as James started the motor and drove away from the market street.

"I meet a young blue haired girl in the shop; she helped me to carry one of the shopping bags to the limousine." Aoi said.

"Hm I think I saw that girl too…" thoughtful Miss Viola tilted her head to the side, her forefinger on her cheek. "…She looked kind of rebellious and wild to me." A short glimmer was in her red eyes as she memory of the short encounter with the said girl. The glimmer disappeared just as soon as it had come without Aois noticing.

**- - - -**

Her hand lingered millimeter from her left upper arm, the fingertips touching barely her jacket which were like a protecting cocoon over her skin. Someone had grazed her, someone she had not noticed till their way had crossed, till their clothes had grazed lightly against one another. She did not know who it had been. She hadn't seen much of the person; maybe it was because she never looked directly at the people around her, hating the looks in their eyes towards her.

A unique scent, light sweet, in a way exotic and somehow even alluring was there… a scent that didn't belong in a place like the one it had been. It was out of place and that thought was enough to let her expression hardened. She withdrew her hand, leaving the fading feeling on her upper arm alone. She had felt for the third time this day the strange feeling of a outsider but this time it hadn't been that strong like the first two but nonetheless it had been the same.

Stowing the groceries away she climbed on her motorbike and zipped her jacket unto. Half the way she stopped however, noticing the missing weight in her left pocket. As she checked the pocket for its contents she found out that it was empty.

_**´Interesting´**_ Cold Heart thought in her mind, her teethes gritting tightly together. The wallet she had ´borrowed´ before from the outsider girl was away and she had not noticed anything. It was not like it had cost her much effort to get it since the other one had practically gave her the chance as present. A habit that grew out of boredom like the small street fights she often had.

Putting the dark blue helmet on, Cold Heart let the motor loud roar. The dark toned sheet of her helmet hiding her angry glimmering eyes, she needed to calm down. Getting used as a porter and being stole without noticing weren't a very good mixture for a good mood. But at least it was interesting to have someone in the city who dared to challenge her in such a way, even if she wouldn't let it happen again and show this the outsider her way. Her hands grabbed tightly the handlebars as she drove in a fast speed away. The tempo limit far transcended.

**- - - -**

The streetlamps were already on as the door to the single room apartment finally opened, an old apartment in the second floor of a forlorn haywire blockhouse.

Cold Heart spared herself to turn the light on and look around, knowing that it wasn't the cleanest place. Often she leaved things where she had used them just like her clothes which were tossed here and there, one that needed to get washed, which she would have to collect and bring soon to the washroom in the basement where a single old washing machine stood if she didn't wanted to run out of clean clothes. But she didn't cared how her apartment looked like since it was her who lived there.

Careless she kicked her shoes off and locked the door from inside, going then to the single room in the apartment where a folded out couch took most of the space, her equipment for the night still laying on it just like she had leaved it this afternoon after she had awoke. A round table near the couch even still habituated the reminding of the day before, empty cola and beer bottles and a pizza box with a leftover quarter pizza in it. In the middle of all this messes a little TV.

Taking the groceries to the other end of the room where a white fridge stood she put them inside together with the bag. The long ride had warmed them up and at the same time cooled down her heated up temper.

Minutes later wafted the cool wind of the night through the two opened windows of the room. Cold Hearts was sitting on the windowsill, her green eyes looked down at the empty streets. Most of the people were around this time at home, if they had one. She was clothed in a black boxer short and a red shirt, savoring the silence with closed eyes.

"Still alive Icy." a voice disturbed moments later her peace.

"What do you want here?" Cold Heart knew the owner of the voice and not liked it a single bit to hear it. Her eyes opened and she peered towards the other window where a young woman with red hair sat. In her mind Cold Heart made a note to herself that she would lock the other window next time.

"How cold and here I thought you would be happy to see me again." Not being hectored by the dangerous tone in the young girls' voice the woman smirked. She already had expected to find the young rebel in the apartment as she sneaked through the window inside.

"Go away Nao." The blue haired girl growled, hopping down from the sill and walking to the couch where she laid on her side down, ignoring the other one completely. Her temper was calmed down but thanks to the visitor of the night right now it could soon heat up again.

The smirk on Naos face widened and she began to close the two windows. "You know that I don't have another place to stay Icy." Nao purred.

Cold Heart snorted. "Like I care." With her head she turned lightly to the side and peered out of the corner of her eye to Nao who stood still on the closed window, wondering if were was an invasion from outsiders these days in Kyoto.

But why would so many of them gather here? She had no answer on this question and she didn't cared why. It was none of her business but still hated the fact.

And how was it possible for them to come to Kyoto if it should be an isolated, a stand-alone island? It was probably only thanks to connection to the upper people or through enough money for buying the way through the controls of the fisher boats even if the young girl didn't understand why they took so much effort to come here to such a cast away island.

They were the same as the people here in Kyoto and yet different. They looked like normal people; it weren't a different someone could see at first glance. But Cold Heart did, there was always a different between the people from here and outside. She didn't know why whenever she met one she felt it, a feeling that had always proven itself as right. The young girls eyes closed again and she turned her head around to face the door at the other end of the room.

"As cold as ever…" **´_like I love it´_** Cold Heart didn't know when Nao had walked towards her only as the woman's sly words reached her ear she knew that she was right beside her. The young girl hated this, to be unable to hear the other ones movements even then all her senses were on alert but she still ignored the other one.

Nao didn't leave Cold Heart like she was, gripping roughly the young girls wrist and forcing her to roll on her back, sitting herself on top of the young girl, pinning both wrists from Cold Heart above the head of the girl.

The two of them were far behind from friends, far behind from lovers or anything in that direction. They had hardly anything in common leaving the look they gave people around them out. The reason behind Cold Hearts look was out of experience from live_…_

**…_from the past_…**

…it was a reason only she knew like Nao who had her reason and shared with no one.

Lips pressed on lips, a dominating kiss with no emotion behind. For both these was nothing more then a game of dominance. A game to which none of them gave in that easily and in which Cold Heart let her excessive energy, her hatred and frustration out...

Only as the sun began to raise both drifted to sleep...

**Chapter 1: Cold Heart end. **


	3. Chapter 02: little job

**Chapter 2: a little job**

The watch on Reito´s wrist showed that it was past eleven. The corner of his lips turned up as he heard an all too familiar and impatiently tapping on the ground.

"So eager to start Cold Heart?" His gaze wandered towards the window where the called girl with folded arms stood.

Cold Heart didn't reply immediately and scouted onward through the slit of the curtain out of the window. The tapping of her foot stopped and she turned finally around to look at Reito, studying him, how he sat there on the couch wearing the same suit he had worn yesterday. It was the suit that diverted her on him. Because it looked just wrong and did nothing to emphasize of his true authority. Perhaps that was the main point in wearing it, to not attract too much attention.

"I heard that Nao is in the city… did she pay you a visit the night over?" that was definitive the wrong topic to talk about with Cold Heart as he saw her eyes narrowed and her mouth formed into a thin line.

At first she didn't reply but then gave him a growl. "Take her on a leash to hold her away from me."

Raising his brows Reito shook his head. "You should by now know that I have no influence on any of her actions…" He took another sip from his cup which stood on the table, before continued. "…Nao is free to do whatever she wants like you Cold Heart. I don't bludgeon people."

Cold Heart could have sworn that she had seen a glimmer of mischievous inside his eyes at his last statement. An unusually sight that heightened her mistrust and guard against him. He was something more as just an outsider that paid her.

The cell phone on the table began to ring and the two looked for a moment at it together before Reito picked it up and answered. "Are you two finished? ..." In quietness he listened to the voice at the other end of the line, which depicted him over the situation while Cold Heart waited with closed eyes, her back leaning against the wall.

Reito chuckled. "…no you have done enough just watch out till we arrive and don't leave any traces behind then you withdraw…"

The cell phone clapped shut and was packed away into the pocket of Reito´s pant. "It's time for work Cold Heart."

Her lids went up and she walked wordlessly past Reito, who held the door open. They walked out of the room and down the stairs to the garage where his car stood.

"Any change?" Cold heard asked sounding non-interested in the whole subject. She put her gloves on while Reito concentrated driving the streets along.

"Nothing serious, whoever is residing there had leaved the mansion minutes ago… so you should have plenty of free rope. Do I need to explain where you can find it again?" he asked.

"No." she answered.

- - - -

Reito parked the car some meters away from the targeted mansion so the two of them had to walk the rest of the way.

Cold Heart felt her adrenalin pumped through her veins and the tips of her fingers began to itch for excitement by each step she drew nearer the targeted house. She wanted…

… _needed _…

…this, to feel the excitement in every movement…

…_to feel alive_…

"There it is…" He turned around feeling the electrify air around the young girl. He always had faith then in came to the terms to complete a little job in the city from the young girl. He had no one else which he would engage with important things like the one today, and the funniest, at least for him, was that the street girl who did the job for him had no idea why and what she really would steal. Maybe it was better this way. But who would know such an answer. Because she was the same like the people who lived here, at least what the stolidly view of things concerned. They only believed what they saw and everything what they didn't knew was hokum. For him it was a gamble he always played just like now, one he could not lose, no matter how the outcome would be. "…don't forget Cold Heart. I trust your intuition and your skills."

The young girl didn't get why he always gave her this strange evincing but neither questioned them. Giving him a suspicious look she turned back to watch the mansion behind the fence gate with her green eyes.

"I will wait for you at the usual place…" she heard him say and only noticed his absence as she peeked seconds later over her shoulder.

With fast steps Cold Heart rushed out of the shadows after she was sure that nobody was out to see her. She climbed the wall up to the top where she jumped down and landed on her foots in a crouched posture. From outside it gave no sign that someone lived here.

Quietly Cold Heart streaked along the shadow of the mansion wall, heading for the backside where she found a locked door. Easily she unlocked the door with the picklock from her belt and entered.

Inside she found the fuse cabinet that looked like the power supply of the mansion, opening it she turned all fused off, to collateral her way through the mansion. Without the power no lights and no security systems worked. Just safeties measure in case there was a security system and in case something would´ happen.

With the power turned off it was time for the main part of her job, which waited inside the mansion. Going back into the garden Cold Heart let her tongue flick, seeing the window right next to the door a slit open. She wasn't sure if it was just luck or carelessness from the one whom resident here. She took both explanation and shrugged the small doubt of. She wanted to get this over and then just take the rest of the payment from Reito, from which she could survive some months.

Grabbing the window sill with both hands she hung herself on and began to lift just enough up to take a peek inside. The room was filled with a few beds, a bedder. But beside them no one was there. She pushed the window completely open and climbed in.

In her mind Cold Heart remembered the plans of the mansions which Reito had shown her. Her destined room was just a few steps away. Her heart beat faster by each step…

…_each breath… _

…she took. Everything inside the house was draped in a pleasing atmosphere and that was an atmosphere she wasn't used to. Her senses were all on alert; her movements became more cautioned. A small voice inside her told her to be, to hurry up and finish for what she was here…

…_to be not here_…

Out of the bag she wore she took a flashlight and turned it on to see more. The floor was as empty as the bedder she had sneaked out before. Her breath was calm and controlled quiet the opposite as her heart that drummed a fast rhythmus, refusing to slow down. Cold Heart ignored it and went straight with nearly soundless steps towards the middle of the mansion where she slipped inside a room that exposed itself as library which was filled, like it seemed, with thousand of books. She didn't leave herself any time to look around, turning on the other end of the room to the right site.

The books looked all the same to the young girl; all old and dusty books with yellowed pages and it were her task to find out of them three special books´. Three books which were verisimilitude keys to a hidden passage somewhere in the shelf in front of her.

She found the first book, Slave´ an arm length away from her spot and pushed it a bit inside. A mechanical click sound came from behind the shelf but beside it nothing else happened.

Cold Heart stepped aback, getting a better overlook at the shelf. The more time she wasted here the more it run out and the more her qualm got stronger.

_where are you?_ she asked in her mind.

She found the second one named Orphan´ in the same row some books away. Just like she had done before she pushed it inside and listened again to the mechanical click sound.

Two finished, one left. Turning her gaze away from the low row, she looked up at the head of the shelf. The third book was somewhere there… the three of them shaped a triangle Reito had told her… the last key and her eyes were already on it. Dance Princess´ what for a strange title for a book but as so were Orphan´ and Slave´.

Taking the flashlight between her teethes Cold Heart climbed the shelf up. The books in the shelf didn't leaved much space for her foots to take a real stable posture. She had to be careful to not lose her balance and fell down. Her left hand held tight the shelf while her other reached up. The tips of her finger almost touching the book but only narrowly.

Cold Heart cursed it was just an inch what she needed to finally push the book inside. An inch which she gained by standing on her tiptoes…

And then the third click sounded. Cold Heart relaxed for a moment and took a deep breath. She listened to any sign that could pronounce the opened hidden door but nothing happened.

Maybe she had tripped the keys´ in the wrong order…

An agitation of the shelf caught the blue haired girl unprepared causing her to lose her balance and falling with her back towards the ground.

_damn_ just in time she managed to make a roll in the air to reach the ground without getting hurt.

As her feet's touched the ground the shelf had been already gone, disappeared into the site wall. Cold Hearts green eyes gazed into the de-allocated hidden passage. _what for a nice place to hide_ the glimmer of excitement didn't leaved her even as she went the stair of black stone blocks down, the flashlight in her hand lightning the way.

At the basement Cold Heart shone with the flashlight around, walking slowly forward. A light dust layer laid on the ground and the high-technology devices. It must have been a while since someone had visited the basement she guessed. Maybe the people who lived here now had no idea about this.

On the right site of the room drew a dusted glass tank Cold Hearts attention away from her intrinsic job. With her hand she mopped the dust layer a bit away to look inside the tank, which was filled with tarnish water.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw nothing suspecting inside, but something was there, she felt it…

…_inside… caged_…

…and it drew…

…_hypnotized_…

…her. Her hand reached again forward touching the cool glass, her face drew nearer. She could have sworn that just a moment ago something had moved inside that the water had just whirled a bit…

PATSCH´

From the inside of the tank slapped abrupt something on the glass, shocking the young girl so much that she yielded backwards.

_what the hell!_ Cold Heart cursed, her back touching the table behind her. This thing had taken her by surprise.

It swirled still there, like it watched her disbelieved reaction for its arrival, a glimmering silver substance what had no definite form. It remained not long there and like it had come out of the depths from inside it went back.

Cold Heart shook her head to clear her mind; she had no time for this. Turning around to the middle of the room she went to the socket on which an old stone plate was placed.

As she tried to touch the stone plate for the first time a short electric shock went through her hand. She withdrew it immediately back, looking first at it and then at the stone plate with angry eyes.

The second try went much better even if her hands still had this faint tickling as she uplifted the stone plate with the engraved scripture and the strange rune in the middle from the socket. She put the plate down and packed it inside her bag.

Cold Heart left the passage and the shelf moved automatically back in place, hiding the passage again. She not cared much why someone would be so interested in a stone with some scriptures as long as he or she paid enough for her effort.

Outside the library she closed the door and looked around, the floor was still dark and no sign was there that someone lived here.

DING-DONG

Shocked Cold Heart whirled around as the door bell rang and the light of the house turned on. The light inside the house worked. But hadn't she turned the power supply off?

The attempt to move back inside the library aborted fast as the door didn't let itself opened again.

_what's the!_ This was not like she had planned it to go, also the footsteps she heard now from the left side weren't something she had considered in her plan. Someone was still here. _Fuck_ she cursed again and swore to herself to give Oldster and Speedy a nice beat up for tricking her like this.

The only way Cold Heart found left for her if she didn't wanted to get caught was to go the stairs up and find an escape route from there. Reaching the first floor she slipped inside the first room she found and walked to the window, hiding in the shadows to look out without getting seen.

In front of the gate were two police cars parked. Cold Heart hadn't time to thought about why the police was here or why the power supply was still on as voices from outside the room drew nearer. In an instinctively motion she stepped back into the shadows, her back pressed against the wall next to the locker with the extendible compartment. Her hands balled into fists and her eyes starring at the door handle which began to move down.

This had to be a bad joke… But why couldn't she just laugh about it then?

Angrily she whacked her fist against the wall, only noticing right after her fist touched the wall the small different vault behind the wallpaper…

**Chapter 2 a little job end **


	4. Chapter 03: captured

**Chapter 3 captured**

The fist collided with the wall and tripped unwittingly a switch under the wallpaper. Before Cold Heart could even think about what she had triggered…

- - - - -

The door handle went down and a sleepy looking Aoi followed by an older man in blue officer clothes entered the room. While the officer inspected the room Aoi yawned, a yawn which she couldn't hold back anymore, covering her mouth with her hand.

"May I ask a question Miss?" the officer asked while he looked out of the window, down to the gate.

Aoi put her hand down. "Of course officer… uhm…"

"Glaser... Officer Glaser." The officer helped Aoi remembering.

"Ah yes Officer Glaser it's just so late and I had already slept before you ringed the door bell." Aoi bowed lightly in apology.

Officer Glaser studied the young woman before drawing his attention back in the examination of the room. "I'm sorry about it Miss… but did you noticed anything strange before you opened the front door?"

Titling her head a moment up Aoi thought, but couldn't remember anything. "Actually no but then again I really hadn't in mind to look around for anything before I opened the door."

"I see…" he answered, his eyes studying the wall next to the compartment. "…hm… the room is really clean… I don't see anything wrong here."

Aoi looked even more confused at him but thanked him nonetheless for his, like it seemed compliment.

- - - - - - -

…the wall revolved around 180 degree and in the next moment she landed face forward on the carpeted ground.

"Argh…"

There she was now, lying on her stomach and propping herself with her arms from the carpet ground a bit up, her eyes wide open starring in utter disbelieve in front of her. Her body was frozen in every motion, her breath caught in her throat.

A light scent of exotic and sweetness lay in the air. Cold Heart recognizes it as the same scent she had smelled the day before. Finally she faced the owner of it, a girl with long chestnut hair which was surrounded by a strange aura.

The room was silent, both girls not making the slightest motion to change it. They gaze looked on each other…

…voices from the other room rang, causing Cold Heart to dare to turn her head for second around hoping that the wall had be turned back in place and that she hadn't leaved any traces. The voices drew louder as if the people from the other room were near the wall.

Cold Hearts gaze turned back up, seeing how the other girl opened slightly her mouth to say something. She couldn't let this happen, no matter what kind of word or sounds the other one wanted to make, she had to avert at all cost. In a second motion the young girl got up and tackled the chestnut haired girl so that both of them landed with a thump down on the bed.

It was quite a surprise for her as the young and rebellious looking girl from yesterday laid in front of her eyes out of the blue. For the first time they looked directly at each other, cold and with a hint of surprise green eyes starring up into red which in return showed an utterly calmness inside them hiding the fact that she was just as surprised for the moment as the girl on the ground.

Something in the disbelieved expression of the younger girl she found somehow funny and even in a way… cute´, even as the girl tackle her and they landed together on the bed.

Lying together with the other girl on the bed was once again one of the few things Cold Heart had not included in her robbery plan. Her left hand was placed on the mouth while her right hand held the dagger which she had taken from her belt, firmly on the throat of the girl under her.

"Don't make a single noise." Cold Heart whispered in a low and dangerous voice.

Cold Heart was a little bit astonished by the calmness the girl showed even under such a treatment, at least the young girl expected to see some kind of fear but nothing like this was there. The chestnut haired girl just nodded, not breaking the eye contact.

On the door tapped someone from outside. "Viola-san are you awake?"

Cold Heart felt her heart skip a beat; she was in pinch. It gave no time to think about a plan, not an escape out of the room. She did the only thing that came in her mind at that moment.

With a frustrated low growl she slowly took her hand away from the mouth of the called Viola-san and gestured to the door. Together they stood up, Cold Heart holding the dagger in her hand, watching the girl in front of her. She was surprised as Viola went to the right side to the closet next to the door.

Before the chestnut haired girl was able to open the closet she felt the dagger for the second time on her, but thankful it weren't on her throat this time.

Cold Heart wanted to raise her fist to just knock that girl in front of her k.o., but then again she would have a real problem despise the fact that like it seemed other people waited right now outside and they wouldn't let her just walk out.

"Viola-san?"

Again knock sounds came and Cold Heart could saw out of the corner of her eye how the doorknob pulled slowly down. Viola turned with lifted hands around, causing Cold Heart to eyeing her suspicious.

"One minute please, just let me change into something comfortable." She said, not turning her eyes away from Cold Heart who wondered if she was weary of life or just didn't release in what kind of situation she was. It didn't matter at least not for Cold Heart as she followed the eyes of Viola who looked down on herself.

A faint blush covered the young girls face by the relation of what she hadn't noticed in this entire bustle before. Her coolness came as fast back as she had loosened, letting out a frustrated low growl at the girl who only´ wore at the moment a silk black-red bra with a matching slip.

The two doors of the cabinet opened and gave Cold Heart a good view of the clothes from the girl. But she had no time to marvel at some stupid clothes, she needed to think how to get out of the pinch she was right now.

Cold Heart was deep in thoughts, to deep in them that she didn't really noticed that the older girl had already taken a coat hangar with a crimson dressing gown out and had put it on.

Violas smile widened for a moment as she noticed the unfocused eyes of the young girl next to her who looked inside the drawer at nothing ordained. With an amused glimmer in her eyes she took this chance of inattention and positioned herself silently behind the blue haired girl, pushing her completely off guarded with a little force inside the closet.

Cold Heart was everything else as prepared as she stumbled forward. Immediately she turned around ready to let the girl pay for daring to push…touch …her. Her mouth was half opened and her eyes glared dangerously but she didn't made a sound… she couldn't. A slender finger on her soft lips stopped her, to say anything. Not even that this unknown girl dared to push her from behind, she also dared to touch her in such a way that she just kept quiet. In a single motion she saw the girl stepping to her, felling the warm breath from her tickling her ear, words reaching it, words which were whispered, softly and gently.

With a smile the chestnut haired girl withdrew, closing the doors of the carpet while watching the young girl. Her smile grew just by seeing the dangerous glare. Something in this glare was cold and a little accounting. Like ice… an ice however she found burning, a cold burning ice.

Opening the door Miss Viola saw two people standing outside. "What is it Aoi-san, isn't it a bit late for visitors."

"I'm really sorry Viola-san but this Officer here…" Aoi made a light hand gesture towards the Officer before she turned back to Miss Viola.

The officer took the slight gesture from Aoi to take the speech over, he bowed. "Good evening Miss Viola. I am Officer Carlo Glaser… I am really sorry to bother at such an hour but we got information from someone that an unknown person had sneaked inside this mansion and we think that this person may still be here."

Miss Viola's brows were slightly raised. "And now you want to search for that person?"

The officer nodded while peeking inside the room. "Only if you don't mind of course …could I maybe take a look around?" He asked carefully, watching how Miss Viola stepped aside.

She smiled a smile which Officer Glaser took as courtly gesture. "Of course not…"

Officer Glaser stepped inside, turning the switch from the light on but nothing happened. "The light doesn't seem to work..."

"That's strange, an hour ago the light still had worked… " Miss Viola answered. "…maybe the fuse had been bind out."

"You seem really calm about this Miss." Officer Glaser reasoned out of her answer. He looked at her; his eyes lingered for a moment at her eyes, eyes which held a deep mystery.

Officer Glaser gulped at this sight, for him it were the first time to see such eyes.

"Do I?" Miss Viola asked kindly, bringing him out of his starring. He coughed in his balled hand and he turned away.

"I hadn't meant to sound rude Miss… but shouldn't you at least a bit worry that something may get stolen." He walked around, studying the surroundings.

"There is nothing worth taking…" He heard her say, glancing dumfounded over his shoulder. How could someone who resided in the area of the rich say that they had nothing worth taking? The officer leaved his sarcastic command for himself. The look of the girl was to calm and serious as that he could disagree with her.

"If you say so." He finished his looking around just to come to the conclusion that there weren't any sign for a second person in this room. It gave only one thing he hadn't checked yet… "What is in the closet there?" he asked, pointing at the closet on the right side next to the door.

"My clothes and Nightgowns." Miss Viola answered.

The straight answer from her caused Officer Glaser to blush, he weren't prepared for such an answer. "I…I see."

"You want to take a look?" She said with an innocently tone, watching how Officer Glaser finally stopped studying the closet.

"No… I don't think that the person would hide inside…" making a slight bow he looked at her. "…I am really sorry about this ruckus Miss."

"You don't need to be after all you just did your job Officer Glaser"

He bowed again to her. "I thank you for your kindness and understanding Miss Viola."

A second Officer appeared on the door. "Mr. Glaser, we have finished preliminary searching but couldn't find anyone." The officer said waiting for his superior to give new directive.

"I see, wait at the cars I will be there in a few minutes." Officer Glaser replied and the other officer went away. He was disappointed by the outcome of the investigation, hadn't he been hoped for a better one.

"Well then, Miss Senho, Miss Viola, our work would be done. I wish you a good night."

"For you too, Officer Glaser and I hope you will find that person you're searching for." Miss Viola said and Officer Glaser stopped in his tracks.

"Why do you think I'm searching for a specific person?" he asked carefully studying the smiling chestnut haired girl in front of him.

"I guessed it out of the answers you gave Officer Glaser."

He was confused; did he really have slipped this? It didn't matter because the girl was right in her guessing, sighing he nodded. "Your right Miss... It was just my intuition that this could be the work of someone I know. You really don't need to worry about it."

Miss Viola tilted her head slightly to the side, one hand on her cheek. "You don't seem to like this person…" she said, seeing how his features had hardened by this topic. "…It may none of my business but why don't you tell me how the person looks like so I could inform you if I ever see that person sneak around the mansion."

Her offer seemed to bliss the Officer more than ever as his eyes sparkled for joy. "I'm happy for any help Miss…the person we searching for is actually a girl. She is around 15 years old, long dark blue hair, with green eyes and a half head smaller than you…"

Miss Viola nodded and took a peek at Aoi who had listened too. "I understand." She said.

"Well then Miss Viola I will take my leave and wish you a good night…"

"I wish you a good night too Officer Glaser… Aoi-san, could you please show him the way."

With a short nod Aoi accompany the Officer down to the entrance, leaving Miss Viola alone who closed her door as soon as the two went the stairs down.

She opened the door of the closet and saw two angry looking orbs starring at her. Her eyes went from the eyes and lingered some moments at the shaking fists. _Ara don't seem like she likes to be caged´_. Turning around she walked to her bed. "You can come out, they left." With a low thump she sat down on her bed.

Cold Heart had of course followed with cocked ears the talk outside the closet the whole time and knew herself that they had left. In her mind she wondered why the other girl had done that she had done. With a step she was out of the closet and with another nearer the girl giving her, a death glare. "Don't think I will thank you." Scoffed Cold Heart.

Miss Viola shook her head and smiled sadly. "I hadn't expected that… but I may and must advise you to leave it here that you are trying to steal."

She had listened to each word of the girl. Of course she had paid caution to her speak, even if she was not interested in it. She could no longer hold the sneer back. Cold Hearts arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes closed for a moment. An evil smirk covering her face, she felt just like laughing about the stupid advise´ she had just received.

"Trying to steal!" her eyes opened and she looked with a challenging sparkle at the girl, a snort escaped her and her arms enfolded as she slowly took another step towards her. "You really have no clue whom you are facing bitch… but let me give you a advice from my side… no one…" just a step that separated the two, just a single step. "…comments me around without fearing the consequences."

The chestnut haired girl sighed once again. It didn't seem like the little thief in front of her would take her advice. "I don't comment you my dear. I just…"

The edge of the dagger sliced the air lightly graced her cheek and cut her so off. Because it was enough; Cold Heart simply couldn't stand this shit-chat anymore and ended it as she put slowly her dagger back at her belt. She was angry and calm at the same time but mostly angry. "Tell me how I can get out of here or I will really hurt you, understood!"

It was no request, it were a comment Cold Heart rarely requested something. Because it were easier to just take as to ask and wait.

Miss Viola waited a moment patiently for a moment before she stood up and headed for the door on which she stopped as she felt the tip of the dagger on her back.

"No tricks." Cold Heat hissed and pressed the tip a bit more in Miss Violas back to make her situation more understandable.

"I understand…" she peeked over her shoulder at the girl before turning her gaze back to the door. "…Could you maybe at least stop poking me with the dagger?"

"No…" Cold Heart smirked again; this girl seemed to try to play with her. If the situation weren't so serious she would even laugh about it before kicking the girls' ass.

Miss Viola and Cold Heart went together out of the room and to another room on the end of the floor on the right side.

As Cold Heart closed the door behind her she thought about the awkward silence which lingered in the air. Going to the window which the other girl had opened she remained in the shadow peeking out to the backside of the garden.

"You can climb the water pipe down, it should hold you." Cold Heart remained quite and examines her.

"Lay face down." She said in a calm voice.

Miss Viola blinked before she titled her head slightly to the side that caused Cold Hearts mood to go down again. She growled. "What part did you from lay down´ not understand?" Someone may wonder how long she could hold her patient without freaking out. Normally she would had already freaked out but just then she was about to be the girl did something she didn't expected.

"The floor is hard and cold." She really hadn't expected this and gaped as Miss Viola took a blanket out of the closet and laid it on the floor.

"What do you think you doing?" Cold Heart asked.

"The ground is hard and freezing and I don't want to catch a cold." Miss Viola replied giving Cold Heart a puppy eye look.

Cold Heart rolled with her eyes. "Spoiled brat."

With a swing she put one leg out of the open window and was about to swing her other one out too as she heard a voice from behind. "You should leave it here." She stopped in her tracks, her eyes turned narrowed to the girl on the floor.

"Shut up and don't make me come in again and knock you out." Gripping the water pipe she began to climb down just to let go and jump the last two meters down, landing on her feet.

-In the meantime-

She watched out of the window how the young girl jumped from the wall…_not looking back once_… and vanished into the shadows of the street. A sigh leaved her as she shook her head but nonetheless the smile never leaving her lips.

Humming a calming melody to herself she put the blanket back into the closet and went out of the room. On the floor she met Aoi whose face paled as soon as she saw her face and she rushed to her. "Viola-san what happened? …you are bleeding."

Slowly her hand reached up to her cheek on which she knew the dagger had graced her. She felt something wet on her fingertips.

"It's really nothing Aoi-san, don't worry. How about we drink some tea in the living room to calm down a bit since it was such an action filled day." Aoi was lead from her friend towards the stairs.

-Outside the mansion-

"Common Carlo there's nobody here!" said the young officer next to Carlo who eyed the house.

"I know that she was here and now be quiet Nick I need to think." Carlo walked to the backside of the house while Nick just shook his head. He didn't understand why his partner made such a ruckus about some false information.

"Really you're so obsessed Carlo. Why don't you tell me why you search her so passionately?"

Carlo scolded his partner with a dead look. "It's none of your business Nick."

In a defending gesture Nick lifted his hands and stepped a step back. "Ok, ok…no need to give me such a look Carlo."

Both walked behind the house but saw nobody there. "See there is no one Carlo. Come on I want to go home my wife is waiting for me."

Carlo walked without a word to the water pipe where he had seen something glimmer in the light of moon. Nick couldn't see what his partner did as Carlo crouched next to the pipe and picked something up.

"You are getting careless Cold Heart." Carlo said to himself, seeing the opened window in the first floor.

"Did you say something Carlo?" Nick asked watching how his partner stormed past him wearing a crazy smile on her lips. His partner gave him no answer. "Oh I understand again something that is none of my business…" he muttered to himself.

"Nick hurry up or you can go to foot!" Carlo shouted.

"Carlo wait!" with fast steps Nick went back to the police car in which Carlo were already seating.

The motor howled loud as the police car drove away towards the fabric area.

-Old factory-

Natsuki sneaked through the shadows of the streets like she always did. Her destination point was an old abandonee factory where she would meet Reito in few minutes. The excitement, the hammering heartbeat she had before was gone, all of it. And why? Because of an outsider girl who managed to piss her off, touch and confuse her. Even if the first two parts not really counted since she had already shrugged them off. But the confusing part didn't leave; she couldn't get it out of her system. The way that girl had talked to her, the way she had looked at her without any fear, the character, the aura just everything, it were… it were just so confusing and she didn't understand it why. Cold Heart shook her head; she had to get her mind clear.

Going straight to the office of the fabric building she opened the door and went inside noticing the lack of black haired Reito who should be here. The lights were turned off but she could tell that someone was here but it weren't Reito.

Cold Heart tensed, her mind raced. She was out of one pinch and just stepped into the next. It was too late to correct her mistake as the door banged in lock and the lights turned on. She didn't spin around and waited for a moment.

"Waiting for someone?" she knew this voice, how could she not. It was hard to forget a voice that shouted twice a week after someone, disturbing ones work and that for nearly five years.

"What do you want Carl-chan?" finally she turned around, seeing that Carlo blocked the closed door with his body.

Carlo smirked at her wagging with his finger. "Be nice and just give up or I have more to add to your records."

"Fuck off dork or you will end in the hospital again." Cold Heart snarled, getting into a fighting stance.

"I think I spent enough time there thanks to you." Carlo made a careful step forward, he knew her far to long as that she would simply surrender to the police. Not Cold Heart, she never had and never would because that would not be the young girl he knew.

Cold Heart swung her leg up to a powerful kick as soon as the officer was close enough. To her surprise the kick didn't do anything to him and her leg was caught by the angle from Carlo who held it right on his stomach where she had indented to hit him, where she had actually hit him.

"Surprised?" he asked satisfied as he let go of her foot and slapped her face with the backside of his hand. She landed on the floor. It happened all in the spit in a second.

Cold Heart glared up at him, wondering why her kick hadn't done anything. "Tz… what do you want?"

"Nothing special, do you know this?" He smiled and drew a translucent plastic bag out of his pocket.

Natsuki stared at the bag and saw a dagger, her dagger. While Carlo looked interested Cold Heart made a snort. "A dagger… hm interesting Carl-chan but had you mother never told that sharp things not for you hands." She must have lost it after she jumped the pipe down.

"This time I have you and no one will get you out like last time." He grabbed the collar of her black jacket and hoisted her up. He was ready to strike her again; he just waited for her to struggle so he had an excuse to do so. But the blue haired girl didn't, but she smirked at him as if she was looking down on him.

"Carlo what are you doing?" the door behind Carlo opened and a serious looking Nick came in.

"Didn't I tell you to wait in the car? And for your question Nick I taking the housebreaker into captive, or how would you call this? Nick."

Nick blinked a few times as he studied the girl in his partners grip. "This is the housebreaker? Carlo seriously look she is just a child."

Carlo rolled with his eyes. "Just give me the handcuffs newbie."

"I told you not to call me newbie." Nick said quiet annoyed, giving Carlo his handcuffs from his belt.

Roughly Carlo put the handcuff on Cold Heart who glared the whole time at him.

"Listen up Nick don't question and just do as I say." With that said Carlo left Nick alone in the room, bringing Cold Heart out to the car.

**Chapter 3 end**


	5. Chapter 04: jail night

**Chapter 4: jail night**

The doors to the policestation opened and Nick, Carlo and a handcuffed Cold Heart walked in. Nick took his hat off showing his short light brown hair, after they entered. Carlo shoved in the meanwhile roughly the young girl in front of him to the chair in front of his desk.

As Carlo seated himself behind his table he eyed Cold Heart a moment before turning his attention to his drawer where he searched a certain blank. Without this blank he wouldn't be able to arrest Cold Heart and that would mean he had to let her get away again with one of her crimes he knew she had done.

"Dammit where the hell is that blank again." He emptied his drawer and put the blanks to a pile but didn't found the one he needed.

Frustrated Carlo put the blanks back and shut the drawer not having found it there, continuing the search on his desk. Cold Heart watched all this with a bored interest. Carlo had nothing against her, just a dagger who could belong to everyone so there was nothing she had to worry about.

Suddenly Carlo upholds a blank, smiling. "Ha I knew it must be here somewhere."

"Pft." Turning her head away Cold Heart smirked.

"I wouldn't risk a big mouth Cold Heart or would you prefer street kid?" growled Carlo.

With a confident expression the young girl turned her head back to face him. "Suit yourself Carl-chan. But make this quick I don't have the whole day time." In the way she looked at him, the mocking tone with whom she talked to him it was obvious that she didn't liked him and that was not a one sided dislike.

The mocking words had quite an effect on Carlo as he slammed his hands on the desk, leaning forward, snarling at her. "This time you won't escape like usually…" he explained while his head had become red from boiling rage. "… I will arrest you today and no one will get you out of your dilemma like last time."

Visible unimpressed from his shouts she began to yawn, tilting her head to the side and giving him a cheeky smirk. "Oh where are my manners again?"

A metallic clicking sounded in the office as Cold Heart joggled with her handcuffed hands behind her back. "Ah I remember now…" with a challenging glare she stopped. "…they are behind my back handcuffed, seems like you must preference with my unmannered side Carl-chan."

Carlo had to remind himself what he was about to do. It helped and his mood got better as it had been moments before "I let it go but only for today."

That was a surprising answer even for Cold Heart. Hadn't she expected again one of the officers usually outburst. "What's wrong did you win in the lotto?"

"No chances brat you can't make me lose my calm now. This is the best night… finally I can get on of the worst troublemaker of the streets into jail. What can make an officer more proud?"

"Coffee? Donut?" someone asked causing Carlo to look dumbfounded.

"NO." He shouted.

"Oi don't scream at me." Cold Heart slide with her chair a bit away, to gain some more space between her and Officer Glaser who boiled once again with anger.

"Oh you don't want a coffee or a donut? …Ok." During the time while Carlo had searched for the blank and talked with Cold Heart, Nick had disappeared to get a tablet with three cups and a packet full of donuts. He had considered first to put the tablet on his partners desk but decided in the end against it as he saw the mess at the surface of the desk.

"Are you hungry?" Nick asked turning around to look at the girl.

Cold Heart thought for a moment. Why not? She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, nodding to the officers' offer.

"Wait I take the handcuffs away." Taking the keys for the handcuffs out of his pocket he walked behind her, unlocking her.

Carlo tapped with his finger in second tact on the desk, watching his partner. "What do you think you doing Nick? Treating a criminal like a guest..."

"You know it's hard to eat something handcuffed so I unlock them…" Nick said, looking up to Carlo who gave him a taunted look. "… common its not like she would run away then she is in a room with the two of us, or?"

Cold Heart took the chocolate-streusel donut after her hands were freed.

"I hope you don't mind a hot chocolate? I didn't know if you drink coffee already." Nick explained while he gave a cup with hot chocolate to the blue haired girl who just shook her head but beside that not talked to him. He shrugged it off.

This was the first time for Nick to meet the so called infamous troublemaker from middle town of Kyoto. From first glance he didn't see anything more as a homeless street kid and not a so called criminal who robbed other people. Finally hearing the tapping of his partner he looked away from the eating girl to Carlo. "Oh Carlo do you want a donut too?"

"No Nick I don't want a donut!" Carlo said sarcastically, holding one of the blanks to Nick. "Let us fill out this stupid blank so we can throw her in the jail and go home."

Nick shrugged with his shoulder, taking the blank and walking to his own desk. "You're the boss Carlo."

Out of his drawer Nick took a red blank. "Could you please empty your pockets?" He asked Cold Heart who just had finished eating her donut.

_Oh man_ Cold Heart thought to herself. It was always the same scheme when she was here, so she knew right away what she had to do. Standing up she exhausts first her jacket pockets, a pack chewing-gum with cherry flavour, a small pocket knife, a bunch of keys and a wallet with some dollars and a pass for the blood donation. Carlo eyed now and then other his blank he filled out to the things which were put on the only clean edge of his desk. The blood donation took his interest and so he studied it for a moment.

"Blood donation!"

Cold Heart didn't liked the mocking look he gave her and snatched the pass out of his hand to put it back into her pocket.

"For what does a brat like you need a pass for blood donation?" He asked and earned himself a loud snort from Cold Heart.

"For the money of course… Everyone knows that you get 5 dollars for a liter blood or how did you think I get money?"

"Isn't that obvious like every street girl in your age." Said Carlo in a stern voice, of course he knew what someone got then people donation blood but he never had known that the street kid had done this. A laugh brought his out of his thinking and he glared at Cold Heart.

"Hahaha sorry to screw up your dream but I think you really should stop watching to much TV." A smirk adored her lips once again and let the officers face turn again red for anger.

"What?" she enjoyed it, oh yes. Right now she had nothing to fear about the old officer who hides his bold head under his police hat, since his partner was here too. But then again she not feared him, she had nothing she feared. She simply knew that if the two of them were alone it would end up in a fight.

Carlos patience was running thin, really thin as he tried hard to keep his calm and not to beat the girl in front of him.

"Calm down Carlo." Nick soothed his partner.

"What about your bag?" Carlo pointed at the bag Cold Heart was still wearing, ignoring Nick for the moment.

Carlo took the bag and pulled a stone table out. "Since then did you have into art collecting business?"

Cold Heart remained silent.

"I didn't though either. It's the souvenir from the Viola mansion, right?" He studied the empty stone plate on which nothing where not even an engraved picture or something else, just an uninterested old dirty stone table.

Cold Heart on the other hand didn't looked as bored as Carlo at the table, because she knew that as she had received the table were there some letters engraved on it add the strange rune in the middle of it. But now nothing was there and she didn't understand it. Maybe she was going crazy!

"We must inform the Violas if they missing this thing..." Carlo said to Nick and then turned to Cold heart remembering something. "…and you still haven't emptied your pockets."

Cold Heart shrugged she rarely used her pant pockets only for things she not really wanted to think about. Her pockets were almost empty beside the…

_fuck_ cursing for the x time in her mind she took the small transparent pouch with the pink pills out, she had forgot to get rid of this after… well after she were to occupied yesterday and had till yet completely forgotten about it.

This time Carlo didn't wait for her to drop it onto the table and snapped it out of her hand. "What have we here? ... What do you think, Nick?" He threw the pouch to Nick who caught it.

Nick recognised the pills and his features dropped from friendly to a serious expression. "drugs." He stated and put the pouch to Cold Hearts other things, shaking his head.

"Exactly… do you have anything to say to your defence brat!" Carlo asked.

The young girl only growled in reply, being full aware that it didn't matter what she would say since first of all Carlo and the new officer named Nick had already made a picture about her and the second was it not really wise to deeper the hole she was already sitting in.

"Take her fingerprints Nick while I bring these things to Charley." The bold man said taking the stone plate and the bag in which he had put all of her things after he had written them on the blank. "And don't think about doing anything funny. Remember you are here in my territory and not yours." He said once again in a stern tone.

Cold Heart looked straight ahead on the desk where the pouch still laid while Nick watched how his partner went out of the room.

Nick sighed. He couldn't believe it such a young girl and she already was involved with drugs. "Miss I need to make your fingerprints." He took the fingerprint blank from his desk and put it together with the blue cauls in front of the blue haired girl.

"You don't need to tell me. I am already used to the process." Cold Heart stated in a bored tone, letting Nick taking her fingerprints without any struggle. Why struggle if she knew she could not escape? Simple, if they thought she would be all nice and just do what they want from her they let their guard drop. She just had to wait for the right moment and then get out.

After a few minutes Carlo came back into the office and threw something to Nick who caught it without knowing what it was. Nick looked puzzled at the caught handcuffs from Carlo.

"What?" He said still confused about the handcuffs.

"You put the things of, you put them back on!" His partner grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Ok." Nick shrugged with his shoulder, putting the handcuff first at Cold Hearts left hand and then went for her right.

"Don't." Carlo said.

Nick stopped and looked over to Carlo. "Don't what?"

"Handcuff her hands behind her back not in front…" Nick was about to reply but was again stopped by his bold partner. "…and don't start with the just a kid topic."

Nick gave the girl an apology look before taking her hands behind her backs and handcuffs her. Even if he found the fact that the girl had drugs with her not so good… but still for him the criminal in front of him was just a kid who didn't know what to do with her overwhelming energy or at least it was that he believed.

Carlo took Cold Heart with him, telling Nick to get changed so they could call it a day and finally go home right after he had put the girl in a cell.

Silently Carlo and Cold Heart walked to the cells and the officers behaviour changed right away. He hustle the girl in front of him forward without caring f she could fall.

"Trying to act like a nice cop before your partner ne?" Finally she said something after her minutes of silence in the office. She only talked if she thought she needed to talked or just out of pure frustration/boredom, depending on the mood and the people she faced.

"Shut up brat... Nick just doesn't understand that street kids like you mean nothing more than trouble and danger for others." Carlo scoffed hustling Cold Heart once again. He didn't like her, she was the criminal and he was the cop so it was clear that the two of them shouldn't like each other. But it was most of the time far worse then they met and Carlo had a better reason for it as just the Cop/Criminal thing.

"Dammit stop shoving me; I can't walk so fast with these handcuffs." Cold Heart growled.

Carlo smirked, hustling her again. "Really? Hadn't noticed that." He countered sarcastic.

They had already passed some empty cells and Cold Heart was not so bent on to wait to know where he brought her.

"Why don't you throw me in one of these empty cells?" She asked in her typical bored tone.

"They reserved." She heard him say and began to whistle. Reserved cells, what could be stranger as a criminal who reserved two weeks before he would catch send a letter in which he ordered the number of the cell he would like to be thrown in.

Rolling with her eyes she smirked. "I didn't know I could reserve a cell… Why didn't told you me that sooner? I would have given you my favourite cell number so you could have booked it for me."

"Your jokes will be stuck in your throat soon." Carlo snarled. He stopped the both of them by grabbing the girls fore arm tight and opening the door to the still not renovate cell. Carlo made sure he hustled the young girl strong enough so that she stumbled inside the cell.

As she stumbled forward she lost her balance and without her hands to aid the fall she landed hard on the cold ground. A foot on her back held her down so she couldn't get up and instead take another taste of the dirt which lay there.

"Na… not so fast." Carlo said from above looking down on her.

"I swear that you will regret this." She knew in which position she was but that didn't hold her back from barking at him. God if her hands weren't so useless at the moment she would use them to beat the hell out of him. But this time she would make sure to hit his head and the lower body part from him.

Her hair was roughly grabbed and her head drown to her back. It hurt not so bad but it still hurt nonetheless. She gulped a whimper down not giving the idiot of officer a second thought of triumph. The gulping was rather hard since her head was jerked up on her neck.

"I don't think so." He remarked to her nice bark and slammed her head back to the ground, holding it right down there while using his other hand to undo the handcuffs from her. Cold Heart reminded with her head at the ground and breathed hard, the pain in her head was killing her and she fought the urge to count the stars which had appeared after her head slammed to the ground.

"What no rage attack this time?" that was really unusually for her so Carlo thought. He shrugged it off, standing up and walking out of the cell while talking in a mocking tone.

"…Oh well, I hope you enjoy some cold nights in our delux cell. Because that's the only cell which suits you the best Cold Heart…" He glance other his shoulder to her. "…You know I just picked this cell for you since I don't know how long the whole blanket thing will take me..." his laugh filled her ears and the sound of the locking cell door from behind her. Anger boiled inside her up, it made her sick to suppress it. Dagger flew from her gaze to Carlo she watched him and the more she saw him the stronger her dislike became.

"…it can take really long to just to fill in a blank. So I think you could make it yourself more pleasant here and begin to think about your crimes...but who I am talking to right you know that already." With a look of satisfaction in his eyes Carlo went finally away, leaving the girl to herself.

_Old rotten bastard... shit my heads killing me...dammit...´_ why didn't she had just jump up and give her a piece of her mind, looking around the nearly empty cell. Cold Heart smirked how could she forgot. She was in a police station and she knew if she just would make one mistake here, like beating up the crap out of officer bold head a dozen of other officers would came.

"He really got the deluxe cell for me. Does he really think he could frighten me with this? I already slept in places that were worse than this one here." She mumbled to herself, stumbling towards the only mattress that decorated the cell and laid down facing the wall. Cold Heart listened into the distant.

She was alone, nothing …_new_… different to her as if she were in her apartment.

Slowly her lids went down closing her view from the rest of her surrounding, shadowing her sight and after a while she drifted away in a deep sleep.

- - - - - -

Carlo closed his locker. He was the only one in the changing room and for that he was thankful as he sighed. "What for a night." He muttered, putting his brown jacket on.

"Oh Carlo you are already finished and did she resist?" Nick called from the door; he had already changed into his street wear and only waited for Carlo so he could get a drive home.

"No she didn't… _surprisingly´_ but who knows what she really is planning… maybe she's just tired after her robbery."

"In which cell did you put her?" asked Nick as curiosity overtook him.

"I put her in our deluxe cell don't worry she's ok. And now don't let us talk about this it's late. I'm hungry, sleepy and for you. You should move your ass home to your wife before she really freaks out because of your many overtimes at work." Carlo scolded his younger partner who only nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok your right." Stroking his light brown hair with his hand back, he sighed. "What will be a lot of paperwork tomorrow you know? But at least we did the rough already."

Carlo put his arm around Nicks shoulder, leading his partner out of the doorway. "Hahaha don't worry the paperwork is after all the easiest part of our work. Trust me."

**-Viola mansion-**

Miss Viola sat in the living room on the couch, drinking a sip of warm tea from her cup. Aoi had gone back after her third try to hold back a yawn.

"What for a surprising and lovely sight…" A friendly older male voice spoke behind her suddenly. She weren't surprised since she had already heard the footsteps.

"It's been a while father. " She said in a soft voice, standing up and welcoming her father with a hug and a warm smile which he both returned.

Mr. Viola was a middle aged business man, high grown brown hair man with a whisker, he was a widower and single parent of a sixteen year old daughter.

Releasing his daughter he noticed the band aid on her cheek. With his hand he cupped her cheek, letting his thumb lightly grace over the band aid. He wore a concerned look because of it.

"It's really nothing." She assured him, taking her fathers hand with her hand and squeezed it.

Mr Viola sighed; still concerned over the little injure. As he looked at the table he noticed the teapot on the table. "Some habits seem to never die…How about I take a seat next to you and we talk a bit by a cup tea. Of course only if you aren't too sleepy, Shizuru my dear."

Shizuru gave her father a mysterious smile, watching him take a cup and pour himself some tea.

Only minutes had gone since they both had seated on the couch and Mr Viola began to ask his daughter about the events of the night.

"Why does my father think that something did happen?" Shizuru asked letting her smile even more grew as she sipped again on her cup.

"I saw some police cars on my way here and seeing you with the band aid I took one and one together my dear… So now I think it may your turn to tell your father something wouldn't it?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you know already more in this topic as I do?" Shizuru replied, watching him out of the corner of her eyes with an amused smile.

"That isn't how the game should go Shizuru-chan." Mr Viola sulked. He hadn't minded a little information game with his daughter since it had been a long time since the two of them had seen each other.

"Information for information I always thought that this was how the game goes or did you change the rules, such a mean father." Shizuru teased, setting her cup down on the table.

Mr Viola chuckled; this was just like he remembered her always thinking a step a head before answering. "You are right so what can I tell you…" he paused a moment. "…a thief entered the mansion after putting the fake fuses on the backside of the house off and by the look in your eyes I assume entertained you quite well."

It was Shizurus time to chuckle, having a little flashback of the encounter. "...well it was indeed an exciting night but unfortunately your stone table was still taken away."

Mr Viola nodded. "Don't worry; it's right now secured by the police together with the one who stole it."

"I see…" Shizuru said, sounding almost disappointed by this information. It was sooner as she had expected the captured to happen.

"Must have been a really memorable encounter…" Mr Viola annunciate with his brows raised before his expression became serious. "…do you thing the thief knew what he really had stolen?"

The chestnut haired girl chuckled again, surprising her father with this action. "I don't think so…maybe you should go and meet her."

"A clueless thief…hm…" He looked in his half filled cup, thinking a moment everything over. "…tomorrow I already informed the chief of the police about my visit but for now I simply whish to enjoy some time with my daughter."

Shizuru nodded again. Her father and she shared some time with each other before they called it a day and then went to bed.

**End chapter 4 jail night **


	6. Chapter 05: deal

**Chapter 5: Deal **

-Next morning police department-

Cold Heart rolled around on the mattress, she was half awake. Her lids opened a slit, it took a moment for her to see clear the ceiling.

_so it hadn't been just a dream…great_ she thought, scolding herself for her muddled job. _I should have known that things don't go this easily_

As her stomach began to growl she stretched her arms out. Her muscles arched, they were sore from the day before. With her head turned to the side, she saw something she hadn't expected but at the same time didn't mind to see.

A tablet with a cup of warm chocolate and some toast stood on the ground. She didn't know what she should think about the sight. In the years on the streets she had earned a kind of paranoia being always the defensive and at the same time aggressive (if needed) one.

Starring, that was all she did to the foot, quiet to the disapproval of her stomach who growled in frustration of the lack of fullness. Minutes later she crawled finally to the tablet, taking it to the mattress.

She noticed a note on the plate from the toast and opened it.

'_Eat it or starve it's your decision after all.´_ was written in red ink on the note

_typical_ She was not ante to starve to death, knowing from who she had received the little breakfast she took one of the toasts and bit a bit off.

--------

"Good morning Carlo." Nick greeted as he entered the office with a smile. He looked refreshed after few hours of sleep and a warm shower. His Partners bald head was showing up from behind a mountain of files on his desks.

Carlo sounded tired as he welcomed Nick, not looking up from his paperwork. "Morning."

Nick hung his jacket over his chair, walking to the fridge on which the coffee-machine with fresh coffee was standing. Taking his lunch out from his bag he opened the fridge. Carlo noticed that Nick hadn't moved for while and starred into it.

"Don't keep the fridge open so long, it costs energy." He rebuked with a harsh tone.

"Huh? Oh yes sorry." Nick finally put his own lunch inside and closed the fridge but not before taking a tablet with toast out.

"What do you have there?" Carlo asked as he saw the tablet in Nick's hand.

"Is this yours?" Nick looked pale almost ill at the tablet.

"Yes."

"How you can eat these." Nick regretted that he had breakfast, having a rather delicate stomach wasn't going to end good.

Carlo moved around his desk and took the tablet away from Nick. "I like my toast with mayo, ok. Don't complain, I don't complain either about the love-sick talk you and your wife have sometimes on the phone."

His partner smiled abashed and shrugged, taking a cup with coffee. "I'll go down and bring her something to eat."

"I did." Carlo told Nick who gave him a surprised look.

"Oh I see ok then…wait what did you brought her? I hope you didn't poison her with your mayo-toast"

Carlo didn't reply and continued his paperwork.

"You know people can die because of this food!" Joked Nick. He hoped that the girl had not a delicate stomach.

"Haha, really funny Nick. If she's hungry then she will eat, and now come on we still have to fill out these blanks."

- - - - - - -

A knock on the door brought the two officers out of their blank fill out duty.

Nick was the first who greeted the other young officer whose head popped up into the office.

"Hey Charley what's up?"

"Hey Nick. Hey Carlo. The chief wants to see you two!" Charley said.

"And did he say what he wanted from us?" Carlo asked in a calm voice.

"He just said it has something to do with the case from last night!"

Carlo and Nick went to the office of the chief. The office door was shut, like the drapes so no one could look inside. Carlo knocked on the door two times and waited for a reply.

"Come in." came a strict voice from behind the door.

"Good afternoon Chief Harwk. You wanted to see us?" Carlos asked his chief as he and Nick walked inside the chief's office.

It was a large office with a desk, cupboards and a sofa which stood on the side.

Behind the desk sat an old man with grey hair and a scar on his left cheek. A nameplate on the desk showing his name _Argato Harwk. _

"Indeed Officer Glaser, Officer Yamamoto I would like to introduce you too Mr. Viola the owner of the stone." The chief said, gesturing with his hand to the chestnut haired man who was sitting on the chair in front of the desk. Mr Viola turned his head to the side and greeted the officers with a nod. Carlo and Nick bowed to him.

"Officer Yamamoto, I would like you to bring us the stone please." The chief told Nick.

"Yes Chief." Nick went out to get the stone table.

"So how is it Argato, can I?" Mr Viola asked, a calm and amenity charisma surrounding him.

The chief nodded. "Of course. Officer Glaser. Please show Mr Viola the way to our little troublemaker."

Carlo stood straight near the door. He didn't moved, not really sure if he really had heard his chief right.

One of Mr. Viola's brows rose and he let his curiousness out. "Your little troublemaker?"

"Well you must know that she is not an unknown kid to us. To point it more correctly she is someone who comes and goes." Chief Harwk explained, sighing. "The youth welfare office gave up to put her in some children home or to get her in a foster family. She would just run away again and again." He folded his hands together and looked a bit sad. "As it stands now I don't see any other choice but to put her in the home for difficult children."

"Don't be such a doomsayer Agato. Nothing is sure for the time being. For now just let me meet her." Standing up from the chair Mr Viola walked to the door which was held open from Carlo. "…I will come right back after I talked to your troublemaker´."

As Mr Viola and Carlo arrived at the cell in which the girl was held they stopped and looked inside.

"Wake up Cold Heart you got a visitor." Carlo said in monotone voice, peering at the emptied cup and plate on the tablet.

The young girl on the mattress didn't open her eyes, snorting. "Yeah, yeah and pigs had learned to fly bold head." She said sarcastic, rolling to her side and facing the wall.

"Unfortunately I don't think that pigs have learned such a trick." She heard someone say and it was not Carlo to whom the voice belonged.

Cold Heart peered over her shoulder to the cell door where two men were standing. One of them was Carlo and the other one, an older man with chestnut hair. She eyed the unknown man for a moment before turning her attention back to the wall. He was probably from the youth welfare office and here to take her to a children home from where she would be send to a caretaker family again´ later. That wouldn't be so bad, in fact that would be a better choice since she wouldn't had any problems to get away from there but that would mean she would have to go with the unknown man.

"I don't know you." She said.

"Is that really so?" The man asked drawing her attention once again. She peered over her shoulder again. Her eyes narrowed, she didn't like the impish smile he wore. Because that smile, she knew it, she had seen it before and it made her blood boil.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Carlo looked surprised at the scene; he never had thought that the brat knew someone of the higher class. He also was surprised at Mr. Viola who didn't seem to mind the dangerous under tone of the brat.

"You two know each other?" The bold officer asked carefully.

"Oh to tell the truth this is our first encounter isn't it young lady." Satoshi answered, having his eyes only on Cold Heart who starred angrily at him. She didn't reply, only stared.

"Cold Heart this is…" Carlo began but was rudely disturbed from Cold Heart.

"Shut up I already recognise this annoying smile." She snarled.

Mr. Viola put his hand on Carlos shoulder to get his attention. "Could you leave us alone Officer Glaser, please? I will call you then I finished." He told him.

"Are you sure Sir?" Carlo was not so edified to leave the man alone with Cold Heart and didn't mind to show his misgiving.

"Yes I am… The young lady and I have something to talk." Satoshi was certain about the outcome of his little talk. He wasn't someone who would turn away then a decision was made.

Cold Heart brows were raised while Carlo looked at the chestnut haired man with wide eyes.

"I would like to be alone with her now." Satoshi said again, this time looking at the Officer Glaser.

"…I understand… But I can't assure your safety in this case further more the cell will be leaved closed." Carlo gives in to Satoshis request.

"That's ok." Satoshi said.

"If you would excuse me then, I will be waiting down at the entrance." Carlo walked away and left the two alone there.

As Satoshi was sure that the officer was out of hear sight he started to watch Cold Heart again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked the young girl who ignored him, finding the ceiling far more interesting as him. He didn't mind to be the one who talked as long as the girl would listen.

"You aren't talkative one... that's ok I don't mind." He smiled, seeing how her orbs wandered to the corner of her eyes, watching him.

"What do you want here?" she finally asked.

"Oh, I just dropped by."

"To get that empty stone back?"

"Yes, it's one of the things I wanted to do here." He took a pipe out. "Do you mind?"

She got back in ceiling stare mode. She cared less what he did there as long as he didn't started pissing her off.

"I know it's not a good habit but it calms my mind." He light up his pipe and took a deep puff from it, letting a grey cloud out.

"So where were we again?" He peered at Cold Heart again, letting another cloud out. "Ah yes… my daughter Shizuru, the young girl you had met yesterday night. She is impressed by you, you know…" He chewed on his pipe. "…so I am."

Mr. Viola put the pipe out. "I mean how you turned the fused out and then about the books. You must really have sharp eyes if you found them that fast."

He looked amusingly at her. "But I'm not here just to praise you."

"How sad." Cold Heart knew that she was rude but she cared less. She sat up, leaning her back at the cold wall.

"What would you say if I would offer a deal to you." He asked.

It took Cold Heart a moment to understand his words. She snorted. In front of her was a man she had never seen in her life before offered her now a deal. Either she was still in on of her nightmares or it was a really good act to trick her.

"Why should I make one with you Outsider?" She spat in anger out.

Satoshis brows were raised as he heard the word Outsider. "How does a new beginning sound as deal?"

"That's not an answer of my question." She growled.

Mr. Viola drew near the bars of the cell continuing his talk. "How many times do you think you can get away with your doings? You will turn 16 soon and then you're free for the home for difficult children… and that is not a place for you. " He shook his head. "Its not a place for someone like you." He said quietly this time more to himself.

_someone like you, huh?_ something in this all too familiar phrase made her smirk. So he was just the same as everyone else in this city. Standing up from the mattress she walked to the bars, stopping right in front of them. "And you think that would scare me?" she hissed.

"I hadn't the intention to do this, just telling the fact."

Cold Heart took a moment to think the information over. If that was true the man was saying then she was in a pinch. The home for difficult children was like a jail and it was rather hard to get out of there. She had been were once, thanks to Carlo who thought it would be funny to lock her there for a day. It was one of these experiences she would never forget and not recalled willingly. She looked seriously at him still suspecting his kindred. "What do you get from this deal?"

Of course she didn't trust him but to go with him was at least better as to go to the children jail.

"I take it that you don't trust people so easily..." Satoshi said with an understanding nod. "…I understand your concerns. Let's say that it is important part for me but that shouldn't be important right now. If you agree to the deal your records will be deleted and you will get a new place to live…"

"I hate it to be ordered around." Cold Heart interrupted, she sounded bored quite the opposite from her eyes who were narrowed.

"…no one will be there who would do this..." Satoshi conciliate her.

"…or stand ever in my way!"

He chuckled, not even stepping back as he saw the cold but certain look in the green eyes. "I swear that I will not order you around or stand in your way… but before the two of us seal the deal I would like ask something."

This time Cold Hearts brows rose. "What is it?" she didn't knew what he could have want from her now.

He gave her a warm smile. "I still don't know your name. To tell the truth I had asked the chief but he couldn't tell me either… I saw a name on your file but that was given to you by your care taker family…" He sighed. "…seeing you here I really don't understand how they could give you such a name since it does not fit you the slightest…"

"For what you need my name?" This entire name talking made Cold Heart uncomfortable, no one had cared for her real name. A nick name had been all she had needed on the street.

"To address you proper of course. I think it rather impolite to call you Cold Heart since it isn't your given name?"

"Then choose a name I…" that was more irritating than the whole deal topic, looking away from him she held her gaze on the wall.

"That wouldn't do it young lady." He interrupted her. "I wish to know your name, your real one."

Cold Heart felt his eyes on her. She cast a short glance at him to see what kind of look he gave her before turning back to wall-starring. She didn't understand why he looking at her likes this while asking with his kind voice.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, her head turned to the side and her gaze miles away. She hadn't said it out so long, but could still remember it. "Kuga…Natsuki…" She mumbled.

"Hm Kuga Natsuki is it. What for a nice name and it really suits you." He said, putting his pipe away. "So will you accept the deal Miss Kuga?"

"Yeah, yeah." The young girl said absent minded not really paying attention towards Satoshi who had had now a silver bracelet with a blue glass crystal on top. With his thump he stroke over the crystal while he said something in a foreigner language. His voice was low and sounded to come from deep down out of his throat.

A cold shudder rushed thru Natsuki without her real register.

"**_ad priscum_****_ regnum, inscriptus testamentum iurare Satoshi Viola ac Natsuki Kuga unus uni ius iurandum... neuter alius rumbere esse posse modo sanguis a posse rumbere ius iurandum_**." He stopped speaking.

Then he began to speak again his voice were like to normal. "Stretch your arm out please."

She just didn't thought about it, stretching her arm out and being lost in her mind. Only as she felt a grip on her forearm she snatched out of her thoughts. She struggled to get her arm free.

"Let me go." She growled.

"Calm down…" Satoshi said softly, his grip was firm and he made sure not to use too much strength to not hurt the young girl but neither to weak so that she could free herself. "…I promise to not hurt you."

Surprisingly the struggling stopped. Natsuki had calmed down a little bit, her eyes shooting daggers at the man. How could he still smile like that? She didn't understand it. It seemed that she didn't understand so many things these days.

Satoshi made sure to not break the eye contact with Natsuki as he put the bracelet around her right wrist.

Natsuki didn't see the bracelet first, only feeling something cold. Mr. Viola let her slowly go and she drew her arm back inside the cell looking at her wrist.

"Now the deal is valid Miss Kuga." He said with a mysterious smile.

She tried to take the bracelet off. Nothing helped the bracelet just seemed to be locked without a way to unlock it. "Fuck, what the hell is this?"

"With this you can't take your word back now... this bracelet will be the emblem of our deal."

She had no real idea what she had gotten herself into. The coldness on her wrist began to warm consuming her body's warmth. As she studied the bracelet she noticed how the blue glass crystal gleamed and a certain rune appeared for a moment.

"What does this rune mean?" she asked curious. It was the same she had seen at the stone.

"That's something that would take to long to explain, and I think the two of us have been in this cheerless building far to long for our own liking... I will go now speak with the chief and then go to my car in front of the station."

"So you leave me here in the end!" the young girl stopped looking at the bracelet to watching the old mans back as he began to leave.

"Don't worry the two of have a vow now…" He slowed for a moment his pace, casting a short look behind. "…just have a little bit patience. I will wait in the car."

With that he leaved her alone. Natsuki wasn't sure what she should think about the whole deal and the outsider.

_What did I get myself into?´_ she asked herself, walking back to the mattress and flopping down. She not trusted him but waited. She didn't believe him but was patience.

- - - - - -

"You look satisfied." Chief Harwk greeted Satoshi back as the other man came back with Officer Glaser.

"I am… Could we have a talk in private?" Satoshi asked the chief, giving a short glance to the side where Carlo stood.

"Mr. Glaser you can go for now." Ordered Chief Harwk his subordinate eager to know what Mr Viola had to talk with him.

Carlo bowed to the two and then went outside, shutting the door behind him.

"So tell me what you have in your mind." Chief Harwk asked.

"I will take her with me." Satoshi said amused at his own reply while the chiefs' jaw lay on the desk.

Getting his jaw back in place Chief Harwk stuttered. "Stop joking Satoshi, you know that I can't let her out so easily."

"Really? I don't see any problems since I won't complain against her." Satoshi sat himself comfortable in front of the chief's desk.

"If it would be just that…" Chief Harwk mumbled. Satoshi had his head lightly tilted to the side as he watched how the older man opened an enveloped, pulling a porch with pink piles out. "…this is what she had with her as Officer Glaser and Officer Yamamoto captured her."

Satoshi picked the porch up and studied it. "Hm…" moment's later chiefs Harwks gaped at Satoshi who had taken one of the piles. He was startled nonetheless as his friend suddenly also began to laugh. "…I didn't know that grape sugar was counted as drug." Satoshi chuckled.

Taking the porch from Satoshi he took a pile out, determining it.

"Seems like this problem at solved itself. How about you call the officers and talk to them while I go and wait in my car in front of the station."

Chiefs Harwk face had turned from pale to pink and then to red as he nodded. He was embarrassed about his subordinates' actions. "Yeah…"

-Meantime in the floor near the soda machine-

"Calm down Carlo and don't make such a worried face." Nick said, giving his partner a bottle of soda.

"I'm not..." Carlo growled annoyed. "… I try to figure out what a man like Mr. Viola who not even lives in Kyoto could want from a street brat."

"What do you mean with…" Nick began but was interrupted as the chiefs door opened and his voice echoed from inside, calling him and Carlo.

"Officer Glaser, Yamamoto. In my office now."

They looked at each other again, not knowing why the chief would call them out of the sudden. Nick shrugged with his shoulder while Carlo sided gesturing with a nod towards the office.

As they reached the office, Mr Viola walked out. "I wish you a nice day, gentlemen." He leaved the station and the two officers to their fate.

For a moment the whole police before the shouts of a raging chief Harwk could be heard all over the place.

- - - - - -

Mr. Viola waited already in his limousine as the side door opened and the young girl from the cell came in. She sat herself in the opposite from him.

"Hope that didn't cost you your whole assets." She smirked.

"You don't have to worry about that… but I hope that this here was just a small booboo from you." In his hand he was holding the same porch; he had minutes ago in the office.

"Don't care; I can live without it..." Natsuki stated, shrugging it easily off. "…but don't think I will thank you for this little trick you played with it." Her stomach began to growl and Mr. Viola smiled.

"Seems like one here is hungry…" Satoshi laugh and ordered James who was seating on the driver seat to drive them to a restaurant, getting a scowl from the young girl who turned her face away.

End of chapter 5 deal

**_on the old empire, on the unwritten testament vow Satoshi Viola and Natsuki Kuga this eid, no one can break it only the blood can free them from their vow_**


	7. Chapter 06: teasing and hot firesides

Hey its me again.

Hope you love the story this far and still want more XD

Question? Thinks you have in mind for the fic? Then review plz

And thanks for everyone for reviewd this far arigatou

**Chapter 6: Teasing and hot firesides**

It was already past seven as two people entered the mansion. Aoi welcomed both of them at the door.

"Welcome home Mr. Viola. I hope you had a good day."

"Good evening Aoi-san. Yes it was quite amusing."

Aoi took Mr. Violas coat.

"Thanks Aoi-san. This young woman next to me will from now on live with us."

Aoi looked at the dark blue haired girl next to him.

"It's nice to see you again Miss. My name is Aoi .I hope you enjoy your stay here."

Natsuki remained silent.

The maid looked at Mr. Viola who smiled at his companion.

"Her name is Natsuki Kuga. I would like her to meet my daughter, do you know where she is

at the moment Aoi-san?"

"Miss Viola is in the hall and already awaits you."

"Good, thanks again Aoi-san. Miss Kuga and I will now go see Shizuru."

Aoi bowed and the two walked towards the hall. Natsuki glanced over her shoulder. Aoi was already continuing her cleaning at the stair-rail while humming a melody to herself.

"What is it Natsuki-san. Why are you so quiet all of the sudden?"

"Nothing."

She looked around. In the light everything appeared differently to her. Mr. Viola watched her gaze around the surroundings and chuckled. Natsuki stopped and peered at him.

"It looks different right?"

She looked straight ahead

"A bit."

He patted her on the shoulder and gave a father like smile.

"In the darkness everything looks different you know. It's the light that let us see things better."

"Of course without light we wouldn't see anything. Everyone knows this."

She wagged her hand in the air.

"Is it really so? Then I ask you how do you give light to things you can't see, things you are unable to reach?"

She turned her head to the side. Even if she had spent more hours with this man as she would have wanted, he was still like a sealed book and saying things she didn't get at all and couldn't understand.

"I don't understand…"

"It's ok if you don't understand it yet. You will..."

He walked to the door in front of them.

"…like you learn and grow naturally. You will see it. Trust me."

"I don't trust anyone."

As he opened the door she walked past him. For a single moment he watched her worriedly but got his usually warm look soon back without her noticing.

Inside the hall behind a covered table with supper, sat Shizuru. She stood up as Mr. Viola came in and walked towards her.

They hugged each other and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I´m sorry my dear it took me longer than I had expected. You know these authorities are sometimes really stubborn. But enough of this talking let me have a look on you."

He released her out of the hug and took a good look at her.

"Seems like you have grown again in these two days and became more beautiful."

Shizuru looked up at her father and smiled.

"Nobody grows this fast, father."

He nodded and looked at her cheek. Shizuru put her hand on the band-aid.

"Its nothing really don't make such a worried face."

Mr. Viola sighed.

"Really, seems I miss all the exciting things when I'm away. Well at least you're ok and that's the most important thing to me."

He hugged her again.

"Are you two finished?"

Natsuki was still standing near the door and tapping with her foot at the ground. Shizuru and her father looked at her.

"I'm sorry Miss Kuga. Shizuru my dear this is..."

He glanced at Natsuki and then at Shizuru and smiled.

".. Actually you know her already right?"

Mr Viola walked towards Natsuki and led her towards the table. Natsuki resisted a bit and looked at him with an angry look.

"Don't worry Shizuru will not bite you."

This was the last thing she wanted to hear from him. She was so shocked that she simply walked with him towards the table and forgot to resist. Mr. Viola stood behind Natsuki with both hands on her shoulders. Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other. One with a serious face and the other with a studying face. No one said a single word.

"Uhm don't you two want to introduce yourself ."

Natsuki stuck her nose up and looked away from the other girl.

"Why should I. I already know who this is."

Mr. Viola squeezed her shoulder a bit.

"I know this. But don't you think it would be nice if Shizuru knew who you are?"

Shizuru was still studying Natsuki and remained silent. Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and peered at her.

"I'm the bad girl from next door and from now on I will live with you in this house. Got it?"

She turned around and looked up at Mr. Viola.

"Satisfied?"

"Not yet, you forgot your name."

_What the hell did I get myself into_

She looked back at his daughter and said with bit anger in her voice.

"Kuga…Kuga Natsuki you better never forget this name."

The corner of Shizuru´s mouth vallicated up as she looked at Natsuki who was about to burst out.

"Viola Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you again. Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki was about to say something nasty to Shizuru as Mr. Viola squeezed her shoulders again.

"I think this is enough introducing. You two will learn more about each other in time."

"Yes, Father"

"No. Not in this life."

He looked at Natsuki who had put her hands in her pants pockets and sighed.

"You are really stubborn. Must be one of your talents Miss Kuga."

He scanned the table and then looked back at the two girls.

"We should start eating or the supper will get cold."

All three sat behind the table. Natsuki sat opposite from Shizuru and Mister Viola at the top at the table.

Natsuki eyed the supper with mistrust. A maid with short blue hair walked in and brought a wine bottle.

"Thanks Haruka."

The maid bowed and walked out.

"I hope you like the wine I ordered for today's supper."

"Tell me a time I didn't like it."

Mr Viola opened the bottle and poured some red wine in his glass.

"How do you eat this?"

The Violas looked at Natsuki who poked an oyster with her fork. Mr Viola laughed and got a deadly look from her.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

Natsuki poked again at the oyster and met the slit from it. She tried to open the oyster with the fork in the slit and got it open a bit.

Unfortunaly the oyster had some water left in it and Natsuki got splashed in her face.

"….you should forbid this food"

She angrily dispensed the water away with a napkin. Natsuki felt a glance at her and lifted her head. Shizuru didn't look at her but she could tell that the girl had just made a slight glance towards her.

_I mustn't forget to be nice_

A vein appeared on Natsuki's forehead and she put a wry smile on her face.

"Yes?"

Shizuru looked up at her. Natsuki put all her effort to hold her smile.

"Could you give me the soup?"

The chestnut haired girl smiled at Natsuki and was about to give the soup. On the half way however she decided not to and got for this a strange look from Natsuki who still held her wry smile.

"You forgot to ask nicely."

Her father remained quiet and watched both girls.

"What do you want?"

"That you say 'please'."

Natsuki blushed and she opened her mouth to answer her. But was cut of as Shizuru finally gave the soup to her.

"Don't worry your blushing face is 100 times more worth then a single please."

Shizuru finished her supper and stood up.

"If you excuse me for a bit, father. I have something left to do. I will meet you later in the living room. Natsuki-chan I'll see you later too."

"Hopefully not."

If Shizuru had heard her mumbling she was a good actress and didn't show a bit of anger or sadness. Mr Viola's daughter left the hall and leaving her father and Natsuki alone.

"You know you shouldn't be so cold like this."

Natsuki lifted her plate with the soup and drank the rest of it in a big gulp.

"….why…?"

She licked the rest of the soup from her lips with her tongue.

"…I don't see a reason in it. You are the one who put me here not me."

He raised his brows.

"I know and I'm happy that you said yes…"

He saw Natsuki yawing and smiled again to her.

"…are you sleepy?"

The blue haired girl shook her head.

"No."

"Then its ok. But I think it's better if I show you your new room and tell you some things about this household now."

"Yes."

Both stood up and walked outside.

Half an hour later Natsuki sank tiredly down on the couch where Shizuru was sitting.

"I didn't know that this house was so 'big'."

Mr. Viola chuckled and peered at his daughter who had stopped reading as they had entered the living room.

"Say...!"

A beeping sound from his pocket cut him off and he answered his cell phone.

The living room was silent for a moment. After few minutes Mr. Viola shut his cell phone and looked with a sad expression at his daughter.

"I'm sorry Shizuru my dear. Something happened at work and they need my help."

Shizuru shook her head and smiled at her father.

"You don't need to be sorry, father. We can't help if they call you. Just go and finish it before the vacation ends and we aren't able to see each other for 5 months again."

He hugged his daughter.

"I know. I promise to hurry. And get along with our houseguest as long as I'm away."

"Of course."

He let go of Shizuru and walked to Natsuki to pet her on the head.

"I hope I see you soon again and try not to be so cold. No one will hurt you here."

Natsuki shoved his hand away but didn't look in his eyes.

"Stop petting me."

Mr. Viola waved back to the two and went out. Now Shizuru and Natsuki were alone. Shizuru sat herself near Natsuki and began to read her book again, while Natsuki watched the burning wood in the fireside with her green eyes.

"What do you see?"

She turned around and saw the girl near her still reading.

"Burning wood. Don't ask such a stupid question."

Shizuru put a bookmark at the page and shut the book. With the book on her lap she tilted her head to the side and looked at Natsuki.

"You know you can see more than this in the fire."

Somehow Natsuki's body became hot and she looked at the fire again. It seemed now nearer than before. Cold sweat ran down her spine and her muscles clenched. Her eyes were only fixed on the hot crackling fire which seemed to come nearer every time tried to clasp around.

Shizuru watched the blue haired girl with an expecting expression. She put her book slowly on the table and took her glasses off. Natsuki's eyes were wide open and Shizuru could see that the girl tried to fight against something.

_It hurts to see her like this but how else should i open her eyes _

Shizuru moved behind natsuki and moved the blue hair strand on Natsukis left side behind the ear. Natsuki's breathing became faster and her body began to tremble.

„Stop...stop this."

Her voice was weak and her words came deep out of her throat.

"Tell me... tell me what you see, Natsuki-chan."

She felt so weak like the fire had drowned all of her strength out of her body.

She couldn't take her eyes away, not even as she felt Shizuru´s warm breath on her cheek and her gentle and wise whispering words.

Shizuru put an arm around the trembling girl and drew her closer.

"Don't be scared. Accept what you see."

The whisper became demanding, the hug tighter and Natsuki's breath became even faster.

"Sh…shut up…I..."

Natsuki's expression became serious as she concentrated to gathering her last strength to break free out of the trance. The sweat was running down her face.

"I...won't accept this…NEVER."

She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

Her body went limp; if Shizuru hadn't been behind her and if she hadn't put her arms around her, Natsuki would have just fallen back and even could have gotten hurt.

Shizuru lied her carefully down on the couch and looked down with a gentle gaze.

_She's really stubborn, to break free on her own like this_

With a handkerchief she cleaned Natsuki's face.

"You know Natsuki-chan. You stole something really important from me…"

Shizuru caressed the face of the unconscious girl and whispered in a gentle voice.

"….my little clueless thief."

**Chapter 6 teasing and hot firesides end**


	8. Chapter 07: private tutor

Authors note: yep here a new chapter (I'm not dead yet so don't worry about updates LoL)

If you want to see some drawings for this piece of story visit shoujoai-com I posted most of my work were in the fanfiction section

So enough talking here is the new chap

**Chapter 7: private tutor **

Natsukis eyelids opened a slit.

Her body felt hot. She noticed that she still was lying on the couch. A blanket was covering her body.

"Are you awake, Natsuki-chan?"

Shizuru was sitting on the armchair near the fireside and had her back to Natsuki.

_how did she knows that I'm awake?_

Shizuru giggled and looked over her shoulder with her crimson eyes.

"I know that you awake your breathing is different."

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes before she lifted herself up.

"What happened and why do I lay on the couch? I remember watching the fire and then you told me something and then I can't remember..."

Natsuki rubbed her eyes in frustration as she tried to lift the fog, which lied on her mind.

".. It is dangerous to be so near the fire. You had fallen unconscious because of the heat."

"Huh?"

Natsuki saw Shizuru standing up and pour a glass of water, which she set before her.

"Ara don't tell me you not even noticed that you drew yourself even closer to the fire. It really surprised me as you suddenly fell back you know I was worried that you would hurt yourself."

Natsuki sat herself up and leaned her head on her right hand.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't noticed as Shizuru got next to her, she only noticed the over girl as Shizuru bent down and put her own forehead on Natsuki's.

Natsuki jerked back and rubbed her forehead.

"What do you think you doing?"

Shizuru smiled innocent at her.

"I just checked your temperature; it seems at least it went down."

_seems like she really don't remember_

She watched Natsuki for a while as the girl was still rubbing her forehead and mumbling some phrase to herself.

_it must have been a painful memory if she was able to block it out so fast again._

"Stop watching me. What do you think actually?"

Natsuki looked visibly annoyed at her.

"I just was though that it is really a pity that I didn't had a camera."

She smiled truthfully.

"I mean you were so cute how you cuddled with the couch cushion."

Natsuki has turned dark red as all her blood went up to her head.

"Shut up and leave."

"No."

Two veins appeared on her forehead as she looked at Shizuru.

_no?_

"What?"

"I said no I wont leave I still haven't finished reading my book."

Her innocent smile let Natsuki's blood boil she did not know why but something in that smile turned a switch in her.

"You know that I hate you!"

Eyes narrowed at the chestnut haired girl and a growl came from her but Shizuru did not drop her smile.

"Did you know that it is only a thin line between hatred and love?"

"And now you telling me that hell and heaven exist and monsters run around in the darkness. Right?"

Shizuru giggled.

"Silly no. how should I know if heaven and hell exist. But..."

She walked to the armchair and sank down.

".. What makes you so sure that there are no monster outside in the darkness?"

Natsuki snorted.

"There is no monster the only monster I know are humans got it."

"Really?"

Natsuki rushed forward to Shizuru and pressed her in the armchair.

"And did you know that you got yourself one of the most dangerous monsters in the house and if you don't shut up I will knock you out like I told you at that night. You psycho-woman"

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's cheek and smiled at her with no fear in her eyes.

"You so cute even then you're angry you know that."

"And you're shameless."

"You think so?"

She released Shizuru and walked towards the door.

"Where do you go?"

"I'm going to bed I'm tired from your talking."

"Good night Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki snorted again and closed the door behind her.

The lights were already out as Natsuki walked fast through the floor. On the main floor she however did not turned left to walk the stairs up to the second floor.

No one was out who would chop her as she walked instead towards the entrance. Her hand was on the doorknob.

_this is stupid why I freak out so much that is not me_

Natsuki closed her eyes. 7 years it has already been seven years since she had eating with over people at the same table. Since she had talked to someone who talked back to her without fear. Only reito and Nao had doing this. Her hand pressed the doorknob down a bit.

_who cares about the free house I go berserk if I'm any longer with that girl_

A cold shudder rushed through Natsuki from her right wrist. She tucks up her right sleeve and saw the blue crystal gleaming and the hidden symbol appeared.

"Does this thing have a bug to know what I'm doing or what?"

_I'm should had known that were would be more behind this easy task of the deal_

Closing her eyes again, she rolled the sleeve down.

"Are you going out, Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki turned around and looked at a girl who came out of the darkness from the direction of the living room.

"I simply checked the door if it was really closed."

"I see."

She walked straight to the stairs. After the first few, she looked behind and saw Shizuru peering up to her.

"You won't break me."

A smile formed itself on the girls' lips.

"I haven't planned this."

"You know I didn't become the name cold-heart out of pity from everyone outside on the streets. I will show you soon enough why all the people call me like this."

An evil smile appeared now on Natsuki's face and her eyes fixed on the girl who looked up.

"Do you cling so much on this name?"

"It's the name I get for the way I'm."

Shizuru walked with a serious expression the stairs up.

"Did you never think about changing this?"

"No."

The two girls were standing on the same stair and looked in each others eyes.

Shizuru smiled as she walked past her to the top.

"Say do you brought yourself a nightgown or should I borrow you some of mine?"

"I don't need a nightgown."

Natsuki walked the stairs up.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to sleep without one."

"Why?"

"The maids will wake you at 8am to get ready for breakfast you know."

"Oh are you scarred that your maids would become a shock because of me."

"No I would be rather being worried that Natsuki catches a cold from this."

Natsuki thought for a moment.

"I don't wear any nightgown from you or your clerks got this."

"Ok."

"Huh?"

She not really had thought that Shizuru would accept this so fast.

"I think I can do something about this."

Shizuru walked away. Natsuki stood still with her mouth open.

_I really do not get what the hell this girl thinks_

She shook her head and walked towards her room, which she got from Mr Viola.

A large white bed was standing in the middle of the room and it smelled like lavender. The room looked like no one had ever really used it but was clean. With a loud thumb, Natsuki landed with her back on the bed and looked at the bracelet again. The gleam had stopped and the symbol was gone again in deep side of the crystal.

_strange thing_

She hopped up from the bed and walked to the door. As she opened, she saw Aoi who was just about to knock on her door.

"Yes?"

Aoi bowed and was hold a pyjama in front of her.

"Miss Viola meant that you should wear this pyjama. And I shall whish you a good night from her."

"Huh? She doesn't want to bring it herself?"

Aoi looked confused at Natsuki.

"No she said that she had still work to do. So she decided to let me bring the pyjama to you. "

_work at this hour?_

"I see."

"Here please. And I wish you a good night Miss Kuga."

"Uhm yeah. Good night."

Natsuki took the pyjama from Aoi and watched as the maid went away before she closed the door of her new room. She laid the pyjama on the bed and looked at hit. It was in made of silk and felt soft against Natsuki's hand. The dark-blue colour from it reminded her of the dark ocean which see had saw once at wallpaper.

Natsuki pressed the pyjama at herself. Something bothered her at all this, she looked suspecting around. A sweat drop appeared on her head as she walked to the bathroom door and closed it behind her.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Natsuki walked out. She had the pyjama on and was holding the pants from it.

I wonder from which giant she had taken this thing

Natsuki looked down on herself and saw a white note in the left chest pocket.

_Dear Natsuki _

_As I promised, I had managed to get you a nightgown._

_p.s. do not worry it's neither from me nor from the clerks._

"Pah."

She rumpled the note and threw it across the room to the trashcan, which stood near the desk.

_really funny_

The bed bend down as Natsuki threw herself on it and covered up.

"I have brought it to her Miss Viola but if you allow me the question. Why didn't you want to bring it personally to her?"

Shizuru was standing on the window in her office.

"I can see her any time from now on. I don't won't that she feels uncomfortable just because she thinks I observe every move from her."

Aoi reminded silent and looked down.

"Don't worry Aoi-san I'm ok."

Shizuru went behind her desk and turned the pc on.

"You can call it a day now, Aoi-san and thank you for delivering it."

Aoi bowed.

"Shizuru-san?"

"Yes?"

The maid looked a bit nervous as she began to talk again.

"I think she was expecting you back then."

As Shizuru stroke a strain out of her face, she smiled at Aoi.

"I see. Nevertheless, it's ok this way and if you would leave me now alone please. I want to finish my work and get some rest after this."

"Excuse me then Miss Viola. I wish you a good night."

"Good night."

Aoi leaved Shizuru alone. Shizuru leaned back in her armchair and closed her eyes.

_expecting me already huh?_

She chuckled.

_You wont break me_

The sentences from Natsuki had burned itself in her mind.

_she knows more than she says and had already seen the truth of it. Why is she still fighting against it._

She opened her eyes and gazed out of the window to the twinkle stars at the dark sky.

"I can wait…"

With a clap of her hands, the light of the room went out and wrapped her in darkness.

Sunbeams shuffled between the closed curtains.

It was still early at the morning as the sounds of the chattering clerks were heard. Someone knocked at the door however no response came. A second knock, the covers of the bed moved and a bit of a dishevelled blue head protruded.

The door went open and Aoi walked in.

"Good morning miss kuga. Its time to stand up."

Aoi went to the window and shove the curtains aside to let the sun in. the bright sunbeams fell at the white bed, which looked like a soft white cloud. The head that had protruded before was vanished under the soft cover again.

Aoi turned to the bed as soon as she had opened the window for fresh air.

"Miss Kuga please stand up. Miss Viola is awaiting you in the hall for the breakfast."

Low snores come from under the cover. The brown haired maid sighed and tuck up her sleeves.

"Seems like I have no other chance."

With a gently movement she pulled the cover away and folded it together. Natsuki laid convoluted with a pillow in her arms like a koala. The pyjama was bound with a belt around her waist. Natsuki groaned as the sunbeams blinded her and she in vain felt around for the cover. Half in trance she got up and tottering towards the bathroom. Aoi watched Natsuki and then went back to her morning work.

In the bathroom washed Natsuki her hands and face, after that she went still semi-somnolent out. She was not a person who stood up at this hour. Without looking at Aoi she walked out of her room and followed the smell of fresh wafers which came from the hall.

Shizuru looked up from her newspaper as the door opened and an unkempt head peered in. Natsuki got in and closed the door behind her. She walked to the table and set on the covered place at the opposite from Shizuru.

"Good morning Natsuki-chan. I hope you had a nice dream."

Natsuki didn't answered and looked somnolent at the empty plate in front of her. Her stomach began to crawl loud.

"Seems like someone is really hungry this morning."

With a warm smile, Shizuru rang a tinker bell that stood near her. A young maid entered the room her blond short hair.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki who was still watching her plate.

"Natsuki-chan what do you want to eat?"

Natsuki entwined her arms around her stomach as it began to crawl again and laid her head on the table.

"I don't care just give me something to eat."

"Miss viola?"

Amused by the picture Natsuki was given her she smiled and looked at the maid.

"I think some fresh wafers and a coffee to wake up would be enough for now. Carol-san."

Carol bowed and went to get the breakfast for Natsuki. Some minutes she came back with a diner on which some wafer, syrup and a pot coffee there standing. Natsuki head lifted at the smell of the wafers. Carol tip the things in front of her and bowed again.

"Thank you Carol-san."

Carol blushed; she saw Shizuru´s empty cup.

"Do you want some tea Miss Viola?"

"Yes please."

The maid poured new tea in Shizuru´s cup.

"Is there something else I can do for you Miss Viola?"

"No thank you its enough for now. You can go Carol-san."

"As you wish."

The girl leaved. The only sounds in the room were the sound of cutlery that scraped on the plate and Natsuki's eat-manners.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki looked up from her plate. After a good meal, she was at least awake as before.

"What?"

She took a big bit from a wafer with syrup.

"Mrs. Graceburt will be soon here. it would be good if you ready then."

Shizuru took a sip from her cup and looked over the rim to Natsuki, which tried to speak with a full mouth.

"For munchwhat? And munch; munchwho is this munchGrat-whatever woman?"

"Your new private tutor!"

cough; cough

Overwhelmed by this news, Natsuki choke on a bit wafer. With a smart movement, Shizuru went around the table and tapped Natsuki gently on the back until she calmed down.

"Ara I didn't knew Natsuki would be so surprised by these news."

Shizuru saw Natsuki looking at her with a angry expression as the blue haired girl drunk a sip of her coffee. Natsuki turned to Shizuru and looked up.

"Put this smile away and state me a single reason why I need a private tutor?"

Shizuru began to giggle as Natsuki watched her and growled.

"Cut it out!"

With her head turned to the side Shizuru fight the urge not to laugh but could not knock off her giggling.

"Tell me what the hell is so funny bi...!"

Natsuki was cut of with a finger on her lips from the older girl.

"It looks like we need also to do something about your vernacular."

She took the finger from Natsuki's lips and reached at the table for a napkin.

"What do y…"

Shizuru really had a hand for letting her blue haired guest stopping in the middle of her sentences, she lifted Natsuki chin with a hand and dispunge a drop syrup from Natsuki's mouth. Natsuki blushed as the over girl was so close to her and the sweet scent of flowers tickled her nose.

"You looked to cute with your angry expression and the syrup on your face."

Natsuki took the napkin from Shizuru away and dispunge her mouth.

_I swear I go and kill her soon_

"Don't bother me!"

The older girl was about to answer Natsuki as someone knocked at door.

"Come in."

The door gets open and Carol walked in.

"Miss Viola, Mrs Graceburt has arrived and wishes to talk to you."

Carol bowed.

"Oh she is already here. Sooner as I had expecting her. Natsuki-chan?"

Shizuru watched Natsuki, which nipped on her cup and avoided her gaze. She walked to the door and smiled at Carol.

"Please bring Miss Kuga to her room so that she can change before she meets Mrs Graceburt."

Natsuki put her cup down with a loud clangour and stood up.

"I think you didn't understand exactly what I told you before!"

Her smile was the same as before, Carol stood next to the masters' daughter and looked a bit scarred at Natsuki who had now turned around and watched Shizuru with a dead look.

"I understood every single word."

The maid could not believe how easy going Shizuru was handling the wild houseguest.

"So?"

Natsuki balled her fists and stepped forward.

"So your lesson will soon begin or do you wish to take your lesson in a pyjama."

Shizuru winked at her. Natsuki showed her teeth and was about to rush forward as the belt around her waist loosened and the pyjama pant slipped down. The room was silent that you even could hear a pin falling. Natsuki stood frozen at her position; the maid Carol blushed and looked at the other end of the room. Only Shizuru was still smiling at Natsuki and the two watched each other again.

"I don't think so."

As fast as Natsuki could she grabbed the pant and hoisted it. However, not fast enough for Shizuru´s eyes, which had wandered down to the girls' slim waist, down at the well-trained legs and up again to meet the green eyes.

"I will await you in 15minutes at the library."

With this Shizuru got out of the hall.

"Oi wait up..."

Frustrated by her treatment and the stupid huge pyjama pant Natsuki knotted the belt around her waist to hold the pant up and with a red head she rushed to the door where the over girl had leaved for a second.

"Oi..."

Natsuki got out and was expecting to see Shizuru however, the hall were empty.

where the hell is she?

It were as only seconds she should be still walking or did she run? No if she had run the stairs up Natsuki had heard her. Natsuki felt like a fool at this moment.

"Miss kuga would you please fallow me?"

Without a reply she fallowed the blond girl the stairs up to the room.

Before the door she turned around.

"You will wait here. Got it! I don't need a babysitter to change."

Carol nodded as Natsuki slammed the door shut.

"What do these guys think I am? A baby.?"

Furiously she took off the top of the pyjama and throws it on the bed. She enknoted the belt and slipped out of the pant leaving it at the floor. On the bed laid new underwear and new clothes for Natsuki. A blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

_I swear I will get her for this_

Before she leaved her room, she combed her hair not because she wanted to look good for her so-called new teacher or for Shizuru. No Natsuki just hated it then her hair stood in all cardinal points.

Outside at the hall stood Carol and waited for Natsuki.

"Tz you really waited."

Natsuki eyed the maid as she went outside of her room.

"Of course Miss Viola told me to bring you to the library."

Carol looked serious at the other girl.

"Yes yes and next time she tells you to jump at a driving car. You ask mini or kombi right."

Carol blushed.

"Of course not!"

"Don't freak out kitty I was just guessing."

Natsuki smiled evilly at Carol.

"And now show me the way."

Carol felt scarred again as Natsuki looked like a hungry wolf at his pray.

"This way please."

The two walked to the stairs. And then down.

"How can someone live in such a big house its so dull. Hey you!"

The maid turned her head and looked questionable at Natsuki.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"To work, Miss."

With this carol drew her head back and continued walking to the library. Natsuki rushed forward and cut her way.

"This wasn't really a nice answer you know. Now let me ask you again why are you here?"

She urged the young girl at the wall so she could not run away. Carol looked scarred at Natsuki who enjoyed the fear of the other girl.

"Miss Kuga we should hurry and go to the library. Miss Viola and Mrs Graceburt are already waiting."

Her expression darkened as she moved closer.

"Say it..."

"I ..."

"Yes?"

Carol had no chance to go away as Natsuki put her arms at each side to cut the exit for her.

"Shameless…"

A female voice came from the side.

"Seems like we interrupted here something."

The second voice was gently and not strict like the first one and had an amused tone in it.

Near the two girls had opened a door, Shizuru and an older looking woman with grey hair stood and studied Natsuki and Carol.

"Miss... Miss viola!"

Natsuki drew away from Carol who got a red head. The blue haired rebel eyed the woman with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks Carol you can go now."

Carol bowed as Shizuru told her to go.

"You're a killjoy you know that."

Natsuki's brows went up and her tone was annoyed. Shizuru smiled at her and pointed at Natsuki.

"Can I introduce Natsuki Kuga to you Mrs Graceburt. How can I say it she's a bit…"

Mrs Graceburt studied Natsuki for a while and then shook her head.

Natsuki peered at her.

"What?"

The older woman tauten Natsuki for her unmannered answer with a strict gaze. She folded her hands together and looked at Shizuru.

"Shameless, unmannered, sniffy and vulgar. I do not understand how your father could be this crazy to take someone like this in. but you must not worry I will teach her some manners and look how her school performance are. I only hope that they are better than her wording."

Shizuru nodded at the comment of Mrs Graceburt.

"I count on you squarely. If you would excuse me then I have some work still to do."

Shizuru turned to Natsuki.

"I will visit later and look how your tutoring is going."

She nodded to Mrs Graceburt and walked away. The other woman stood at the opened door and watched Natsuki for a movement but Natsuki stood frozen at the place and looked bored around. As her gaze fell on the woman at the door she saw the woman pointing inside the room. As Natsuki did not reacted after two minutes coughed Mrs Graceburt. Natsuki eyed her suspecting..

"Would you please go inside now so that we can start?"

Mrs Graceburt voice was still strict but Natsuki could swear she had seen already a vein on her forehead. She eyed the door again and shook then her head.

"No."

Natsuki turned around and peered over her shoulder to the irritated woman.

"Sorry old hag but I have no time for you today. I have other things that have more priory as an old hag. Bye."

She was about to walk as Mrs Graceburt stepped to her.

"I think…"

With a skilled movement, she gripped Natsuki ear.

"…I have a lot of work here in my hand. Isn't that right young lady?"

She gently pulled Natsuki's ear and moved to the library.

"Owww. Let me go you old hag. You tear my ear."

Mrs Graceburt pulled a bit more.

"That would be really bad. You will need it to full listening to my lessons young lady. So don't worry I wont tear it apart."

Natsuki had no chance of struggling if she didn't wanted to lose a ear and also her cursed leaved the old woman cold.

The door went shut as the two got inside and a sound of a turning key was heard.

After few minutes, a big crash came out from the inside of the room and the maids who passed feared that something had happened to the quests. They did not try to listening at the door because of the sudden crashes, which were heard then and when. It sounded like a wild animal had been freed in the room and were now destroying the whole library.

After a half hour, the noises finally died and the door was unlocked from inside. Mrs Graceburt got out and called for Carol to get some coffee. Her hair was a bit tousled but otherwise she was perfectly fine and seemed in a good mood.

The maids began to puzzle how Mrs Graceburt had accomplish to quiet the other young girl in the room. However, none of them got an answer of this question so they just guessed.

Hours later someone knocked at the door and Mrs Graceburt had to unlock the door again. Carol stood in front of the door and bowed.

"Mrs Graceburt you got a telephone call from your husband."

The older woman hooded the view to the room so Carol could not see what had happened in there.

"I understand. I will be coming out in a minute wait here please."

Mrs Graceburt closed the door and vanished for few minutes as she came out she locked the room again.

Carol leaded her to the telephone. As Mrs Graceburt walked back, after her telephone call, to the library, she saw that the door was a spit open.

_she would not_

Oh yes she would, just like Mrs Graceburt had thought. Natsuki had managed to crack the lock and run away. A vein appeared at Mrs Graceburt forehead.

"A lot of work indeed. I will give her such a hard punishment that she will regret that she run away from one of my lessons ."

-Natsuki's runaway part-

_pah, as if I would sit here and do what this old hag had said_

Natsuki was kneeling before the locked library door and tried to crack the lock.

_there is no lock that I haven't cracked yet_

With a hairpin, she moved in the lock until click sounds were heard.

_Click_

"Bingo."

Carefully she opened the door and peered outside.

_I should hurry or this old hag will catch me again_

Natsuki rushed out of the room, closed the door behind her, and locked the door from the outside.

_time to go away_

To break in and out of the mansion in the night was one thing but at the bright day was a other. She thought how she could go out of this as she saw the brown haired maid Aoi.

"Hey!"

Aoi was about to walk to her next work as she heard Natsuki behind her.

"Miss Kuga shouldn't you be learning in the library?"

Natsuki wryly smiled.

"Yes but Miss uhm Gracegurt….."

Aoi giggled and began to walk again. Natsuki walked by her side.

"Why are you laughing?"

Natsuki got a vein on her forehead.

"Her name is Mrs Graceburt not Gracegurt. Therefore, what did she told you? "

"That I can take a break. Can you show me the way to the kitchen? I'm hungry."

Aois brows rose.

"Hungry already haven't you ate breakfast?"

Natsuki's head hung down and she put her hand over her stomach.

"I know but that woman had drawn all my energy with her long lectures."

Aoi nodded and looked sympatric at the girl.

"I understand fallow me I show you the way. But you should go back after your meal."

Natsuki put a false smile on her face.

_should start in a theatre with my skills _

"Of course!"

_how dumb can someone be. Like hell I would go back on my own free will_

The two walked to the kitchen where Aoi made Natsuki some toast to eat. The young girl stunned not bad as she saw the kitchen. It was so big like the living room, maybe a bit smaller but still big enough to have space for more than 10 cooks to make meals. Two doors lead out of the kitchen.

"Where are the cooks?" Natsuki gaze fell around.

"They have a break till noon."

"I see."

Natsuki bit from her toast. Her sense was had a high level as she felt an expressive aura near the door.

Aoi had the back towards Natsuki and couldn't see that the girl tiptoed to the other door.

The kitchen door opened and Mrs Graceburt came in. Aoi was startled as she saw that the woman had already two veins at her forehead.

"Where is Miss kuga?"

Aoi turned around and looked puzzled behind her self.

"She was just here a minute ago."

Mrs Graceburt peered at the over door instantly.

"If you see her again inform me please."

She walked to the exit where Natsuki had left and vanished out of the kitchen. Aoi stood alone in the kitchen and wondered if she had missed something.

_argh dammit does this old hag have a sensor or so_

Every time Natsuki tried to hide somewhere in the big mansion Mrs Graceburt tracked her a little bit later.

After the 45 or were it already 46 Natsuki stopped counting a long time ago. She rushed out of one of her hiding places again and took the next door she could find to sneak in.

Her back pressed at the door and a serious expression she listened to the footsteps which passed by. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as the steps went further away and sang down at the door.

_pfew that was close_

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki jerked immortally at the smooth voice of a girl. She recognized Shizuru right away.

_dammit_

This was proverbial out of the drying pan into the fire. Natsuki cursed herself for not looking where she had gone. Her eyes opened as she saw Shizuru sitting on her usually spot on the couch with a questionable gaze towards her.

"Are you finished already Natsuki-chan?"

The smile formed itself on her lips again and Natsuki stood up and walked to Shizuru who watched her.

She set herself next to Shizuru without a word.

"No, I'm not and what will you do now?"

Natsuki crossed her legs and leaned her head at her hands.

Shizuru who had taken a sip from her cup set it on the table back and faced Natsuki with her usually calm smile.

"Nothing, but I should had warn you that you will regret this."

The blue haired girl griped Shizuru´s wrist tight and pulled it high.

"I think you haven't understood anything I told you last night."

Her nails cut in Shizuru´s wrist as her grip got even tighter. She catches the other wrist and pressed Shizuru down who reminded still.

"I do what I want and nobody tells me anything not you not that woman or your father."

"Could you let me go now please. My wrist hurts from your nails and I do not think it will be wise for you if you continue your doing."

Shizuru took a sharp breath as Natsuki smiled evil and cut deeper with her nails.

"And what could be happening if I don't stop?"

Her face went pale as she felt that someone was behind her. Moreover, she knew the aura of this person. Like in slow motion, she turned her head to the side to look behind her.

"Shit"

Too late, she hadn't enough time to jump away as she was pulled on both ears down from Shizuru and holed in a firm grip.

"Awww let go."

Natsuki stood on her tiptoe to avoid more pain to her ears.

"Are you ok Miss Viola?"

Shizuru abrade her wrist where some tracks of Natsuki's nails there left. Mrs Graceburt gave a dead look at the girl she was holding.

"Yes thank you Mrs Graceburt."

The woman let go of one of Natsuki's ears.

"Can I see?"

She hold her hand outstretched to Shizuru and took carefully Shizuru´s arm to look at the wrist.

"Like a wild beast. Shouldn't you apologize to Miss Viola, young lady?"

"Never and now let go."

Natsuki crossed her arms and turned her head as far as she could away from Shizuru.

"Wrong answer."

Mrs Graceburt didn't took the answer as good as Natsuki had thought she drew a little bit higher the ear.

"Owww…ok…OK…but stop pulling my ear so high."

The woman let go of Natsuki's ear and Natsuki immortally put her hands over the red ears.

She gritted with her teeth and gave the woman a dead look.

"Now apologize."

Natsuki turned her head to Shizuru and gnash her teethes in anger.

"Sorry."

With stocked teethes she pressed her words out.

"Sorry what? Did you never learn to apologize proper?"

She cursed the over girl for not saying anything just reminded silent and looking at her with a serious face.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

_like hell_

Her thought kept for herself but she saw a brow from Shizuru rose a bit up and the look in her eyes were more amused as angry or shocked by her behaviour.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So and now the two of us will go back. You aren't finished with the lesson yet and.."

Natsuki drew her head in disbelief to Mrs Graceburt.

_and?_

"…of course you need a punishment for your skipping and hurting other people."

Natsuki's jaw fell open.

"I will see you later Miss Viola. Come on young lady or do you want that I track you on your ears to the library with a open mouth?"

Mrs Graceburt shoved Natsuki out of the room, back to the library.

"A wild beast!"

Shizuru looked at her wrist; it didn't hurt so much anymore.

"Ah I warned her why cant she just listening a single time to me."

She took a sip from her tea and sighed.

"Really, so stubborn."

Shizuru smiled to herself as she found a new thing that she liked about Natsuki.

-Evening at the dining-hall -

"938!.. Owww"

A first aid kid stood on the table and Shizuru tried to calm the struggling girl next to her down.

"938?"

She took the cloth and put a bit disinfection on it.

"938 shit stupid thick books…Owww."

"You counted them?"

"After I freed myself and the old hag said I should place them back."

Mrs Graceburt and Natsuki went to another room to learn after a little accident.

"Owww... Owww stop it you killing me."

Natsuki made a painful face.

"Don't be such a cry-baby and hold still."

Shizuru dabbed with a cloth with disinfectant at Natsuki's head again.

"You love this right it's your way of payback for your wrist. Awww."

Natsuki jerked away from Shizuru and pressed her hand over her forehead.

"Sorry but you shouldn't move your head so much. I can't move my wrist so good."

An innocent smile, a gently voice and for Natsuki it was all clear. This girl enjoyed this.

"Now sit down please. It's late and I want to finish disinfect your blain."

Natsuki felt uncomfortable at the treatment as she set herself down again and let Shizuru take care of her wounds, which she got from her running wild again at the library.

"Really why did you throw all the books out of the shelve and you even got hurt by it yourself."

Natsuki crossed her arms.

"How many times should I say it again I didn't throw them out or hit myself. The old hag gave me a book I throw it at one of the bookshelves and in the next moment I'm buried under !938! Thick books. This library has something against me I say or something is in it."

"I see. And why do you get such a opinion Natsuki-chan?"

Shizuru put a band-aid on Natsuki's blain.

"Isn't that obvious…"

Natsuki began to count with her right hand the things, which had involved the library.

"..First then I broke in and got out of the library the door was closed…"

Shizuru brows went up and a amused smile formed on her lips.

"..Second the books are vanished and I know where I seen them last time but they are away…"

"Which books?"

She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Natsuki.

"..You know the books for the hidden passage. Man the old hag would had never found me where…"

Shizuru reminded silent and let Natsuki continue her counting.

"..And the third fact is that I know I locked the stupid door again after I went out…"

Natsuki tilted her head to the site and tried to remember clearly-

"I know I did…I don't have Alzheimer and I'm not stupid…"

"Nobody said this."

"Oh yes the old hag said it."

She narrowed her eyes and looked angry at the table.

"You don't believe me right."

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to say anything I can see it in your eyes."

"Really? So what did Mrs Graceburt told you?"

"Something with I should learn how to escape without leaving so much traces."

It was a priceless picture as Natsuki watched like a muffing child the room.

".. I know that I locked the door then I cracked it and I didn't leave it open I'm not a novice…I say something is wrong with this library."

"Ah didn't you said you don't believe such a thing like monster or anything what you can't explain clearly?"

Crimson eyes meet green eyes.

"Never there is something behind this and I will find out what."

Shizuru put Natsuki's chin in her hand.

"If you say so."

Shizuru looked deep in the green eyes. Natsuki began to blush and freed herself from Shizuru.

"Yes I say it so."

End chapter 7 private tutor


	9. Chapter 08: flower grave

**Chapter 8: flower grave**

Since four days Natsuki had began to live in the Violas mansion. She was so busy with her new daily live that she had not thought about her old home.

However, as she woke up that morning she decided to go out and check why Reito or none of the other gang members had contacted her since that night.

"I go out alone."

Natsuki said at the breakfast table with a definitive voice and took a bit from her toast.

"The old hag isn't coming today so were should be no problem. So stop shaking your head."

Shizuru was arguing with Natsuki the whole morning about her leave and not tell where she would go.

"Even if Mrs Graceburt isn't visiting today doesn't mean you just can drop your studies."

She sighed.

"Pff shut up and stop being so cocky. I'm going out if you like it or not."

Natsukis behaviour had not changed much towards Shizuru but at least she stopped freaking out every single minute at the other girls comments.

"I didn't said that I don't like it I'm just worried and I only mean that you shouldn't leave the mansion alone who knows what will happen."

Answered Shizuru in a calm tone. As she finished her morning tea, she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm not a baby, I can look after myself."

Natsuki gulped the last bit of her toast down and stood up too.

"And I also need to get my things got it, I get sick if you chain me in this house."

The older girl saw Natsuki peering at her.

"I don't chain you Natsuki-chan."

She picked her words carefully to not let Natsuki freak out and do something she would regret later.

"Then why are you saying I don't should go out alone."

Natsuki snorted.

_why can't she just say what she want_

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you why."

Shizuru´s expression saddened.

"Not again I think you should really go to let someone check your brain. I think it got damaged somehow."

Natsuki poked at her head and looked at Shizuru.

The door opened and Mr Viola walked in.

"Who has a damaged brain?"

With his usually calm smile, he hugged his daughter.

"Oh no! Now I have two smiling freaks here."

Natsuki sat down again.

"Hahaha I'm happy to see that you are so full of yourself again Miss Kuga."

The laughter filled the whole hall and he peered at the table.

"Hm your two eating breakfast? That's good I'm actually really hungry, hope you don't leave now, Shizuru my dear."

He squeezed Shizuru a bit.

"No."

The two set them self at the table and Mr Viola ordered a maid to bring him some coffee and wafers.

"So have you two some plans for today?"

"No. "

Crimson eyes watched the blue haired girl at the opposite of the table.

"Yes."

Natsuki eyes narrowed. Mr Viola looked puzzled at the two girls.

"Did I miss something?"

His tone was full of joy and he tried to figure out what had happened as he was away. He looked at his daughter.

"Shizuru? If you two are not agreeable with each other now. Could you tell me at least what I missed the days I wasn't here?"

Shizuru turned to her father.

"Well I gave Natsuki the pyjamas which were too small for you, but well you can guess..."

She put her cheeky smile on and her voice had a thin dreamy sound that Natsuki seemed to over heard, in it as she spoke.

„...it was too big and Natsuki-chan tried to bend it with a belt around her waist."

To bad for Natsuki that she had taken a sip, spited it in the cup, and got it all on her face.

Mr Viola took a napkin and gave it to Natsuki.

"Thanks Miss Kuga I can now image what happened. Something else?"

"Mrs Graceburt was here. She said that she hopes you two could drink a cup coffee next time."

"Maria was here? Did she say if she comes today?"

"No!"

All gazed fell on Natsuki who looked around as if a ghost would hunt her. Mr Viola drew closer with his head to Shizuru and whispered.

"Did these two already meet?"

Shizuru nodded.

"Yes and I must say she really has leaved an great impression on Natsuki-chan like you can see."

She giggled and her father watched Natsuki who gazed pale through the room.

"Red ears?"

Immortality Natsuki put her hands over her red ears and crawled.

"I can guess that you two didn't get along at first. But it makes me happy to hear that Maria hasn't changed since the old days."

Natsuki jerked up.

"It makes you happy?"

The man before her nodded with a calm smile and Natsuki's jaw fell open.

"This woman needs to get in an institute."

"Hm... and this blain at your head?"

Natsuki could have just vanished this was too much for her nerves. Not only she had to deal with Shizuru every morning and now the master of the house was here too and did his part in making her live hell.

As Natsuki not answered, he turned his head to Shizuru.

"Natsuki got hurt doing her running wild in the library again. She met some very heavy books. And one of them landed on her head again."

Shizuru lifted her head and put a finger at her chin.

"I think it was the fifth count in three days."

Mr Viola's eyebrows rose.

"Fifth counts? Looks like the library had not liked Miss Kugas outburst and took its revenge. But I hope at least you didn't try to run away from Mrs Graceburts lessons!"

The hall was quite and Mr Viola nodded.

"I should have warned you that it would be a bad idea to do something like this. Didn't Shizuru tell you?"

"I tried but it was already too late and even after Mrs Graceburts first punishment Natsuki tried to run away again."

Natsuki sipped on her cup and reminded silent as if she was not there.

"Oh I don't think that was a very good idea and what did she give you for an imposition?"

Natsuki sat the cup down and looked other to Mr Viola.

"I had to brush the toilets with a toothbrush and she let me dedusting the whole library."

A joyful laugher filled the room again.

"Stop laughing this old h..."

"Mrs Graceburt."

Corrected her Satoshi. Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I mean Mrs Graceburt didn't hold even back to hold her lesson after I were already exhausted from the cleaning. I swear I never wrote so much bullshit in my whole live. It's only natural that I tried to run away from that everyone who is normal…"

Her gaze fell on Shizuru who looked at her.

"…would to that."

"You think so? But I must tell you Miss Kuga that you will need these things in your new school."

Natsuki frowned but then waved easy-going ex.

"I didn't seen such a thing in three years from inside. And I don't plan it in the future."

She got up and walked to the door.

"I will go then now. I have something I still need to take care of."

"I would like to take you two out today so…"

Mr Viola turned his head around to see Natsuki's back.

".. Would you please change for the time being?"

The blue haired girl stood frozen on the door.

"And could you tell me why I should come with you?"

Her voice was low but everyone could still hear the cold in it.

Suddenly Mr Viola got up and walked towards her.

"Are you trying to run away?"

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't planned. " escaped it her.

"I know but don't you forget something…"

He looked at her right wrist and whispered.

"The vow is still active none of the two of us can do what we want so easily. You wouldn't get far if you would break your vow..."

She wondered a moment why he was so worried that she would go out alone. She had not left the mansion for four days. Now both his daughter and he said that she should not go out alone.

"I got it ok. Man if you would excuse me then I go change dammit."

"Of course."

He nodded. Natsuki stopped halfway out.

"You need to explain this to me after the trip. And woes betide you it is not forth it."

"Do not worry I will tell you later why. And promise you that you will enjoy our trip."

She snorted and mumbled to herself.

"I doubt this."

With this, Natsuki left.

"Shizuru?"

Satoshi looked worried at the door.

"Yes father, what is it?"

"Promise me, that you will be more careful from now on."

He went back to the table and sat down next to Shizuru.

"I can't say what will happen but something is wrong with the whole thing."

His daughter watched the low ripples in her cup, which a maid had purred new.

"I know what you mean. I felt it too. Do you know …?"

"No."

Out of the voice from her father, Shizuru could hear sadness and tiredness. Worried she turned to him; her father had taken his glass down and abraded his eyes. Satoshi Viola was no man who showed this side of him to someone else only to the people who he trusted.

He also did not stood low in his position after years of hard work in his company he gained a strong importance. To his daughter he kept so many secrets still. He thought sometimes about to tell her everything but cancelled it immertality. Not yet she is still to young these thoughts went every time through his head so he reminded quiet. Nevertheless, he also knew that his daughter was wise and knew more than she said and this worried him the most that this knowledge could someday crash her again like it had once happened a long time ago.

Mr Viola stopped abrades his eyes and saw Shizuru looking at him. His usually smile came back to him.

"I'm sorry Shizuru my dear. I don't want you to worry so much over this."

He hugged his daughter.

"Its ok really father. So..."

He released her and gazed in her eyes.

"Where do you plan to take us?"

"We will visit one of my old friends and it's also time to visit her."

He kissed her on the forehead.

"And now go change my little princess so we can go out."

Shizuru nodded and walked to her room not showing any emotions at the coming visit.

_I hope I am wrong with my guessing._

With his thought left alone, Mr Viola finished his coffee. He made a disguised face.

"I should stop drinking this bitter drink." He sighed and closed his eyes to think.

**-Later at the front gate-**

The limousine stood near the gate as Shizuru and Natsuki walked to it. Natsuki wore her black clothes and had her hands in the pockets from her jacket. Shizuru was wearing a shoulder free gown and smiled amused at her.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about it, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki blushed a bit.

"Shut up."

_I never open that door in this house again._

"Why didn't you just say that you were changing?"

- - - - -

After Natsuki were in her room, she searched for her old clothes the only one, which really belonged to her, but could not find them so she went to Shizuru´s room and wanted to ask the girl where she had put the clothes. Unfortunaly Shizuru had just begun to change as Natsuki stormed in her room without knocking at the door. She froze as she saw the older girl in just her underwear and holding a gown. Natsuki blushed.

"Do you mind to close the door behind you, Natsuki-chan? It would be embarrassing if one of the maids would go by."

Natsuki looked behind her and saw that she had not closed the door. Without a word she closed the door but did not turned back to see Shizuru.

Shizuru put the gown on and smiled to herself as Natsuki was still turning her back towards her.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki jerked a bit as Shizuru stood all of the sudden behind her.

"What?"

She turned around and looked at Shizuru who had her back towards her.

"Could you please?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru´s back and thought about it, then decided to be nice for the moment. Her hand reached down to the zipper and zipped it up. Shizuru was holding her chestnut hair up so Natsuki would not accidentally zip it.

"Thanks, so that can I do for you Natsuki-chan?"

"Have you seen my black clothes?"

Shizuru titled her head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Did you look at the drawer next to your bed?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead.

"Of course the drawer where else."

Natsuki was about to go out as she heard Shizuru giggling. In disbelief, she turned around and saw the girl smiling.

"Why are you giggling?"

Shizuru went next to her and looked in her eyes.

"It's the second time, N-A-T-S-U-K-I-chan."

With this, she went out of the room and the stairs down. Left a red headed girl who was about to melt in embarrassing.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"How should I? You just rushed in my room I had no time to say anything to you."

Shizuru began to giggle and went in the limousine. Natsuki fallowed her.

"You two are in a good mood again like I can see."

Mr Viola had sat himself at the co-driver seat.

"Can we drive now?" asked Natsuki impatient.

Natsuki and Shizuru were seating next to each other quiet to Natsuki annoyance.

"James you can drive us now."

"As you wish."

The driver started the car and drove them away from the mansion.

A half hour later, the limousine stopped and Natsuki got out first.

"Where are we?"

Natsuki stood in front of a big gate behind it were a huge garden and a villa at the middle of the place.

"It's the home from a friend of mine. Do you like it?"

Natsuki scanned through the gate to look at all the plants and flowers she could see. Never had she saw so many flowers with different colours and moulds.

"How do you open this gate? I don't see any lock."

Eager to look around she went to the gate and searched the way inside.

Mr Viola and Shizuru went next to her and the older man put his hand on the gates plate.

"Why do you put your hand on it?"

The gates open at that moment and surprised Natsuki a bit. Mr Viola looked at her and pointed inside.

"Modern technique, my dear! And a hand scanner."

The three people went inside and a little car drove by at the driver side set a man with grey hair and thick glass.

"I'm happy that you followed my invitation Satoshi. Come on, hop on and like I see you also brought your daughter and this is?"

The old man looked with interest eyes at Natsuki who had put her hands in her pockets and found the ground more interesting than anything else.

"This is Natsuki Kuga, Kamaji!"

"Miss Kuga?"

The man named Kamaji got out and walked to Natsuki who was still looking at the ground and almost fell back as the man got in her view. Kamaji took her hands and shook them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kuga."

Natsuki tried to release her hands from the shaking but failed.

"I'm Kamaji Tamai."

He let go of Natsuki's hand and got to Shizuru to shake her hands too.

Natsuki abraded her hand on her pant and watched the old man with an angry look. He was not big only a head smaller than she but he still had a firm grip as she immertality had felt herself.

As Kamaji finished shaking everyone's hand, he hopped back on his car and activated the motor.

Mr Viola sat himself next to Kamaji and for Natsuki was only a place free at the back together with Shizuru. Carefully eyed she the place. Kamajis brows rose and he looked behind as Natsuki was still standing next to the car.

"Do you want to go to feet?"

Natsuki peered to the house, which seemed to be far away. She shook her head and got on the car.

"Well then! Time to do a little tour right Satoshi?"

"Of course."

Both men laughed as Kamaji drove to the house.

"Are you scared of me?"

The chestnut hair waved in the wind as Shizuru leaned a bit to Natsuki to whisper to her.

"I'm not."

Both girls hold they voices low so only they could understand what the other one was said.

"Then it's good. You know I would never hurt you."

Shizuru drew her head back and looked at the flowers which the car passed by. She could still feel the eyes from Natsuki on her.

_I would never hurt you_

Natsuki crossed her arms and looked at Satoshis back.

this family really has problems. As if she could ever hurt me.

The car stopped a bit too rough and Natsuki flew roughly forward and hit her head at the front seat back.

"Owww"

She rubbed her head and starred angry at the small man.

"Where the hell did you get your driver license?"

Kamaji watched her and smiled bright.

"Driver licenses what's this? Don't have such a thing."

Natsuki's jaw fell open for the second time this day.

"If you had belt this wouldn't had happened you know."

Kamaji turned his head back.

"Belt?

Natsuki heard a click sound and turned to Shizuru who unbelted herself.

"Don't worry Kamaji; Miss Kuga has a thick head she won't get hurt so easily. Right Miss Kuga?"

Said Mr Viola and smiled at Natsuki.

"Ha-ha really funny."

Natsuki got out of the car fallowed by Shizuru who smiled at her again.

Kamaji saw the two girls looking at his house and smiled. He and Mr Viola were still sitting in the car.

"You know Satoshi you got yourself something funny here."

The chestnut haired man chuckled.

"You think so too."

Satoshi put his pipe out and light it on. Both men got out and walked to the girls.

"So how about you two go a bit around for the time being. Kamaji and I have something we must take care of before we meet you."

Shizuru nodded, Natsuki put her hands back in her pockets and walked away from the three.

"Oh and Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki turned bored around and saw Kamaji go up to her.

"What?"

"Here."

Kamaji gave her a small ring with a red glass stone.

"What is this?"

"An emitter. My home is really big and if you get lost I can always know where you are."

"I will not put it on."

"You don't need to put it on just carry it with you."

Natsuki looked at the small ring in her hand and put it in her pocket. With her back towards the others, she walked away.

Kamaji walked back to Satoshi who was talking with his daughter.

"You don't fallow her Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru stopped her talking and watched Kamaji who walked to her father and her.

"No. I want to visit her before I see Natsuki again."

Kamaji nodded.

"Ah before I forgot it."

He rushed in his house and came with a bunch white flower.

"Could you please?"

Shizuru took the flowers from him and smiled.

"Of course."

She looked at his father who peered at the flowers, as he lifted his head he had his calm smile on the face like always.

"I will go later, Shizuru dear."

"I see you later then father, Mr Tamai."

Shizuru bowed a bit and walked away.

"I'm surprised."

Both men walked in the house. Mr Viola took a puff from his pipe.

"I remember then she came here the first time after the accident."

Kamaji expression saddened.

"She really got over it….finally."

Mr Viola reminded silent and opened the door in front of them, which lead to the underground of the house.

"You know Satoshi you have a lot to tell me ..."

Kamaji and Satoshi were standing in front of a steel door. The old man put his glass down and his eyes were scanned from a red light.

The door opened and let the two in.

"…it wouldn't be nice if you would keep it all for yourself."

"I know. We have a lot to talk about."

The door behind them closed shut.

_ok now where the hell I am_

Left, right, front and back everywhere Natsuki turned she only saw greens.

_why did they plant a maze here_

She was standing in middle of a giant maze out of hedges. She began to walk to the left side in the hope to get out of her misery soon.

At first it seemed like a short cut to get out of the place but soon Natsuki had loosen her way and was now stuck in here.

After walking criss-cross for a while, she laid down at the grass and listen to the sound of the wind that carried his own melody.

A different melody came across the maze and Natsuki sat up closing her eyes as she listened to the melody, which seemed so familiar to her. Out of curiosity, she stood up and walked to the origin of the melody. Like magic sounds, which drew everything in it she fallowed it and not even cared for the scratched from the hedges, which she got. Time passed slow as Natsuki was still searching for the origin the maze was now behind her and a huge flowerbed in front. The house was also far away.

The flowers surrounded a small shrine from which the melody seemed to come. The melody became clearer and drew Natsuki more in it ban.

Natsuki could now hear the words that the melody carried.

_Born in darkness  
the chosen one who rises the new era _

The voice, which sang the song almost, whispered the words gently like a prayer.

_Bring us freedom; break the chain, which bind us here  
upon our brothers, our sisters, our friends_

_...See a new kind of hope_

It was a sad and distant melody but still reminded Natsuki of something she had buried a long time ago inside herself.

_Oh darkness, you took me with you  
I am resting now together with the dark_

Walking through the path, which lead to the shrine she carefully listened to the song.

_Feel my darkness, I am stronger, feel my "light"  
Resting in peace, in silence_

Her walk stopped as she turned the corner.

_I will see it raise  
Oh hope of light, oh chosen one_

She watched the person who had the eyes closed and sung.

_In your hands I will lay someday_

_Swear loyalty only to you_

The voice become lower as the song got near the end.

_Resting in peace, in freedom, in light_

_Together with the chosen one_

The song ended and the singer opened the eyes and hummed the melody to the wind.

Natsuki was still standing at the corner; the wind brought a cold breeze with it. Her gaze was straight, as she waited for a word from the other one. As no words spoken were, her patience broke and she walked forward.

Leaning against a pillar, she studied the inside of the shrine, a small room with a stone plate in the middle. A bunch of white flowers laid in front of the plate. Natsuki turned to Shizuru who was still in her own thoughts.

"What for a place is this here really?"

"It's the grave from my mother."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but no word came out. She walked inside the room and looked at the stone plate.

_Yoriko Viola_

_20.04.1966-13.08.1998_(+)

_In memory of the woman of our love_

_Like an angel, you brought light to our hearts_

_Never should forgotten your warm smile_

_The flowers, which you loved, should surround you in eternity _

_Like the piece in our hearts in that you will remain forever_

"She loved this place that's why my father had let her buried here. Next to the flowers she loved so much."

Natsuki scratched her head she did not liked this kind of topic and the monotone sound of Shizuru´s voice was something she did not liked either. Unsure what to do she set herself next to the older girl and looked at the same direction as Shizuru.

"You don't like it here."

She said her thoughts aloud without holding back. Her eyes were fixed at Shizuru who shook her head.

"No it's not like that, it just…"

The long pause made Natsuki crazy with her hands in the air she began to talk.

"Ahh man stop you don't need to explain that to me. It's none of my business anyway."

With a hop, Natsuki got up and looked down to Shizuru who blinked at the sudden change from Natsuki. A new cold breeze came with the wind and let Shizuru shudder a bit. Natsuki shook her head and removed her jacket. Shizuru looked up again as Natsuki was holding her jacket in front of her.

"If you don't take it now I will take it back."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and took the jacket.

"Thank you, Natsuki-chan."

_She is such a kind girl just as I thought _

Natsuki had managed with her talk to distract Shizuru´s thought in another direction and Shizuru was grateful for that even if she knew that it would someday come again to her.

"Yes yes now come on let us go back. I'm hungry."

The older girl began to chuckle.

"Thank you."

"You already thanked me."

"No not for the jacket."

Shizuru got before Natsuki, bowed a bit, and gave Natsuki a bright smile.

Natsuki shrugged her shoulder and walked next to Shizuru leaving the flower grave behind.

"You know you're really strange."

Said Natsuki with a little relief as Shizuru´s voice was not monotone like before.

**Chapter 8 flower grave end**


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9****: old acquaintance**

Both girls went quiet the road along next to each other. Shizuru made a last glance back at the flowerbed with the shrine. Natsuki hadn't missed the older girls glance; walking a bit faster to get some space between them. With her hands in the pant pockets she kicked a stone at the ground and let him fly some meters away.

"How was your mother?"

Slowly turning her head back to Natsuki who began to kick every stone, which she found away.

"She was a kind person who always smiled whatever happened…"

Shizuru looked at the ground as she walked and continued to speak.

"..Actually now that I think about it she never shout at me or was angry it doesn't matter what

I did. A lot had changed since that day; maybe if she would be still here I would not be the same as I am right now."

Natsuki slowed her walk to let Shizuru catch up to her.

"Is that all?"

Not the patient one, Natsuki asked more directly turning her head to Shizuru to see what was hidden in these crimson eyes which seemed so unreadable.

"Can you still remember her?"

Or at least she tried it, but couldn't hold it long enough so she just looked up at the sky.

Shizuru saw Natsuki look up at the sky and wondered why the young girl asked out of the blue such things. It didn't matter to Shizuru why actually, she was grateful for Natsuki to ask so she could at least talk to someone. Something that she hadn't done for a long time.

"Sometimes yes, I can see her smiling face and even remember her warm embrace…"

Natsuki stopped and stepped in front of Shizuru.

"What is with the strange song you have sung there at the shrine?"  
"It's more a prophecy as a song, my mother had toughed it to me, she often sung it then she tucked me to bed. It reminds me so much of her."

Natsuki shook her head.

"It's pointless to remember someone who isn't here anymore."

She turned her back towards Shizuru who looked a bit shocked at those words.

Shizuru hold Natsuki's arm so the younger girl couldn't walk away.

"Why are you saying something like that? Don't tell me…"

"Let go. It's better to forget them. If you let something remember them you will always only get hurt by the memories you carry."

Natsuki didn't turn around to look at Shizuru; her eyes were blank as she looked straight in front of her.

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan."

Shizuru felt guilt to bother Natsuki with her talking and even to let Natsuki remember her own past. As she looked a bit down again Natsuki had peered over her shoulder.

"Man stop looking down so much."

Natsuki scratched her head and sighed.

"Listen up I don't care what happened in the past the only thing what matters for me is the

Presents got it. Besides I was the one who wanted to know more about it."

"That's not true."

Slowly Shizuru got to the side of the road and bent down to touch a crimson flower.

"I feel more relieved now."

Again Natsuki couldn't understand what Shizuru talked about.

"Why?"

"It's been so long since I have talked to someone like this."

"You don't talk with your father?"

Shizuru let go of the flower and shook her head.

"We do talk but never about something like this."

Her face had an emotionless expression as she stood up.

"It felt good to speak finally to someone. Thank you Natsuki-chan that you have listened to me."

Sceptic looked Natsuki at the other girl who had found her usually smile again.

"But, Natsuki-chan."

"What now?"

Shizuru began to pluck at the jacket.

"It's really tight..."

The jacket Shizuru had borrowed from Natsuki was a number to small for her and it wasn't the sleeves which Shizuru meant. Natsuki saw that Shizuru hadn't zipped the jacket full up.

"…how can you wear a men's jacket."

Innocent Shizuru watched Natsuki who had raised a brow as if she didn't understand what the she meant.

"You aren't full grown up yet, maybe that's why you still don't wear a bra."

"Sh...Shut up, of course I wear..."

Suddenly Natsuki released that she had fallen for Shizuru´s game again and shut her mouth.

_argh I'm going to kill her_

A game in which Shizuru would always win. A game to make Natsuki losing her cold mask and let the young girl shows her blushing face. Right now she enjoyed her red face and defensive posture Natsuki made. With her arms crossed before her chest began Natsuki to growl. Shizuru walked towards her and stopped only a foot away from the younger girl, she studied Natsuki for a moment and then smiled even brighter.

"How about we go a bit shopping after this?"

"With you out in public? Never!"

"Don't say that, I know that you will come soon and beg to go out Natsuki-chan."

Knowingly Shizuru blinked.

"Pah. Keep dreaming."

Out of nowhere came a sound like an explosion and brought the attention from the girls elsewhere. A few meters away was a small garage from with two male voices came who argued with each other. Shizuru and Natsuki forgot their matter and walked towards the garage. As they drew nearer Natsuki heard a familiar voice and began to grin brightly from ear to ear.

"Dammit that stupid thing."

Something metallic crashed at the wall and felt to the ground.

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru was behind Natsuki as the girl slowly walked along the wall. Natsuki gestured to Shizuru to do the same.

"Shhh."

With a finger on her lips she let the older girl know to keep quiet for the moment. Carefully they walked to the end of the wall.

"Oi, don't kick the bucket. We will need them later."

The second voice was from a younger man and Natsuki knew from whom too.

"Man why the hell doesn't want it starts."

"Maybe it's really broken you should throw it away."

"Are you crazy? I would give it earlier to the first person who can start it as to throw it away."

The older voice seemed to be hurt by the words of the younger to throw it away. Natsuki rubbed her hands and smirked evilly.

_it would have been better for you to not have said this._

Both girls turned around the corner and saw two mans which crouched in front of a motorbike. Shizuru recognize the two men as the officers which were by her as Natsuki had broken in the mansion.

"Nick give me the screwdriver."

Carlo held his hand up and waited for Nick to give him the screwdriver

As Carlo felt something in his hand he drew it back and was about to work at the motorbike again as he released what he hold in his hand. Angry he shouted to the site to Nick who had his headphones on and the music volume on max. He threw a wet cloth at Nicks face so the younger man recognises him.

"Wah! Why did you throw that wet thing at me man?"

"And I ask you why you give me glue then I ask to get a screwdriver?"

Carlo held the clue still in his hand.

"I didn't gave you anything Carlo I not even heard that you wanted something."

Said Nick and pointed at his headphones which still played the music.

"A wonder that you even can still hear anything."

Carlo stood up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"And who the hell gave me the glue then if you say you didn't."

"How should I know I'm still crouching here right?"

Natsuki couldn't hold back anymore so she just began to snicker leaning her back at the entrance of the garage.

The bolt mans jaw fell open as he saw Natsuki who stood cool at the entrance and watched Nick and him.

"You!"

"Yes?"

Natsuki stopped to snicker and made her cheeky smile.

"Don't tell me you don't like the glue I gave you Carl-chan. I thought it would help to glue your mouth because everyone could hear you at the streets."

Carlo was about to walk towards Natsuki as he saw Shizuru who stood near Natsuki.

Knowingly Natsuki nodded and walked towards Carlo.

As she got past him she whispered something only he could hear.

"Yes behave we have someone here Carl-chan."

Natsuki crouched next to Nick and looked at the motorbike in front of them.

She whistled as she studied the machine, of course Natsuki had her own but that one was far behind as good as this one.

"A Yamaha YZF-R6 wow carl-chan I'm surprised you seem to have at least a little bit taste. "

She began to scan through the motor and nodded.

"You even tuned the motor like I can see. But I don't thing that it will work that way."

Everyone looked surprised at Natsuki who took a screwdriver and began to screw at the motor. Carlo was the first one who snapped out of his surprise and got next to Natsuki.

"What to hell are you think you doing?"

"Taking my price!"

Carlo bent down and his voice was everything else as nice.

"And what should that be?"

Brightly smiling Natsuki wagged with the screwdriver in front of him.

"This bike."

Carlo took Natsuki on the collar.

"Do you want trouble, street kid?"

Now it was Natsuki turn to grip his collar and look challenging at him.

"Just try it."

Both forgot completely Nick and Shizuru who were standing near the entrance and talked to each other.

"Are these two always like this?"

Asked Shizuru the younger man. Nick nodded.

"As far as I know yes. These two know each other for more than 5years and always end up

like that."

Shizuru smiled and watched Carlo and Natsuki which began now to growl at each other.

"Well I'm not so long by the police so I don't know. It's just that I heard from the others at the department. But I'm happy that she got a new chance to begin."

Nick watched the two people now too.

"Shouldn't we stop these two now Miss Viola before something will happen?"

Shizuru shook her head.

"No, just wait I think it will stop soon."

As if Natsuki had heard her she spun her head to the side and looked at Shizuru who had still her usually smile on.

"Stop smiling."

Natsuki let go of Carlos collar and freed herself from his grip. Shizuru walked to her and began to fix the collar of Natsuki sweater which Natsuki didn't liked at all but reminded quiet.

"I'm sorry about this officer Glaser."

Shizuru bowed to Carlo that made the older man a bit uncomfortable. Carlo shook his head.

"No you don't must; I should be the one who must apologize. I let myself pick a quarrel with her. Even if I'm older and should know this."

Natsuki was plucking at her collar and mumbled to herself. She took the screwdriver from Carlo and crouched again in front of the motorbike.

"Oi Carl-chan can you hold this?"

Carlo eyed Natsuki as she was looking to him.

"Why are you screwing around on my bike?"

"Because if I can start it! I take it with me home, Carl-chan."

His jaw fell open again as Natsuki took the covering from the bike to get a better look at the machine.

"And why should I give you my bike?"

A vein appeared at his head. Slowly Natsuki turned around, smiling and gave him the cover to hold it.

"Didn't I say that everyone could hear you on the street?"

She imitated Carlos expression and wagged with the screwdriver again.

"I_ would give it earlier to the first person who can start it as to throw it away_."

Natsuki stopped wagging with the screwdriver and eyed Carlo.

"Can't remember."

"But Carlo you really have said it just like this. Miss Kuga you're a great imitator."

Nick got a deadly look from Carlo.

"Thanks for reminding me Nick."

"Seems like you really get old carl-chan maybe you should stop to be an officer."

Natsuki had a habit to make the older man angry at her since she known each other.

"The day I go in pension is the day you will never do a crime again, Kuga."

"I haven't done anything haven't you read my files yet?"

"You a street kid you don't change all of the sudden."

"That may be true officer Glaser but I can promise you that Miss Kuga isn't as bad as you describe her here."

Shizuru was usually the quiet one in front of others as far as Natsuki learned but somehow today the girl seemed rather in a talking mood.

"You don't know her Miss Viola."

"Do I not?"

Shizuru´s brows were up.

"Well uhm I don't mean it like this Miss Viola I mean you only know her since 5 days its different you haven't seen her bad side yet. This kid here is a good actor."

Shizuru began to chuckle and Carlo didn't understood anything anymore.

"I have seen more than just her bad side officer Glaser."

Carlo looked down to Natsuki who just shrugged with her shoulders and began to continue her work. She stopped as she found a blue tube, an evil though got in her mind as she made a glance at Carlo. With the pocket knife she poked a bit in the tube and then put her finger on it.

"Oi Carl-chan."

"Yes?"

"Come down here and hold this."

She pointed at the tube with she still had in her hand carefully to not let the finger flip away from the little hole she had made. Carlo crouched down and took the tube it was pure luck that he had his finger on the right place in time. Natsuki smiled inner to herself.

_I will show you who the one which needs trouble is"_

Natsuki got up and got next to Nick and Shizuru.

From outside came a little car with high speed driven and stopped in front of the garage. Mr Viola and Mr Tamai got out of the car and walked smiling to the four people inside the garage.

"Seems like you have found Miss Kuga already."

Said Kamaji smiling.

"No actually she was the one who found me."

"That's surprise me, I thought Miss Kuga would the first time get lost. You have my respect Miss Kuga."

Coolly Natsuki opened a dose cola and smirked.

"What are you doing down there junior."

"I told you not to call me junior in public!"

Natsuki began to tremble and laughed inner like crazy. Nick had also a hard time not to laugh as his he tried to not laugh too.

"Why junior? It's your name so get up."

Carlo was really embraced about his second name which Kamaji used.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you carl-chan."

Carlo and Kamaji looked question fully at Natsuki who took a sip from her cola.

"And why shouldn't I."

As soon as Carlo let the tube go a stream of black liquid streamed in his face.

"See I told you not to let go."

"You did this."

Carlo had his hand back on the tube to stop the stream.

"Carlo Junior Glaser how many times must I tell you not to blame your mistakes on others. Miss Kuga had told you not to let go."

Kamaji looked angry at Carlo.

"Uhm Mr Tamai what is Carl-chan to you?"

Asked Natsuki.

"He is my son-in-law."

"Huh I didn't knew you were married carl-chan?"

Natsuki and Carlo looked at each other, she with a smile of someone who had won a million and he with an angry expression which seemed too funny cause of the black liquid which tripped from his face still.

"Well my daughter and junior had married a year ago. Junior was Unfortunaly in the hospital at their wedding day and we must hold the ceremony in the hospital."

Carlo had let go of the tube again, fast he tried to put his hand back.

"I told you that it wasn't my fault."

He looked angry at Natsuki who had an innocent expression.

"If the little girl there hadn't made so much trouble and had just come quiet with me to the department nothing would have happened and I wouldn't have had to get in the hospital."

Natsuki put the cola on the desk behind her and took an insulating tape. She crouched next to Carlo and gestured to him to take his hand away. With her hand she hold the tube and watched Carlo who tried to clean his face with a cloth. As his face was clean again he noticed Natsuki's evil smile.

"What is?"

Natsuki smile got even brighter but this could only be seen by Carlo who crouched next to her. With her lips she formed the word.

B-A-K-A

Carlo was about to take her collar again as Natsuki skilfully shifted to the side and let the tube go.

"WAAAHH."

Natsuki got back and closed the hole with the insulating tape.

"Tz Carl-chan didn't I said go a step back."

"You little."

Nick hold just in time Carlo back, who at the moment nothing more wanted as to kill Natsuki.

"I'm really sorry Miss Kuga I don't know what is wrong with him today."

Natsuki waved with her hand.

"Its ok Mr Tamai, Carl-chan maybe is only tired from work."

She screwed the cover back on the bike and began to try to start the motorbike.

At the first try it didn't started Natsuki tried it a second time but nothing happened again.

Carlo began to laugh.

"See you can't start it too."

Nick had released Carlo but stood still by his side to stop him if he would try to attack Natsuki again.

"Hm strange."

Natsuki scratched her head and toughed why the machine didn't started. Kamaji and Satoshi looked at Shizuru who had taken Natsuki's cola and walked to the crouching girl.

"And did you find it why it doesn't work?"

Natsuki took the cola and shook her head. With her hand on the younger girls shoulder she bent down a bit.

"It's most of the time something we would expect at least what causes the most damage

Natsuki-chan."

With this Shizuru went back to the other four men who had begun to chat.

Natsuki stood up and walked around the bike. She didn't understood it but something in Shizuru´s words seemed to make sense.

"Huh?"

Natsuki noticed a cable from the starter which hung a little bit loosen out of place. Something that wouldn't have everyone noticed because of the way the cable was, but thanks to Natsuki's sharp eyes she had noticed the metallic glitter which seemed out of place between the cables.

Few minutes later Natsuki had repaired the cable and looked up to the Carlo who talked with his father in law.

"Carl-chan?"

Natsuki hopped on the bike and smiled brightly again.

"What?"

Carlo and the Nick looked question fully at Natsuki. Only Satoshi, Kamaji and Shizuru had somehow a knowing look on their faces.

"Don't forgot your promise?"

"You can't even start it. So stop reminding me."

"So if I can start it I can have this bike?"

Challenging she looked at him this time it was Carlo who smirked.

"If you can start it!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

With a turn of the key Natsuki let the motor howl and gave a little bit gas. She turned the motor off and got down from the bike. Slowly walking forward she petted Carlo on the shoulder who still had his jaw wide open.

"Don't worry Carl-chan. I will take good care of her."

Proud of her accomplishment she walked to Kamaji, Shizuru and Satoshi... Kamaji shook her hand and smiled.

"That was great Junior and Nick work since 2 weeks on this machine but could not start it."

"It was nothing."

Coolly she crossed her arms. Mr Viola studied Natsuki for the moment and then began to speak.

"Well I'm happy to see you in such a good mood Miss Kuga but could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you have a driver license for a motorbike yet?"

Her cool mask which she had put on began to crumble and Natsuki though for a moment what she should say. But before she could answer mr Viola spoke again.

"Well since you turn soon 16, I think you in the legal age to make the driver license for it. I also heard that you have a lot of experience already to drive a motorbike right?"

Natsuki scratched her head and looked a bit embarrassed down.

"Uhm yes I have."

Natsuki made a glance at Shizuru who stood silent next to her father and watched the young girl the whole time. As Natsuki gaze crossed with Shizuru´s, smiled the older girl. Natsuki turned her head away and snorted.

**Chapter 9 old acquaintances and a motorbike end**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**** a Map, a Mirror and a Cut**

After Natsukis demonstration of her repairing skills on the motorbike and Carlos priceless expression, everyone got back to Mr Tamais house to get something to eat. Nick and Carlos had their own little car which they used; Natsuki and Shizuru drove with Mr Viola and Mr Tamai.

Natsuki marvelled the main hall, she had thought that Shizuru´s house was strange but what she saw here was different. On the walls everywhere hung pictures of persons Natsuki had never seen but everyone looked really noble and important. She walked slowly through the hall and studied every picture, on one of them her gaze lingered. The picture showed an old man with a crest on his head, he was dressed in expensive clothes and had a ring with a diamond in it on his left hand. A woman with chestnut hair stood next to the sitting man. Natsuki noticed that only on this picture was a woman with maid's clothes. She drew her head to the side to look over her shoulder.

"_Are you related to this woman?"_

The only one who was left with Natsuki in the hall was Shizuru. The other four men had already disappeared into the living hall. Shizuru went next to Natsuki and looked up at the picture.

"She is my grandmother."

"You have the same hair colour. But yours is a bit lighter."

Shizuru let her gaze wander to Natsukis face and smiled.

"You seem to notice many things, Natsuki-chan."

"Don't be ridiculous. I just noticed it.

A faint blush appeared on Natsuki's face but her gaze was still fixed at the picture. Behind the two people was a big banner with two half moons which had their back towards each other and a cross above.

"It looks more like a picture that was drawn in the middle ages. Or did your grandparents like to dress like this?"

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki innocent question.

"No, the man on the picture you see is king Albrecht from Ian. My grandmother was his Otome."

"An Otome? What is that?"

Natsuki looked interested at Shizuru who pointed with a finger to the picture.

"Do you see the earring she wears on her left ear."

"You mean the one with the same dark-green stone as the one in the ring the man wears?"

Shizuru mused about the sharp eyes of the younger girl again, not everyone could see from their position which colour the stones had, most of them would guess that the stones were black.

"Yes, it's the symbol of their vow. An Otome is a maid who swears her loyalty towards someone who she will protect."

"You are lying!"

"Why should I tell you a lie Natsuki-chan?"

"There is no land named Ian as far as I know and also this stupid thing with the vow. Who do you think would believe such a stupid thing? People who usually work for rich people do this only because they got paid for it or have no other chance to live but a vow! Come on you already have told me better stories than this."

"You still have your eyes closed Natsuki-chan. There is more outside in the world than you have seen."

"You two don't want to come and drink some tea?"

Natsuki jumped as suddenly Kamaji was standing behind her. Pressing her hand against her heart she took a deep breath. Kamaji smiled brightly and innocently at the girls.

"Don't do this again. Do you want me to die?"

The small old man began to laugh cheerfully.

"Hahaha don't worry you will not die so easily young girl. What were you doing here so long?"

"Natsuki-chan wanted to know something about the persons on the wall."

"Oh I see."

Kamaji looked up to the picture of the king from Ian.

"Ian that reminds me it would be nice to make a trip to Ian in the future. I haven't visited it in ages. I heard they will hold a coronation ceremony next year."

"In what age are you all living? Man, we have the 20 millennium and you people still talking about coronation, kings, Otome and all that."

Natsuki had crossed her arms and tapped frustrated at the ground with her foot.

"What's wrong with her?"

Shizuru and Kamaji looked at Natsuki who seemed to lose her temper any moment.

"Natsuki-chan hasn't been there yet. She thinks we tell her lies."

The old man looked shocked at these words. Now he was the one who had his hand in front of his heart.

"I can't believe that there are still people outside who live behind the moon!"

Natsuki's jaw fell open.

"What?"

Kamaji petted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry I can fully understand it, since this idiot of a president get so much power Kyoto had cut the connection with other lands and forbidden the freedom of press after the war for 20 years most of the people don't know what's going on outside."

An idea popped up in his mind and his expression light up. He took Natsuki's hand all of the sudden and smiled brightly again.

"Whaa...what are you doing?"

"I will show you something! Shizuru-san could you tell your father and the others that I'm gonna show the young girl here a bit around. We will be back later."

"I will, have fun Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki was at a loose, it was strange. Never had she met so many people who dared to push her around without fearing her. It gave her a strange feeling and she didn't know if she could get used to this ever. Kamaji tracked Natsuki through the floors towards a big door. He let go of her hand and tried to open the big door in front of them. As the door did not open, he took some steps back and rushed against the door. The door however didn't move a single bit and Kamaji fell to the floor. His companion watched his doing and wondered why he didn't use the door knob to open the door.

"Stupid door open up."

Kamaji stood up and kicked the door. His foot didn't seem to change the doors decision to open but give the old man a hurting foot. Hopping on one foot Kamaji cursed the door.

He turned to Natsuki and pointed at the door.

"Could you help me please? I think two people are stronger than one."

Natsuki shrugged with her shoulders.

"Why don't you use the doorknob?"

"You mean this thing here?"

Kamaji was holding the door knob in his hand.

"Then did you?"

"Hehehe…"

Kamaji scratched his head and smiled.

"..It fell out, then I rushed against the door."

Natsuki sighed. Somehow her anger had flown away as she had watched the small man and his childish affectation. Together they pressed against the big door. Little by little the door opened and showed the hall inside.

Natsuki stopped pushing as she got a full sight of the hall, the door was only half open as Natsuki had stopped pushing together with Kamaji, the poor old man tried now alone his luck, but got stuck at the spot and his feet slipped the more he tried to open it but the door moved not a bit.

"Could you please?"

Sweat pearls formed themselves on his head as he looked up to Natsuki.

"Huh?"

As if she had just registered the small man her gaze fell down, still a little bit confused by the things she saw inside the hall.

"Yeah, I was a little bit distracted."

Kamaji chuckled and together they opened the door fully.

"This is my memory hall; all my attainments which I got from my trips are placed here."

Natsuki walked inside and let the old man talk.

"You know usually I don't let strangers inside here but Satoshi trusts you and so do I."

"You trust me because he does?"

"Of course Satoshi never was wrong in trusting the right people."

"And who tells him that I'm someone he can trust?"

"Your eyes tell him this."

Carefree he hopped to a glass cabinet in which a big land-map was pinned. He had his hands behind his back and tilted his head towards Natsuki.

"The eyes are the mirror of the soul, young girl. You can have a mask out of ice or stone to shield yourself from others but you can't cover your eyes. You should watch the eyes of the people in your immediate vicinity. You'd surprised how much you can learn about a person just by looking in their eyes."

Natsuki shook her head and got next to the man to give the map a short glance.

"Did you draw this?"

"No it was a present from a secretary from Bavaria. It's a nice place there a bit sandy but what could you expect from a desert empire."

"You mean this area here is Bavaria?"

Natsuki pointed at the buff looking area on the map.

"Yes, most of it is. Next to it is the great lake of Wisdom; you can catch excellent fish in it by the way."

He smiled at Natsuki and the girl could only smile back. It relaxed Natsuki more than she would have admitted. The more she lived in the mansion with Shizuru and her father the more she seemed to find something what she hadn't found in the whole years on the street. But it was too soon for her to say what it was. Too soon to say what she missed there.

"What is this here?"

Her finger pointed at an area which was painted half in brown and green colours.

"Oh, this? This is the residence of the royal family of Windbloom. The Fuuka-Academy and Gualderobe-Academy are also there. But I think Shizuru-san can tell you more about the Academy's than I can."

Natsuki only nodded and drew her head back to the map.

"So where is Kyoto and where is this Ian?"

"Kyoto is here."

He pointed to the right corner of the map where an island was.

"You telling me this small island is where we're living?"

"Yes! The world is bigger than you would believe."

"Ok and now just show me where Ian is!"

Natsuki didn't want to show any more of her ignorance of knowledge from the world. She never had seen a world map or heard from any other country. Of course she knew that there would be more outside in the world but she hadn't cared much for it.

"It's somewhere you don't expect it."

"That doesn't really help you know."

Kamaji began again to hop from one foot to the other.

"I know but Satoshi told me you have such good eyes that you find things fast!"

"You could at least give a better hint for it!"

"A hint! Do you like riddles?"

Natsuki brows went up at his question.

"I don't hate them!"

"A lake cross the mother takes a part from her captive and let a new daughter born, a small arm escape his grip from the daughter and freed itself losing all connection to the mother it sweeps forming a never ending night to us."

Tipping with her finger on her chin Natsuki studied the map.

_a lake_

She made a step back to get a better view of the map, six lakes which could fit to the riddle.

A lake cross the mother and takes a daughter from it as captive!

Kamaji had finally stopped hopping on one foot to the other and studied Natsuki who in turn studied the map.

_A small arm escapes his grip…._

Mumbling to herself her eyes scanned each lake.

…_.forming a never ending night to us... the night?_

Suddenly Natsuki snipped with her finger and began to grin as she found the lake.

"You look like you found your answer!"

"Yes I have."

"You really are sharp minded to find it so fast. So before you tell me where Ian is tell me how you found it!"

"Well the first hint is in lakes cross the mother´ on this map are only 6 great lakes which got from the ocean across the land or should I say mother to it. The second hint was that the lake create a daughter that could mean that he would go around some land and split it away from the mainland so it could become an island…"

Natsuki grinned.

"…The line represents a small connection of the island. This would lead to the next line. The night represented in many ways darkness, stars …"

She titled her head to the side and looked at Kamaji.

"But the one who represents the night the most is still the moon. The map has only one lake that has such a connected island which escaped his grip."

Her eyes looked at a green area which was surrounded from a blue lake only a green slim line seemed to flee from the prison of the entwined lake. The line was out in the ocean not far a way from the land but it still had completely loosen all connection to the mainland, connected with a smaller island which looked like a sickle moon.

"Excellent. Did you know that a riddle is made out of hints fine-spun in a web of perplexing word games? Most people try first to solve in one piece and miss sometimes important hints."

"I see, say..."

"Hm?"

Natsuki had stepped forward to the map again and found a small piece on the map that seemed to be over painted with black.

"…did this guy have a bad day then he gave you the map or did you spill black ink over it?"

Kamaji's expression became like a stone and the smile had vanished.

"Nothing from both, it's a forbidden area that's all."

"Aha."

"So does this convince you at least that Shizuru-san and I didn't lie to you?"

Kamaji changed the topic fast to not answer any question from the black area on the map, it was better sometimes to remain silent about things which should be left untold.

For Natsuki's part it was not really interesting and not convincing at all but something on the black area had it's attraction for her. But as Kamaji changed the topic she left her remaining question for herself since she didn't believe a drawn map and a good tales teller.

"No, not a bit. I already heard better stories on the streets from tales teller which were more believable than yours. But it's really a nice map which you have here."

The old man crossed his arms and though with that he could change Natsuki view of things

from the world.

"You're really sceptic about this."

"No I just don't believe everything people tell me, only things I can see with my own eyes."

She walked along the glass cabinets to take a look at all the strange things which were placed there, Swords with many shapes, emblems, books, drawn pictures and many other things. Kamaji was still standing at the same spot and cogitate. He noticed that the blue haired girl had stopped her walk around the room and peered in a mirror. His mood lightened up again and he hopped to her to look in the mirror too.

"Its pitch black is this also a forbidden thing."

This time Natsuki wasn't surprised as Kamaji appeared next to her, her brows were up and she looked down to him.

"No it's a mirror which can show you what happens somewhere else if you concentrate on the thing you want to see."

"It can show anything?"

"No! Unfortunally only things which are outside of a barrier."

_Now it's a barrier? Next time someone tries to tell me that swine's can fly_

"So if I want to see what's going on at the mansion I just have to concentrate on it?"

"Yes. Just concentrate and touch the surface of the mirror."

Natsuki crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You do it first!"

Kamaji shrugged with his shoulder and touched the surface.

"And what do you want to see?"

She didn't need really to though about it.

"Show me what the others are doing right now and then the Violas mansion."

"You ask a lot, you know?"

"Do it or leave it. I mean you also could just have a camera in this house and the mirror is in truth a monitor for it."

"Yes you're right."

He drew his concentration back to the mirror and closed his eyes. The mirrors surface blurred and for a moment everything whirled around before it holds on and slowly showed four sitting people on a table who talked to each other. Natsuki watched them; her gaze fell on Shizuru who seemed to listen to the conversation. Shizurus head drew to the side and it seemed like she was the one now who watched Natsuki through the mirror since the same smile appeared on her face which she had given her at the night they had first met. The mirror blurred again and Natsuki looked surprised at Kamaji who looked a bit tired.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm too old I can't concentrate to long on one thing. So do you want still that I show you the mansion?"

_uff what scarred me I should tell Shizuru-san not to do this again_

"No I want to try it myself."

"As you wish."

Kamaji stepped back from the mirror to give Natsuki enough room. A little bit uncomfortable with this Natsuki slowly reached for the surface and touched it. A cold shudder overcame her.

"And now concentrate on what you want to see."

_On what I want to see huh_

She closed her eyes and pictured the headquarters of the Blood heart gang. The mirror blurred and whirled again. As it stopped a big house was showed, Natsuki opened her eyes and looked at the mirror.

"Can I look inside?"

"If you concentrate more."

Again she concentrates. In the next moment the house changed and the inside of the house were showed, Kamaji watched interesting at the mirror.

"A bit empty in the house."

"That's odd."

No traces of people were seen. All the rooms Kamaji and Natsuki saw in the mirror were empty. She closed her eyes again and concentrates stronger this time on something different.

The mirrors surface began to whirl stronger as before. Natsuki could only feel the cold from the surface how it got even warmer. Kamaji looked a bit worried from the mirror to Natsuki which had her eyes still closed.

The mirror began to glow in a strong white for a moment and in the next moment a huge crack went through the surface of the mirror. Natsuki didn't notice the crack which rushed through the place where she had put her right hand. Her eyes opened in shock as suddenly Kamaji pushed her away from the mirror. Kamaji and Natsuki were several steps away from the mirror as many more cracks got through the mirror and it finally got his pitch black back.

With wide open eyes Kamaji stared at the mirror.

"I don't know what or who you wanted to see but it seems it didn't want to be seen!"

Natsuki didn't say anything; she tried to support herself with her arms but winced suddenly as she felt a sharp pain from her right hand.

As she looked down her palm was already covered in dark red blood, fast she took a cloth out of her pants pocket and bandaged it over her wounded hand.

She felt a firm grip on her other arm and was tracked along, Kamaji lead her out without a second word, and they went to the bathroom where he searched through the cupboards.

Kamaji threw everything out and Natsuki tried to not get hit by a flying loo paper or other toilet implements. The cloth had turned completely red as Natsuki wanted to look at the wound.

"Ah found it!"

The old man was holding a band aid kid above his head still crouching in front of the cupboard.

Natsuki jumped for the second time this day as an unknown woman was suddenly standing next to her, a rolled newspaper in her hand. With a loud smack the newspaper hit Kamajis head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE!"

The woman looked everything else than happy. She stood tall in front of Kamaji which made him look even smaller as he already was, aside the fact that he was sitting at the moment on the floor holding the band aid kid in front of him.

"Welcome home Yuri, how was your shopping tour?"

With puppy like eyes he looked up to the woman named Yuri. Her black hair bond plaited to a braid.

"Cut it out. This will not help you today! And now clean the mess up you fabricated here."

"B...bu...But..."

"NOW!"

Helpless Kamaji looked to Natsuki who watched impressively at Yuri. Yuri followed Kamajis ways and as if she just had seen Natsuki her expression lighted up.

"Oh hello! I'm sorry I must have scared you. But that's the only way I can get my father to clean his mess up himself. I'm Yuri Tamai; it's nice to meet you."

Natsuki was still standing in the doorway and holding the cloth on her wound hand.

"Hello..."

"What happened to your hand?"

Worried Yuri stepped to Natsuki and took her hand; carefully she took the cloth away and inspected the wound.

"Ow that looks bad, sit here."

She led Natsuki to the seam of the bathtub so that the young girl could sit a bit.

Without a word she took the band aid kit from Kamaji and searched in it.

With a wet cloth she cleaned the dried blood away.

"Don't worry, Miss Kuga, my daughter is veterinary and a good one if I can say it!"

"Don't you have something else to do right now, father?"

Yuri drew her head back to Natsuki who had her hand behind her back and wished nothing more as to get away. Yuri blinked a moment and than begun to laugh as she realized why Natsuki was hiding her hand.

"Don't be scared, I will just look at the wound nothing more."

"I'm not scared."

Brave Natsuki held the hand to the woman but looked away as she begun to clean it again. As all blood was away Yuri could see a single deep cut. Yuri eyed the wound and sighed.

"It's nothing serious with two or three stitches it will be all ok!"

"I don't need any stitches in my hand. If you would excuse me then."

In a fast motion Natsuki was already on the doorway as suddenly Shizuru showed up.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan you look a bit scared."

With a shocked expression Natsuki stood before her, feeling even more uncomfortable as before.

"Hi Shi-chan, could you please help me with the patient here a moment?"

"Of course."

Natsuki couldn't help but step back as she saw the smile on Shizuru´s face. Kamaji stood up and went fast to the doorway; nervously he looked back at Natsuki with a worried and pitiful expression.

"I'll go to the others. See you later."

He closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Natsuki alone with Shizuru and his daughter, the veterinary. Natsuki's back touched basin and she looked rotational first to Shizuru and then to Yuri. A deep growl escaped her throat.

"Oha seems like this will be a wild patient. I'm counting on you as usually Shi-chan."

Both stepped nearer to Natsuki.

"Aye."

A crash sound was heard in the living room and all four men had a sweat drop on their head, silently they sat not daring to think about what could have happen in this moment behind the closed bathroom door.

**Chapter 10 a map, a mirror and a cut end **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****: sworn enemies **

Time went slowly by as everyone waited for a live sign. Kamaji coughed in his hand to draw the attention at somewhere else.

"Uhm well, how is your work Junior?"

Carlo drew his gaze away from the doorway and took his cup.

"Fine. Lately we don't have so much to do in the streets."

Nick who was sitting next to Carlo nodded.

"Yeah day for day we only write blanks."

"If this is really the case then you should tell me why you still come home so late honey."

On the doorway stood a young woman with dark-blond hair. Some bags leaned against the door frame. Nick stood fast up and walked towards the woman to welcome her with a hug.

"Welcome back my Sweetheart, how was your shopping with Yuri?"

"You change the topic honey."

She smiled tempting at him and wrapped her arms around his neck to drew him down.

"But beside this. It was enjoying like always."

"I'm very pleased to hear that."

He bends down and gave her a kiss.

"How many times must I tell you two not to do this here. You crazy lovebirds."

Carlo looked rather grim about the doing from the two. Watching dramas or love chat on TV was one thing for him, but to see his partner flirting in front of his eyes was off limits. Kamaji and Satoshi weren't bothered; instead they smiled at each other.

"Do you remember Satoshi our old days we were also like this."

"Oh were we or do you mean if we were even wilder?"

Both laughed and Carlo let his head hung down. Nick and wife walked to the others and set down on the couch.

"Hello Carlo-kun. Kamaji-san and Mr Viola I assume? My name is Hirumi Yamamoto it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello yes you assume right. The pleasure is mine too."

Satoshi and Hiromi shook hands.

"Do you want something to drink Hiromi?"

"A cup coffee would be nice Kamaji-san."

Kamaji nodded and stood up to get a new cup from the cupboard. With a new cup he walked back and placed it in front of Hiromi.

"Thank you Kamaji-san."

"You're welcome!"

"Say..."

Hiromi peered around the room and then back to the others.

"..Where is Yuri? Didn't she come in before me?"

"Oh she is here. But she is kind o busy right now. My daughter is just a doctor she can't see anything that is injured!"

Answered Kamaji proud and made a comprehensive face towards the doorway. Hiromi looked a bit confused at Carlo and Nick which shrugged only with their shoulders.

"I didn't know you got a pet Kamaji-san?"

"Who said the patient were a pet?"

"Oh!"

Hiromi chuckled.

"I see."

From the doorway came an amused voice which belonged to Yuri.

„ See I told you it wouldn't hurt so much. "

Yuri had her arm around Natsuki's shoulder and tracked her to the living room close followed by Shizuru. Shizuru and Yuri smiled; Natsuki seemed the only one who didn't fit in. Her head was in a dark red coloured, her hand bandaged and hold in a rather protective manner away from Yuri. Yuri released Natsuki and set herself next to Carlo who made quick glanced at Natsuki which didn't were unnoticed by the girl.

Natsuki set down in an armchair and concentrated to not look at anyone in this room, particular not to Shizuru and Yuri.

"Father could you please order a plumper later?"

Kamaji tilted his head.

"I will."

"For what do we need a plumper here, Yuri?"

Yuri took the cup out of Carlos hand and sipped from the coffee.

"Because we need someone who repairs the broken basin in the bath."

"Broken basin!"

Carlo opened his mouth but closed it a second later. His eyes flashed angry towards Natsuki who was still looking away.

"How did you broke the basin, did you tried to knock my wife and Miss Viola out with it?"

Natsuki's head snipped to the side and she gave Carlo a dead look. She was rather surprised at the smack sound from a newspaper filled the room. It was Yuri who didn't warped long and smacked Carlo with the newspaper over his head. It was clear now who the one was who had the pant on in this house.

"Ow, Yuri! Where did you get this paper?""

Carlo rubbed the back of her head.

_didn't I throw all the papers away?_

"Don't anger her! Miss Kuga here is more brave then you and don't scream for her mother over a little scratch like you do! By the way I brought the paper with me from a shop after I couldn't find any in the house."

Carlos head went in the same red which Natsuki's head before and looked at his wife.

"I don't scream for my mother. Father you don't need to call a plumper, I can repair the basin with Nick alone."

Yuri brows went up.

"Oh yes you do and I don't think what would be a good idea. You have all thumbs, who know what will come out if I let you two on the basin."

Hiromi nodded and Nick looked in disbelief at her.

"Hiromi!"

Hiromi giggled and leaned her head on Nick's shoulder who smiled in defeat.

"Now stop sulking my big growler."

"I don't sulk."

Carlo had crossed his arms. Natsuki watched this talking with great interest. It didn't happened often that she saw her enemy at the mercy from someone else. So why shouldn't she enjoy it. As she looked at his face she remembered a picture of a bear she had once seen in a magazine, it resembled Carlo at the moment the only difference were that the bear had at least more hair. as Carlos had his head turned to her with the corners of his mouth both down. She couldn't hold back anymore and smirked. The bold man couldn't at first make out why the trouble maker smirked but he knew that it was because of him. She always smirked at him then she had something. This was enough to make him angrier.

"Stop smirking and tell me what's so funny is."

"Your face."

Natsuki didn't hold back to laugh out loud as Carlo knitted his brows together and narrowed his eyes. It took a moment before Carlo registered what she had said.

"..want to know of what it reminds me?...growler."

"You little…"

Carlo didn't come farther to end his sentence as Yuri smacked him again.

"I FORBID YOU TO USE SUCH A LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Natsuki didn't know if she should be scared of the power which Yuri seemed to have or just impressed by the effect of her loud voice. Probably both. Carlo looked embraced away.

"I'm sorry Yuri."

Yuri sighed and shook her head.

"You such a trouble maker growler. What should I simply do with you?"

"I'm not."

_that's all that brats fault why is she even here in the first place. I have nothing but trouble since she is here_

Carlo crossed his arms and begun to sulk again

"Yes yes. By the way Natsuki-chan how did you and my husband meet?"

Natsuki took a cup tea from Kamaji and tried carefully not to spill anything. That turned harder as she had expected, because of the bandaged hand and the poking stitch, which came from it.

"Long story, it's really not so interesting."

Said Natsuki and glanced cool at Carlo. Old pictured crossed her mind.

"He still had hair on his head then I had met him the first time."

"And whose fault is it that I don't have any yet!"

Carlo could hardly hide his anger as his eyes almost poked out off his head.

"It wasn't mine."

Natsuki shrugged easy-going with her shoulders.

"I'm curious to know how you two meet. Growler hardly tells me how he lost his hair the only thing he says is ´that's all the brats fault´ and since he reacts so off your presents I think he talks about you. Am I correct?"

"It can. I don't know Carl-chan use many nicknames for me."

"I have forbid you to call me Carl-chan; you have no respect for older people."

"Would you prefer growler then?"

Yuri began to laugh and petted Carlo on the head.

"You never told me that you two get along so well with each other"

"We don't get along."

Natsuki smirked inner.

_a point on which we both agree bolt-head_

"So you want to know how Carlo and I meet?"

"Of course, it interest me how the man was before I married him."

Natsuki shrugged again with her shoulders. Maybe it was for her own good that she would tell Yuri the story before the woman would begin to threaten her with the newspaper. Prefer talk as some bruises was that Reito always told her. Not that she ever took this to heart.

"Well I don't mind since it seems Carl-chan makes such a big secret out of it."

**flashback 5 years ago on the streets**

A young man with shoulder long blond hair stood nervous before the door on which with golden letters stood _Chief Harwk_. Carefully he knocked on and waited for a reply. A strict voice answered.

"Come in!"

The young man opened the door and walked inside.

"Excuse me. My name is Carlo Glaser from section 4. Chief Tailer told me to acquaint here."

On the desk sat young chief Harwk who was busy reading some documents.

"I know I know."

Carlo stood straight near the desk; he was nervous and cramped since it was his first day in his new workplace. The chief noticed the younger mans nervousness and smiled.

"You can relax, so now since you are new here...you will need a partner..."

Loud stamping advance the door, the door flew open and an angry looking old man stormed in. He furiously slammed his hands down on the chiefs desk.

"I quite, I don't won't anymore. That kid is killing me!"

Chief Harwk watched the older man calmly before he begun to speak.

"Calm down Tim. What happen this time?"

"That!"

He showed the chief the back of his uniform jacket; it had a nice painting on the backside.

"Dorks on patrol?"

"I don't wont anymore chief Harwk this kid is killing me. I only have a few months left till I get my pension but if that continue I will not be able to experience such a piece full live."

"Now now you're overreacting. Did you see that she did it?"

Frustrated Tim shook his head.

"No but it definitive was her who else would dare to do something like this!"

Chief Harwk sighed.

"We can't do anything about this then Tim."

"But chief!"

The chief lifted his hand to cut Tim of.

"We leave it like that for now. You will get a new jacket and a new partner."

"A new partner?"

As Tim glanced around he noticed the young Carlo for the first time. Carlo bowed to the older man.

"You want that I train this newbie here?"

He pointed at Carlo and got a nod from the chief.

"Only temporarily of course till Officer Glaser got used enough to go out alone there."

Tim begun to study Carlo again. He made a short snort.

"He will not survive a single minute there."

Carlo didn't understand what the man said but didn't want either to make some side comments.

"We will see. Just take him for now with you on patrol."

"I understand. Come on newbie time to go. Another nice day chief."

"You too and watch better out with your new uniform then."

Carlo was about to fallow Tim who went out, as chief Harwk spoke again.

"Officer Glaser!"

Carlo stopped on the door way and turned around.

"Yes chief?"

"Welcome to the police station from Kyoto!"

For the first time in this office a smile formed itself on Carlos face.

"Thank you chief Harwk. You will not disappoint to have taken me in."

Chief Harwk nodded with a smile and Carlo left closing the door behind him.

_I only hope you will not disappoint got here instead._

The chief sighed and looked at the jacket with the painting.

_dorks on control!_

He shook his head and wondered how the person had painted it.

_sleeping then he should work _

The chief sighed.

- - -

"Ok listen up newbie. there are some rules here you should follow!"

Both officers stood on the police car and looked at each other.

"Rules?"

"Yes rules! First never you try anything alone here. Second what ever you do don't run after it and third and last thing never let yourself get provoke by it! I hope I made myself clear."

"I have a question!"

"Yes?"

Tim had opened the driver door and Carlo waited for his answer.

"Uhm what is it?"

Time made an angry face.

"The nightmare of every officer in this department. If we are lucky we will not see it today."

With this Tim got in his car and Carlo sat next to him in the co-drivers seat.

"If we are lucky?"

"Listen up newbie just fallow the rules I told you. Then you meet the brat and everything will be ok."

"I understand."

Officer Tim started the motor from the car and both drove away to make a patrol around the streets.

After the first long patrol the two finally decided to get something to eat. They stopped the car on a fast food restaurant. Relieved Tim sighed.

"What's wrong officer Tim?"

Asked Carlo in concern.

"Nothing newbie I just relieved that we didn't meet her."

"CATCH HER. SHE STOLE MY POCKET!"

Tim and Carlo drew their head in the direction from which the screaming voice of an angry woman came.

A young ten year old kid with a cap on his head runs the street down behind her a middle aged woman who swung threateningly with a broom after him.

"EY NEWBIE STOP!"

Carlo didn't wait till his adviser gave him a command and run after the kid without hearing Tim's shouts.

"Argh dammed I'm too old for this…definitive to old…I just want to get my pension is this really to much I ask for."

As fast as Tim could he went back to the car and informed the central.

"Yes that's right…Oh and chief I think it would be wise to notify an ambulance. Yes he ignored the rules…I would hope he just had wait…I notify you then I catch up to them."

He turned the motor on and drove the street down to the spot where Carlo and the young kid had run. On the next street he found the woman who had first run after the kid. He cranked the window from his side down and looked at her.

"Are you ok Miss?"

The woman was leaning on a her broom, heavenly breathing.

"Yes I'm ok…b...but I lost that kid it….it stole my pocket."

"We will take care of this Miss. Could you tell me in which direction she run?"

The woman pointed out of breath to the fabric area, where most of the standing buildings were closed. Tim laid his head heavenly on the wheel. Cursing the day and his bad luck, he lifted his head and let the motor loud howl.

"Dammed."

With fast speed he drove to the area and just hoped that he would made it in time to stop that idiot of a newbie, before he would do something that he would regret later.

The young kid turned around the corner and doubled his speed towards the fabric area after a while he decided to drew his head to the side to look if the woman was still running after him. She was not but in stead a young man with shoulder long hair was running. She noticed the officer uniform which he wore and smiled evilly. This would be get interesting.

With his slime body the kid got easily through the grid of the gate from the main gate, Officer Glaser was not so lucky. He climbed up the gate. As he was on top of the gate he saw the kid waving with the pocket to him and then the kid disappeared inside a building. Carlo already wondered what the kid planned. he jumped from the top down and landed on his feet and readopted the chase. It didn't matter, an offence was an offence and wouldn't be tolerated regardless how old the criminal was.

The first thing Carlo noticed then he got in the building were the huge product machines which were once used to produce. Everywhere laid shelves water-tons and demolition rubble around. He saw the kid running in a room not far away from him and rushed after it.

The floor of the room was populated with shelves which crunched by every step Carlo made. He was astonished as the kid seemed to fly other the shelves as it made its way to the other end of the room, without a single crunched sound.

As Carlo made a huge jump forward he grabbed the young kid on the shoulder and swung it around to see the face. The cap flew away and the blue hair which was hiding under it fell down. In front of Carlo stood a young girl with blue long hair and green eyes, she seemed so innocent and so fragile more like a brave angel as a pocket thief. He still had his hand on her shoulder as the girl suddenly begun to smirk evilly.

"Dork!"

Carlos jaw fell open as the word repeated itself in his brain.

"What?"

The girl tramped with her feet hard on the floor. The shelves laid rather slackly on the floor. The girl hit one end of shelve, the other end of shelve got fast up and landed exactly on a very sensitive spot between Carlos stands. He immediately let the shoulder of the girl go and hold his hurting part. His face lost all colour as he slowly dropped on his knees. He looked angry at the girl who drew some steps away.

"You little…"

The picture of an innocent angel vanishes fast away and replaced itself with a devil that stood arrogant in front of him and smiled innocent.

"Must hurt or? Upper-dork."

Before she went out of the room she made some grimace to provoke him even more. The new officer took two deep breaths and then he scrambled to his feet and ran after her again. His decision was made. No mercy for that girl. The next room seemed to be were the producer main hall a long time ago.

big production line headed through the hall here and there stood some machines next to the line and on some points went the line through some huge machines. Carlo had no time for side seeing as he went angry along the production line and searched for the girl. He saw in front of him a stumble snare. He snorted and made a step above. Carlo made a glance back down to the stumble snare.

"Such an old trick."

"Dork!"

His head snapped to the side. With a loud thump he laid the next moment on the ground, holding a bleeding nose. A squeaking sound came from the ceiling. Carlo opened his eyes and followed the sound, a rope which lolled on a rake and swept a bit made the squeaking. His eyes fallowed the rope from the rake to the other end. The other ends leaded up to a big container, there the devil in person sat calmly and hold a sandbag which was bound to the rope.

"You brat I will spank you so much that you wished you were never born."

The girl smile grew wider and she gestures that he should come up to her.

Carlo let go of his nose and stood fast up, running to the ladder he climbed up. The girl watched him the whole time as if she was waiting for her friend to catch up to her.

Slowly she stood up, letting the sandbag go and walked on a thin rope which got across the container.

The officer breathed heavenly as he finally reached the top of the container. Carlo felt suddenly really ill as he looked down inside the container, where a strange yellow substance was. A stench came from beneath up and he almost throw up the contents of his stomach. He thanked god that he didn't eat anything at the restaurant. He glanced to the girl, who had reached the middle of the rope and squatted.

She showed no fear as she skilfully looked down inside the container; her head went slowly in the direction of Carlo.

"Scared upper-dork?"

She stood up, Carlo looked shocked at her.

"Are you crazy co... come down there immortality!"

Shakily he moved ducked to the rope.

"Co... Com... Come here I…help you getting down."

The girl looked at the hand which Carlo was holding to her. She though for a moment. Why not play along with the newbie? A bit fun would never hurt.

"No you want to hit me, I'm scarred."

Her voice was like a small kid who needed help but was scarred at the same time, no arrogance and provoking tone.

She made a step back away from Carlo. Carlo moved shakily with one foot on the rope.

"I will…not I promise."

He moved a bit further with his feet but still had his other feet on the rim of the container that made the girl even more uncertain. She was about to move a bit away again as her feet slipped and she fell.

"NO!"

In the last second she was able to hold herself with one hand on the rope and sag now above the yellow which were some meters beneath her.

"Hold tight…I will come to you and get you out…Try to hold the rope with your other hand."

The girl nodded and lifted her other hand to hold the rope.

"Good and now just hold tight I will get to you!"

Carlo reared his jacket and sag himself on the rope slowly down. He gulped hard as the stench got stronger he took some deep breaths before he made his first move towards the girl. The rope swayed every time Carlo went a bit further. He was near the middle as he looked down and his face turned green. The rope began to sway hard. Carlo drew his head to the side and saw the girl now crouching on the rope. She sighed and lifted herself up.

"You really a dork, you know."

Carlos eyes were wide open as the girl looked down on him and smirked arrogant again.

"You…You did that on purpose!"

She made a high jump over Carlo and landed on the rope again without a glance back she balanced to the rim and tuned around.

"Say hello to the chief from me upper-dork!"

With that she took a dagger out from her pocket and began to cut the rope.

"St... Stop it! Do you want that I die."

Not stopping she looked up and shrugged.

"I don't think you will there is something in that container it should catch you and Tim-dork will be here soon too."

Her eyes got an evil look as she stopped cutting at the last a string of the rope. Packing the dagger back in her pocket she went to the ladder.

"Oi you can't leave me just like that!"

The young girl was about to climb down but then stopped, for a moment it seemed she would think about it.

"You're right where my manners are. What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Not huh? Tell me your name!"

"Carlo Glaser!"

"Carlo huh? Ok Carl-chan…"

The girl leaned her arms on the rim and smiled at the still sagging officer.

"…I'm Cold-Heart and I will make you regret to ever dared to get in my way."

The last words came in a dangerous tone out from her. Carlos jaw was still open as he watched the girl which begun to get down. A moment later as she wasn't seen anymore Carlo looked around and cursed himself.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck!"

"Don't you have any manners?"

He stopped cursing as the blue haired head popped up again and watched him.

"What do you want?"

"I have something for you Carl-chan. Since you entertained me so much. I think you deserve a present. Here catch it."

She threw the pocket; she had stolen from the woman to Carlo. Carlo let go of the rope with one hand and catch the pocket and that was also the moment he checked his mistake as the last string of the rope ripped. His other hand didn't let go of the rope and he crashed forcefully against the wall of the container.

The girl which called herself Cold-Heart had a hand over her face and looked through gaps between her fingers down to the unconscious officer who had now landed in the substance after the crash with the wall. She shook her head and went down the ladder.

As Carlo gained his consciousness back he laid on the cold ground of the hall from the fabric. Next to him was Officer Tim with a worried face looking down to him.

"Ey newbie are you ok?"

A wave sickness overcame Carlo and he threw up on Tim's clean shoes. Tim didn't really look happy about that.

"I think I am now."

Came his weak answer. An ambulance man came to Carlo and checked his pulse.

"How did you found me so fast?"

"Oh that. That was easy."

Answered Tim and pointed at the container in which Carlo had fallen. With green colour someone had wrote a note on it.

_**ATTENTION SMELLING NEW-UPPER-DORK INSIDE**_

"I only hope you have now learned your lesson. I told you not to run alone after her."

Carlo nodded weakly.

"Ok Mr Glaser your ok so far but we must take you to the hospital to make some check ups if anything is broken."

The ambulance man stood up and gestured to Tim to walk a bit away so they could speak under four eyes.

"And what would you say?"

"I only say that it would be now the best not to tell him anything. Only the slightest excitement could…"

"HOLY SHIT OFFICER GLASER YOUR HAIR!"

Tim and the ambulance man's jaws hung wide open as chief Harwk was standing next to Carlo and looked shocked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

Carlos lifted his hand and carefully touched his head for his hair; he touched a while with one hand and then brought his second hand also up to his head. Slowly he released what the chief meant with his comment. His head snapped to the side and he looked at Tim and the ambulance man whom had a pale faces.

"Give me a mirror!"

"We don't have one here I'm sorry!"

Said the ambulance man nervously and looked at Tim who nodded in agreement.

"I have one here!"

"CHIEF!"

Carlo took the mirror fast from chief Harwk before Tim was able to take it.

The mirror fell to the ground and they all looked at the new officer. Tim got next to Carlo and tried to calm him down.

"It's ok really newbie. It…it doesn't look so bad and I'm sure they can do something in the hospital."

"My hair!"

Tim peered over his shoulder to the ambulance man.

"You can do something right?"

"My hair!"

The ambulance man went next to Carlo and crouched with his hand he petted Carlo on the shoulder.

"My hair!"

"We will do our very best to minimize the damage..."

Carlo jumped at the ambulance man and began to strangle him.

"MINIMIZE THE DAMAGE! LOOK AT MY HEAD THERE IS NOT A SINGLE HAIR ON IT ANYMORE. HOW CAN YOU MINIMIZE THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING AMBULANCE MAN!"

"Pull yourself together officer Glaser!"

Chief Harwk and Officer Tim managed only with a lot of effort to free the slowly blue turning ambulance man from Carlos grip.

"I GOING TO GET THAT BRAT, EVEN IT WILL BE THE LAST THING I WILL DO IN MY LIVE. I WILL GET HER FOR THIS!"

The chief and his officer glanced knowingly at each other.

_**end of flashback**_

"Well that's basically how Carl-chan and I had met back than. It was quiet the show as Carlo strangled that poor guy from the ambulance."

Natsuki took her cup and began to sip some tea while Hirumi and Yuri both laughed like crazy.

"Hahaha growler you're really the best!"

"Yuri stop laughing that's not funny!"

"Your right growler it's not funny its just great how you got tricked out from a 10years old girl!"

Yuri wrapped her arms around her stomach and laughed more.

"Nick not you too!"

"I'm sorry Carlo-san but that's really too funny!"

"Yes yes really funny ha-ha haven't laughed so much in age. Stop now I-T I-S N-O-T F-U-N-N-Y!"

No one listened to Carlos protest as the room was filled with joyful laugher from everyone.

**Chapter 11 sworn enemies' end**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12****: concerns**

The sun had settled on the highest point for the day as Satoshi and the girls said goodbye.

Kamaji and Satoshi waited already by the car.

„Time goes by to fast…ah we should repeat this again."

"We will Kamaji-san."

The two girls stood with Yuri and Hiromi at the main door and talked. Nick and Carlo had already paid their goodbyes to the guests and remained inside the house.

"I will visit you next week to take the stitches out."

Natsuki had her bandaged hand behind her back and wryly smiled at Yuri.

"Yeah great I can't wait."

Yuri giggled and then looked serious at Natsuki.

"Don't worry taking out the stitches isn't as painful as putting in the stitches."

"If you say so."

Natsuki felt a slight pressure on her other arm. She looked at the side and saw Shizuru who had put her hand on Natsukis arm and smiled.

"I think we have let the others wait long enough. It was really good to see you again Yuri-san."

Shizuru bowed to Yuri who shook her head and had an amused smile.

"Shi-chan. How many times did I tell you to not to be so formal. Just promise me that you will visit me again."

Yuri hugged Shizuru.

"I Promise."

Natsuki drew her head to the side to look away.

_gah, hurry up and let us go_

Yuri let go of Shizuru and watched Natsuki who was still looking away. Suddenly she hugged Natsuki which caused the blue haired girl to yelp in surprise. Yuri began to giggle again at this response.

"You too and don't do something stupid."

She tousled through Natsukis blue mane.

"I…I will not and now let go of me."

Yuri of course released Natsuki and gave her a warm smile.

Hiromi went to Shizuru and shook her hand, wishing her a good day. As she wanted to shake Natsuki hand too, she noticed the hesitatingly reaction from the younger girl.

Natsuki looked serious at the hand which Hiromi held to her. Hiromi didn't bother at the silence which this action caused and waited patience for Natsuki to take out her hand from the pocket.

Yuri got a cheeky smile on her face and began to prod her friend on the side.

"I think Miss Kuga wants a hug from you too."

Fast Natsuki took the hand from Hiromi and shook it. Handshaking and hugging were never really Natsukis think. She found it stupid and embarrassing.

The girls went to the car, Hiromi and Yuri meanwhile vanished inside the house. As they arrived at the car they got amused smiles from Satoshi and Kamaji. Natsuki and Shizuru hopped at the backside of the car and waited for the other two to do the same.

Before Kamaji could get in the car, a serious looking Carlo approached them.

"Father there is a call for you!"

"Hm? Who is it?"

"A woman, she said her name is Fia!"

Kamaji knitted his brows for a moment and shared a knowingly look with Satoshi. They didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement on something that only they knew.

"Junior could you please drive Satoshi and the girls to the front gate. I will call you tonight Satoshi."

"Of course, take care of yourself."

Kamaji shook Satoshis hand and looked at the two girls who were already sitting in the car with Carlo on the driver seat.

"I hope I see you two again too."

Natsuki didn't even try to say anything as Shizuru simply nodded for both of them.

"Of course Mr Tamai."

_speak for yourself_

Natsuki gave Shizuru a reproachful look but drew her head fast away as Shizuru turned her head to her.

As Satoshi gets in , Carlo starts the car and they drove away. Kamaji waved till the car was out of sign. He then turned around and walked to the door to answer the phone and to call finally a plumper before his son in law would try to repair something. Kamaji shook amused his head.

"Ah better not or I will need more than a plumper."

He already had the doorknob in the hand as he halted in his movements.

"Hm I have the feeling that I forgot something!"

He scratched his nose with a finger and tried to think what he could had forgotten but it wouldn't get through him what it could be, so he simply shook his head.

_can't be so important. Maybe it will come back in my mind later_

With this Kamaji finally opened the door and went inside. The door closed behind him.

**- - - - - **

Carlo drove silently everyone to the front gate. The limousine was already waiting there. James stood next to the limousine. He smiled as he saw the approaching people.

Carlo stopped a few feet away from the gate letting the motor still on. Mr Viola and Shizuru got out first and walked towards the limousine. Natsuki was about to follow them as Carlo griped her arm roughly.

"Satisfied about your little show today?"

"What do you want?"

He looked down on her.

"How long do you think you can go on like that?"

"Go on with what?" asked Natsuki sarcastically.

Both were behind the car so Shizuru and Satoshi could only see their heads as they stopped at the gate and turned around to see where Natsuki was.

Carlo and Natsuki glared at each other with cold eyes. The others couldn't see that Carlo had a hard grip on Natsukis arm. Through the distance and the low spoken words which were exchanged by them Shizuru and Satoshi couldn't hear them. The atmosphere filled up with hatred and rage and began to surround the two enemies.

"I wonder if you really don't know what I mean!"

Natsuki looked at the hand which was still holding her arm.

"Let go of me!"

Carlo leaned his other arm on the top of the car and bend down a little bit to Natsuki.

"You will see, I promise you that this will not hold long enough so don't get too used."

"Don't promise anything you can't hold!" hissed Natsuki back.

Their eyes didn't leaved the other ones a single time, filled with hatred and cold. Carlo smiled evilly.

"Something I can't hold? Don't misunderstand me street kid, I will do nothing in this. Nothing holds forever you should know this better than me!" Carlo snorted and peered at the Violas. "Or did you never wonder why a rich family like this would be so interested in a stray kid like you?"

His eyes fixed back at Natsuki who stood still at her position.

"Maybe you got used to being a pet and listen to them. That would be good change in your personality at least, street kid."

"I listen to no one and I'm not a pet" she hisses thru bared teeth.

Her clenched fists where turning white with rage. She was more than ready to give the bold man before her a punch he wouldn't forget so soon.

"We will see."

Carlo let go of Natsukis arm and turned his back to Natsuki. He opened the driver door.

"I wish you a good time you know what they say about people with to much money..."

Natsuki knitted her brows. She had no idea what Carlo was trying to say.

"...if they get tired of something. They just throw it away."

Carlo emphasizes his last sentences enough so that Natsuki wouldn't miss the meaning of it. He looked other his shoulder and smirked.

"But that shouldn't really bother you. Since you are used to this, isn't that right?"

Natsukis green eyes flamed up in rage. She tried hard to not lose control of herself. She knew that this was just what Carlo wanted from her. To make something stupid so he could arrest her like he had sworn it. Heavy breaths came from her as she calmed herself down.

"Well have a nice day, street kid."

Carlo wished Satoshi and Shizuru a goodbye before he got in his car. He didn't gave Natsuki a glance as he drove away.

_bastard_

The young girl still looked in the direction in which Carlo had disappeared. Her mind was still filled with rage. She had calmed down already but not enough and she knew that she was unpredictable in a state of rage. The fresh lukewarm air helped her and she closed her eyes for a moment.

Shizurus and her father exchanged worried looks. Shizuru walked towards Natsuki to ask her if she was okay. She was only a few steps away from Natsuki, as the blue haired girl suddenly turned around.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't looked up as Shizuru called her name. Nor did she really register the older girl as she walked past her. Of course she had heard a voice but her mind was filled with Carlo's words. These words from him had a harder effect on her as she had first imaged. It bothered her deep inside that it could be the truth he had told her. To be a pet, to be someone who could be thrown away someday, the truth was that she was used to this kind of life. This life she hated from the bottom of her soul.

Shizuru looked worried after Natsuki who walked to the limousine.

James opened the door for Natsuki. She slipped inside and waited there for the others. Satoshi talked to Shizuru before they get inside the limousine. Satoshi seated himself in the back of the car where Natsuki was already waited. His daughter got on the co-driver seat and they drove away from the gate back to the mansion.

Natsuki eyes were the whole time fixed at her wrist. The silver bracelet with deep blue crystal still looked like new around the wrist. A simple bracelet that had a deep meaning in it, it tied her. It was the symbol of a deal she had agreed, accepted on her own free will with Viola Satoshi.

_they can't just throw me away._ Natsuki thought to herself.

Satoshi studied calmly the young girl. He gave his daughter a nod. Shizuru didn't knew what her father wanted to talk with Natsuki. She turned to James and told him to shut the safety shim. James did as he was told. The back of the car was isolated so James and Shizuru couldn't hear what Satoshi was going to tell Natsuki.

"Would you mind to telling me what bothers you so much Miss Kuga?"

"Why did you take me in?"

Natsuki didn't really know why she asked. Maybe she just wanted to clear her mind or to prove that the words from Carlo were nothing more than a lie.

Satoshis studied her again with raised brows. Natsuki had stopped looking at her wrist and began to stare out of the window.

"Why do you think I did?" asked Satoshi.

He already had noticed the dangerous aura which surrounded the young girl. What ever Natsuki and Kamaji's son in law had talked about, it had made the blue haired girl uncertain and angered her.

"Why don't you just give me an answer and not give me more questions?"

"Life is a never-ending circle out of questions Miss Kuga."

Natsuki didn't answer but she finally looked into his eyes. Rage still claimed a part of her mood. In the past she would have just took her bike and drove or would pick a fight with some grim looking people. But it was different here, she knew this and it took her much more self-control as she had expected. She waited. Waited for Satoshi to continue to speak out what he really wanted to say.

"Say Miss Kuga. What do you expect from the answer which you want from me?"

Natsuki opened her mouth but closed it again. What did she really expected for an answer? The truth was that she didn't know it. She broke the eye contact with Satoshi and leaned her head on the window. Satoshi sighed; he had actually already expected this kind of reaction from the young girl.

"What I want to tell you is that some answers give more questions. People always try to get answers without thinking about the results their get." Satoshi put his hand on Natsukis shoulder. The young girl looked up to him." Tell me Miss Kuga do you really just want to know why? You seem like you lost in thoughts yet. Is the answer that will really help you out of them?"

"I…" Natsuki hesitated for a moment. "I don't know."

Finally Natsuki had found some words to answer. Satoshi smiled at her and understandingly he nodded.

"We all search for answer but they aren't always what we expect to get. Sometimes people get blinded by their continual search. They forget everything that happens around them and lose sight of the important things."

He watched as the rage in Natsuki's eyes wash away and another feeling showed up. Confusion. He saw confusion in them. Satoshi took his hand away from her shoulder. He made up his mind to give her an answer that would answer at least half of her question. It would be the truth, he wouldn't lie but it didn't mean he would tell her everything. It gave answers which needed time to be answered. And others were better not be told.

"There are answers Miss Kuga that don't need to be answered because we already know them."

He looked direct in her green eyes.

"The answer…don't you think you have it already Miss Kuga?"

Natsukis left hand wandered slowly to her wrist and wrapped around, she looked down at it. For a moment there was silence and Satoshi wondered if the young girl wanted to know more. He was concerned; maybe a bit shocked as he saw Natsuki's face devoid of all emotion and a small smile placed itself on her face. It was not the lack of emotion which concerned him, more the smile that shouldn't belong on a young girls face. A smile that showed knowledge and acceptance about that she had learned. Suddenly Natsuki shook her head and looked at him again. The smile was vanished from her lips and a serious expression replaced it. It wouldn't matter anyway for her only the present mattered. The future was unknown and she didn't cared what lay ahead of her or what she had left in the past. She looked with raised brows at him.

"Is this really an answer or the result of your speech?"

He still smiled, relieved a bit that the smile which had concerned him so much was no longer on her face. Satoshi shrugged short before he began to relax and lean back in his seat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? It depends on how you see it."

Natsuki sighed and watched him; he had closed his eyes still with the same warm smile with which he watched her the whole time.

"Your all are strange. You wanted to give me answers tonight or do you think they will confuse me too?"

Mr Viola opened one eye and his smile grew.

"A promise is a promise isn't it?"

"I don't give a damn on promises. Promises can easily be broken!"

"Don't worry we will talk and I will answer your questions."

Closing his eye again he relaxed for the rest of the ride.

"I'm not worried." Mumbled Natsuki.

She looked at him a while before she gazed out of the window again forgetting already the rage with whom she had entered the limousine.

The car stopped and Mr Viola opened his eyes. James opened the door for the two; Natsuki waited patience for Mr Viola to get out first. Her brows went up as Mr Viola was still sitting and smiling at her.

"Do I have something on my face today?"

He petted her on the head and shook his own.

"No, I just remembered someone I knew a long time ago who was just like you. Your young and have your whole life before you. So enjoy it and don't let everything worry you to much."

Natsuki looked again confused at him as he let go and went out of the limousine.

_what did he mean by this now_

She sat there for a while still bewildered by the vague comment.

_argh I don't understand it _

She went in defeat outside. The thing she was sure of, was that she would never be able to understand that old man.

Her eyes wandered around, Mr Viola was nowhere to be seen so she guessed that he had already entered the mansion. She noticed Shizuru who were standing near the gate and looked at the house.

"You should already inside the house!"

Natsukis tone was scolding as she looked at the older girl who turned around and smiled.

"I wanted to make sure that Natsuki-chan was ok."

They walked together towards the house.

"I was never better! Stop treating me like a three year old kid."

"Really?"

Shizuru eyed Natsuki whose gaze was miles away again. It looked quiet adorable to see her like this. Shizuru couldn't resist by this sight to poke Natsuki on the cheek with her slender finger.

The younger girl jerked up at the sudden contact that brought her back from her wandering mind.

"Ehhhh!"

Shizuru smiled apologizing. Her hands clapped together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist. Natsuki-chan just looked to adorable when lost in her own thoughts."

Natsuki blushed and looked angry at Shizuru.

"Cut it out."

_wonder who the brat here really is_

They were in front of the door as Shizuru stopped and turned around.

"And?"

Natsuki stopped too and looked up at the older girl.

"And what?"

Shizuru began to grin and put her hands behind her back.

"Do you want to go shopping or does Natsuki-chan prefer to stay home?"

Natsuki watched her suspect and crossed her arms.

"I thought I told you that I will not go out in public with you!"

_relax, relax she is doing this on purpose_

So Natsuki thought, Shizuru still grinned at her.

"Don't worry I don't take my offer back. So you can take your time and think about it."

Natsuki stormed past Shizuru and gave her an annoyed look.

"Keep dreaming."

She jerked the door open and stepped inside. At first she didn't noticed the two elders who were standing at the stairs and talked to each other. Not until she heard a familiar hawking, Natsuki looked up and froze and her face went pale.

Shizuru appeared next to Natsuki and looked at the pale face.

"What's wrong Natsuki-chan is something wrong?"

The blue-haired girl didn't answer she just starred straight in front of her. Shizuru followed her gaze and saw her father on the stairs with Maria Gracegurt talking. The two hadn't noticed Shizuru and Natsuki yet.

_I'm dreaming, please someone wake me up from this nightmare!_

Natsuki began to rubbing her eyes and mumbling some thing to herself.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki stopped suddenly to rub her eyes which were already a bit red. Angry she peered at the stairs again on which a certain person still stood and talked.

_it's an illusion…yeah that must be it…I'm just tired and have a daydream…a bad daydream!_

A hand hold Shizurus arm and Natsuki looked at her seriously.

"What is it Natsuki-chan?"

"Pinch me!"

Shizuru blinked at this strange request and made sure she had understood Natsuki right.

"Pardon?"

"I said you should pinch me!"

"Are you really ok Natsuki-chan?"

"Of course I am and now sto!"

Natsuki was cut off as Shizuru followed her request and pinched her in the arm.

"Ow!"

Natsuki yelped a bit, it wasn't like it had hurt her. It was more the fact that she wasn't ready and the older girl had taken the inattentive from her as she spoke. She gave Shizuru a reproachful look while she abrades the spot on her arm.

"Couldn't you wait till I finished my sentences?"

Shizuru had an innocent smile on her face and shrugged with her shoulder.

"Ara, I really thought you already finished it. "

Natsuki looked at the spot on the arm.

"It must be a nice hobby to tease people?"

"Hm I never saw it as hobby but if you call it that."

Her smile grew brighter.

"I hope I helped Natsuki-chan with her problem. What ever she wanted to gain from a little pinch."

_No unfortunately not_

Natsuki pointed with her finger at Mrs Gracegurt.

"Why the hell is she here? Didn't you said that I wouldn't see her today?"

She kept her voice in a low tone; Mr Viola and Mrs Gracegurt were still talking to each other.

"I thought so too!"

"Get that smile off of your face!"

_I bet she knew this_

"Why don't we all go in the living room and drink a bit tea?"

Mr Viola and Mrs Gracegurt walked to the girls who were lost in their own conversation.

Well mannered Shizuru bowed before Mrs Gracegurt.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs Gracegurt."

Mrs Gracegurt nodded with a smile.

"You look healthy as ever Shizuru-san."

Her light green eyes watched Natsuki. Natsuki really tried her best not to freak out and run away. Somehow she managed to smile and also to imitate Shizurus little bow.

"How was you day Mrs Gracegurt?"

Ok she knew it was lame and the fact that the old hag had this suspicious look in her eyes told her that too.

"It was enjoyable. I see that your manners improved. It seems that the lessons finally showing some results."

_lessons, my ass. I just don't want to lose my ears_

Everyone walked to the living room.

"I'm going to kick your ass for this later!"

"Hmm? I don't think that I can quiet follow Natsuki-chan."

"Don't play innocent this doesn't work!"

Both girls walked a few feet's behind the elders. Natsuki didn't had a really good feeling about the arrival from the older woman. She had got enough torture from her the past days and she feared also that her ears would look like elephant ears in the near future.

Inside the living room Natsuki had the big fortune to sit on the couch between Shizuru and Mrs. Gracegurt. She hoped that she would find fast a way out of all this.

Mr Viola got up from the armchair as someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and let Carol with the tea cart in.

"I bring the tea Mr Viola."

"Ah thanks Carol. Please put it on the table."

"As you wish."

Natsuki noticed the nervous look from the girl as she saw her. Carol was the only one in the whole mansion who showed at least some fear when Natsuki appeared; Natsuki could always tell when people were scared. It wasn't hard to tell, most begin to sweat, scream or cry or get really nervous. The blond maid tried hard to avoid Natsuki since the little joke the house guest had played with her. But even if you lived in a big mansion like the Violas doesn't mean you could avoid meeting someone you –try not- to see.

Natsuki was a bit frustrated by the fact that only the young Carol seemed to show this kind of reaction towards her. The house masters aka Shizuru and her father treated her sometimes like a child or just ignored her wild behaviour and began to tease her even. Aoi who was always busy cleaning things wasn't bothered by Natsukis behaviour either. Natsuki sometimes got the feeling that Aoi was just too naive for this world; she couldn't explain otherwise always-happy-air around the brown haired maid. The naivety from Aoi always seemed to work on her poor nerves.

The other maids were of no concern to Natsuki, as long as they did not bother her, and none of them did since they were too busy with the house work. But in fact the maids had already began to joke how Shizuru and she acted towards each other or when would be the next time the rebellious guest would shout again.

But all that aside no one treated her in this mansion like trash or ignored her. It made Natsuki sometimes felt really –un-comfortable. To get up and have someone she could talk to or just share some time. Not being alone most of the time. She wasn't sure if she could get used to this anymore.

"What's wrong Carol-san?"

Mr Viola took the last cup from Carol; the girl shook her head a bit too hastily for her own good.

"I... its nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes Mr Viola."

Carol couldn't look longer in the headmasters' eyes and looked down.

"I think Carol-san is acting like this because of the action from a certain person, that caused this type of uneasiness."

"What do you mean Maria-san?"

Maria gave a strict side gaze to Natsuki who watched Carol in return.

"Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki drew her head to the side, she didn't tried to put an innocent expression on her face

"I didn't see her the whole day so how could she be acting like this because of my action?" said Natsuki truthfully.

"Oh I didn't mean today! Your first day here in the floor near the library."

"That was nothing I just wanted to know something from her and she tried to avoid my question."

Mrs Gracegurt brows went up and she continued her listing.

"Wednesday in the library."

"Bad luck on her side to pass the library I had nothing to do with it. Everyone would have ended up the same." explained Natsuki.

"True but to try and persuaded someone else to take your place it's not correct."

"I already said I'm sorry shouldn't we shut this case now. In the end it was me who got the great prize to clean the baths in this house."

Shizuru and her father took their cups and began similar to sip some tea listening to a teacher student conversation.

"But it didn't seem that you have learned anything. Or how do you explain the thing in the kitchen yesterday?"

"It was an incident I was about..."

"About to?"

Natsuki slapped herself inner; Mrs Gracegurt knew already what Natsuki had tried to do. The thing she always tried then she was forced to take a lesson with her so called private teacher.

"Then I was about to try to escape your lesson!"

_can't she pick on someone else_

She knew she had no chance to say anything else as the truth as these strict light green eyes seemed to bore through her skull.

The older woman was satisfied with Natsukis answer and nodded. With that their conversion ended.

Mr Viola put his cup down and turned to Carol who was still standing near him.

"You can leave now Carol-san, I will call if we need something else."

Carol bowed and drove the empty tea cart out.

"So tell me Maria how is your husband?"

"Healthy and busy like always Satoshi-san."

The older woman sighed and took her cup.

"I really wished he would take a break sometimes from his job."

_If working was the only way to get away from such a wife, I'd rather work too _

As if Shizuru had read Natsukis though she tackled her soft on the side. Out of the corner of her eye Natsuki glared at Shizuru who shook her head slightly. One of Satoshis brows went up and he chuckle.

"Well that sounds familiar Maria. If I wouldn't know that right now are holidays at school I would say you like to keep yourself also at a working place."

It was the first time for Natsuki to see Mrs Gracegurt a bit embraced, she coughed nervously in her hand to regain her usually calmness back.

"I'm visiting a relative who lives at the other end of Kyoto. Then I first arrived here I had naturally planned to relax."

Mrs Gracegurts so called student couldn't believe what she had heard right now. Did this woman really say she was here to relax? Natsuki doubted that, for her the old woman didn't seem like a person who enjoyed vegetations. More like some one who would work day and night.

"I'm really sorry if I interrupted your vacation Maria-san I didn't want to disrupt them."

Satoshi sincerely apologize to her, his smile grew as Maria took the cup and sipped some tea not looking in his eyes.

"You didn't."

She looked above the brim of her cup and smiled to him.

"I was kind of happy that you called me. I was getting a bit bored."

_I knew it_ Natsuki shook her head and turned her attention away from the older woman.

"What happened to your hand Miss Kuga?"

Mrs Gracegurt had just noticed the white bandage on the girls' right hand as Natsuki took her cup.

"I got cut during an experiment."

"An experiment?"

Maria's brows went up again and she studied the bandaged as if there would be answer on it. Natsuki tried to ignore it, gulping the tea down she wondered how many cups of tea she had already drunk today.

"We had visited Kamaji today."

Explained Satoshi in his calm voice, at first Mrs Gracegurt was surprised but than got her strict expression on her faces back. For Natsuki it seemed as if the woman next to her was about to calm herself down. She looked at Shizuru who drank quietly her tea like nothing was wrong.

"That explains more than enough."

"You haven't still settled your little war with him?" Asked Satoshi.

"I wouldn't call it a war."

"No?"

"No it is more a difference of some opinion each of us represent!"

"I see."

The two elders talked like that quiet a while Natsuki didn't noticed how the time went by as she had began to doze with open eyes looking at nothing in particular. Her cup was still half full and the tea was already cold.

Shizuru had noticed the younger girls movements and how her eyes began to cloud, she smiled she knew how it would be for someone who wasn't used to listen to long.

Natsuki heard someone calling her name and she jerked a little bit up. She looked around and blinked a few times to recognize where she was. Everyone was looking at her; she saw that Satoshi made a little nod towards Mrs Gracegurt.

"Yes?"

Mrs Gracegurt coughed up in her hand to get Natsukis attention which the young girl of course freely provided but not without the urge to ask the woman if she needed a cough drop. Natsuki doubted that Mrs Gracegurt woman would get her joke so she didn't say it out loud. She was still wondering why everyone looked at her, the only thing she could guess was that Mrs Gracegurt had asked a question towards her, which she of course didn't hear.

"I'm sorry I was a bit distracted could you please repeat your question."

"I asked how far you came with the notes I gave you."

_notes… Notes?_

Natsuki remembered that they had studied yesterday longer as before. Biology, physic and mathematic a bit chemistry too, her head was after all the study so heavy that she didn't cared about anything else her only goal was to reach her room and sleep. She remembered about a blue note book which she took with her, to her room and then...

"Oh these notes well..."

She sweat dropped and looked away from Mrs Gracegurt searching for the right words.

"I wanted to start then we would get back from our trip."

"Back from your trip?"

_dammed_

Going out alone was out of requests the headmasters of this house had made that clear enough and she didn't wanted to start now a new argue about it. She cursed her big mouth and the lack of better way out of this thing. Why didn't she just said that she was about to do it soon? Maybe the reason sat right by her side and eyed her. Mrs Gracegurt wouldn't let her go alone to her room, nope Natsuki would expecting the woman to come every minute to check up on her if she really was working on her notes.

She gave a slight side glance to Shizuru. Shizuru had this smile on her face which no one could tell what she really thought at the moment, only her eyes seemed to shine in a amused glimmer as if she would knew what Natsuki was about to say.

_at least she could stop smiling this way_

"We wanted to go a bit shopping in the town."

"Shopping?"

Shizuru chuckled inner and decided to help her little rebel out of the misery.

"Natsuki didn't bring any thing with her. So we had decided to go shopping today to buy her some clothes."

Understandingly Mrs Gracegurt nodded and the two girls stood up too leave them alone saying they would be back before the sun would get down.

Natsuki closed the living room door behind her and began to growl, at Shizuru whose smile shows now the same amusement as her eyes.

"You seem damn happy about this."

"I am. I wanted to go out with Natsuki-chan the whole time."

Natsuki eyed the older girl for a moment and then knitted her brows.

"I hope you don't expect me to be seen with you in this outfit?"

She growled again as Shizuru didn't replied to her and shoved the older girl up the stairs to Shizurus room.

"I will not go out if you ware such a dress. Change into something a little more common, something that will not get the attention of every guy on the street. And bring a jacket, understand!"

Shizuru giggled and let herself willingly be shoved in her room.

"Yes mom!"

Natsuki left the room quickly to hide the blush that was covering her face. Closing the door behind her, she waited patiently for Shizuru to change and her heart to slow down.

**Chapter 12 concerns end**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13****: shopping tour**

The door was quickly shut, leaving Shizuru standing in the same spot that Natsuki has left her. Covering her mouth to suppress a giggle, she could not help thinking how cute the blue haired girl was.

She went to her drawer and began to change into a more common outfit.

Outside Natsuki leaned against the wall.

why did I agree to this? she huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and staring holes into the door.

Minutes later the door opened and Shizuru walked out. She wore blue stone washed jeans and a simple red sweater with black long sleeves. Natsuki eyed her for a moment. With a nod she pushed herself from the wall and walked towards the stairs.

"Now you look at least a bit normal."

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at this comment.

"Ara, Ara…now I have to wonder, how I usually appear to Natsuki-chan?

"Like a spoiled brat. Now come on."

"If that is Natsuki-chan's desire."

so cute

"And drop that smile already."

They walked down the stairs to the front door.

At the front door waited Mr Viola. He was holding Natsukis and Shizurus jacket. Natsuki took her jacket from him and put it on. She noticed his eyes on her and sighed.

"You want to tell me something?"

She zipped the jacket up.

"Sharp minded as ever."

He smiled as he helped his own daughter, like a gentlemen into her jacket.

"I only wanted to remind you not to take a single trip somewhere else. James will release you two in the town at the church and pick you up later there too."

Natsuki hung her head down, not really caring.

"Yes, yes. I understand."

He looked at his daughter, his hands on her shoulder.

"Do you have your cell-phone by you Shizuru my dear?"

"Of course father."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then looked at Natsuki who growled.

"Don't even think about it!"

Natsuki made a small step back; the man began to laugh and reached for her head to pet it.

"I haven't."

Natsuki blushed and shoved the hand away from her head. It had become a habit of Mr. Viola's to always pet her head. It was his way to calm her down a bit. Mr. Viola smiled down at Natsuki. Something in his smile made her sad, and she didn't know why. It was not the smile Mr. Viola usually gave her. It was a smile that she had often seen on the faces of some strangers. The one, parents gave to their children when they embraced, or when they showed how much they cared about them. Such a sight usually made the ground much more interesting.

Sometimes Natsuki began to wonder if there was someone who had smiled at her like that before. Not that she could remember. Not that she would want to remember. Even if there was someone who had, that person was no longer with her, so that person no longer mattered to her.

"Come back home save!"

home?"

Natsuki looked up at this word. Mr Viola hugged his daughter with his other arm and smiled now to Shizuru.

"Both of you."

"We will, father."

- - - - - - - -

James parked near the church and let the two girls out. The driver window was down and James looked out.

"Call me then I shall pick you two up Miss Viola!"

"I will. Carefully on the way home James-kun; the streets aren't a good place for your hobby."

"Miss Viola!"

James face went in embracement red; he gripped hard the wheel of the limousine.

"It's ok James-kun as long as you don't risk getting hurt or putting other people in danger father doesn't mind."

James gulped hard.

"How did Mr Viola find out?"

Natsuki didn't hear much from the chat. She was standing a bit away from the limousine, scanning the streets for familiar faces. She made a slight look to Shizuru who seemed too had made a joke. James had his head on the wheel for a moment and then laughed scratching the back of his head. He said something to her but Shizuru only shook her head.

The limousine drove away and Shizuru walked to Natsuki. Natsukis brows were raised and she looked questionable at Shizuru who stood before her.

"And who is now the shameless one if you excuse my question?"

They walked along the street down to the huge market street.

"What kind of action caused Natsuki-chan to this conclusion?"

"Maybe you're flirting with your chauffeur!"

Before Natsuki could react Shizuru had already began to laugh out loud holding a hand in front of her mouth. It took the older girl quiet a while to calm down, Natsuki brows were knitted together and she were not really happy at Shizurus laugher.

"I'm really sorry but that was too funny."

Shizuru was still chuckling.

"So was it! Then tell me what the hell was so funny about it!"

"Ara do I hear a little bit of jealous out of Natsukis voice."

Natsuki began to grit her teeth, she growled at the other girl like she always did when she had the feeling Shizuru was mocking her.

"I just reminded James-kun about his hobby that's all."

"Hobby?"

"You want to know?"

"No!"

Natsuki turned her head away. They passed the various shops and boutiques idly looking in the windows, but never stopping for too long.

"Natsuki-chan come on its here!"

"Huh?"

Shizuru had stopped in front of a glass revolving door. Natsuki had walked a few steps further away; she studied the shop window where some mannequins stood finely dressed. Finely dressed indeed so thought Natsuki at least, before she in disbelieve drew her head to Shizuru. Her jaw hung a bit open, a light blush on her face as she finally decided to speak her thoughts out loud.

"You can't seriously believe I'll place one foot in that shop, do you!"

"Is something wrong with the shop, Natsuki-chan?"

The blush was now visible for every passant who passed them. Natsuki made a slight nod towards the shop window; Shizuru knew exactly why the younger girl didn't want to go inside. But you should never judge a book after a cover. Natsuki only saw the puppets in the shop window whose were only clothed in exclusive and expensive looking lingerie. Some of them had bath-coat above the lingerie. Natsuki looked up to the shops name _Ronald's Paradise._

"I will not go into a lingerie shop!"

She had a really bad feeling about this.

"Ronald doesn't make only lingerie; it's just his decoration for his shop window."

"Decoration?"

That feeling just got worse. Natsuki sweat dropped, the smile on Shizurus face told her that she had somehow fallen into the older girls trap. _Again!_

"We can of course continue this chat out here. But I would prefer to go inside and not attract so much attention from all the people. I'll be waiting, Natsuki-chan!"

Before Natsuki could answer, Shizuru already stepped inside the shop. Her fists were balled and she let her furious eyes look around. Indeed some people had watched her and Shizuru, but as soon as they saw green eyes glaring at them they began to walk away quickly.

she will pay for this I swear

The revolving glass door spun again as Natsuki went inside. Just like Shizuru had told her there wasn't only lingerie. The shop was cut into different compartments, pants stacked by the wall on the right side organized by the size and colour. Blouses, t-shirt and sweaters hung on rotary wardrobes, some mannequins decorated the inside of the shop clothed with more than just lingerie and bathrobes. All in all Natsuki was really surprised how normal this shop seemed from inside, but she wouldn't admit it loud.

Natsuki spotted Shizuru on the other end of the shop near the lingerie section and changing cabins. On Shizurus side stood a young man who seemed around 25 years old, he wore a black pant and a white vest. The man had the white vest open so everyone could see his stomach muscles and his light tanned skin; behind his left ear he had a pencil. Slowly Natsuki walked to them a little bit cynical about all of this.

"This is Natsuki-chan Ronald."

Natsuki felt wary as the man scanned her from head to toe not missing a single curve of her body. He didn't say a word as he walked behind her and looked at her back. Natsuki wanted to turn her head to the side but a voice her.

"Please stay still!"

She felt her arms lifted, now she stood with arm on stretched both sided. She tried to turn her head again.

"Head straight on."

Ronald's voice wasn't strict; it was friendly and had a light accent. But Natsuki wouldn't be the rebellious girl she was if she would stand still and obey beside this she hated to stand still. Shizuru sensed that Natsuki wasn't enjoying it although she did. The vein on the blue haired girl's forehead clearly spoke of her discomfort. Natsuki jerked suddenly away as she felt a light pressure on a curtain point at her back. Ronald and Shizuru looked surprised at the young girl.

"Something wrong?"

Ronald stood at the same spot holding a measuring tape in his hands.

"No…nothing."

Natsuki went back to him and turned her back towards Ronald, her arms stretched again. Ronald looked at Shizuru and began to take Natsukis measure again. First her length of her arms, then her legs and her high. Ronald stopped for a moment to write the length down and then begin to measure her breadth.

"Please stand still."

Natsuki didn't fell comfortable, especially as he began to take her upper breadth. He looked serious at the measure tape if he really had the right size, as a precaution he measure again but the result was the same. His pencil scratched again on the notice block, his brows were knitted together. Shizuru in the meantime had seated herself on a chair and watched the two. Leaning her head against her palm and crossed her legs, her eyes never leaved Natsuki never missing a single expression. She wanted to treasure every moment she spent with her. She wanted to learn more about the young girl from the street. Her head tilted a bit to the side, she felt at peace right now. Natsuki was cooperating and Shizuru was thankful for it.

Ronald needed only a few more minutes to take the other measure. He placed the pencil back behind his ear and he studied the notes on his notice block again.

"The full program Shizuru-sama?"

"Yes, that was in fact my idea."

Ronald nodded and drew his head back to Natsuki. He lifted her chin a bit and looked deep into her eyes. The yellow of his eyes was now so clear for her, his head bend down a bit turning her head first to the left side and then to the right. Ronald let go of her and put it his hand on his chin closing his eyes. He began to think for a moment.

"Wait at the changing cabin I will be back in a minute."

He walked away and dig through the pant section. Natsuki remained silent the whole time even as Shizuru went to her and led her to the changing cabins.

"What is in your mind Natsuki-chan?"

"What do you think?"

Shizuru smiled and leaned a bit forward so she could whisper into Natsukis ear from behind.

"I think you want nothing more than to run away from here Natsuki-chan!"

my little thief!

Natsuki eyes widened for a moment. Was she really so readable? She drew her head away and crossed her arms.

"I was not thinking of running away!"

"Really?"

Natsuki cursed herself and the blush which was on her face. She faced Shizuru again, her eyes were closed and she raised her nose a bit.

"No I wasn't. I thought about why we are here and not in a normal shop to find some clothes!"

why do I explain myself to her?

"That wouldn't do it Natsuki-chan!"

She opened her eyes and saw Shizuru playing on her jacket. Zipping down the zipper. Slowly.

"So wouldn't it? And why?"

Natsuki caught Shizurus hand before she could open the jacket.

"Didn't I say that Natsuki-chan is not fully grown yet? I would guess that Natsuki-chan would dig into a bunch of clothes and takes out some which she –thinks- would fit her. Am I right?"

Shizuru freed her hand and finally helped Natsuki out of her jacket.

"What's wrong with that?"

Natsuki asked puffing out her cheeks with indignation.

The chestnut haired girl walked to the cabin and took a coat hook to put Natsukis jacket on it.

"Nothing is wrong with it Natsuki-chan. But don't you agree that you prefer some clothes which fit you perfectly instead of…"Shizuru thought for a moment."…instant pyjamas that is too big for you?"

"Don't poker to high."

The only answer Natsuki got for her rude tone was a smile and the sparkle in Shizurus eyes which told her that the older girl was happy. Even if she didn't understand why. Like always.

Ronald came back from his dig tour, around his arm hung a bunch of clothes. Natsuki also noticed the lingerie which was put on the top of them.

"You can try them on. I will be at the cash point."

He gave the clothes to Shizuru and went away.

Natsuki took one of the lingerie and a dress, she hold them in front of Shizuru.

"A perverted shop owner with a Lolita complex!"

"No a man who knows what his costumers want and what would fit them the best."

Shizuru laid the clothes carefully on the table which stood beside the chair; she picked the suitable bra and jacket for the dress and lingerie which Natsuki still hold.

"You can't expect me to ware that!"

"You would hurt Ronald's feelings if you don't try them on Natsuki-chan. Besides…"

With feather light steps she got to Natsuki and led the girl inside the cabin.

"…isn't this better then to explain to Mrs Gracegurt why you use her notes as a base for your desk?"

She hung the clothes on the cabin side and turned around to face Natsuki again.

"You were in my room?"

"No. I wasn't."

"Than how?"

"I thought that Natsuki-chan had already noticed that the room get cleaned every morning."

"Uhm yeah, right. You're not going to tell her?"

In fact Natsuki hadn't thought about the maids as she used the notes to steady the desk in her room. Shizuru looked into Natsuki's green eyes in which she could see the thoughts of the younger girl. She smiled looking again at the clothes she had hung up.

"This thought never crossed my mind. But now that you mention it."

They stood both still in the cabin together as Shizuru studied for a moment out of the corner of her eye Natsuki who scratched the back of her head for a moment. The young girl let a frustrated sigh out and in a low and angry voice she gave Shizuru the answer she wanted to hear.

"That is blackmailing you know."

She stepped to Shizuru who watched her still out of the corner of her eye.

"If you tell a single person about that. I will make sure that you wish to never have met me, b…"

"I understand. Do you need help or should I wait outside Natsuki-chan?"

Shizuru had her finger in the right moment on Natsukis lips. It was the best way to stop her using unmannered words. Natsuki shove the hand away from her blushing face.

"I prefer to change alone."

Shizuru nodded and went outside the cabin, taking a last peek inside where Natsuki already began to observe the clothes. She then pulled the curtain shut.

Inside the cabin stood Natsuki now alone, the cabin was more a mirror cabinet as Natsuki could see her reflection from each side. She took the dress down and looked at it.

it could had been worse, at least it's blue and not pink

"Don't try to peek!"

From outside she heard Shizuru´s giggle.

"I will try hard not to."

Natsuki stuck her head out the curtains, to growl at the older girl. Shizuru was sorting out the other things which Ronald had brought.

"I don't like the amused undertone in your voice."

Shizuru first finished her task with the clothes before she turned to let her eyes wander to the curtains where Natsuki's head still stuck out.

"Ara did Natsuki-chan decided that I should help her after all."

"Brat!"

Her head vanished again behind the curtains followed by giggles. Natsuki began to strip her t-shirt over her head. Her hair was a bit messy and the t-shirt was still on her arms as she heard Shizurus voice from outside again.

"Say Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki had her back towards the right mirror as she replied.

"What?"

"Tell me something about you?"

Natsuki didn't see the other girl who leaned outside on the partition wall from the cabin, with her hands behind her back. Just like Shizuru who couldn't see Natsukis strange look as her face turned away from the curtain. Natsuki didn't answer; she wasn't sure what she should answer.

"Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki cogitated and began to take off the t-shirt completely.

"Why do you want to know?"

She laid her t-shirt down and stripped out of her pant. She waited for a moment for Shizuru to answer.

"Is it really so important to have a reason to know someone?

"People don't ask without a reason…"

With a clip Natsuki stripped out of the bra and took the white one which Shizuru had hung up on the coat hook too.

"What if I tell Natsuki-chan that my reason is simply to learn more about you out of pure curiosity?"

I want to know the real you

Shizuru´s head was tilted to the side of the curtain. She didn't intend to peep on Natsuki but then again she wouldn't leave this chance to pass by as she could see Natsuki in the mirror. Natsuki had accidentally not closed the curtains.

From the mirror pierced two brute and dangerous looking eyes back at Shizuru, these eyes belonged to a tattoo which Natsuki had on her right upper arm. Every single line from it was a master piece of work. It looked from Shizurus point of view so real, as if the tattoo would be ready for an attack anytime.

"Of course I don't want to force Natsuki-chan to tell me."

The person in the mirror moved a bit and Shizuru could see more from Natsukis bare back. Her eyes imperceptibly widen for a moment as she saw an old wound marring her creamy back. She turned her head fast away not out of disgust more out of the guilt she felt. Shizuru understood now why Natsuki always wore long clothes and why Natsuki always locked up herself then she changed or took a bath. Shizuru took some breaths to handle what she had just seen. It was Natsukis grumble voice which stopped her from deepener her thoughts about it.

"What do you want to know exactly?"

Natsuki had completely changed her lingerie and wore now the white bra and slip from Ronald. The fabric felt light on her skin, she didn't want to think about how much this lingerie would cost.

"Hm how about Natsuki-chan starts to tell me what she likes."

"There aren't many things I like."

She looked up at the ceiling above her.

"I guess I like to run, to be alone and I like wolves."

"Wolves?"

Shizuru remembered the tattoo which she had seen. Who would think that the young girl had the head of a wolf on her right upper arm, an animal which she liked?

"Yeah they kind of cool."

"Say Natsuki-chan did you ever saw a real one?"

Natsuki stroke the dress over her head. The fabric was feather light and nestle perfect on her skin.

"I was once forced into a foster family..."

As the word foster family left her mouth it left a really sour taste and she wanted to puke.

"…They had a house near the woods. I saw a black one with a white tail nip. I named him Duran."

Natsuki voice was full of conviviality as she remembered the short time she had spent back then with the wood occupant. She turned to the side to look at herself in the mirror and was amazed how the light blue dress suited her. It ended a little bit above her knees, obscure her shoulders and her back.

"What happened to him?"

"He was shot by the man who took care of me."

"Maybe he thought the wo... I mean Duran would attack you."

"Duran would have never attacked me!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan. Were you sad then you heard it?"

"...A bit maybe…I don't remember anymore. He was like me he had no one..."

"What happened after you found out what your foster father did?"

Natsuki had the white jacket put on and drew her hair under it out.

"Oh that guy. I showed him how thankful I was, and he was sent to a hospital. These idiots really tried to send me to another children's home again after that….I run away before they could give me to the next so called foster family."

"Natsuki-chan doesn't sound as if she likes foster families!"

"There was never a reason to like them!" stated Natsuki. "They hate me at first sigh without knowing me and I hate them for the ugly looks they give Me." she snorted at the thought. "They think of me as trash and how lucky I could be that they are so kind to take a stray dog like me in. It was always like this, ev…most people are like this."

Natsuki wanted first to say that everyone was like this, maybe she would have back then, before she had began to live by the Violas. But now she wasn't so sure anymore if that was true that everyone was the same.

She shoved the curtain to the side and looked to Shizuru who was standing before her.

"It makes me kind of sad that Natsuki-chan thinks like this. But say isn't there something else you like?"

Shizuru intensively scanned Natsukis form, and how the dress gave the young girl a feminine touch.

"I like to ride motorbikes and challenge the wind!"

Shizuru blinked at Natsuki before she began to chuckle.

"It's the first time I hear that someone tries to challenge the wind."

Natsuki drew her head away and scoffed.

"And now you think I'm weird!"

"I would never think this. I would be rather surprised if Natsuki-chan would do this out of pure boredom."

Shizuru took one of Natsukis hands and began to adjust the sleeves from the jacket. Natsuki let her do as she thought about a moment her head still turned to the side.

"It let me feel free."

The adjusting on her sleeves stopped for a moment and Natsuki looked at Shizuru who in return seemed kind of sad.

"Aren't you free Natsuki-chan?"

They looked at each other for a brief moment before Natsukis attention moved someplace else again and she spoke in a lower voice.

"Sometimes…I feel trapped inside myself. Then I need to do something dangerous."

why do I tell her this

Shizuru began to adjust the other sleeve while watching Natsuki's face which had softened look from day to day.

"Something like?"

"You really pry?"

She began to scratch the back of her head as Shizuru let go off her sleeve.

"Beating some jerks on the streets and do other things ..."

Natsuki stopped scratching the back of her head and waved with her hand in the air.

"..You know things which let your heart beat like crazy for tense and so."

"So Natsuki-chan likes to feel tense..."

Shizuru´s index finger runs soft along her cheek where only a small, slight erubescence was left as reminder of the unusual encounter.

"…while she breaks in a room and assault a defenceless maiden."

"Maiden!"

Natsuki snorted and if she hadn't seen the unusual and much more the so unlike Shizuru surprised face, she wouldn't had began laughed. It was only a single moment in which Shizuru had shown her surprise by the smart counter from the younger girl but this single moment had lightened the mood up even more. With a bit effort Natsuki acquired it to stop her laugh, with her hand she stroke a strand of blue hair behind her ear and smiled. It was a cheeky smile, but at the same time a true smile which Natsuki who was well known by her gang members for her cold behaviour and stoic expression rarely gave someone.

"Ah a maiden so, but for a defenceless one you had quiet some courage!"

"Ara did Natsuki-chan just complimented me? I'm flattered!"

"You're really the strangest person I have ever met!"

They shared a moment in silence together smiling and Natsuki rolled her eyes.

"Enough chat for now, you still hasn't told me how I look?"

"Ara didn't I?"

Crimson eyes wandered up and down and again up not missing a single detail of Natsuki body. Natsuki began to tense under the observing eyes; she let her head shift to the side.

"Ara."

Her eyes began nervous to twitch as Shizuru made her way around her and looked at her back now. She could had sworn her neck just had made a slight snap as she tried to turn her head more to the side. Two times…two rounds Shizuru made sure she didn't missed anything on Natsuki as she walked around her.

"Can't you stop walking around me and stop your 'Ara', it irritates me."

"Ara."

Shizurus shoes made a short clap sound as she stopped in front of Natsuki.

"You look really adorable."

Blood began to rush into her face and presented her with a blush. Natsukis blue mane dissembles most of her face as she looked down on herself. Through her hair she could see the older girls' hands which stroke her hair to the side so she could better look into these crimson orbs which had a strange effect on her.

"You should wear something like this more often. Its really suits you Natsuki-chan."

"How can you be so blunt on everything?"

"I'm such a person. Does it scare you?"

Shizuru took Natsukis bandaged hand and stroke softly along the inside of the hand. The wound didn't hurt so badly, but as Shizuru began to stroke softly against the stitched scar she felt a strange warm coming from it.

"Never!"

They faced were only centimetres from each other. Each of them with they own mysterious smile which they always wore.

"That's good…"

Shizuru broke the spell first and stepped back to the clothes.

She lifted the next cloth hook up with that looked for Natsuki like a normal business suit for the everyday life.

she doesn't expect me...

..You won't get away so easily today my little thief!

Natsuki shook her head not approvingly and a playful glimmer showed up in her eyes as she took the hook from Shizuru.

"Next time I will choose the shop and you will change."

"Is that a promise Natsuki-chan?"

"I don't make promises."

**Chapter 13**** shopping tour end**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14****: opinions**

**-Violas mansion-**

Satoshi closed the main door behind the girls and went back to the living room where Maria was and drunk tea.

He smiled in thought as the girls who would by now drive with James to the church and then go shopping, he wouldn't had minded to go with them. But he had more important matter to discuss with Maria.

"You will strike roots there if you stand to long at the door, Satoshi-san."

"That would really be a problem then, wouldn't it?"

Teasing was something Satoshi controlled as good as his daughter Shizuru, he always said that the teasing flowed in every Viola it was a natural quality.

He closed the living room door and went to the arm chair, his eyes fixed on a white wrapper on the table. Satoshi made a glance at Maria who sipped leisurely her tea.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Maria peered again over the brim, the cup not touching her lips.

"I don't know. It depends on what you expect in it."

His smile grew and he took the wrapper carefully. He knew what was inside the wrapper but that didn't hold him back to have a little fun chat.

"My confiscated self-made magazine from our old school days?"

"Unfortunate I don't think that I brought them with me."

Satoshi held the wrapper against the light as if he could see what was inside it.

"And here I hoped that you have mercy with an old classmate who wants his treasured memories back."

"You flattering won't bring you any plus points."

He nodded sadly in agreement.

"I'm getting old in the past it was easier to persuade you."

"You're not old Satoshi-san; I am just not so naive anymore too taken in by your words."

His eyes wandered to Maria and then back at the wrapper. He was still holding it against the light.

"I'm bowing down before the experience and wisdom of the age."

His attention was back at the wrapper. A red wax mark adored the closure of it, Satoshis finger touched the mark. He mused at the symbol with that the wax was marked, a shield with a ´´F in the middle.

"Ah the Fuuka academy. That brings memories back doesn't it Maria-san?"

Maria began to rub her temple at the memory of her old school days with Satoshi.

"Please don't remind me Satoshi-san. You were such a womanizer back then."

With his hand he reached inside his pant pocket and draws a convertible letter opener out which looked most likely like a knife at first glance.

The opener snapped up and Satoshi opened the wrapper with one move.

"Are you really sure about this Satoshi-san?"

"I'm confident Maria-san!"

He laid the letter opener in a hinged position and the empty wrapper on the table. Satoshi leaned back in his arm chair and read the documents for a moment.

After the last document he took the wrapper from the table and put them back.

"Thank you Maria-san for you're help, I will fill in these register form as fast as I can."

"It's ok, but allow me if I may ask you a question Satoshi-san."

"Hm, go ahead Maria-san?"

Satoshi laid the wrapper next to the letter opener on the table and looked up.

"What do you really have in your mind Satoshi-kun?"

The smile didn't leaved Satoshis face.

"What do I have on my mind?"

His expression became serious, just like Marias as she folded her hands together and laid them on her lap.

"Let me ask you instead Maria-san. What kind of impression do you have about her?"

Maria sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them and spoke in a calm voice.

"You sure that you want to hear my opinion?"

Satoshis brows went up and his eyes sparkled.

"Tell me. I think I'm prepared for the worst."

It wasn't a lie, Satoshi expected in the fact a detailed report about his house guest, Natsuki Kuga.

Maria leaved her old classmate a short break before she would give him the full broadside of her opinion.

"She has absolutely no respect for elder people. Her choice of words is most of the time indecent to say nothing of her shameless behaviours and gesture which alone will cause her real problems in the future. Her stubbornness tops even yours."

Satoshi leaned back and listened casually. Rude, no respect, shameless behaviour, word which didn't belonged in the mouth of a 15 year old teenager? This really sounded just like his house guest. Even if he hadn't experience this side of Natsuki, he had of course heard from the maids and his daughter of her actions.

"Her general knowledge is really limited; mostly because of the lack of school visits. You know that I don't mind her behaviour and word choice since we both know where she lived."

Maria peered at Satoshi who had folded his hands, his two index fingers on his lips and a rather amused smile at that what would come next.

"But that doesn't mean I will tolerate it and I don't think that you should go so easy on her too, Satoshi-san. If you give her too much freedom she may think that she can do what she wants and dance everyone on the nose."

"I will take your advice to heart!"

always the strict one

Maria poured some new tea in her cup, the warm steam raising up.

"She has a really strong will if she gets enough incentive she fulfils her task without any problems. The most problem in her personally is her defence attitude towards everything and the cold shoulder she shows people who try to help her, mostly caused by the experience she had gained."

Maria paused for a moment again before she continued.

"Were are not really many good points I can give her so far Satoshi-san but that could also be because I have spent more time to search around the mansion to find her. She is fast and athletic; I hadn't such a student in a long time who escaped my studies."

She blow the hot steam from her cup away.

"But she isn't fast enough yet. I gave her some penalty like you already had heard. Nothing serious just the things she would do in school if she breaks the rules…neitherless she learns fast. It truely is a shame that she is either running wild causing havoc or just rebelling…well that's just my opinion Satoshi-san."

Satoshis head went up and down in a nod.

"You're right she is rude, stubborn and vulgar, her respect lacks here and there and she doesn't act like a well-raised child…."

- - - **Meanwhile...**

"Hatschi."

The brown curtains of the changing cabin sway from the sneeze. Behind them a frustrated looking young girl rubs her nose.

"Bless you Natsuki-chan!"

Shizuru stood before the curtain and hold a hankie through the side. She felt Natsukis hand, the hankie was taken away from her and she took it back. Behind the curtains grumbled Natsuki and made some sneeze sounds.

"If I find out who talks bad about me behind my back, I will teach him or her, a lesson."

"Why do you think that someone talks behind your back?"

The head popped up behind the curtains. Natsukis expression was so innocent, neither anger nor apathy was in her eyes. Only the expression of a girl who was hundred percent sure she was right. An expression that told everyone that a fact was a fact. Shizuru was sure that if it wasn't

Natsuki she was talking to, that everyone else would have believed that face.

"It's not cold enough to get a cold."

Shizuru blinked a moment at the logic from her younger companion before she giggled; her hand covered her mouth to suppress it a bit.

_such a cute face_

**- - - - **

"But I think she is also kind, in a way an good girl with a strong protective sin. She just needs someone to guide her the right way."

Maria looked up; she was surprised at Satoshis point of view of the younger girl.

"Your knowledge of human nature astonished me again and again."

"You're flattering me."

He took the new filled cup of tea which Maria offered to him.

"So back to your question…why did I do what I did? What was I thinking? What do I really plan?..."

The armchair were pushed back as Satoshi stood up and walked to the fireside. His brown eyes looked down to the burned wood from the evening before.

"I'm sure you want to know more why I took her in. even if you already know the answer which I'm curtain of. But I will answer it; I made a promise for years. That's all."

He took the pipe out from his pocket and lightened it. Maria sighed. She had guessed right away why Satoshi took the young girl in his care.

"Did you tell her?"

The chestnut haired man turned around and he walked back to the armchair.

"No, it wouldn't be a good idea to confront her with this fact yet."

Maria nodded again.

"A wise decision but it also holds a high risk if she finds out, Satoshi-san."

Grey smoke clouds began to form over Satoshis head. His eyes meet Maria's. No smile was on his face as he began to speak seriously but still in a friendly voice.

"That's why I want your word to not confront her with anything of this matter. It would also be nice if you kept all this here a secret for now as well. I take full responsible for everything what happens."

"It will come out sooner or later, but I will do as you wish."

She matched his serious look with her own strict one.

"Are you sure that your really only trying to fulfil a promise Satoshi-san?"

He stood next to the armchair his hand on the backrest. He had a light smile.

"You still don't trust me do you Maria-san?"

"It's not about trust Satoshi-san. I know you far too many years to just believe that you don't have your own plans."

"That was a hard judgement…but you're right."

Maria set the empty cup down; her brows went up as Satoshi agreed to her concerns.

"I will not conceal something from you Maria-san. I didn't take her in just because of the promise I made with him… I want to see it with my own eyes what this child can do..."

"I don't think I can quiet follow you."

"…didn't you notice the unusual aura she has?"

"Indeed but what does this have to do with anything Satoshi-san. Just because she has an unusual aura around her, there are other children who have them too."

He leaned forward.

"I don't think so. She is unique, she is a key Maria-san. She has the strength to change, to challenge fate. And I want to see it."

Disapprovingly, Maria shook her head.

"You want to use her as a test subject!"

He leaned back and shook his head.

"No that would be inhuman to put it this way. You know Maria-san I'm a scientist I explore things and I'm pleased when the results of my explores take fruits…"

Satoshi saw that he would explain it more to get Maria's approve in this. He sighed heavily.

"…maybe you're right in a way but don't you agree it would be interesting to see how she devolves. Maria-san what I want to say is that the young girl named Natsuki Kuga doesn't belong here. The streets aren't a place were a young girl like her belongs and think about it. What could happen if the power which lies inside her awakens and someone would find out."

Maria thought for a moment. Satoshi was right from the beginning and maybe he even had planned it from the start. He was always like this, always a victim of his own curiosity.

"I understand, but as soon as she enters the academy..."

She gave him a meaningful look.

"…you will not do anything that could bring a mess into the academies. Do I make myself clear Satoshi-san?"

"Maria-san you know me."

"Exactly and that's the reason why I tell you this."

Cheeky Satoshi looked away.

"I promise not to do anything that could cause a mess."

It had been quiet surprisingly if Satoshi had let it be like this.

"But I would like to ask you about a second favour."

"The way you ask makes it sound like I have a choice."

A maid entered the room and brought some new tea and left some pastries on a tablet. Satoshi finally sat down again. The pipe had already made the last faint smoke cloud by this time he put it next to his opener. As the maid left the two alone again, Satoshi put his two index fingers again on his lips. His eyes were merely opened as he watched Maria who had closed her eyes. She was already used to her old classmates' methods of handling things but it was never really clear for her what he had on his mind. He always played with people minds. He gave them things and information they needed. Some people had debts because of these favours he did for them and he never forgot a single debt.

"I am counting on you Maria-san."

**Chapter 14 end opinions**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 red spider**

-Late afternoon, streets-

"Just do me one favour before I ever agree to go shopping with you again!"

"What is it Natsuki-chan?"

Natsuki turned around, her black leather jacket other her shoulder.

"Shoot me!" she said in a demanding voice.

Shizuru´s chestnut hair waved in the air as she walked past Natsuki. Her eyes closed and her nose raised in the air a bit, a playful smile on her lips.

"I would prefer to drug Natsuki-chan, if she really makes to much trouble."

Natsuki blinked a few times before she shook her head disapprovingly.

"I'm a bad influence!"

She looked again at the older girl who still smiled and spoke in a faithful voice.

"I never saw Natsuki-chan as a bad influence. You're the best thing that has happened to me and I will never regret having met you."

Natsuki blushed for a moment, but it disappeared as soon as it came up. She felt somehow good…even a bit happy she didn't quiet understand it herself why. Never had she thought that someone was happy to be at her side and enjoyed her presence. A slight smile formed on her lips.

"Baka! Come on it's late enough. The old man must be already worried where his oh so precious daughter is."

"You're right. Let us go back to the church Natsuki-chan. I will call James from there."

With a nod Natsuki and Shizuru continued their way down the lively street. In the corner of Natsukis mind she still wondered why she hadn't met someone from her gang here. What had happened to the gang? She had expected at least to see one or two members in this area. It made her sceptic. Something felt wrong. No, wrong wasn't the exact word that would describe it, it was more like a stupid joke. Like someone was playing a game and Natsuki had the hunch that it all was connected to her last job. But what could be so important on an old stone plate? She couldn't get what it was but she was certain to find out.

The two girls had half of the way to the church behind them when Natsuki spotted a glimpse of a familiar face which vanished into a dark side street. All conversation she had with Mr Viola was forgotten at this moment…and not only that…with draughty step she walked towards the side street, completely ignoring the warning feeling. Natsukis curiosity took over once again as she turned into the dark side street leaving the main street and Shizuru behind. It was dark the sunlight was barely lightened the ground. Natsuki went along through the dirt and pass fallen trashcans. A strong rancid smell covered the air. She began to breathe through her mouth to not smell the scent from old rotten food and other things which lied far to long here. It helped a bit.

A huge tattered container blocked most of the way in front of her. Natsuki climbed easily up, the cover held her weight. With huge steps she went to the over end and hoped down. Natsuki made sure not to make any noise. The side street ended with an opened steal door which led into a small back yard. She peered inside; the yard was empty.

_I'm certain I saw someone_

Natsuki made a careful step forward. Now standing inside the yard; no sound from the lively street reached the dead area. She looked around; the walls were decorated with coloured tags. She noticed huge spider webs on each edge and frowned by the mass of spiders she saw on the webs.

This was definitive not a place she would visit again as far as Natsuki was concerned. She didn't hate spiders but at the same time she simply couldn't get herself to like a thing that scrabbled on more than four legs and settle down where ever it wanted.

She noticed also that besides the walls no other way or door led out of the yard. Only the way She had used. There was no way to escape without her noticing. Unless...a sudden thought hit Natsuki as she turned fast around, her gaze went immediately up above the opened steal door.

Too slow…roughly Natsuki was attacked from above and fell with her attacker to the ground; her head hit the ground hard. She only saw the flash of a smirk before the impact of the ground let her view become black for a second.

Natsuki recognize the smirk, of all the members she could had meet she just had to meet that deceitful person who else would be in a spider contaminated area like this. Natsuki knew that she shouldn't be so unselective, better the red haired spider freak Nao as no one.

Natsuki was sure that Nao had already recognize who she attacked, either that or she urgently needed a pair of glasses. Both made some rolls other the gusted ground, each trying to get the upper hand of the other.

Natsuki lost her concentration for a single moment as she rolled with her back over a spire stone. Nao used this moment to take the upper hand of this situation and took the wrists to pin them above Natsukis head. With all her weight she set a top of Natsuki to hold her down. A sadistic and satisfied smirk bedecked Naos lips as she looked down at her captive, her eyes shimmered dangerously.

Natsuki arched her back up, the spire stone was right underneath her. She stopped struggling and growled. A deep and dangerous growl. Like a wild beast she snarled, her words hissed.

"Take your hand off me and get down, now!"

It was spoken low but still clear enough for Nao to hear. All Natsuki received was a snicker. Her arms were pulled further away and caused her to lay her back at the ground. She took a sharp breath as the stone pierced through her shirt into her back. Naos lips touched slightly Natsukis ear as she whispered into them in a quiet challenging tone.

"Such an ironic situation, don't you agree Icy?"

Ironic? Oh yes this was more than ironic now that Natsuki was pinned like this under the red haired woman.

- - -

The first time Natsuki had met Nao was in a street corner. Six years ago, she was a little unknown brat who was new in to the streets of Kyoto and settled down right in the area of the head gang, the Blood Hearts. Kyoto was divided into different areas. Each ruled by a different gang. Sometimes it came to little disputed between members of the gangs but these were rare and ended mostly in a quiet drinking bout where the one who stood last got right. Only people who didn't belong to gangs and dared to cause ruckus were not so lucky with just a blackout from a dinking contest.

Back than Natsuki first failure was to beat some bigmouthed guy from the Blood Heart gang, a fight she wouldn't had done if the guy hadn't dared to try and steal her hard self stolen money. She was caught red-handed by Reito and Nao. The black haired man had made a short glance at the guy to Natsukis feet and than back at her. Astonish by this outcome he clapped and smiled at her. A political smile that never changed. In his usually polite voice he told no one in general that the consequence for beating a member from his gang was to join them. He watched Natsuki as she spat by his words and was about to leave. Her way was cut of by Nao.

Natsukis second failure was to try and hit Nao to get out. Nao showed fast were Natsuki limits lied, she didn't even need a minute to kick Natsuki ass. With a sprained arm she became an official member and Reito gave her room to sleep and money after she finished little jobs he gave her. Little jobs always meant to deal with outsiders, or deliveries for heads of other gangs. For Nao she never had any sympathy since that day on and every chance she got she tried to repay her for the bruises and her arm. Nao used her the first years as a guinea pig to show some moves and to pin her to the ground. Natsuki learned fast and remembered them; her guinea pigs were the outsiders or people who mocked her.

Nao and Reito came and went, sometimes alone sometimes together. No one questioned them, Natsuki didn't too. The years passed and her jobs became more serious. Several times she was forced into a foster family or children's home. Each time she run away back at the streets she called her home. Then the police caught her, Reito paid the caution to get her out if he was in the city. But that happened rarely since She was always a good runner and learned fast how to do her jobs right.

From Reito she learned how to deal with people without using her fists, he taught her the basics to write and read.

From Nao she learned how to fight right and how to drink and some other things she would be willingly to have never learned.

For Natsuki these two were nothing more than teachers who taught. There never existed any feeling between them. It was always a give and take from each other. Each living his own life and each having his own secrets.

-----

"Get down, before I beat you so bad that even your mother won't recognize you anymore."

Nao drew away from the ear; she let her upper body lay on Natsukis. Through the extra weight the pain by her back reached Natsukis brain again. But this time she was prepared.

"How cold hearted, don't you understand how much I missed you, Icy?"

She slipped her hand skilfully under Natsuki and let it wander where the stone lay. With a fast move she shoves it away and replaced it with her hand. Her nails began to scratch Natsukis back through the shirt. Nao knew what lay beneath this fabric of clothe from the younger girl. She had seen it but never cared wherefrom it came. She simply loved to play with people. She let her nails drew farther, she scratched the wound. Not too roughly but neither too gently.

Natsuki gasped at the touch of Naos nails on her back. She hated Nao for this; she was the only one who knew why Natsuki always covered her back and never showed it to anyone.

"Miss me my ass. Since when do you know how to..."

Natsuki was silenced with a fiercely kiss from Nao. A kiss with no thoughts behind it, for both of them little things like kissing and cuddling had no meaning. Natsuki let Nao do how she pleased…for now. The grip on her wrist loosed and Natsuki slowly placed her hands on Naos collar. They only broke the kiss to get air.

Natsukis grip on the collar tightened and she drew Nao down again.

"I hate you. Go die Nao."

"Hnn..I don't think you really mean that Icy."

With a flip Nao and Natsuki began again to roll. Somehow Natsuki managed to angle her legs, she placed her foots on Naos stomach. With verve from her angles legs the young girl pushed Nao away through the air.

Nao was already prepared and landed skilful on her feet. She smirked and watched Natsuki as the girl got up. Nao noticed that something was different with the young girl. Normally Cold-Heart would have shouted or insult her at first sight.

5 days, was such a short time enough to change someone? Nao doubt that, something else must have happened. There was no one yet, who could tame the young girl.

"So say where did you hide. Heard a rumour that the cops caught you and send you to jail but then I was there and I didn't see you."

"Someone paid the caution and got me out." Natsuki said while glaring at Nao.

"Oho how nice."

Nao went to Natsuki and placed her arms around her neck.

"And what was your consideration…"

"None of your business."

Natsuki took Naos arms away from her neck.

"How about you tell what's going on here…where the hell are all the gang members?"

"The gang? …"

Nao turned her head away, she loved it to play the unknowing.

"Better tell me now, before I lose my temper today."

"How scary…I have a letter from Reito for you. Let go of me and I can give it to you."

She was released from Natsuki. Out of her top she took a note. Natsuki eyed this with mingled feelings.

"Your a slut didn't you have a better place to hide it."

She snapped the note out of Naos hand and walked to the wall to lean against it, of course at none covered web wall. She read the note fast and folded it back together. In front of her stood Nao.

"So did you get the information you needed Icy?"

"Enough to know that he will pay for all this trouble I've been through. But how about you explain why all of the sudden and why you are still in the city…according to this letter you shouldn't be here anymore just like the others."

"It's the truth what you have read. The Blood Heart gang doesn't exist anymore, he disbanded it. Don't ask me why. I really have no idea but he told me to make sure that you are safe…"

Nao moved closer at the young girl and began to play with a blue strand of Natsukis mane.

"…that's why I didn't leave this city. But I needed to arrange things before I could contact you. So are you ready?" questioned Nao.

"Ready for what?"

"Like I said he told me to make sure that you would be safe…The streets aren't safe anymore."

And then she lowered the volume of her voice so that her words were spoken in a low whisper.

"So I want to take you with me…"

Natsuki looked away.

"I don't go anywhere if I don't exactly know why."

Nao let go of the strand and took instead Natsukis chin.

"Since when do you question his decisions Icy?"

She pulled Natsukis chin roughly up to look again in her green eyes.

"Let me guess the one who paid the caution for you. He gives you shelter and something to eat right. How naive!"

Naos smirk vanished and she pressed Natsuki harder against the wall.

"Remember who you are Icy, you're a street kid or did you already forget that. They will always look at you this way…you should know this the best."

The cold stare which Natsuki had before returned to her eyes and she answered in a void tone.

"I haven't forgotten."

"That's my Icy… remember only the strong survive in this world."

She drew away from Natsuki and watched her.

"Why do I still get the feeling that you still aren't coming with me?"

"I can't…" Natsuki walked with Nao out of the yard. Nao climbed up first and turned around to look down at Natsuki. She still waited for an explanation why the young girl didn't want to go with her.

"I still have things to do here. Besides…"Natsuki began to climb up too. "… I do not care what he says or thinks and I can look after myself. After all the streets were never save."

"Optimistic like ever. I will first make myself sure that the place is save. If it is not you will come with me!" They jumped the container down, the lying dust raising.

"Suit yourself."

Natsuki and Nao walked out of the side street back to the livingly main street. Natsuki went to a little café´ opposite from them. On a table she stopped, Shizuru was sitting there reading calmly a newspaper. She noticed the black jacket which hung on the empty chair in front of her.

_when did I lose the jacket?_

She coughed into her hand to get Shizurus attention. But as to give Natsuki her intention Shizuru simply turned over to the next page. Two could always play the game. Shizuru wasn't really angry but neither happy as Natsuki just disappeared without a word. She had secretly followed her into a the side street, it wasn't hard, all of Natsuki's intentions were drown in something as that she hadn't noticed Shizuru. Shizuru only saw how Natsuki disappeared in a yard; she had heard a loud thud and peered inside, watching the scene silently quite awhile but drew soon back. It wouldn't accrue any danger from the other person for now. To her feet she had noticed the dirtied jacket from Natsuki which the girl seemed to had lost. She had taken it with her out of the side street.

It took Natsuki almost a whole minute in which she watched Shizuru who read the newspaper as if she wasn't there…Finally the chestnut haired girl faltered the paper together and laid it on the table looking up to Natsuki who seemed frustrated. She smiled her brows up as if she didn't know what was wrong.

"Oh you are already back Natsuki-chan?"

"I had to check something up ok, nothing happened so there is no need to tell your father about this."

"If Natsuki-chan says so."

"-chan?"

Behind Natsuki appeared Nao and snickered. She eyed Shizuru and then gave her a slight nod.

"It's been a while Viola. What brings someone like yourself in a small city like Kyoto?"

Natsuki felt somehow excluded as the two older girls spoke to each other.

"It's really been a while Nao-oneesama."

oneesama?

With wide open eyes Natsuki looked at Nao who smirked down at Shizuru.

"I visit my father other the holidays, nothing special." said Shizuru.

"I see… Well it's really a pity and I would like to chat more but my time is a bit short and if I don't hurry the ship will leave without me."

Nao looked superior at Shizuru who was more than calm about Naos sarcasms.

"Viola make sure to greet that Maria from me if you see her." Nao looked back at Natsuki. "Consider yourself as lucky Icy, to know someone like the great Viola here."

"Didn't you say you wanted to check up first where I take shelter?"

Nao snickered again. For her it was clear that Natsuki had no clue with whom she really lived. The knowledge of the girl amused her every time, Natsuki was a girl who learned fast and also had great skills but beside them she was so clueless about the true world. The young girl only believed what her eyes saw. Maybe it was time to let someone handle this task.

"Did I? Viola I will give that little brat in your care for the time being."

Playfully she grabbed Natsuki from behind and hugged her very tightly. Her head were mostly hidden by the blue mane. Jade green orbs watched Shizuru dangerously.

"You will be responsible for everything that happens to her. And don't give her any funny thoughts Viola!"

"Leave her alone Nao."

Natsuki drew her head to the side to get a better view at Nao. She felt anger boiling up inside her again. Why did Nao and the old man's daughter knew each other and why the hell did Natsuki defend Shizuru?

The same must had run through Nao's mind as she looked surprised at Natsuki who had a dead look. Nothing that scarred Nao.

"I just made a joke Icy don't worry." Nao soothed the younger girl.

Unexpected Nao kissed Natsuki in front of Shizuru without hesitating. Natsuki had no chance to turn away as Nao was holding her firm with one arm and with the other holding her head. Out of the corner of her eye she gave Shizuru a dangerous look. Nao had meant every word she had spoken.

As Nao broke the kiss she moved fast away from Natsuki out of the length from Natsukis fist. She smirked a last time.

"I'm certain we will see each other someday again. Till then…oh and Icy don't forgot about what I told you."

Natsuki wiped her mouth angrily as she and Shizuru watched Nao who vanished into the crowd. How worse could that day go now that the gang was gone… Natsuki wondered how many good news a person could receive on a single day. It was strange how easy it was to lose something and how hard it was to gain. But why do people try to gain if they lose it at the end anyway?

Quietly Shizuru stood up and walked towards the church without saying anything.

"Oi wait…dammit I said wait."

Natsuki blinked at the strange behaviour from Shizuru. She took fast her jacket and walked after her. She wasn't quiet sure why Shizuru hadn't said anything more to her. She grabbed her arm.

"Hm?"

Shizuru turned around, she looked calm like always. Natsuki couldn't look any longer, so she let her gaze wander to the side.

"Thanks for picking my jacket up."

She felt awkward to talk to Shizuru like this. She had a guess why Shizuru was acting this way. It wasn't ok to leave without any word even a street kid like Natsuki knew this.

"It was nothing. But I would suggest Natsuki-chan to take better care of her things."

Shizuru touched Natsukis lips gently. Natsuki didn't flinch away at this action.

"We should go now." Said Shizuru after she wiped the remaining lipstick from Nao away from Natsukis lips with her thumb.

She hooked her arm with Natsukis. For a short moment Natsuki wanted to jerk away and ask her what she was thinking… She did nothing from both.

"Your clothes will get dirty."

Shizuru leaned her head on Natsukis shoulder well aware of the fact that Natsukis clothes were covered in dust and smut but she didn't cared less.

"I don't care…"answered Shizuru sincerely"…as long as I can make sure that Natsuki-chan won't leave me here alone again."

Natsuki peered to Shizuru. She didn't understand what she really meant to the chestnut haired girl; the only thing she was certain of was that she hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time near someone.

"Do what ever you want."

Her green eyes went up; the sky above them was beautiful clear blue. Her gaze wandered in eastwardly direction where white clouds began to gather. In a few hours the clouds would begin to shuffle towards the city and darken the sky.

They walked like this towards the church ignoring the strange glances some people gave them.

Chapter 15: red spider end


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****: dark omen**

A knock sounded thru the office. Satoshi sat calmly on his armchair and studied some document which lied outspread on his desk. Well aware of the knock on the door he sorted the document together and shoves the stack to the side. It knocked again. A smile crossed the chestnut haired mans face. Such an impatient it wasn't really hard to figure out who the one could be that waited outside.

"You can come in Miss Kuga!"

The doorknob was pushed down and the door opened a slit. Natsukis head pooped up and she let her eyes study the inner establishment of the office. Her hair was damp from the shower she had taken minutes ago.

"I think it would be more comfortable for you to sit down here so we could talk better."

Satoshi gestured with his hand towards the brown armchair which stood in front of his desk. He leaned back and waited patiently for Natsuki to close the door and sit down. The young girl wore a night cloak over her new bought marine-blue pyjama. If Satoshi should get the opportunity to visit Ronald's shop, he thought to himself that he would praise Ronald for his excellent clothe selection again.

"Say how far are you with the homework from Maria?"

Natsuki shifted in the arm chair to sit more comfortable.

"Nearly done. Your daughter helps me with the things I don't understand."

"I'm happy that you two get along so well." Satoshi leaned his head on his hands and watched Natsuki with interest. "You still have questions about this evening right? Ask what ever you want to ask Miss Kuga, I will answer as truthfully as I can."

The shifting stopped and Natsuki fixed a stare at Satoshi.

"I want to know ..."

Satoshi was all ears. His brows went up in a questionable gesture.

"…why did you stop me from going out alone?" questioned Natsuki. "I hate to be rooted to long in the same place. Why is an old man like you concern so much about it anyway?"

"I really don't have the intention to lock you up in the house…I'm just worried about your safety Miss Kuga. The streets aren't the same as before."

Satoshi sighed. He had mull over this topic the whole time, but now it seemed all irrelevantly as he saw the grim expression the younger girl in front of him wore.

_´didn't I heard the same stupid thing today too´ _thought Natsuki as she looked mockingly at Satoshi.

"There is no need in telling me how dangerous the streets are. I think know this better than you. Or do you think I'm not…"

"Oh no don't misunderstand me Miss Kuga please..." Satoshi cut in before Natsuki had the chance to end her sentence. "I know that you can look after yourself, I heard enough stories from chief Harwk."

He smiled warmly at Natsuki who in return looked down not so proud of her earlier outbreak. He got the strange feeling that something had happened in the time she and his daughter were shopping. Natsuki seemed yet more distanced and quiet moody than before.

This talk wouldn't go anywhere with Natsuki in this kind of defensive mood. A sudden idea popped up in Satoshis mind. As he shoved his armchair back, the wheels dragged against the carpet, muffling the noise. Natsuki stood up too.

She had no clue what Satoshi had in mind as he gently led her through the mansion to the library. Without hesitation he opened the two wooden doors and walked inside. Natsuki however faltered, whenever she was near the library, her instincts would perk. From inside she heard Satoshi's voice.

''You can come in. I don't see any books flying through the room. So you should be ok."

Assured Satoshi as he walked to the last shelve at the back, Natsuki followed him. Her eyes un-arbitrariness twitching from one shelve to the other. They turned to the right side. Natsuki recognize the place she was standing in front of. She looked up at Satoshi.

"What are we doing here?"

Satoshi reached forward and pressed the book "slave" inside. A mechanical click was heard from behind. Natsuki scanned the rest of the books, she found the other two who where the key to open the secret-passage. She couldn't believe her eyes. The two books stood exactly on the same spot

Natsuki had seen them at her first visit at the mansion. But how could that be, hadn't she searched for these books when ever Mrs Gracegurt left her alone. She could swear that the books were gone at the time she had searched for them, maybe Satoshi had hidden them, but then again why would he show them now again. Natsuki didn't understand it. Some questioned were better not asked, thought Natsuki as she watched Satoshi. He reached for the second book.

"I want to show you something."

He pressed a second book with the inscription "orphan" inside. Again a mechanical click came from behind the shelve. Satoshi looked up and then back at Natsuki.

"Would you be so kind?"

Natsuki looked with raised brows at him.

"You don't mind that I climb up the shelves?"

"I am begging you. I would climb myself but you know I am not that young anymore."

Natsuki began to climb easily to the second shelve up. She had memorizes exactly where the book "dance princess" stood. With a steadying herself, she stretched her arm out and pressed the book inside. A third click came from behind. Natsuki knew what would happen next and so she pushed herself fast up from the shelve and landed next to Satoshi on her feet's.

The shelve disappeared to the side and opened the hidden passage. Again Natsuki couldn't hide the sparkle of admiration for the roman-like mechanism inside the house. Satoshi sensed the intensive glances which Natsuki made down the passage. He wondered how long it would take till the young girl couldn't wait any longer and go down without waiting for him.

"Want to lead the way Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki didn't resist as she began to walk down and marvel at the old black stone stairs which lied in front of her. Secretly Natsuki had hoped to get down once more into the strange basement. Small lights turned on as she and Satoshi walked past the small lamps on the wall. With each step she could feel a slight tickling coming from the bracelet. Natsuki ignored it, as both of them reached the end of the stairs she walked straight to the light switch.

Natsuki didn't needed any light, as long as she had seen a place once before she was able to memories it. With a snap the light turned on and engulfed the basement in light. Everything stood at the same spot just like Natsuki remembered. The old stone plate on the socket in the middle of the room, the modern high-technology devises at the other end of the basement and other devises for researching.

Natsuki felt the hairs on her neck standing up. Once again she felt the strange hypnotic feeling coming from the glass canister with the silver substance in it. But the hypnotic feeling wasn't as strong as the nights before. She looked down at her bracelet which began to shimmer.

"Don't worry about the tickling and shimmering. It will stop as soon as we are out of the basement again."

Satoshi walked towards the glass canister, Natsuki followed him the tickling on her wrist increased. She stared at the silver substance.

"What is this?" asked Natsuki.

The canister vibrated as Natsuki drew nearer and the substance violently vortex inside. Satoshi touched the glass with his hand and the substance stopped whirling around. It gently touched the same spot from the opposite.

"It's called moon-dust, a very moldable substance. A part of this little thing here was used for your bracelet that's why you feel a tickling right now. Its calling for the part it has lost."

Natsuki lifted her right arm and shove the sleeve up, all the fine hairs on Natsukis arm were standing up. The silver substance lost interest in Satoshis hand and pressed itself on the glass in front of Natsuki. Satoshi put his hand away and walked to the end of the room with the huge screen and other computers and monitors. He sat down on the chair.

"As soon as you put it out of the water it will lose the ability to deform. That's why it's necessary to mold it as long as it is in the water." explained Satoshi and activated the screen.

"Sounds really interesting but that's not the reason we are here right?"

Natsuki turned her attention away from the substance and looked at the screen. On the screen appeared the stone table with the strange engraved words and the symbol in the middle of it.

"That's the stone plate you tried to steal 5 nights ago."

"Yes and...?"

Natsuki was irritated. Why did Satoshi show her the old stone plate and why couldn't he just answer her question.

"Do you know what is written on it?"

Satoshi turned around with his chair and faced Natsuki. Natsuki shook her head; of course she had no idea. Why would a rebel like her care for such an old stone with some symbols on it? Stone plates weren't a business that would bring much profit.

"So is it correct that I assume you also have no idea who the one that gave you the job is?"

"No I don't have an idea…" her irritation became confusion. Out of confusion grew anger. Natsuki glared angrily at Satoshi for his strange and bugging questions. Wasn't he supposed to give her answers now? "And actually I don't really care. I did my jobs and get my money when I finished them. It's never wise to ask too many questions in business in which I consort."

"Of course your right, I'm sorry. Just one more question before I can give you a better answer... did you know that the one who hired you, and your friends, for this job was dead? The man was murdered a few hours before you broke in."

Satoshi watched Natsuki closely as the young girl took in the information. Only her brows shrugged a second. Natsukis face did not show a single shocked reaction at this information even if Satoshi knew that the girl must be thinking about it right now.

"The police found document of the mansion in the man's apartment. Right now I unfortunately have no idea from where he got the documents but that's not the main point… It may sound to you now like a wild guess Miss Kuga but…"Satoshi lowered his head a bit and spoke in an atypically serious and strict tone to Natsuki.

"…who ever had killed this man is now after everyone who was involved in this case. I hope you understand my point now a bit better I hope."

Natsuki scoffed and she shook her head.

"Someone was really killed? Strange if that's the case why wasn't anything written about it in the newspaper. Care to explain? …but beside that, your trying to tell me that the one who murdered the client is after me and everyone else?" for Natsuki it was like Satoshi had made a joke. A joke which she unfortunately couldn't laugh about, she knew that members from the gang had disappeared; Reito had written about an unexpected turn of things which induced him to disband the gang and told everyone to hide for the time being. But that someone should be after their lives, moronic! Without proof Natsuki would never believe such a fairytale. After all they didn't live inside a crime thriller.

"I don't believe one word that you're saying. Do you have any proof about this…if not? Then I think I have heard enough." Natsuki turned around but didn't make a move to go. Satoshi closed his eyes and spoke.

"I feared that you would react that way and wished dearly you would trust my words more than you do…"

He looked again at Natsuki who still had her back towards him.

"…Miss Kuga you asked me why nothing was written in the newspaper, maybe the same fact why we all never read about violent crimes in the streets in them. Everyone knows that things happen but no one talks about it…"

Annoyed Natsuki turned around she were ready to give another rude comment to Satoshi but he didn't let her speak as he continued.

"…you only believe what you see isn't that right Miss Kuga? I will show you something…maybe it would better for you to sit down."

"I prefer to stand!"

If Natsuki had known what Satoshi was about to show her, she would have taken his offer. She watched him as he opened a map from the desk and took some photos out. Satoshi didn't needed to look at them, he was well aware of what kind of things these photos showed. Natsuki on the other hand was not so patient to wait as she stepped towards him. Her mouth opened right at the moment he laid three photos on the table so she could look at him.

Natsuki wanted to say something, she tried to use her voice but no word, no sound came as all the words dammed inside her throat and made it nearly impossible to speak. That day was filled with bad news and one after another it was getting worse.

Natsuki turned her gaze away from the photos, even for her it was impossible to act as there was nothing on it. She hadn't noticed when Satoshi had stood up and only noticed him as he led her to the chair so she could sit down.

Satoshi was every thing else but proud of his doing. In a way it was necessary, for Natsuki to hear and see the truth and for Satoshi to clear things up. He had more apprehension that there was more behind the strange murder cases which latterly piled in Kyoto. There were far more behind it than anyone thought. At least the upper people had shut down the media and papers to not write about it.

Satoshi took a glass with cool water from the desk and gave it to Natsuki. Natsuki shuddered as she held the glass. With a hasty gulp she drank some water to lift the dam of words.

"Everything ok Miss Kuga?"

Satoshi was more than concerned about the young girl. He didn't want to let Natsuki feel more uncomfortable with the photos. He was about to take them when he heard Natsukis un-characteristic bitter voice.

"Don't…"

Satoshi looked down at Natsuki; he squatted in front of her and took both of her hands which had a hard grip on the glass. He took the glass away and placed it on the table, his other hand still holding the small hands. They were cool from the glass like a sheet. Satoshi warmed them with his hand.

"I must know Miss Kuga; if you know the people on these photos?"

Natsuki closed her eyes and nodded. Rising her head she stared at the photos with dull eyes. She had never expected to see familiar faces like this.

On the first photo was a man in business clothes, he was sitting in an empty room. Natsuki couldn't see any wound on him but she was sure that the man wasn't alive anymore as this photo was taken.

"I don't know the old man in the first photo… but the second one with the black jacket and the white hair." She looked at the second photo with a young man. He was laying on his stomach in a pool of blood that spread from his head. Natsuki noticed a small hole in back of his head. The man was murdered from behind with a headshot, he had no time to think about anything. Killed from behind, what for a cowardly act, only wimps attack defenceless people and only wimps attacked from behind. That's why Natsuki hated wimps.

"His name was oldster. The short one with the pink top on the third photo is Speedy."

Right next to oldster's photo was Speedys; the young boy had faced the worst and most painful dead from the three. He sat narrowly in a corner his hands on his stomach; blood had stained his hands and clothes. His hands covered the wound, from the photo it was not contingent to see it.

Natsuki peered at Speedys face, he wore a grimace of pain and fear, tears and sweat had wetted his face. Killed like a brute, a death caused by loses of blood. This wasn't a death Natsuki wished anyone, not even her worst enemy. How could someone do this? Natsuki never killed anyone. Kicking people's ass, robbery, and demolition was one thing, but to take anothers life was a whole difference thing.

"These two were members of the street gang you were in?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Did they take part in the robbery?"

"…Yes…"

Satoshi looked at the photos.

"I see… Miss Kuga it is really important for me to know if more people were involved."

"Four…Only four people knew about it. The two guys were accountable for diversion," she took a deep breath. "I was the one who was responsible to get the stone plate; the fourth was our gang leader he and the boys were the only one who had seen the client... I was elsewhere engaged when the meeting was held."

Satoshi laid his free hand on Natsuki shoulder. Like a porcelain puppet she sat there, calm and emotionless. Like she waited for the coming storm knew which would come no matter what she did. That wasn't a state of shock anymore, Natsukis gaze was too cold for it to be. She looked straight into Satoshis eyes. No not in his. Through him for her he wasn't really here she was lost.

Lost in her thoughts.

"Who killed them?"

"I don't know."

Satoshi stood up, taking the map from which he got the photos. As he put the three photos back inside a piece of paper fell out right in front of Natsukis feet. Natsuki reached down towards the piece and picked it up. As she flipped over the piece her eyes widened. Satoshi kept an eye on Natsuki as she looked at the piece.

"Do you know this symbol Miss Kuga?"

Natsukis eyes went back to normal and she looked confused at Satoshi.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you know this symbol Miss Kuga."

Natsuki shook her head and stood slowly up. She gave Satoshi the piece back.

"No…I haven't seen it before."

"I see…"Satoshi put the piece back inside the map. "This symbol was found by the last victim…maybe it were just a coincidence that the same symbol was painted there."

"Yeah must be just a coincidence…I think I better go now its already late and I need to finish the notes. See you tomorrow."

Hastily she turned around and walked across the basement to the entrance, not giving Satoshi a chance to look into her eyes again.

"Miss Kuga, I sure the one who killed your friends will be found …" Natsuki could feel his concern from his words. But not caring how un-respectful it was, she replied.

"They weren't my friends…they were careless hence who got killed. It's a shame that they died like this… but than again it's none of my business everyone lives for himself… we all knew this when we accepted to live on the streets."

With this Natsuki left the concerned Satoshi alone.

"So what do you think Kamaji-san?"

On the screen popped up a new box and Kamaji was seen in it. He looked concerned at his friends back.

"The girl knows more than she had told you…" Kamaji hadn't seen the conversation from Satoshi and Natsuki but through open connection from his pc to Satoshi he had hard everything.

"You think so too…"

On Satoshis opened a second box with the symbol from the piece of paper. A star pentacle with a closed eye. Satoshi lifted his head to look directly at Kamaji.

"… but I wonder where she knew the symbol of the Ruzai-sha."

"Oh god, Satoshi. You don't not really believe that this was done by them." Kamaji shook his head. "That's sloppy work and above that, what would they gain from this action."

"I know what you mean…" assured Satoshi. "…but the fact is that someone is using their symbol and that's what worries me. A pariah or maybe a copycat who wants to join them, we shouldn't take this to lightly my friend."

Kamaji nodded and took a cup to drink something.

"I agree of course but this is still strange… I guess we can't do anything more at the moment as to wait?"

"Unfortunately yes… I better tell Shizuru to look after Miss Kuga. The symbol shocked and surprised her far more as the photos of the killed people."

A beeping resounds from Kamaji side. Kamaji opened on his screen a second box and Yuri appeared. Kamaji turned from serious to his usual good mood mode and smiled cheekily at her.

"What's up Yuri-chan, why don't you come down?"

"I will not place one foot in this chaos chamber of yours father! Now come out we're all just waiting for you to begin dinner. Oh and greetings to Satoshi."

"Give me 5 minutes Yuri."

"I'll give you 2 minutes and no delay father or you won't get any sushi today!"

With that Yuri ended the connection and her box disappeared from Kamajis screen. By the word 'sushi' Kamaji seemed to lighten up. With pleading eyes he looked at Satoshi. His friend knew exactly what he thought right now. SUSHI what else.

"Well then I think you should hurry before Yuri takes the sushi away Kamaji-san!"

The little man was already on his feet and was ready to make a sprint for his sushi.

"I'm sorry Satoshi. We'll talk after I rescue my sushi! You know Yuri she always hold was she says."

The two said goodbye to each other and the connection box on Satoshi screen disappeared. Satoshi leaned his head on his palm and began to speculate about the new information he gained today. His thoughts went away as he peered at a single photo which was pinned below the screen. The photo showed a sitting fawn haired woman with crimson eyes in a purple kimono next to her stood a 5 year old girl with chestnut hair in a lighter purple kimono, both smiled. A picture of a happy time, a time in which they all were still together.

_You would probably be angry with me now Yoriko… _

Deep inside Satoshi was angry with himself but at the same time worried. A dangerous omen has reached the small city named Kyoto without his noticing. He had to act fast and find out what was behind it before more people would lose their lives.

**End chapter 16 dark omen **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 trapped in the darkness**

Huge raindrops drummed against the roofs and windows of the houses in Kyoto, suppressing all other noise with their monotonic rhythms mixed with the whistle of the wind. A stormy wind that raged outside, crooking trees up and down, from one side to the other, one time blowing strong and in the next lesser. Trees creaked and branches that weren't so strong broke under these pressures, hanging in the crown till the next blast would let them fall down to the ground. Now and then lightning broke out of the deep black clouds. Lightening the city, followed by a deafening rumble.

On the window seat of the lounge sat Natsuki, a white stripped blanket hang on her shoulders, warming her up a little. The lamp was out. Only the burning fire in the fireside provided light for her. It was enough, she didn't needed more. Her head leaned against the cooled glass window, eyes closed. She needed serenity.

Natsuki shuddered. She was cold; dizzying and confused things that caused her a headache. _Splendid_ Natsuki thought, she was getting ill from a painted symbol. Her eyelids went up; her gaze was void, void and cold like the deepest winter night, like they used to be. She turned her head to the side a bit watching the strange shadows on the wall caused from the spitting fire, the fire flickered and the shadows changed their appearance. Her eyes scanned the rest of the lounge, she was alone. Like always, nothing she wasn't used to, nothing she hadn't already accepted… but at the same time it was different here. She wondered what the others were doing… Mr. Viola was maybe still in his laboratory working on things she didn't understand, she didn't care. Most of them seemed kind of cool to her, but that was probably because she never knew them. His daughter… that girl was sleeping in her warm bed or had drowned in the bath; Natsuki couldn't think of anything else.

Natsuki took a deep breath, her mind was to full of events from the day… too much she needed to take a break or she would go berserk over it. Through her nose she inhaled the scent of exotic tealeaves from the teapot that stood on the table mixed with the scent of burned wood. A strange mixture but it smelled somehow nice. A nice scent, the streets and even the bars or shops never smelled so good to her even if their scent was more familiar.

Again her body shuddered. Natsuki drew her head away from the glass window. It wasn't wise to stay any longer on the cooled window if she wanted to avoid a cold. The signs for a cold winter were coming nearer and nearer, nights were getting colder, the warm sun shined less on the day.

Natsuki considered what she could do. She had no intention to go to her room. Not yet, the night had just began, not that she was about to go out. In such weather not even a stray dog would set a foot out of his warm dustbin, no one would do this...

Natsuki decided to stay here; she wanted at least to relax without ruffle and excitement. With a sigh she hoped down from the window seat and walked to the couch, taking the stripped blanket with her. Her ears shut out the strong and raging melody of the storm. Listen only to the tranquil spiting fire. She lied down on the couch, covering the lower part of her body with the blanket, using her left arm as pillow.

The warmed air from the fire reached her exposed skin which wasn't covered from the pyjama; tickling it softly. So this was what people called a sweet home. Natsuki knew that this was just a temporally home for her. Maybe in the morning, maybe next week or maybe in a month they would kick her out, the old man would break the vow.

Natsuki had not really an idea what Mr. Viola really had spoken back then, she only knew that since then she wearied a bracelet night and day and perform her task in a condition she had agreed to. In return Mr Viola had agreed to never stay in her way and never gave her any commands about what she should do.

Easily terms he had yet not broken, maybe he would and then her days on the streets would continue. She would wake up, staying in an empty room, an old mattress as sleeping accommodation; she would walk through the day avoiding looking into the eyes of the people that were near her. She would do what she had always done and will always do. Was she scarred of that? No she wasn't it wasn't like she made herself any hope to be here forever. She would burn the memories of the short time she was here then she would go.

Natsuki wondered… wondered if she could really be like this again, she didn't know. She didn't build herself a phantom from it. Everything was transient, nothing was forever. But one thing she was certain to enjoy what she had right now as long as she had it.

Why should she suddenly begin to worry about the uncertain? After all she was a survival artist who had far too much experience living alone and protecting oneself, so there was nothing to worry about.

Natsukis let her eyes linger on the fire that wrapped her in safety… a fake, an illusion. A safety that didn't really existed, safety meant to be free from any worries, to let one self feel safe without being afraid to fall asleep. That was safety for Natsuki but that was a luxury, a luxury she could never effort to have. She didn't complain or was sad.

Fake, illusion or not who cared as long as she could use it. It wasn't like she trusted the safety of a fire, like she trusted anything. No she was always prepared; never letting her guard down when she was awake. Other people called that paranoia. They had no idea. This wasn't paranoia; this was instinct of self preservation. If people had known what Natsuki had seen they would understand her better. If they knew, but they would never know. Natsuki wouldn't tell, she couldn't tell anyone because there was nothing to tell. Telling would mean she had to accept it. Never… anything but that, she didn't accept it so it didn't existed for her… but it did and everything was coming back, if she wanted it or not.

Natsuki focused back at the fire, remembering Shizurus spoken words.

"_What do you see?"_

"_Burning wood. Don't ask such a stupid question."_

"_You know you can see more than this in the fire."_

A low growl escaped Natsukis mouth as the fire spat a spark out. Through her inner eye she saw the star pentacle in the fire. A sight she didn't want to see, didn't want to remember. She knew it. This wasn't a cheap coup some kids had played. No this symbol was dangerous and it only caused sorrow. This thing, these memories she tried… she had thought to forget, she had sealed. Everything was coming back to her. It hunted her. It tried to break her.

She groaned, with her free bandaged hand she whipped over her face.

"…such a pain… now I'm really getting paranoid…"

Natsuki smirked at her own words. The truth was that she didn't want to think about her past… about anything. She was sick of it. To try thinking about a past she didn't accepted. About what could be tomorrow. Things she hadn't done before…Someone was outside killing people and painting pentacles on the walls and now that one was coming for her? If and only if that was the truth, why didn't that person tried it? Natsuki would face the murder with raised fists. Afraid of that person? She wasn't. Why should she, for her it was like a challenge she gladly accepted. Sad about that had taken place? She wasn't. People came and go, lived and died that's why it was unnecessary to bind oneself to someone. Enraged about it? A little bit. A small fire of anger had enflamed inside her. Her eyes sparkled dangerously…

It was really good that she was alone. In that moment it wasn't really safe to be near her. Maybe it was better for her to go to her room and sleep, Natsuki tried to move. No chance, her body had bathed too much in the warm safety of the fire. Her brain sent her waves of pain as she moved her head. A headache, the price for her never ending, and on top of that stupid thoughts. She was tired and sleepy. She fought a hopeless battle against it. A fight she had already lost as her eyelids slowly sank down. Who could blame her? It weren't like her energy was inexhaustible and the day would had probably exhausted everyone.

"A minute can't hurt." Natsuki mumbled to herself, it wouldn't really matter where she slept, here or there. It didn't make a big difference. In both rooms she was the only one. Natsuki shut her mind and gave herself to the sleeping urge.

A garish light filled the lounge followed by a loud rumble. But Natsuki didn't flinched. She was deep in the state of sleep. She was trapped in her own dream away from everything.

---

Shizuru walked out of the bath, a towel around her damped hair. The bath had felt refreshing. It was exactly that she had needed. Her way led her to the stairs; Shizuru was on her way to her room. But something drew her down to the lounge. A little detour before she would drift away in a wonderful dream about the day.

As Shizuru stood before the lounge door she pushed the doorknob slowly down.

The surprise was written all over her face as she saw the sleeping girl on the couch. She smiled at this sight. Carefully she closed the door behind her, leaning a bit against it to make sure that the door made no sound.

Quietly she walked to Natsuki. Not making a noise, she didn't want to disturb the young girls sleep. Her lips parted slightly as she looked down at the blue haired girl who had curled up into a ball on the couch. How peaceful she looked in her sleep without the wrinkled between her brows. This was the true Natsuki, the girl behind the mask of ice. Why did such a face have to be buried?

"What happened to you my little Natsuki?" whispered Shizuru as she kneeled down beside the couch, she smoothed out her nightgown. With her hand she reached forward whipping some stray blue strains behind Natsukis ear. Natsuki didn't wake up as the smooth finger lightly touched her face.

To deep in her own dream to wake up. Inside her dream Natsuki was surrounded by darkness. Heavy, invisible chains on her wrists and ankles, holding her there, not letting her get away. She was lying on a none existing black floor. Even if she could walk away, she wouldn't. In the past she had tried, her first times in this unknown place, a meaningless action. In this dream only darkness exist, no matter where you would go, the surroundings would never change and the chains would become heavier each step she would made. It gave nothing that could change.

Darkness anywhere, everywhere… leading to nowhere.

People say that darkness and light were two counterparts. Parts that couldn't exist without each other, a never ending balance. Like ying and yang, good and evil…

Where light was there was darkness too. Where darkness was there was also light. It was an unbreakable fact in which people believed.

They never had the chance to switch with Natsuki. Because in her dream there was no light, the fact, the balance didn't counted here. In her dream nothing played a matter and no one was there beside her and the utterly silent darkness. Nothing was good here, nothing was evil there. Sometimes Natsuki whished she could remain… forever. Far, far away from the ugly truth she didn't want to see, didn't want to hear. Here she didn't need to do anything; just lay there.

Isolated, no fights, no hunger, no rules and no one who could hurt her because she was alone…she was lonely and no one saw, she was screaming and no one heard not even Natsuki herself because here she was blind and deaf.

Her lonely and silent dream was interrupted as a red light appeared. First it was only a red point but soon it grow and took the form of the star pentacle with the closed eye in the middle. It burned her skin, burned her soul.

How was this possible wasn't this supposed to be her own world her own dream? Never had something been here before, why yet?

Why was she able to see it? Her eyes hurt from the red light. For the first time she used them, for the first time she saw something here. She didn't want to use them, not when she had to see this pentacle. Natsuki rolled on her other side trying to pretend that there was nothing, pretending that she hadn't seen anything. Her mind played probably just a trick. More and more pentacles appeared. Hunting her…burning her… torturing her.

Natsuki embrace herself, squeezing her blind eyes as tight as she could, her knees angled. Like an unborn child in her mothers womb, without the protecting warm that shielded her from any harm. The pentacle drew nearer to the curled up form, burning her, torturing her more and more. Only centimeters away all of them stopped. Glowing stronger… the closed eye began to open fixing on Natsuki. A horrific feeling overcame her and then…

Furiously Natsuki opened her eyelids. She let her eyes wander around, if she was able to see something, anything, she wasn't able. She saw nothing, she was blind once again and the burning pain had gone as well.

She was still inside her dream, her world. Only darkness was everywhere, a never ending darkness. She wrapped her arms around herself for the first time feeling the true coldness that remained here. She wanted to wake up…to stop it. But she didn't know how. Her body would only react if danger impends from outside but not then it came from inside herself.

In the end she wasn't even safe anymore in her dreams. Maybe she had a nightmare in a nightmare. Maybe it hunted her to remind her of the burden she had to hold on her shoulders. Natsuki gritted with her teethes and dug her nails deep into her own skin.

This only was happening because of that picture that had accidentally had fallen out of the documents from the old man. If she hadn't seen it she wouldn't get this strange dream, she wouldn't had began to think about it. She was angry with herself, with her carelessness. She had always thought that she was safe here, that she could at least gain some rest here.

Natsuki hated her useless self now inside this dream, blind, deaf and unable to move, so defenseless... so weak. Her eye lids didn't fall down again, even if she was blind even if she was deaf she wouldn't let her guard down, if this thing would come again she would make it go away, somehow.

The world was once again drowned in deep darkness and no one interfered in it besides a slight humming. That dream was getting weirder and weirder. Natsuki stared angry at nothing. She was really pissed of now. First she was able to see something here that poked almost out her eyes and burned her skin and now she heard things where before only silence existed.

The humming was distant. Her blind eyes searched for the source, but couldn't find anything. She wanted to scream, asking who there was. But her mouth was so dry. She wanted to see the one who did this to her. But her eyes refused to see. She wanted to hear the humming better to know if she knew who it was who hummed. But her ears didn't let her.

Natsuki concentrated more. A small light appeared near her, it didn't hurt, like the pentacle had done. Instead she felt drown to it. She didn't move the invisible chains on her wrist and ankles since it would make to much noise.

The light moved near, touching her face slightly. Natsuki didn't move. She was too insecure should she ignore it or scare it away or maybe even crush it like she had planned to do with anything that disputed her dreams again.

The light went away from her face, Natsuki wondered if it was just as blind as she was. Or was it able to see anything? Natsuki wasn't so sure since she couldn't see much. The presence of the light warmed her, filled her. But Natsuki was too skeptical; she slipped away a bit, wanting to be in a safer distance in case it would turn out into another pentacle attack.

The light didn't move away it still levitated where it had before. Natsuki was struggling against the desire to stretch her arms out and touch it for a single, a short moment and against her strong mind that told her to leave it alone, that it would only cause her more sorrow, that it would hurt her.

The light distanced itself leaving Natsuki alone. It disappeared taking the warm feeling with it. It was getting cold, too cold. The coldness began to freeze her, to paralyze her. Natsuki instinctively stretched her arm out without thinking twice, she wanted to grab the light what had caused her to release how cold it really was inside her dream and bring it back. Her hand grabbed something and she let it entangled tightly around the captured thing, feeling the warm presence.

The humming that she had heard the whole time stopped. But Natsuki didn't care as the warmth slowly came back to her through her hand. She needed more to get rid of the coldness inside her, so she drew the warm source down to herself.

The light appeared again, Natsuki could feel the hesitation from it. She pulled stronger and it landed on her, pressing her down and bathing her with a beneficially warm. It was soft, like silk and it smelled good.

Natsuki let go what ever she had gripped from it and entwined both arms around it, making sure it was close enough to warm her, close enough to not be able to hurt her. If it would dare to hurt her she would strengthen her grasp and break it without mercy. Natsuki nuzzled her head against it. Unknowingly she tightened her hug as she felt a move from the light, it wanted to escape.

Natsuki buried her face deeper, feeling something damp on her cheek. She could smell shampoo and hear breaths. Her senses began to slowly to work like they had never done something else. Natsuki stopped for a moment. Since when did light breath? Natsuki searched through her head if she had ever heard about such a phenomenon. She hadn't.

"Natsuki."

How interesting Natsuki thought so it wanted to escape and tried to fool her while calling her name. Maybe it was a trick and it would attack her as soon as she would let it go.

"Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki groaned if it wouldn't stop speaking she would silence it. She wanted to enjoy right now this warmth and not hear anything. She could feel the light move again so she growled to daunt it. It stopped, much better. Natsuki blew through her nose and the warm light giggled. A very famine giggling, Natsukis eyes twitched under her lids. Now that her ears worked she could recognize this giggling but what the hell was it doing inside her dream.

_That's it, now I'm insane_. She was awake. Her eyelids went up. Not full only so she could peek a bit around with out moving, making sure her breath rhythmus was still the same. Her vision was blurry from the sleep in her eyes. She saw a bit of exposed skin and some hair, chestnut hair.

Natsuki frowned as she checked who she was using as warmth source. She should freak out now, screaming and throw things around. Natsuki closed her eyes again; she was still too sleepy and too tired for such an act. She blew again through her nose on the sensitive skin. A smirk covered her face as the person in her grasp began giggling, it was a suppressed giggling.

----

Shizuru had watched Natsukis sleeping form quiet some time, kneeling next to the couch. She wondered what the young girl dreamed, what she saw inside them. Shizuru remembered her mother who always told that each person created his own world inside their dreams and that it was a place that mirrored their self.

Shizurus dreams were full of light, a place with a little shrine in the middle surrounded with blooming flowers. Sometimes she dreamed of her mother, they talked about this and that but as soon as Shizuru woke up in the morning the words she had exchanged were forgotten. Shizuru smiled to herself, she weren't sad whenever she met her mother in her dreams. Happiness was what she felt, she had long ago accepted the death of her mother and the circumstances that had caused it. Maybe that's why she was able to go on and see her inside her dreams. Back then it had taken quiet some time for the family to get used to being without her. They managed it together, they were happy. Never forgetting the time they had shared.

A slow and sharp breath brought her out of her own thoughts. Natsuki had wrapped her arms around herself. Shizuru noticed that Natsukis eyes squeezed tight together. Maybe Natsuki had a nightmare? She thought about waking her up… her hand already reaching down.

Shizuru stopped; if she would wake Natsuki now the nightmare would only come again, hunting her. Some things needed to be done alone to solve them… but that didn't mean she couldn't hum a salving melody to reassure her. She had no right to interfere in Natsukis dreams but she didn't want to let her struggle alone.

Shizuru didn't stop to hum even as Natsuki finally calmed down and stopped squeezing her eyes. She listened to Natsukis calmed down breathing; taking the blanket that had fallen to the side and to cover Natsuki, whipping once again a rebellious strain of blue hair out of Natsukis face. She knew she shouldn't do this but she did it anyway.

Natsuki flinched a bit in her sleep but Shizuru didn't see it; she had turned around to look at the table where the teapot steamed to it self. Tea and Natsuki, what for a perfect night, Shizuru couldn't ask for more as she poured herself some warm sweet smelling tea in a cup. Her crimson eyes fixed on the grey notebook that lay untouched on the table, shaking her head.

Natsuki hadn't even made an effort to close it, hiding the fact that she not had touched it since they had taken a break. A half page was written down. Exactly where they had stopped before Natsuki had terse Shizuru to take a bath while she would go up and have a short chat with Shizuru´s father.

"_I can do the rest myself dammit; go and take a bath."_ Were Natsukis words. Naturally Shizuru hadn't complained but not without telling Natsuki not to peek unless she wanted to wash her back. That had earned her a priceless blush from Natsuki followed by a flying small seat cushion and some curses. Shizuru didn't hear them clearly as she used the door as a shield to avoid getting hit.

Shizuru stood up slowly wanting to go to the arm chair and drink her cup tea. Through her humming she listened still to if Natsuki was still sleeping. Steady and calm, she was okay, still asleep.

Shizuru was about to move away when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and tried to hull her down. She hesitated not wanting to fall full force on the sleeping Natsuki. The pull got stronger, forcing her to get finally down.

Shizuru landed on Natsuki as carefully as someone could who was pulled down. Natsuki began to entwine her arms around her. Her face buried in the crook of Shizurus neck. The towel had loosened its grip on Shizuru damp hair that spliced now on her skin and her clothes. She stopped humming. As she tried to move away the embrace tightened so Shizuru had to stop.

"Natsuki…" she asked softly not really awaiting an answer.

Shizuru tried to free herself from Natsukis embrace but every time she moved the hug tightened even more. She didn't mind to be in this position with Natsuki. But as Natsukis slow breaths began to tickle her exposed skin on her neck she decided to give it another try and call Natsukis name.

"Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki gave a groan under her. Shizuru tried again to lift herself up a little bit. Natsuki growled holing her down again. Shizuru thought what to do next but Natsuki undertook that part for her as she began to blow through her nose at Shizuru´s sensitive skin, that did it and Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. She suppressed it as good as she could. Not even her father knew of this little secret she always had guarded.

Shizuru was sure that Natsuki was awake and so she spoke in her usually melodic voice.

"Natsuki-chan has to wake up or she won't be able to finish her work tonight."

Natsuki didn't reacted, her face out of the view from Shizuru so that she wouldn't be able to see that smirk on her face.

This was too much fun for Natsuki, way better than some stupid notes. She was tired but not tired enough to punish Shizuru for her lecture. Natsuki blew again; giving Shizuru no chance to escape. Natsuki rolled both of them in a different position pinning the older girl under her. Shizuru breaths were short from the giggling she had to suppress.

Natsuki finally stopped blowing; she looked down studying Shizuru who had closed her eyes. Natsuki head bend down, her mouth was nearly touching Shizurus ear.

"You're in no condition to tell me what I should do…" Natsuki whispered, her blue hair falling down on Shizuru. "…prepares I need to teach you once more so you understand the meaning of my words."

Again she blew. That made far more fun than to anger the police and at the same time she could let out some energy with out beating someone up. This was Natsukis payback for the never ending embarrassing remarks and for disporting her dream.

Shizuru in the meantime giggled under this strange from of punishment. She tried to get away but Natsuki didn't let her… She had no clue how long she could endure this form of torture without telling Natsuki to stop. Her chestnut hair was outspread on the couch.

Natsuki stopped and Shizuru thanked god for it. She opened her crimson eyes and saw green emerald eyes looking down on her. Natsuki had pulled away slightly, making sure she could look into Shizurus face.

---

"_The eyes are the mirror of the soul, young girl. You can have a mask out of ice or stone to shield yourself from others but you can't cover your eyes. You should watch the eyes of the people in your immediate vicinity. You'd surprised how much you can learn about a person just by looking in their eyes."_

---

Natsuki wanted to see what was there, wanted to see what the older girl underneath her thought. These eyes, so strange and mysterious like a crimson dyed sea. A plain sea, overlookable in a single second, drawing everything with a warm charisma to it and at the same time a deep sea, so deep that it would take a millennium to explore it, to dark to see the true treasure of its capacity. Hiding secrets that it didn't wanted to share with the world.

Natsuki saw trust, care, and worry and other emotion… emotion she didn't understand why they were there and what they meant.

Beside these emotions Natsuki saw her reflection, her softened features, and a smile on her face. She frowned, so this is how she looked then she smiled. Natsuki released one of her arms around Shizuru. With her hand she reached forward, letting it cup Shizurus cheek. Her green orbs narrowed. She let go of the cheek and trailed to the eyes, skimming over them, closing them.

Natsuki didn't want to see herself this way. Her smile dropped. This was a side that showed weakness, a side that could be easily hurt.

Shizuru abode motionless as Natsuki searched in her gaze for something. She even let her eyes get closed from the hand that had cupped her cheek. After all Natsuki didn't meant to harm her, the look in her green eyes, so soft for a moment and then again so defensive. Her world darkened, but the presents of Natsuki who still lay on top of her were there like the hand. As long as she could feel Natsuki everything was ok. But Shizuru wanted more. She wanted to see Natsukis expression. With her own hand she touched Natsukis taking it away from her eyes, opening them.

Natsuki let herself fall down; she didn't want to see that look in Shizurus eyes again. She yawned, she was still restless and the blowing had drowned the last of her energy.

"Natsuki-chan maybe it would be better if you go to bed. You look tired."

"Shut up… I told you that I only do what I want." muttered Natsuki and closed her eyes.

_Such a stubborn girl _Shizuru sighed and gave Natsuki a lecture about healthy sleep options and the outcome if she didn't pay more attention. Natsuki didn't listen to one word her mind only registered the fine melodic voice as she slowly fell asleep.

Shizuru freed her other hand from Natsuki and placed it gingerly on the young girls back, feeling unevenness on the skin underneath the pyjama. She left it right there, letting the warmth of her hand caring it.

Shizuru was well aware that Natsuki hadn't listened to one word of her lecture, she didn't care. Not now when Natsuki used her shoulder as pillow, looking once again so peaceful, so lovely and so innocent. No one would believe that this blue haired girl was the same rebel who streak night after night through the dark streets, her body covered with the dirt of the crimes she did. Only Shizuru was allowed right now to see it. Her other hand lay together with Natsukis right above her heart. She peered down, smiling at the sight.

Natsuki was already asleep, not caring what would happen if people would think then they would find them in this position. She placed a soft peck on Natsukis forehead, a stolen an innocent peck without hesitation, without awareness from the other one. Low whispers of good night and sweet dreams in a caring, mothering voice. Humming the melody of the forgotten…

Shizuru placed her cheek against Natsukis head, inhaling Natsukis scent, never getting fed up of it, never wanting to miss it. Her eyes closed and soon she followed Natsuki into a deep sleep. Not caring about the unhealthy sleep option.

----Outside near the mansion----

The storm had calmed down and the lightning had stopped, the wind raged lesser and lesser and the rain drops became smaller. The dark clouds still covered the night sky showing more shadows of the street that would usually exist in the night.

Meters away from the Viola property in the shadows of a wall stood a person wearing a black cape, soaking wet from the rain, the hood of the cape hung deep down hiding the owners face.

A hand was brought forth under the cape, covered with a glove. The glove hand began to bal into a fist and black light emerge around it, emitting a dark aura well visible in the dim light. The dark light got stronger and the fist opened slowly forming it…

"Impatient is a sin my student…" A distant and dark voice interrupted the performance.

The dark light vanished swift and the student kneeled down on one knee hiding his hand again under the cape.

"Forgive me, Master… But it drives me crazy to wait so long… I wanted to test these powers that you have blessed me with." The student answered to the shadows.

A chuckling chimed out of them and a second person stepped out, the black cape brandish loosened at each step. He wore a cruel smile, barely seen under the huge hood and the dark shadow that covered the face. He was a head taller than his student and a dark aura surrounded him like the shadows.

The master looked down at the kneeling student on the wet ground.

"So eager…" he reached down, stroking his students' face who looked up. "…and so stupid." And then he slapped it with the same hand.

The students head turned to the side, his cheek red from the impact of the slap. His master was angry with him and didn't hide that.

"I won't tolerate disobedient …you will only do what I tell you…" the master held his own gloved hand out to help his student back on the feet. "…soon… soon your will get your chance to repay her for what she has done to you and then you will be able to test them. Just wait a little longer." the smaller one took the hand and stood up.

The Master laughed evilly and stepped with one foot back into the shadows.

"I will never disobey again Master. " The student said and looked in the direction where the mansion laid. "…she seems to know that we are watching her Master."

"Don't misjudge over self protection with the ability to sense our kind. That girl is to dull to see true might, only believing in her fist."

The dark aura around the taller cape man grew. His student nodded.

"But Master…why haven't we taken her down on the street. Is it because of these she lives with…" asked his student; he frowned as his masters eyes glowed dangerously from under the hood.

"Your game with the toy I gave you earned too much attention… let the ruckus calm down first …" he drew his head in the direction of his student. The smaller one stepped back out of fright, out of respect as his masters eyes fixed only on him. "That family she lives with… keep yourself away from them… It is of no concern for you why." His unseen eyes were dark and haunting. He smiled a scary and certain smile. "They are nothing more than a little obstacle…" he turned away. "… An obstacle that can be eluded… soon the seed I have planted will take fruit and then you will be able to test the true power of the gift that I have granted you…"

"I understand… I hope she won't give up so fast like the other one. It ended too soon…" the student said, sounding disappointed and angry.

"I'm sure she will be far more entertaining than the other one but now go and wait. My call will reach you when the time has come."

"Yes my Master" the smaller one bowed, disappearing into the shadows. Only the wet steps of his boots betrayed his unseen dark way into the shadows of the street.

His master stayed behind, letting his eyes wander to the mansion, they gleamed red once again.

"Enjoy your time as long as you can young one, soon you will follow you're comrades."

His dark laugher filled the shadows of the night as he disappeared the same way he had come. Without a sound, not leaving any trace.

---

The bookshelf disappeared to the side and Satoshi stepped out. He held a book in his right hand, on the side a big inscription, -_Runes of the perished time written by Magnus von Aria-_. It was an old book, the pages already yellowed.

The shelf closed behind him and the hidden mechanisms clicked by each round the gear made. Satoshi watched the pressed in books phantasmal shove themselves on they originally place back, he touched two of the three key books to the hidden path shortly with his hand. He turned around and left the library.

The wooden door closed and the library fell silent. Out of anyone's sight the two touched books changed their casing. Hiding what they really were. A slight noise came from the shelf above and the book Dance Princess´ was pulled inside. Replaced by an unwritten book, the surrounding books moved from their place bit. Soon they stopped and the movement and noise was gone, it was once again silent.

---

Satoshi shove silently the curtains of the window shut, looking outside for the last time of this night. The clouds let their last raindrops fall down.

He took the fallen down white blanket from the ground which lay in front of the couch, covering the two sleeping girls with it.

Shizuru opened her sleepy her eyes a slit to see who was the one that covered her and Natsuki's body, seeing her father. She opened her mouth to say something but Satoshi only shook his head with a smile and placed a finger on his lips nodding towards the still sleeping Natsuki in Shizurus arm.

He paid her silent goodnight and left the two alone. Shizuru closed her eyes again and fell asleep with a smile.

Chapter 17 end trapped in the darkness


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 dream of a memory

The storm had calmed down and the sun had already banned all the dark clouds as the morning went on, shinning bright on the sky, drying the wet ground which were by now the only remains of the rain.

Natsuki groaned as she slowly began to wake up. She laid on her stomach her face buried into something soft. She couldn't quiet identify what it was. She considered it as a cushion, a warm and certainly the most comfortable cushion she ever had. Her arms were encircled around the cushion´, embracing it. A sunbeam sneaked through the curtain, bugging Natsuki who undid the embrace with one arm, searching for the blanket.

The arm travelled down and she found it, hulling it up over her head. She was definitive not a morning person and she would never become one. No matter how often someone woke her up in the morning. She wanted to sleep, wanted to continue the strange and at the same time excitement dream she had. Forgotten was the nightmare from last night…or maybe it weren't and she just sealed deep inside herself like she had done so often…

It was rare for Natsuki to dream and if it ever happened it were usually always the same dark and unchangeable place. But the one she had dreamed of this time were quite different from them….not a dream…more like a memory…

_Gras crunched under her bare feet's leafs rustled from the trees and the wind whistled low. Her fine blue hair waved in the air and the sun stood high on the sky, warming everything with her orange and yellow light. She was sitting on grassland, wearing a sloppy grey pullover with a white t-shirt under it and a torn jean. Her eyes wanders around, studying everything, not missing a single blade of grass. So nostalgic and so familiar…  
_  
----

Natsuki settled herself into a more comfortable position thinking how long had it been since she had dreamed of that place? Months… no it was longer… much longer… maybe years? Yeah it must have been years since she had dreamed of this place the last time. But why had she stopped dreaming… she left this question unfinished to herself. She knew why. The reason why she had stopped thinking about it and when it was, the exact same reason why she had turned her back to her past so often. Because it hurt, because it reminds her of what she didn't have… couldn't have anymore… Still the pictures placed themselves in her mind, refusing to go away. Showing the truth… never could she forget this time… that place... these memories…

…_An old wood bordered on the grassland in front of her. The wood was filled with high Trees that lived far longer than the oldest person she had ever met. She could hear the distant waves of the ocean which broke against the cliff, image the cliff and the scarp of it and the wide open ocean that came after that. Her body moved on its own driven desire to see it. The indulging grass under her foots crunched. Her heart raced, beating fast in her chest…  
_  
----

So long… so long since she had left it behind, forgetting it. That place had always drawn her in; the place where she had gained wonderful memories. Yet it hurt her... it filled her too… to be there again…even if it were only in her dreams…

…_She entered the wood. The sun beams breaking here and there through the sealed ceiling which the trees made. Brown roots broke out of the ground, making the pathway into a hurdle course. She enjoyed it, her walk became faster and faster till it turned into a run. She ran through the wood, jumping over some stray roots. It was exciting. It was like she had never done anything else. Everything was the same… nothing had changed. Her body arched, her speed increased. The chirping of the birds from the trees that reached her ears and the scent of wood that stuck in her nose. She runs faster further into the wood, scanning the place for any danger for anything that seemed suspect, anything that could make her excitement better. The ground was soggy and soil spliced on her feet and jeans. She nearly tripped other a small root which she had overseen at the ground. She caught herself just in time. Her legs refused to stop even for a single moment, not slowing down even as she could see the other end of the woods in front of her… far too short but in the end the long awaited cliff was there. A small grassland on the cliff began. It was small but it provided enough place for a single tree that stood majestically were, the branches outspread wide as far as it could. Some of them even tower above the cliff, strong enough to hold a single person. The trees green leafs hid bright pink fruits under them which hung here and there above on the tree crown. She looked up. The fruits were huge like her balled fist and had a round shape...  
_  
----

Natsuki smiled, she could remember the taste that sweet and sour flavour. Could remember the endless times she had fallen down from the tree. The scolding words of her stupid foster father then she came home late with a smutty face and torn clothes. Everything felt so real... like it had just happened yesterday. She didn't want to remember… she longed to be there… she hated it… she missed it.

…_She went to the tree standing under it; with a jump she griped a branch above her, lifting herself up. It did not take long till she had reached the tree crown. The outlook was fantastic; the wide shimmering ocean and the salty air, behind her the woods that seemed so large… After she had seen her full she undressed her pullover, fasten it with knots and turning it into a self-made bag. She plucked some fruits and packed them in her bag. On the crown was always the best fruits, they had bathed much longer in the sun as the rest of them. She took some more, not to many only a handful, some she would eat right here and some she would take with her, hiding as a iron ration for rainy days...  
_  
----

Natsuki heard the door opened, but she made no effort to show that she was awake. It was probably only Aoi again who wanted to clean her room.  
I should lock the room before I go to bed next time she snuggled the warm cushion´ more. Her body was trapped between something warm, something long and soft. She shrugged it off… for now.

…_She climbed down to the strong branch she had used to get up, letting the bag fall to the grass covered ground. She wound up on the branch and enjoyed the view. With a little swing of her legs she hung herself head first down watching the ocean in this angle… She closed her eyes... Her ears heard a suspecting noise and her eyes snapped opened. Someone was near and he or she crept around the tree. A snap noise reached her ears and she turned her head so she could see what was going on under her. Her eyes narrowed, with a growl she let herself fall landing in a crouched position, furiously looking around. Everything was missing. The fruit and her pullover were gone from the place she left them. She scanned the ground for any clues from the one who played this trick on her… Her green eyes caught the glimpse of something black. It wagged and she smirked stalking towards it. Hiding behind the big tree laid the evil offender, her pullover was in front of him covered with smut and slobber. The offender smacked loud as he ate the pink fruits and got Death glares from the blue haired girl behind him. In a slow motion she took her self-made slingshot out of her pant pocket and looked up to finds some fruits... With a fast shot she took down a fruit near him and he stopped crunching eyeing the fallen down fruit...  
_  
----

Natsuki heard how someone placed a something on the table. She shifted a little bit in her position, waiting for the door to get closed again to lift the blanket to peek unnoticed. Her vision was still blurry and her mind not really at maximum performance to register where, when and what was going on. The door was closed again.

…_The offender seemed to concluding what he should do with the fruit; his head went to the side first right… then to the left…right, left…looking around if someone was there. The wind blew in the opposite direction so he was not able to snuffle the real owner of his stolen fruits... He was sure that it was ok to leave the fruits for a moment so he went to the fallen one and snapped it, bringing it to the pullover… before he could lay down a new fruit fell from the tree further away. His cold and fierce bright brown eyes wandered from one side to the other again. He let the fruit fall and walked to the new fallen fruit, closing his snout around it; again a new fruit fell and then once more. He holds the fruit in his mouth; his gaze went up waiting for another fruits to fell. Nothing happened…he walked to the other two fallen fruits, rolling them with his paw forth. He turned around and the fruit fell out of his snout…_

Natsuki undid the embrace to lift the blanket a few millimetres to peek. She saw a table in front of her, placed on it were wafer on plates, a teapot, a cafe can and some cups. Natsukis rolled on her back, shifting a few times in her position to lay more comfortable, the blanket still over her face, telling herself that she was definitive not hungry and needed more sleep right now. A certain question poked inside her mind away… since when was a table next to her bed? She pushed it to the side not caring for it right now.

…_An angry snort escaped the offender and he snuffled into the air. The bag was gone and_ _with it the fruits. He bent his ears to the side and crawled on all four forward. Slowly he crawled to side and peeked around seeing a young blue haired girl sitting on the other side. She cleaned a fruit with her t-shirt muttering some silent curses about disgusting slobber and wasted energy. The pullover lay next to her, the rest of the fruits spread on it. It was such a beautiful day and nothing could destroy it. She reached to the side to pick up the next fruit. Her hand enclosed around something furry. Definitive not a fruit! She sweat dropped, squeezing her eyes together counting till 10 in her mind. 10-9-8-7-…. That was definitive not an illusion. The furry in her hand was still there. In seconds she drew her hand away and jerked her head to the side. A wry smile on her face, the owner of the furry showed his with teethes. They looked into each others eyes and Natsuki could swear that a devilish smile was hidden on this snout…  
_  
---

Natsuki opened her eyes again not to happy about the next part of her recalled dream where she could hear herself growl and saying Duran don't! ´ and then see that huge red tongue that went wet all over her face. A disgusted grimace adored her unseen face and at the same dream it was the point where she began to wake up. Back then there were rarely things that Natsuki hated but she counted a lick from a wolf that smelled like rotten meat one of the things she didn't liked.

Something moved under Natsuki, taking away her comfortably place. If it were Aoi again who tried to wake her up, she would really throw a pillow at her today no matter what. The movements stopped and Natsuki closed her eyes to think.

"Na-tsu-ki-chan." Each syllable was spoken with a melodic voice bringing Natsuki out of her thoughts.

She growled, hearing that the owner of this voice wasn't to far away. To describe it better that girl was far to close for Natsukis liking. Natsuki slid the blanket a bit down so only her eyes are seen. She was silent it took a moment for her eyes to accustom to the light. Her eyes jerked wide open as a soft peck was placed on her forehead. Shizuru couldn't leave such an opportune with out a little peek. Just to see Natsukis reaction, just to see that lovingly blush on her face.

Natsuki could swear that she had never been faster awake as in this moment. Her body shifted fast into a sitting position, both hands on her forehead.

"You…" she took her bandaged hand away from her forehead and pointed with her finger at Shizuru. Her face was red for embarassed and rage.

Shizuru sat still on the couch, her back leaning on a cushion that was place between her and the couch rest. Her lips curled into an innocent smile, a child like expression on her face, looking like she hadn't done anything.

"Ara so Natsuki-chan is awake. How about we eat some breakfast Natsuki-chan?"

That expression would help Shizuru by other people but not by Natsuki. Oh no she had seen it far too often to fall for it. She was about to jump at the older girl and strangle her. Just to let that damn innocent smile disappear and then to kick her out of her room…

Natsuki would have done it if she hadn't checked some things that changed her mind. Her eyes wandered around. Register things she hadn't really been aware of before…

-First this was not her room…  
-Second this was the lounge…  
-Third she was still wearing her pyjama and had not slept in her room instead on the couch…

Frustrated she rubbed her temples mumbling to calm down and think twice why she was here still wearing her sleepwear and why that girl was on the couch, wearing her nightgown too.

Natsuki put her hands down, regretting it right after she felt the warm and softness on her hands. She had again completely forgotten in which kind of position she was right now. In slow-motion her eyes went down not really wanting to see where she had placed them, gulping a huge lump inside her throat down.

How could she have forgotten where she was right now sitting? Sitting between the older girl's well slim legs. Natsuki heard nothing from Shizuru who didn't seem to mind as Natsuki hands were placed on her nightgown covered thighs.

At least now Natsuki knew why it had felt like she was trapped in the same spot in her sleep… slowly the memory of the last night seeped back into her mind… slowly her blood rushed to her face. Another question also made it nearly impossible for her to think clearly what did she use as cushion? ´ Natsuki felt her face boiling; which had by now the colour of a tomato.

Shizuru reminded quite even as Natsuki jerked around, taking her hands away from her and crawling backwards away from her. It were impressed how fast someone could crawl backwards without tripping other his own hands. Natsukis wore a expression of someone who had just found out something that she did not really want to believe. Without looking where her crawling brought her she starred at Shizuru.

Shizuru noticed that Natsuki didn't stop even as she was nearly at the end of the couch.

"Nats…" Shizuru began to call for Natsuki.

It was unfortunately too late as Natsuki crawled already other the end of the couch and landed with a thump on the ground. Only her exposed legs were still on the couch. Shizuru smiled, shaking her head at the same time. She went to the other end to look down if the young girl was ok or if she had hurt herself. Carefully she leaned a bit over the rest, looking down.

Sparkling eyes looked down into angry one. Natsuki had her arms crossed over her chest, her head hurt from the thump with which she had greeted the ground. It was good that she was such a thick head or else she could had get been really hurt and got more than just a simple bump. She watched Shizuru who had titled her head slightly to the side and had this amused look in her eyes.

"No word understand… not a single one." Hissed Natsuki, her face still red, it seemed that this wasn't really her day.

Shizuru didn't say anything, she were to distracted for the moment. Natsuki followed the girls eyes which were fixed on her but not at her face… her bare stomach were clear visible for everyone as the upper part of her pyjama had slid down.

"Stop starring." Gah how shameless can someone be

With some effort Natsuki put it right back in place, growling. Stupid pyjama

A hand was held down to her and Natsuki looked at it and then at Shizuru. She wore again that thoughtful gaze. Natsuki just didn't understand it, what was inside those eyes. She didn't know but didn't ask either.  
With distrustfulness she enfolded her arms and ignored the hand.

"How about we eat some breakfast Natsuki-chan?" asked Shizuru again.  
"I'm not hungry."

Natsukis stomach seemed to be the exact opposite as it rumbled loud to make it owner finally hurry to fill it. She saw how Shizurus brows rose a little bit and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Maybe I'm a bit."

She used her right hand to lift her body from the ground, grapping the couch with her left hand. She didn't need help from anyone and she made sure to show it.

Shizuru took her hand back, still smiling. Maybe she had put her hopes up to high yet that Natsuki would accept her help.

She knew that it needed time… time for Natsuki to understand that not everyone was an enemy that not everyone was there to harm her. It would take more than a few days to heal the deep wounds which were still open in her soul. More time to give her the feeling that trust and friendship existed. Maybe it would take Shizuru months even years to gain just a spark of Natsukis trust. It didn't matter she would wait she would show her things Natsuki had never seen… show her how beautiful and mysterious the world she lived in really is.

They sat together on the couch eating breakfast not exchanging a single word. Only Natsuki wasn't as quiet as her mind bugged her more and more. Out of the corner of her eyes she peered now and then to Shizuru who drank in quietness her tea, likes always. She bit her bottom lip. Her eyes fixed at the half wafer which lay on her plate.

"Did Natsuki-chan slept well last night?" questioned Shizuru without opening her eyes as she took another sip from her cup. She felt the eyes of Natsuki on her, eyes which seemed to send always silent massages.

Natsuki stopped fixing her wafer, eating it up.

"Bad…" said Natsuki taking coolly her cup with milk-coffee.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki. "See that's why I told Natsuki-chan that sleeping on a couch isn't healthy. Its because you never listen to a single word I say."

Natsuki snorted. "It was comfortable till you began to move around…"

Her normal clam and smiling face was replaced with one of surprise. Natsuki couldn't help but laugh. Natsuki wasn't so sure why but this look, seeing Shizuru with such a surprise look was more than enough. She laughed out loud, a laugh that was heard through the closed door and even farther away.

"Oh god if you could see your face…" she said. Shizuru put a playful hurt look on her face. "Natsuki-chan is so mean."  
"Am I? ...never noticed that before." Natsuki smirked. She glanced short at Shizuru before turning her head away continuing to speak. "…you know… I had a strange dream…"

Shizuru couldn't see what kind of expression she wore. Natsuki wasn't used to speak with someone about her dreams, about anything. Something inside her told her to speak… Something told her to stop… it confused her, which was the right choice which the wrong. Should she remain quite and ignore the bugging feeling inside her…or should she talk outright? Better not. People had never listened to her. Why should it be different now? Because the older girl had listened to her before. Did she really or did she just pretend to have?

Shizuru didn't say anything, thinking how the whole conversation between the two had just changed. She knew that Natsuki wasn't the type of person, who would just talk out of the blue with anyone, putting her cup down; she turned her body to Natsuki who faced the opposite direction.

"Ne…" she began but Natsuki interrupted her, speaking in a void tone. She had to use this tone to not showing her uneasiness. "I dreamed of him and that's your entire fault because I told you about him…" she blamed Shizuru. Because Shizuru was the one who had asked her to talk about herself, why else would she had a dream of that time. Natsuki looked down at her hands not so sure if she had really made the right decision.

Shizuru finally caught on what Natsuki was talking about. She saw the hesitation in Natsukis behaviour, these green eyes which refused to look straight at her only twitching for seconds towards her and then back at the hands, these hands which grasped so badly her pyjama pant on her knees, trying to hold them still. Shizuru smiled, a gently smile which gave Natsuki the right massage. Her whole attention was only at her.

"So why don't Natsuki-chan tell me about her dream. I would like to know about it."

Natsuki stopped her hand-starring contest and looked at Shizuru. After a moment she broke her gaze away looking grim at the table. No she couldn't talk about it; the older girl would just laugh over her…

It seemed for Shizuru that she should put a bit more effort in endorse Natsuki and she had already a good idea how. Not to much it was a small extent, if she would not use her idea wisely the young girl would close herself again towards her and that was something Shizuru wanted to pretend. With her hand she reached to Natsuki placing it on her cheek to draw her face to her.

"I really mean it."

Natsuki blushed slightly. Her face was still towards Shizuru but her eyes looked away again. She still considered if or if not…

Her eyes focused back at the girl in front of her. She had made her decision. "I will not let you get away this time if you laugh." She warned Shizuru.

-Ara all embraced but still trying to scare me- "I promise not to laugh but in return Natsuki-chan really tells me anything from her dream." -So dangerous and cute at the same time-

Naturally Shizuru leaved her teasing this time for herself. It weren't necessary to tease Natsuki while she already had her cheeks burning, while she wanted her to talk freely.

Natsuki ´hmpfted´ at the word promise but didn't said anything against it this time. She sat cross-legged on the couch, her head turned away again. This time no curtain existed which would isolate her, hide her expression. Now she was naked for the bare eye of the older girl. She took a small breath, raising her head, eyes closed and arms crossed. Never had she talked with someone like this, never had she found a reason to do it or the desire for it. She talked about it now and it felt so natural, that her never talking felt awkward and stupid.

Shizuru listened, watching the lightning up mood of Natsuki who began more and more to smile dreamingly with each word she spoke, unnoticed for herself but not for Shizuru.

It didn't surprise Shizuru that Natsuki was like this; she had heard this happy and dreamy tone from her before. She was happy and a bit sad at the same time. Sad because Natsuki still refused to accept her help, her friendship… happy because she accepted her by her side, because she spoke to her more openly.

Chapter 18 dream of a memory


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: growing together

Natsuki was in her room stripping out of the pyjama and changing into some daily clothes. After putting a fresh t-shirt on, she walked to the window gazing out. How strange it all felt. It were just a few days since she lived here but never had she thought that to live with someone else could light up her mood so much. She took her gaze away from the view outside. Her right hand rose so she could look at it, the white bandage still around it. She turned her hand around to look at her palm where the unseen stitched wound lay.

For a moment she looked at it, only staying on the same place, in the same position without moving. Something flashed in her eyes as a sudden thought crossed her mind. The green in her orbs darkened and her hand balled it into a fist, digging her own nails through the protecting cloth, touching the scare underneath.

First it was nothing just like a little tickling but the stronger she balled it, the more the feeling changed and turned into pain. Not a pain which would make her hurt her seriously because she did it herself. It was a pain that let her realize something. That pain she felt was real just like everything else here. It wasn't a dream or illusion.

Natsuki stopped balling the fist, opening her palm. No blood sipped forth underneath the bandage. But even if she saw no blood, even if she could barely feel the stitches, the wound was there. With a sigh Natsuki let her hand fall down to the side.

This all was real and at the same time so transparent, so fragile…breakable… it was there… it remained till the time was coming where it left again. This time…like the pain slowly began to vanish… in the end it was the same; it would be gone and forgotten someday.

Natsuki went into the bath to wash her face. She should be more careful with the things she did, the way she let things happened recently…

Cold water was running out of the tap into the basin, spouting small tropes through the air. A hand intermitted the small jet of running water, cupping some forth with the palm. The water splashed on her face, wetting some stray strains of blue hair with it.

Natsuki looked up into the mirror which hung just above the basin she asked herself why she was like this. It must be because of them…They were so much different from the people she had till yet meet. They kept her company, they talked so friendly to her as if she were a part of them from the beginning, taking her the way she was.

It could be all a trick to fool her. But then again what would they gain from it. Natsuki didn't own anything, nothing that was from prime importance, nothing that was worth taking. The only thing that she really possessed was her own live. A live that had been experienced more sorrow and lose as good for it was…

With her hand she reached to the mirror, covering half of her mirrored face.  
you have nothing to lose anymore a small voice inside her said  
For a moment her eyes closed thinking about it. She really hadn't anything to lose anymore. She never had in the first place, only her place in a gang which didn't exist anymore. Her hand slid slowly down the mirror, showing her whole reflected self, making a squeal noise on the surface.

Natsuki snorted, smirking as her eyes opened again. If her gaze would be able to freeze things in an instant the first thing would had been the mirror in front of her. Nothing to lose, what for a joke. She didn't need anything to live, if she wanted something she took it no matter what. Right now she just relaxed nothing more, nothing less.

Emerald eyes starred cold from the mirror back at her. Deaths look such a cold look, dangerous and without any emotion which showed weakness. She was still the same, still the same look she had always wore for the past years. Nothing would/ could change it. She would be always the same. She simply couldn't allow herself to think otherwise, for her it only gave this path…

With her hand Natsuki reached to the towel, drying her wet face, smelling the familiar scent of the house. What did speak against it to let these people think she accepted their help? It would make her weak. In the worst case she would get used to it…

Putting the towel back in place Natsuki went out of the bath and entered her room again.

this is not me thinking so much

She sighed, walking to the door. She knew that this wasn't her home or a place she would like to stay forever. It was somehow nice to be here but something was missing. Something from what she herself didn't even knew what it was.

An unknown feeling overcame Natsuki as she touched the doorknob and she shook her head. It vanished as soon as it came and she wasted no more thoughts about it.

"Say, where is your father?"

Shizuru and Natsuki were sitting together at the couch as Natsuki suddenly asked out of nowhere. The older girl looked up from her book and eyed Natsuki for a moment before she answered.

"He got a call from Kamaji-san and went away this morning. He will probably be back at midnight. Did Natsuki want to ask him something?"

Natsuki drew her attention back to the problem in the notebook which lay opened in front of her on the table.

"No. I was just wondering since I hadn't seen him today."  
"But he saw you this morning as he brought the breakfast for us Natsuki-chan. I wonder what I should tell him when he asks why Natsuki-chan and I were in such a position." Teased Shizuru.

Natsuki shot Shizuru an insult look, blushing.

"Sh…shut up… It was your own fault for coming to me when I was already half asleep. Damn it, I even can barely remember last night…" the truth was that she remembered everything very clearly but didn't want to admit it.  
"Natsuki-chan doesn't have to worry about it… I won't say anything that would make her embarrassed…"

Natsuki blinked before she mumbled to herself something about shameless spoiled brat, her eyes focussing back on the attention to the notes unfortunately didn't hold long enough again. The remaining problems inside the notes were not entertaining enough to keep her attention on them. Her head turned to the side looking out of the window before she peered again at Shizuru who was reading a thick book. For her it was a mystery how fast the chestnut haired girl seemed to engulf the books. Her gaze went from the book away and higher to Shizuru, blurring a certain question blurred out of her mouth.

"Are you often alone home?"

Shizuru stopped reading, taking her time to study Natsuki, wondering what could had happened as that the young girl suddenly asked such a question.

"I'm wondering why Natsuki-chan asks such a question out of the blue. Could it be that she cares for me? I'm so happy."

Natsuki spitted over herself already regretting her question. With her arms crossed she didn't stir, looking away from the older girl. Shizuru's features became softer, smiling warmly at the turned away head.

"Did Natsuki-chan know that this house here is just used as temporary home from my family?"

Natsuki remained quite but Shizuru could see the little shift of her position as she cocked her ears to understand each word.

"The real Viola residence is in a small country named Zip Pang."  
"Then why are you here?"  
"This house belonged to the Fujino family, my mothers' birth name. But that was before she married my father. The reason may sound for some people senseless to keep such a big house when someone doesn't live here… but for my father and me it's a place full of memories after all. I hope Natsuki-chan understands now better why."

Natsuki had turned her head to Shizuru to see her…

"I see…" she hesitated a moment not to sure if she wanted to know. Her better half overtook her thoughts again or was it the part of her that was curios to get some answers?  
"… So you just came here to see your mothers grave and read most of the times old books in your holiday?"  
"Yes and no."  
"What an answer is that?"

Shizuru giggled at the frown on Natsuki's face.

"Yes for visiting my mother's grave and no for taking a holiday to just read some books. Due to my and my fathers busy schedule the whole year over, we don't see each other as much and it just came up that he had something to do in Kyoto when I got here."

For a moment Natsuki closed her eyes nodding to herself and then her eyes opened again giving Shizuru a strict look.

"…so he really leaves you really alone most of the time…"  
"No… it's not like that, he has much to do with his work and I'm not often at home since I entered Garderobe and live in the school dorm most of the year…" Shizuru closed her book and looked at Natsuki. "… It's been a long time since I actually had the chance to see and talk to him again."  
"I see…" then why isn't he here if you don't see each other so often?  
"He had his reasons to not be here Natsuki-chan." Shizuru answered as if she had just read Natsukis mind.  
"Yeah right everyone has a reason right…" mumbled Natsuki wondering how much knowledge the old man really shared with his daughter. Wondered if Shizuru knew just like her about the murder cases in this city, about the true reason for her to be here or about the vow?

Her green emerald eyes studied Shizuru and her calm smile. Probably not, Shizuru did not seem dull to her but she didn't seem to question anything that was going on around her either, talking about a dream and about her problems were two different things. Natsuki didn't ask if Shizuru knew something, no matter how many wrong misdeeds, she did, never have and never will she involve other people in her business. Her business and her problems were hers alone... only hers and no one else, she solved them alone, she didn't need any help from no one in these matters... only to expect with a certain problem…

Natsuki gaze became serious as she looked at Shizuru holding the notebook up.

"I don't understand this. Do it for me…"

Shizuru shook her head. "That wouldn't help Natsuki-chan to learn if I would solve the problem."  
"Fine…" Natsuki closed the notebook frustrated. "… Most of the problems are solved anyway. So three or four left out shouldn't be a problem…" she looked up. "…right?"  
"I don't know…" titling her head slightly to the side Shizuru watched Natsuki, her hand on her cheek. "…Mrs Gracegurt is a rather strict woman…Natsuki-chan could be lucky and just get a full hour lecture about unfinished work or…"

Shizuru deliberately didn't finish the sentence just to leave Natsuki's wild imagination to figure out what could happen…

Natsuki opened the notebook again, a pain look on her face just by the image of her what-could-be-punishment-for-unfinished-work.

"Explain at least it so I can understand it."  
"Ara didn't Natsuki-chan had learned that if she wanted something she first needed to ask nicely…"  
"Never." Natsuki said and turned away.  
"What a pity and I really thought Natsuki-chan needed me just this single time…" With that said Shizuru stood up. "…if Natsuki-chan doesn't need me I will go to my room to get a new book."

Natsuki read again the questions. Gah she would sit fifty years on these if she didn't get the older girl's explanation to solve them. But if she wanted to get them she had to… she had to be nice and to ask even so. Natsuki froze. Why didn't someone give her a break? It was good that no one else was here but to ask… to say this word… such a simply word, but she had not used it that often. Of course she had said it before when she had played her innocent theatre with someone or when she had been really young. But to hell, she never used it in context with asking for an explanation.

I won't ask

Her eyes lingered at the notes and some how her mind send her the image of the old hag who starred at her.

pah never I'm not scarred of the old hag

Images of her and a mop appeared cleaning the whole mansion.

not in this live

And then there was it the image of her sitting hours in the library a mass of books and notes which over towered her on the desk. Her ears red and in the double size of their usually form.

I hate my mind…

Just as Shizuru wanted to walk away Natsuki grabbed her sleeve.

…and most of all I hate her for expecting me to say it

Shizuru stopped as she felt the grasp on her sleeve, looking over her shoulder she saw Natsuki who had her head hung down.

"Can you explain this problem to me…" Natsuki mumbled. This was pure humiliation for her to ask someone for help. She felt that Shizuru didn't move but neither said something so she looked up.

Shizuru looked down on her with a gaze who could hypnotize people maybe it did by others but not by Natsuki. With a blush she turned away.

"...please…"

It was such an adorable view for Shizuru to see Natsuki like this, blushing and pleading her to help. She drew her head away before Natsuki looked up why she hadn't answered yet.

"I said it, so do you explain it now?"

Shizuru put a mask of confusion on as she turned around.

"Ara did Natsuki-chan really just asked me to help her?"

Her neck cracked at the sudden amused tone in Shizuru's voice and she growled.

"Don't get used to it, because I won't say it again."

Natsuki couldn't believe that she really had said that´ word and why? Because of fear that her ears end up in elephant size.

Shizuru peered at the notes and a mischievous smile curved up on her lips, causing Natsuki to frown. Shizuru looked from the notes to Natsuki pointing playfully at them.

"Natsuki-chan had asked for only one explanation but still three problems to solve."

What could be worse as to ask for a persons help? To ask the same person for help for the same thing again. At least for Natsuki it was like this as she realized her mistake. She had no clue how to solve the other problems of the notebook too but to ask again.

Natsuki's jaw hung down and she wasn't sure if she should yell or hit her own head against the table or burn accidentally the notes. Natsuki wasn't able to do any of them as a hand travelled to the underside of her chin and closed her mouth. Shizuru had sat herself back to Natsuki on the couch.

"I was just kidding… how could I refuse such a lovely request from Natsuki-chan?"

that girl!

Natsuki solved the problem with some effort and Shizuru's patient and several times repeating explanations. After that she took the notes to bring them to her room, feeling for the second time of this day the strange feeling inside her. Still she didn't know what it was but it was the same as the one from this morning that made its way through her head…it disappeared again…and Natsuki shrugged it off. Maybe she just had lay wrong or was getting a cold and that were the signs for it…

The floor was dark as Mr. Viola entered his home. It was already past midnight. The whole mansion was silent, everyone slept at this hour.

Mr. Viola hung his jacket on the hall stand. He walked straight up the stairs and went to his office, stopping right in front of the door. He noticed at first glance that someone had opened the door. He always locked the door to his office. He entered the room, letting the door just a split open. His shoes stepped noiseless over the carpet. He smiled as he caught the burglar sitting cross legged in front of his bookshelf an old book in the lap. With a pocket lamp reading a book without noticing the older man who stood by now right behind.

Mr. Viola looked over the shoulder to see what could earn so much attention from the little burglar that it even drove all the overwhelming guard off.

"Did you find anything interesting Miss Kuga?" He said in a friendly voice.

Just as the voice of Mr. Viola reached Natsuki's ear her heart stopped for a moment to beat and she jumped at the sudden disturbance without thinking twice she whirled around and struck her fist out to strike… first strike than look and after that if and only if your attacker was still by consciousness ask question…right in time she stopped her fist only millimetres away from Mr. Violas stomach. Her eyes were wide opened as she registered her mistake she had nearly committed.

Natsuki stropped her fist away and growled at the older man who stood unimpressed in front of her. He smiled as if nothing had just happened.

"Never do that again if I hadn't recognized you I would have hit you. Damn it" She hissed, her arms crossed in front of her chest, turning her head away. She was trained to feel the slightest danger when it was near her but beside this it was hard for her to sense something else then her focus was based on something else.

Satoshi's eyes glimmered in the ill illumined office. Before he bent down picking the book up, he clapped a single time into his hand and the light went on. With the provided light it was easier for him to skim over the opened page of the book.

"Oh that should have hurt…" he closed the book and looked at the questionable expression of Natsuki. "… but even then it had been than my own mistake and I apologize for scarring you…even if Miss Kuga is the one who entered my office without noticing the locked door…"

He held the book just in front of Natsuki waiting for her to take it. Natsuki hesitated for a moment.

"You can take it with you."

Silently Natsuki took the book from him and Satoshi walked to his desk settling down on the arm chair behind it.

"…so what can I do for you Miss Kuga."

Natsuki relaxed a bit and went to the window to look out, placing the book on the windowsill. She closed her eyes.

"Why are you thinking that I want something from you? I could be also just the thrill to check this room up while you were away…"  
"It's rare for something what should be done without any trace to get noticed wouldn't you agree Miss Kuga…"  
"…" Natsuki looked still out of the window as Satoshi took the newspaper which lay on his desk.

He waited for her to ask what ever bothered her while reading the front page which was full of reports from politics till stock market, from a woman who had gave birth to triplets till the latest at least for Kyoto's standards haute couture but nothing from all caught Satoshi's interest, steadying his head with his hand he only flew over the headlines of the topics. Like always nothing stood in the paper, keeping quiet about the things what really happened outside. To stay quite may be sometimes a boon but to simply close the eye for the reality was nothing more than gutlessness. The world already moved on, changing everyday to except from Kyoto which politicians refused to open up their blockade.

To gaze out the window bored Natsuki to death and she turned her head to the older man who didn't say anything to her for more than a whole minute just reading a paper.

"Did you find anything more about it?" Natsuki asked.

Satoshi looked to Natsuki leaving the paper to itself.

"Don't worry anything will be ok as long as you are here…"  
"You're really confident, old man, but beside that I'm not worried. But wouldn't it be just easy for the person to break inside here? I really doubt that this or these people care where they would attack someone, considering the photos which you had showed me…" she looked serious at him. "…so what makes you believe that nothing would happen here to me?"

Satoshi folded his hands together and leaned his head on it. A mysterious and wise aura surrounded him and Natsuki didn't know what she should think about it.

"I appraise your courage Miss Kuga… but you have for now to trust me and my words and wait patiently a bit till the real murderer has captured."  
Natsuki looked coldly at him. "Trust and my patience have nothing to do with it. I only don't want to wake up with a bullet in my skull."

Satoshi caught her cold gaze.

"You are safe as long as you remain here…" beside us  
"…is what you say…"  
"Is it not enough Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki didn't reply, breaking the look to the old man. So that was all she had a simply trust me and some unclear answers. She should had known better than to ask him about it but what else could she had asked instead? Ah right about the thing she wanted really talk about him since she was here…

"No… but I didn't expect more…"  
"But there seem still something what bothers you."  
"Maybe if someone like you wants to listen to it…"  
"Of course isn't it the real reason why you are here."  
Satoshi's brows rose as Natsuki made no effort to start with what ever she had in mind. Somehow he knew what could be the cause of it.

"There is no need in holding back with your speech since I think you have a really good reason to say what ever you may want to tell me Miss Kuga."

Again a short pause rose but this time Natsuki broke it as she began to speak.

"Your daughter told me about her mother…"

The older man revolved his armchair around he didn't watch Natsuki directly as his eyes, just as hers, went outside to the night sky.

she talked about Yoriko?

"…and I heard that you two don't talk about some kind of things just like you don't see each other so often…"

With a sneer she looked over her shoulder giving Satoshi to understand that she not really cared for that. Her sneer dropped and her lip went to a slim line. Someone had to say it before the two would notice it to late…

"…You're really a dork for leaving her alone…" Natsuki noticed that Satoshi not even made the slightest movement as she told him right out what she saw right now in him. Maybe he was angry and simply waited for her to throw her right after her speech out. She cared no less as she cared then it would be rain the next time. "…I have no clue how much she knows really about the things you are doing…"

she knows more than I wished her to know Miss Kuga

"… Or about it…" Natsuki crossed her arms. "… I heard of many family bounds that broke, just because the members simply never talked with each other, everyone doing his own things not caring for the others anymore."  
"You're worrying that the two of us could end up like these too… tell me Miss Kuga do we look like such a family? ...You should know that not every family is the same Miss Kuga… Shizuru and I may see each other only on short accounts, we even may appear to not talk with each other much but that is only because words aren't always needed… " Satoshi stood up and walked beside Natsuki. She eyed him very closely not really buying the things he told her. "…only because people don't see each other it doesn't mean they don't understand the other one…" he laid a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, smiling understandingly at her concern. "You will understand it someday too Miss Kuga."

Natsuki gave him a look of utterly disbelieve. How should she ever understand something like this? Why would she want to understand it?

"I…I don't care about it…" she took the book from the sill "…its none of my business what you two do… got it… I just wanted to have mentioned it, I better go now it's late and I'm getting sleepy."  
"I understand." His hand dropped from her shoulder and Natsuki went through the room to the door opening it completely to get out.

"Miss Kuga."

Natsuki froze in motion at the doorframe and looked over her shoulder.

"I thank you for telling me your concerns and wish you a good night." Satoshi said while still standing at the window.  
"Yeah, yeah… goodnight."

The door closed and Satoshi sat back into his chair. He smiled; he got called a dork for the first time in his live… somehow Satoshi couldn't hold it down and laughed. A cheerful laugh...yes he laughed because he got scolded from a 15 year old girl that could be his second daughter, that he already saw as a member of his family.

Never imagined she could be that sensitive…but for her to tell me something like this

"You resemble your mother so much, she loved to be here as well as she loved sitting in the flowerbed for hours."  
"Its unusual for you to say something like this father."

Satoshi sat on the opposite of the table where Shizuru sat. Shizuru looked up from the book and the two looked for a brief moment at each other. No words were really needed. Shizuru understood why and what had caused her father to suddenly talk about it.

"Does my father's change of attitude have something to do with a certain person?" teased Shizuru.

Satoshi looked first at his folded hands and than to his daughter.

"Never missing a thing…I got an admonition from our little houseguest… and the thing is that I can't say that she was wrong in her discretion or that she sees it wrong because it wasn't in some kind of way."  
"Father?" they eyes met again and Satoshi smiled warmly at her.  
"To think that you talked with her first about your mother hurt me a bit…"  
"I hadn't mean to hurt you father." Shizuru said sincerely.  
"I know. It's ok. I was not sure when the time would be right to speak about it, if it would be ok. Even I have times in which I am unsure if it is ok to talk and then I hesitate."

Yes it was a topic both had avoided to scratch with their talk. They were a family which had the same worries. But these worries could also sometimes make a barrier because each of them was not sure if the other could fully stand to talk about it."How strange…for the first time in all these years someone else had let me release that my daughter was finally able to talk about her mother again and I didn't noticed it. Now I'm really feeling like a dork."  
"Ara…" Shizuru giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. "…such a word out of my father's mouth…"  
"Sounds strange?" Satoshi winked cheeky to his daughter before chuckling. "Say may dear what would you think about a family excursion…I mean of course only if you're interested."  
"Sounds interesting but the way I know my father he has far more in his mind as just a excursion…" noted Shizuru. She knew her father far too good to know that he always had more than one reason to take some action.  
"Ah there is nothing I could ever hide from you, is there?"  
"It depends if we have the same worries at the same time again…." Both chuckled again. "…So tell me father what kind of excursion have you in your mind." Asked Shizuru and Satoshi began to tell her what kind of plans he had in his mind. They also talked over other things something that both of them really hadn't done in a long time…

Chapter 19 growing together end


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Special day

Shizuru stood in front of the closed door, wearing a violet kimono that emphasized her beautiful and graceful appearance.

"Natsuki-chan… Are you ready?" She asked in her melodic voice and waited patiently for a sign from behind the door. A high temptation was held behind these patience, she knew that the young girl inside was alone. She would just have to open the door to peek, finding a innocent excuse for looking inside without permission. It was a temptation; a temptation Shizuru however didn't wanted to share with anyone.

"Is this really ok Miss Viola?"

Her eyes wandered away from the door to the side where Aoi stood. Shizuru smiled towards Aoi and answered to her question. "Of course and Shizuru is fine. You aren't working today Aoi-san." Maybe it was selfish of her but some things were just to tempting to share, to show them to others and so Shizuru restrained herself from opening the door.

Aoi nodded. "I understand Shizuru."

The doorknob of the closed door was pushed down from the other side and the door opened with a swing.

"Are you two finished…?" Natsuki stepped out of her room, wearing a blue jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Her eyes lingered fretful at Shizuru even as she closed the door.

"…why don't you beleaguer someone else? ... Do you think I'm a child who needs to be mothered?" she asked quiet annoyed over the effort of the two girls to wait for in front of the door.

Shizuru and Aoi interchanged a look while Natsuki watched them riled… Aoi lost the battle against her own nature first over Natsukis question. She laughed cheerfully followed by Shizuru who drew her head to the side and giggled. Natsuki could only gape at them before her patience broke. "…what the…STOP LAUGHING dammit." She shouted. She shouldn't had done this, instead she should had known better; that it wouldn't do anything, that it would only encourage the laughs.

Frustrated, the young girl stormed past the two older laughing girls not in the mood for this now. She lacked sleep so it was natural that she couldn't stand noisy people in her tired state.

_For Christ sake even on a Sunday they don't give me a break_

The reason for her restlessness was secret and yet so simple, maybe it was laughable to hide it from others but not for her. Secretly she read books and learned at the midnight hours, whereby her sleep became lesser but her wisdom widened. The nights were her only sanctuary, a time in which she was alone, on which no one disturbed her after she paid her good nights to them and went to her room, out of respect or because they were tired themselves and got to sleep too.

Natsuki didn't know why they did this but was grateful in a way for this given privacy, these times where she could do what ever she wanted without being seen. It was disconcerting, disconcerting for her to admit that she Natsuki Kuga, aliases Cold Heart, who never read or learned on her own, did now this without earning anything from someone. But she did it for herself… Admit it or even tell it someone? Natsuki would rather glue her own mouth shut.

She never understood everything that she read in the book which had borrowed from Satoshi, it was hidden between her clothes in the drawer. She restrained herself from asking for explanations if she didn't get what was written inside. She was quite able to find it out alone. Like a young child who made its first step, secretly, not letting someone watch.

With a frustrated sigh Natsuki went the stairs down, not really paying attention to Satoshi who stood in front of the main door. She wouldn't have minded some more sleep but somehow it never went the way she wanted or whished it to go.

"Good afternoon Miss Kuga" Satoshi greeted her.

"What's good about it…?" Natsuki stopped speaking as her gaze went to Satoshi, her eyes popped almost out. It took a moment for her to get used to the new sight of the man in front of her. Never had Natsuki imaged that the man owned anything more than suits… he had more and the proof stood right there in front of her.

Clothed in linen pant and a white polo shirt with a pocket on which a sunglass hung out Satoshi watched her, his brows in a questionably gesture raised. His brown orbs followed her studying gaze at his clothes. The corner of his lips slowly went up into a cheeky smile. Quite the teaser he was he could not miss this opportunity.

"Never thought I could wear something else?" he asked cheekily.

"Hmpf…" Natsuki turned her head away. A click sound and a following giggles caught her attention. Her fine blue hair swayed as she turned her head around, a stern look adorned her face as she studied Aoi and Shizuru who stood together at the end of the stairs. She narrowed her eyes, noticing the small silver metallic object in Aoi's hand that revealed itself as a camera, the source of the click sound.

"What the hell did you two do now?" A vein popped up on Natsukis forehead. The answer was obvious but nonetheless she had asked.

Satoshi meanwhile went to the two girls and looked at the camera screen, his smile widened.

"You two have good timing. That's a great picture." He laughed and looked at Natsuki who didn't need long to get the hint from him. She walked to the other three to get a look herself. She couldn't believe what she saw on the screen, Natsuki looked like a huffed child right next to Satoshi who smiled at her in the photo. They really had dared to take a photo from her. In her mind she already saw herself taking the camera and throwing it against the next wall, burning the remaining trash with fire…

The camera was shut down and put back into a handbag from Aoi while Natsuki considered how she could get rid of the picture and the camera.

"So is everyone ready?" Satoshi asked the group. Aoi and Shizuru nodded. "Do you need something before we go Miss Kuga?"

It would have been actually a big surprise if she would have been in agreement with everyone else. The main reasons for this was the bugging feeling inside her that she forgot something. It was something important! There was something that she had forgotten and it was today. But no matter how hard Natsuki tried the answer remained reticent.

"How about I finally get to know what you have planned." Natsuki asked Satoshi.

"I am taking your advice." Satoshi answered while Natsuki knitted her brows together, wrinkles showed up between them, she had no clue. Satoshi smiled again at her reaction, he knew this and for now he would even let it be this way. "…We will do a family excursion."

"Oh I see…well then" With a swift motion Natsukis body turned around, she was ready to go up the stairs, to enter her room where a warm bed waited. "…I wish you fun at your excursion." She already saw herself lying again peacefully, making up the lost sleep. No one would be here; no disturbance would occur and maybe she could even finish the book after a nice nap.

A hand placed itself on Natsukis shoulder and the young girl hung her head down. It didn't seem like she could… they never would leave her alone… the world could be so inequitable sometimes and exceedingly not to her.

Satoshi led Natsuki out of the house, his arm around her shoulder followed by the girls. He had no intention of leaving her behind even if she would chain herself to a street lamp. Not after what Shizuru and he had planned for the day.

"You didn't listen to what I've said, did you Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki looked up at him. "Something with family and excursion but I don't understand what I have to do with it since it is for the…"

"…Family…" finished Satoshi Natsukis sentence, looking warmly at her. "…and that's why I take you and the other two with Shizuru and me, because you a part of our family."

Natsuki didn't reply to the last part of his statement. She would have been able to get away if he would have left it just by taking the three with him. Like always that man knew exactly what he had to say to make her quite. Natsuki hated it because she did not really understand why she listened to it. Did not understand why her otherwise easily cold spoken insults and counters stuck in her throat. She had no chance but to go with them if she wanted to avoid any more strange comments from him.

Something else clicked in her mind about what Satoshi just had said before… three? Didn't he say three people? With a turn of her head she looked behind searching for someone else… only Shizuru and Aoi walked behind them. No one else, but she was hundred percent sure that the man had just said something about three people. Turning her head back, Natsuki was about to ask Satoshi as he beckoned to someone at a red convertible which stood at the gate. The third person he had talked about was the young maid Carol.

Wearing a light orange dress, Carol stood with a small basket in her hands by the car. Before they reached the car Satoshi reached into his pants pocket. Humming happily to himself as he took a bunch of keys out.

At the car Natsuki was finally released from Satoshi. She would have been released sooner but a part of Satoshis mind told him otherwise. He knew what a sneaky little one the young girl could be if she really wanted and this was something he had to beware.

Carol greeted everyone with a bow and Satoshi took the basket from her, packing it in the boot where two other bags already were. He peered over the boot and saw Carol looking at the ground while Natsuki scowled for a moment at her and then looked away, crossing her arms.

It wasn't Natsukis fault that the young girl almost shrieked as she looked at her. She hadn't the intention right now to scare anyone not even Carol. She already had a nice chit-chat with Satoshi about the young girl and knew now why she worked in his mansion. It was enough information for Natsuki to leave her alone.

Satoshi stepped between the two girls, his brows raised. "You'll scare people away if you keep that scowl Miss Kuga…" Natsuki looked bored up, wondering what else the old man expected from her. Should she jump happily around like a five year old girl maybe?

"How about you try to smile a bit more?" Satoshi watched her for a moment but Natsuki made no effort to raise even the corners of her mouth instead her eyes narrowed. He sighed and looked over to his daughter who watched everything together with Aoi. They eyes meet and Shizuru stepped next to Natsuki, smiling first at her and then at her father.

Natsukis eyes twitched from Shizuru to Satoshi who both shared a short glance at each other before eyeing her. These two were up for nothing good again. It was too obvious for her, since her little chat with Satoshi; she felt a little change in the attitude between him and his daughter. Its was good that the two talked more often now but hell, if she would have known what kind of consequence this brought for her, she would had left them alone and shut her mouth.

"Ara is something wrong with Natsuki-chan?" asked Shizuru while studying Natsuki.

"…she won't smile..." Satoshi replied.

"… Hm maybe she is just too tired to do so, father…" Shizuru suggest a strange glimmer shimmered over her eyes.

"… I wonder what Miss Kuga is doing the nights when she should sleep? ..."

Natsuki hands slowly balled into fists, to be talked like this when she was standing right in front of them. It was not the first time that they did this but lately, the two teased Natsuki together and this was far more frustrating than to deal with just one.

Shizuru gave her father a smile, shaking her head. "…father..." The way it left Shizurus mouth it sounded to Natsuki almost like the older girl had just chided her own father. Satoshi in the meantime stood calm there, looking full of expectation at Shizuru. "…it's indecent to ask a young girl what she is doing at night. Especially in a difficult age as Natsuki-chan is…" explained Shizuru.

Natsuki had no clue what Shizuru was talking about as Satoshi's mouth formed to an ´o´, making a light bow to her and his daughter. "I'm really sorry Miss Kuga for being indecent. It was tactless from me to have asked something like this… I hope you can accept my apology too, Shizuru."

Natsuki didn't understand the world anymore. The old man had asked her what she was doing the nights over. It wasn't like she would have told him but… What was so indecent about it and not to forget what had her age to do with it anyway?

"What are you two talking about?" Natsuki asked sharply before giving the two a warning look. Satoshi coughed into his balled hand not really sure if he should laugh or tell what Shizuru had meant.

"You really don't know Miss Kuga?"

Frustrated Natsuki crossed her arms. "How about you enlighten me?"

"Now you begin to get indecent Miss Kuga. To expect this from me…"

Shizuru giggled and Natsuki shot her an insult expression. "Stop mocking me and say it or I won't come with you."

Of course she regretted these words right after Shizuru whispered the meaning of her words in her ear. These words repeated themselves inside Natsukis head before it turned red. Shameless was not the right word that would even hit the button full to describe Shizurus words.

puberty! screamed Natsuki in her mind to herself not really paying attention to the others who had enter the car. For Natsuki it was clear that this family was crazy, crazy and shameless. All their members had nothing better to do than to talk in riddles, never talking clear, tease her and make shameless comments. But who could she talk to; it was her own fault that she was in such a situation. The time to back-pedal, to get out of this had already collapsed behind her, consumed by the darkness of the past.

A light touch on her back let her stop thinking and she looked up, seeing Shizuru who made a slight gesture to the car with her head.

"The others are waiting Natsuki-chan." Shizuru softly said.

At times like this, it always pissed her off to see that always calm and polite smile that barely left her lips. But it was also at these times in which she felt the care and worry in the words which left the older girl so naturally. The way she handled her even after she had hurt her with a dagger, insults and tried to frighten her. Natsuki wasn't sure how she should think about her. She didn't want someone near her but neither did she push the older girl away.

Not saying anything she let Shizuru first enter the car and followed her right after and the car departed away from the mansion with the three older girls sitting on the back seat of the car and Carol in the co-driver seat while Satoshi drove at a steady speed along the street through the city only stopping by red traffic lights.

The warm wind whipped against Natsukis face through the window. Her head leaned on her palm. Her eyes barely taking notice of the passing surroundings, she had no idea where the trip would bring her nor did she have a clue what the man in the driver seat really had planned.

The exhaustion of the sleepless nights took the upper hand, her eyes closed slowly and Natsuki dozed away not making a fuss about where this drive would bring her.

A small part of Natsuki filled itself with relief. Relief about the change of surroundings, to be outside and see more than only ceilings and walls that had yet become so familiar. A house that let her feel like it was her habitat for years. The days, the time everything seemed to be endless inside. Minutes elapsed slowly, taking an amount of endurance to pass by. It enabled her to learn; to study all kinds of things she never had known, never had seen before. Things she had never understood. Everyone helped her to learn, to understand and the time would by each new step begin to elapse…

But all in all things never hold long enough to cover every part of the mind. Like days elapse through the time, like cold ice begins to melt under the bright sun so fade the excitement to learn more and boredom and tiredness takes over. Tiredness of the non-occur, boredom for the waiting of a sign. It made the patience thin to wait and made the standing still an unbearable torture, because it was still outside or was it not?

Natsuki still wondered if someone really was outside who wanted her life. Wondered if the occurrence was in reality nothing, and had nothing to do with each other and were mainly just a big coincidence. What kind of proof was shown to hold her where she was right now? Where was the proof that she was safe there…

It gave none just words which were told to her… nothing more…

Shizuru and Aoi schmoozed with each other about the new pictures which Aoi had taken awhile ago. As the car drove a sharp twist everyone inside the car slid a bit to the side. A thump and a new weight on Shizurus shoulder distracted the older girl from her chat and her head made a turn to the side, seeing a sleeping Natsuki resting her head against her shoulder. Hushed snores escaped the young girl.

Aoi peered over, giggling low with a hand in front of her mouth. In a gently gesture Shizuru placed her index finger on her own lips and Aoi nodded understandingly, leaning back into her seat.

After two long hours through woods and small settlements the drive ended near a big field where people had constructed some huge tents and booths. The car was parked and the motor sounds stopped.

Satoshi woke gently Carol up before he took a look at the other three in the backseat. Aoi and Natsuki slept both soundlessly while Shizuru greeted him with a smile.

"You could have also taken a short nap Shizuru my dear."

Shizuru shook her head. "I liked to enjoy the outlook of Kyoto while we were driving."

Satoshi nodded, looking at the blue haired girl who still used Shizurus shoulder as rest. Wrinkles showed between her two brows and a scowl on her face. Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle inner at this sight and his eyes went back at Shizuru.

"We have still some things to do…" Satoshi let his gaze fell over the field. "…shall we start?"

With a nod Shizuru carefully woke Aoi…

Loud music boomed over and awoke the sleeping girl from her dreamless sleep. Disoriented, Natsuki rose into a sitting position, wiping first the reminding of her sleep away with her hand and then stretching her arms into the air. It felt like she had slept for hours…

The sun stood already on the highest point for the day. Natsuki yawned a last time before her eyes scanned the area, letting them linger on the big field in front of her which looked full of booths and tents like a small festival.

People walked around, entering tents or looking at the booth. Kids ran and laughed holding balloons in their small hands. Her green orbs with the studying gaze darkened. Such a frustrating sight… for what was she brought here?

"Did you sleep well Miss Kuga?" a girlish voice came from the side and Natsuki grumbled in response.

"Where are the other's, kitty?" she asked without changing the direction of her gaze.

Carol stood next to the car, looking tensed at Natsuki who made no effort to look at her. Just like Mr. Viola had asked her she had waited till Natsuki woke up…

"Mr. Viola and the others had something to do and went ahead…"

"And left you as my babysitter here…" Natsuki jumped over the closed door of the car to get out, not waiting for a response. She took a deep breath full of fresh air. The corners of her mouth went up into a smile, an emotionless one. Her hands hide inside the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt.

Walking to the crowd of people she left the car behind… At least she wouldn't scare people away because she didn't smile.

Carol tried to follow silently. But only a single moment of inattention and she lost track of Natsuki. With a helpless expression Carol looked around trying to find Natsuki again that proved itself harder since she wasn't really big enough to see much from of her point of view.

Carols eyes caught for a second Natsuki who went into a small tent. She followed her into the tent before she would lose track again. The tent exposed itself as a horror labyrinth. It was really not the young maid's day, beside her anxiety of bullies; she also had a great fear for horror labyrinths. Her legs felt like lead but she had promised Mr. Viola that she would company Natsuki even if it would mean going into a horror labyrinth…

The labyrinth was dank, whispers and shrieks clangourous thru the dark road mixed with monster like roars. The lights went on and off at random.

A familiar shriek echoed across the road. A familiar one which caused Natsuki to listen attentively and she turned around, ignoring the appeared afterimage of an alien behind. Her legs followed the road back to the source of the shriek.

"If you scarred little girl you can come with us…" a boyish voice said.

"…don't worry we won't do anything to you." A second voice ended the sentences of the first one.

Natsuki went around a corner, her hands still inside her pockets. Her head titled for a moment to the side as she watched the show in front of her. The young blond maid pressing her back against a glass wall and in front of her two boys who looked like they were Natsuki's age maybe even a bit older.

None of the three noticed the presence of Natsuki.

Natsuki shook her head as she heard the pointless trials of the boys to get Carol walking with them. Some guys never realized when they were not needed, just like these two who scarred the blond girl more with their obtrusive affectation as anything else. Not that it bothered Natsuki to see such a thing; she wasn't involved so she couldn't care less about it.

Her smile dropped as a little voice told her otherwise. It was low to leave the girl to herself here. Natsuki grumbled to herself _´that's all her fault that I am this way´._ She walked to the three and placed her arm right above Carol's head, ignoring the boys who eyed her.

"Scarred kitty?"

Carols eyes went wide as Natsuki looked down at her. It was a blessing to see a familiar face again and the same time a curse because of the not so happy expression which the older girl wore and the dim light that shadowed the face.

"I…I..." Carol couldn't say any more as the taller of the boys began to talk.

"Hey are you two friends? How about we get through the labyrinth together?"

Natsuki drew her gaze away from Carol to the boys, looking coldly.

"Sorry but I don't think that you are poised for such a trip…" she said coolly.

"What?" the two boys looked at each other before their gaze fell back at Natsuki who pointed with her finger up, smirking as their eyes went to the ceiling and the spot light got on. Something huge rushed right down on the boys…

The two hadn't really a clue what was going on as they watched the thing. The monster like roaring from the object however gave them finally a thought and they freaked out, taking to their heels and vanishing deeper inside the labyrinth.

Natsuki shook her head again, inspecting the fallen thing. Like everything else in this labyrinth it was old but nonetheless it still didn't lack the task for that it was constructed. Natsuki heard a soft whimper and turned around to see Carol crouching, her hands over her ears.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head. She didn't know what to do with such a scarred kid. Frustrated she sighed and walked back to Carol, snapping her finger on the young girl's forehead. It was a light touch and Natsuki barely used any strength. In the end she just wanted to get the girls attention.

Carol looked up from her position, touching the sniped skin on her forehead. Her eyes trailed questionable up to Natsuki. She was still scarred and not happy to be here in such a dark place.

"Don't tell me kitty is scarred of some wax figures?"

Ashamed Carol looked down. "It came so suddenly and…"

"…look closer at it." Cut Natsuki in.

Carol looked at Natsuki who patted with a smirk, the fallen down monster behind her… now that she looked at it, it wasn't that scary anymore.

"…It looks like an old shrunken man…" The young girl stated, blushing while Natsuki looked first at her and then at the small wax like cobalt that showed his residual yellow teeth's.

Natsuki resumed her walk along the road, heading to the other end of the labyrinth. She had lost interest in the labyrinths long ago and had just walked in to pass some time, peering over her shoulder for a moment she noticed that Carol was still there, looking down on the ground. Natsuki stopped with her walk.

"Do you want to stay the night here?" Natsuki asked, and resumed her walk, knowing that the young girl didn't like it here.

"N-no." stammered Carol before she followed Natsuki. Not to close, giving some space to the older girl.

As Natsuki left the labyrinth, she looked rather bored despite the fact that Carol was holding her sweatshirt on her back and had done that for the whole walk since she had been frightened again by another wax figure.

"We are outside so let go of me." Said Natsuki while looking around for something more interesting to pass time and of course to look for the others and greet them ala cold-heart art.

Carol let go of Natsuki, blushing. "I'm sorry."

"If you don't want to get lost you better go back to the car and don't hang around me."

With her point made clear Natsuki went away leaving Carol by herself. The young girl wondered what she should do now. She did not really want to follow Natsuki since she had no idea what the girl would do with her if she didn't do what she said. Without any orientation she walked around looking from side to side hoping to see anything what could lead her back to the car.

Unfortunately she looked a bit too long and bumped into the two boys she had met in the horror labyrinth before.

"I'm really sorry." Carol apologized while bowing.

The shorter boy had through the bump from Carol spilled his Cola on the ground.

"Ah I just brought the Cola." He yammered, starring first at the spilled Cola and then at Carol.

"How are you going to make up for it?" asked his taller friend.

"Nothing of the sort will she do." Said a third voice into the round and a new Cola tin flew through the air and was caught by the smaller one. He looked surprised at the tin. In the meantime Carol was snatched away from the rather confused boys.

"Mi-Miss Kuga?"

"Be quiet ok just be quiet…" _dammit now I'm feeling like a babysitter_

With Carol in tow Natsuki wandered through the park, looking at the different booths but not stopping for a while. On a shooting gallery they finally took a break.

"Isn't that Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki and Carol looked both to the owner of the shooting gallery and Natsuki was evident surprised to see Officer Yamamoto there.

"What are you doing here officer?" Natsuki asked while checking the guns which lay in front of them.

Nick leaned his arms on the table; no one was there right now so he was allowed to have a little chat.

"I'm helping out a friend of mine and what are you doing here Miss Kuga?" he said, smiling at the two.

"Good question… did you see the old man and his daughter?"

"You mean Mr. Viola and Shizuru-san? I'm sorry I haven't… how about you pass some time and try to hit the red points with some shots? My treat of course."

Natsuki didn't reply and instead took the second small colour gun. Nick started the machine which let the targets move up and down behind him, watching how Natsuki straightened out her arm and aimed for the targets, taking her time, scanning every up and down moving target and then she pulled the trigger…For Nick she looked like a good shot who had shooting practice before…

_Bang´_

The first shot rang out and the colored bullet grazed the first target barely… the gun had a slight recoil, Natsuki hadn't caught it. A little mistake on her side, out of mistakes people learn and so did she as she set for the same target again. This time prepared for the recoil.

The trigger was pulled again. It hit and she shot some more, letting the bullets fly out one after another without a break… Four times…with each pulled trigger a bullet left the gun. Four shots fell and four targets got down. Some people around the shooting gallery stopped and watched the show.

Natsuki took a moment to fix some new targets. Not paying any attention to the people around her. She knew how to shot; she had done it before with a shotgun, shooting tins from a fence. Not only a shotgun… she had shot with a small gun before too, only once. The gun was similar to the one she used then but her targets unlike now weren't a round shield or a tin, and unlike now the gun back then was real…

The triggers click sounds were drowned out by the shots…three times and each shot got one target down again.

Natsuki tried again to shot. But no bullet left the gun. The ammo was empty and so she laid the gun back at the table, receiving applause from all sides.

Natsuki looked around checking for the first time how much attention she had drawn. She didn't like it. Being the centre of attraction let her always feel uncomfortable. As fast as she could she made her way away not wanting to get any more attention.

Someone clapped as Natsuki turned around a tent. It was Satoshi who had watched from afar the whole show.

"Your talent is splendid Miss Kuga, your surprise me more and more."

"You're alone?" Natsuki asked while searching for a moment for the other two but didn't find them so she looked back at Satoshi.

"For now yes…" he said and peered at Carol who had finally caught up to them. "…Miss Ichita-san could you came with me for a moment. We will be right back Miss Kuga."

Satoshi and Carol walked away from Natsuki, talking with each other a few sentences. They departed and only Satoshi came back while Carol smiled and waved to them before she went away.

"You should enjoy it here more Miss Kuga."

They walked along the booths with Satoshi leading the way.

"Relax when someone is ostensibly after my life?"

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure…" they stopped in front of a small fountain with goldfishes in it and some water white and pink lilies, which floated on the waters surface "…but over wariness can sometimes blind the owner…"

A small dragonfly flew other the water. Small circles formed as air pressed against the transparent surface by the rapid flapping of the dragonfly's wings. The wings shimmered in all kinds of colours like a rainbow as the sunlight reflected on them. Carefully it landed on a water lily.

The flower moved and swung from left to the right a bit, moved by the movement of the fishes underneath the water. The dragonfly flew up only to land again as soon as the swings stopped. Natsuki and Satoshi watched this spectacle quiet some time. Each time the dragonfly re-landed it got slower, probably getting tired.

"…and it weakens the usually high guardedness for danger…" Stated Satoshi, a coin was thrown in the fountain from a passing passant and once again Natsuki saw the dragonfly rise into the air for a moment…

for the last time…

A fast object passed by and from one of the next moment the small dragonfly vanished. Natsuki looked up; searching for it but all she saw was a bird that sat on a roof of a booth near the fountain. A closer look at it showed her where the dragonfly had vanished to, captured by the beak of the bird.

"It was to busy to watch what happened underneath the water that it completely forgot the other things that could danger it too…"

"I'm not a dragonfly." Muttered Natsuki and got petted on her head from Satoshi.

"It was just a passing by example…" Satoshi chuckled, leading Natsuki away from the fountain.

Time passed by and Natsuki and Satoshi meet Shizuru at a little café drinking tea.

"How is the tea Shizuru, my dear."

Shizuru looked up to the two approaching people and smiled.

"It's fine."

Shizuru sipped her tea out and stood up, joining the two. They reached the middle of the area where a huge campfire was prepared.

"Hm I wonder where the other two may be?" questioned Satoshi.

"If you mean the two maids they are across there at the booth." Natsuki pointed at a booth some meters away from the campfire.

"Could you two please go ahead? I have something I must arrange…we will meet later in the tent." With that said Satoshi went away and the girls walked to the other two at the booth.

- - - - - -

The campfire was started and people gathered around. Distant from all of the noise sat Shizuru and Natsuki on a bench. Sitting tacit they're, alone, watching the sky, a beautiful one colored into a red and orange shaded by the undergoing sun.

Natsuki arms were outstretched, placed on the bench's back rest. Her head leaned back. As much as she enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, she was irritated by the quietness of Shizuru who sat right next to her. "Why didn't you go with the other two?" Natsuki still starred up not taking her gaze away.

Shizuru furled the fan in her hand shut. "I wanted to keep Natsuki company…" and placed it on her chin, her head titled to the side. The glow of the flaming camp fire dancing on her fine hair. The arm on the rest behind her moved.

"… Does Natsuki-chan not enjoy my presence?" she asked innocently seeing how the green orbs peered out of the corner of the eyes to her. Natsuki kept quiet.

Natsuki broke the quietness; concerned words left her mouth. "Why do you bother to be around someone like me?" They were so soft spoken that it was a merely whisper. Natsuki let her eyes wander back at the sky asking herself why she had asked. What kind of answer did she want to get? Would expect. Natsuki wanted to slap herself, she shouldn't care why… But now that the question was out, she waited for the answer.

_Don't trust anyone_ her mind nearly scolded her.

_in the end you will be alone again_ it reminded her.

Her protective side was trying to keep her safe. Sometimes she wanted it to stop, to leave her alone. But it never stopped. Never leaved her alone…

_you know why _Natsuki knew, she always carried it with her. It was her curse, her past.

Shizuru studied Natsukis expression, seeing the angriness in these eyes. She knew that Natsuki waited for her to answer, one that had a thousand options and would take an amount of time to list them all considering among them which one was the right. Shizuru only had one, her own answer, and one that not needed to be listed, not needed to be considered. With a clap the fan opened, hiding half of her face.

"Isn't that obvious…" Natsuki watched Shizuru, taking her arms away from the bench rest. Irritated by the fan that prevented her from seeing what kind of smile the girl wore if she even smiled behind it.

"I don't know what you mean…" Her hand reached forward, taking the fan away from Shizuru without resistance. "… tell me." Her voice was demanding and her hand griped around the closed fan. The green of her eyes darkened, starring coldly into the older girls eyes.

Her patience was running thin. She wanted to know. But Shizuru kept still silent and that irritated Natsuki more and more. Looking at the fond smile, the calm expression she felt once more the mysterious aura, which surrounded sometimes the older girl. She was speechless by this presence but managed to keep her mask of coldness. She had to be.

"…because I like Natsuki." Shizuru said in a matter-of-fact statement, not hesitating not loosing her fond smile.

Natsuki could feel her pulse increasing. "Ba-Baka!" She scolded. "…don't say something like this…"

_so easily_

Annoyed she gritted her teeth, not liking the answer she had heard. But to her own surprise she wasn't angry at Shizuru more about the things she had said so carefree. Blood warmed her cheeks. Why was she blushing? Natsuki couldn't tell but she knew that she didn't want to have someone who cared for her, liked her. Wondering why the girl could not understand it and constantly said things like that…

Natsuki turned her head away, she wanted to hide the blush wanted to avoid looking in those eyes right now. She knew that the older girl had heard the angry tone in her voice. She didn't care.

A part of Shizuru hurt. Natsuki believed that her answer was said too easily. But it wasn't. It would never be. Saying I like you wasn't said just because it crossed the mind, at least not for Shizuru.

"I didn't mean to bother Natsuki-chan…" The younger girl snorted, her eyes closed.

"…but I really meant every word I said."

"Don't…" Natsuki tried to control the strength of her hand to not break the fan. "…come too close to me." Natsuki was the one whom people try to avoid encountering. She couldn't blame anyone. She knew that she was different. That somehow she was not the same as the people in this city…

The other girl was somehow like her, not from here. But at the same time still so very different…

"Does Natsuki-chan hate me that much?" She heard Shizuru whisper. It sounded almost as if it had hurt the older girl. Hurt by the question, by the unknown answer that could follow. She didn't know. It sounded like a concern from deep inside. Natsuki wasn't sure. Asking herself if she hated her? …

The time had passed since she had. Natsuki was sometimes pissed off or annoyed by her. It was everything but not hatred. Not anymore…

A moment passed in silence and like so often. Natsuki broke it, the unbearable quietness that lingered between them. "… I cause sorrow for everyone who gets to close to me…" she wanted to see Shizuru face, her expression. What kind of one she gave her…

But Shizuru was no longer there. Gone and she hadn't noticed how.

Out of the blue arms shot from behind encircling around Natsuki's neck and Natsukis body stiffened under the sudden embrace. She could see Shizurus head which appeared on her right side. She felt the warmth of her touch, of her breath.

"… It's ok Natsuki…" Shizurus hot breath tickled. "…you don't need to worry so much_…anymore_ sorrow is something that can be overcome…" _you are not alone_

"You-you're weird." It was again one of these answers Natsuki hadn't expected. She felt lost without knowing why. Her body began to relax into the warmth. It was a touch too comfortable for her to have those slender arms encircled around her neck. On the other hand she wouldn't have minded to stay like this longer. It gave her a feeling that she couldn't describe.

Shizuru nuzzled her nose lightly in the blue mane, enjoying each moment. "You are such a good girl Natsuki-chan."

"I'm not a good…" She muttered her cheeks shading into a deeper red, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. "…stop hugging me. People will get the wrong idea when they see us." Even if her words were meant to make some space between them, Natsuki didn't move away. Her body refused.

Through the embrace Natsuki felt Shizuru chuckling. Her body shivered slightly as Shizuru nuzzled her neck, her breath caressing the skin.

"I thought Natsuki-chan doesn't care what other people think." Natsuki could hear the teasing tone.

"I don't care." She stated catching one of the hands with her own. Her head turned slowly to the side and their faces were only an inch away from each other, their foreheads touching. They stayed like this… _so close…_ for a moment…

Shizuru sighed inwardly. It was a pity that time was running out. She had to get Natsuki ready.

"Close…" She inhaled the air, which Natsuki breathed out, her free hand travelling to Natsuki's neck. "… your eyes."

Natsuki breath stopped. The air had stuck on its way from her lungs to her mouth somehow. It felt awkward to be so close right now with the older girl, they noses slightly touching. Like so often Natsuki couldn't get what Shizuru was thinking or what she wanted to gain from such a request. Not even the look into these red orbs helped her to figure it out. The hand in her own squeezed her.

"Please." Shizuru added to her request, making sure that their eyes looked into each others, capturing Natsuki with her gaze.

Sensing that Natsuki wanted to get away from her, she guided her hand which lay on Natsukis neck slowly to the shoulder. Natsukis body tensed and a sharp breath escaped her.

"It won't be long." Shizurus hand wandered further down along the arm and down to Natsukis other hand, which was desperately gripping the fan.

"If you try anything funny…" It sounded so weak. She was captured but not unable to move. Her own hand left Shizuru's and grabbed the collar of her kimono. "…you will regret it." Her hands dropped back to her lap and she didn't know why she did it, but just like Shizuru had asked her she closed her eyes.

The last thing that came into her view was the fond smile from the chestnut haired girl. And then it turned all dark around her. The warmth on her forehead left as Shizuru moved a bit away, taking her hands from Natsuki and unbinding the red sheet from her wrist.

Something was placed over her head and Natsuki shifted away. She tried to open her eyes but the softness followed her and was placed over her lids before she could. It encircled around her head and was knotted there.

"Relax…" Shizurus soothed Natsuki right before the hands could reach the red sheet that was bound over her eyes. Natsuki hands dropped and Shizuru moved around the bench, pulling Natsuki on her feet, the fan taken and packed away.

She followed the hands on her own which lead her somewhere… anywhere without resistance, without knowing where. The sound of talking and feting people distanced more and more, they walked away. Natsukis nose smelled the jasmine scent, the scent of Shizurus perfume that lay in the air, her nose refused to smell anything more than it.

"How long are you going to play this stupid game?" questioned Natsuki grabbing the hand to give her question more enforce.

"Just a bit more Natsuki-chan." Shizuru replied squeezing the hand back.

It took more time than Natsuki liked it to take. Her mouth opened again and she wanted to say something but a slender finger on her lips stopped her. They had stopped walking, standing somewhere alone.

"I will now loosen the blindfold but Natsuki-chan has to promise not to peek till I say so."

_what am I, a pet?_

Shizuru felt the disapproval in Natsukis voice as the corners of her lips went down.

"It won't be long Natsuki-chan please just this once." Pleaded Shizuru, her hand pulled away from Natsukis. They stood in front of a huge tent of which the entrance was behind Shizuru. She would lead the young girl in a few moments inside.

Shizuru snuck silently behind Natsuki, feeling the surprise in the little jerk as she touched her shoulders. The young girl was so tensed under her touch that Shizuru had to fight hard to not just take this opportune to hug her again. One of her hands travelled forth over Natsukis eyes while the other unbolted the knot of the blindfold.

"You can open them as soon as were inside."

Even with cloth away from Natsukis eyes she was blinded. The hand over her eyes trailed down over them and then further to her cheek, sliding along the soft skin, trailing even further to the shoulder where it finally stopped.

The curtain of the entrance was pushed to the side and the two girls entered the tent. Nobody spoke.

"You can open your eyes now Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki wasn't so sure if she really wanted to open them, she had no idea what awaited her. She opened them on her own risk and fell almost backwards at the loud applause that welcomed her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Satoshi, Aoi and Carol, Mr. Kamaji and his daughter Yuri and even Nick and his wife Hirumi stood there clapping with their hands.

Natsuki blushed. This was something she had never expected to happen, something that had never happened before.

"Happy birthday Natsuki-chan." She heard Shizuru soft voice from behind. All eyes were on her as she was dragged further into the tent. Her ears were ringing from all the congratulations she received and her hand was getting numb from everyone shaking it. How could she forget her own birthday? Wasn't it something people celebrated every year? Maybe that was why. She hadn't done it. It interested no one outside if you got a year older or not. So why bother to remember. It was only a day like every…. wasn't it?

Standing here between these people let Natsuki think otherwise. It felt good. She laughed with them; they talked with her and she listened. They accepted her the way she was.

The birthday presents from everyone were stowed inside the small drawer. A driver license card from Satoshi and Kamaji, a first aid kit from Yuri and from Nick and Hirumi she got a string with a white and black ring as trinket. On the drawer stood a brown book with the inscription Memory, a photo album with a dedication, a present from everyone. The photos in it were mostly taken secretly by Aoi.

But all these presents couldn't match the one Natsuki had secretly come from Shizuru. That certain present that was sitting right now on her pillow. Natsuki scowled at it, lying on her stomach. Her arms stretched forward, taking the present with her two hands, carefully as if it would break if she would use any strength. Two small black knob eyes starred at her while she drew it closer to her face, her nose touching its black one. The fur of the present felt soft and sleek.

Natsuki growled. "traitor." She scolded, starring, taunting the plush dog in her hand. It was the same plush dog Natsuki had studied at a booth at the festival secretly. It had caught her interest from the beginning, from her first glance. She was sure that she hadn't slipped anything. She had made sure not to look interested in anything no matter where she had gone. But somehow Shizuru had managed to get, to find out that she looked at, what she liked.

Natsuki couldn't tell when or how, she had never noticed the other girl as she had walked with Carol around. She could still smell her. The only one who was closer to her as no other one ever was. Natsuki fell asleep with a small smile on her face and the plush dog hugged within her arms.

- - - - - -

The cell phone ringed steadily for a minute before Satoshi finally picked it up. On the display shone the name Kamaji Tamai.

"Hello Kamaji did you forget something?" He answered the call friendly. Satoshi kept still for a while listening to Kamaji on the other end of the line.

"How interesting… I will be right there." He ended the call and dialled right away another number. The line kept silence for a moment till someone picked up and answered.

"I'm really sorry to call you at this hour. But I have a favor to ask of you."

Walking out of the lounge Satoshi went to the hall the cell phone pressed on his ear. "How long until you arrive?" Reaching the hall stand he took his jacket. Smiling at the wished answer he received from the other end. "I will be waiting at the gate." With the cell phone closed Satoshi opened the front door ready to go out. Making a short glance up the stairs, the girls were all in their rooms sleeping.

With a low click sound the door fell into the lock and Satoshi was gone, going to the gate where his pick up would wait.

- - - - - - - -

Small water drops fell down from a broken pipe. A puddle spread on the ground, formed from the drops. Splash, the only sound what echoed through the nearly empty hall. More drops fell and the puddle grew, reaching for the few stacked boxes.

_What a beautiful night. A full moon, no stars. A perfect night wouldn't you agree my student?_

The splashes stopped as the dark, haunting and distant voice came out of nowhere.

Something moved on a big box. Clothes slid over the old wood from it and someone sat up, keeping away from the moonlight that leaked inside the hall from the half open ceiling.

"It is my master…" The student said gazing up at the night sky.

… _be ready… _the voice commanded vanishing again into nothingness. The dripping of the water began anew.

Taking out the hand under the cloak the student reached with it into the moon light. A black metallic glove clothed the hand. The hand looked like a sharp claw. Balling and turning it, a black crystal was exhibited, craved in the glove.

"I can't wait…" he whispered to himself…

- - - - - -

The blanket rustled as Natsuki rolled on her back. Her chest rose steady up and down. Her heart pounded slowly and calmly. Deeply drowned in a slumber she slept.

A sharp breath escaped the dark haired girl as pain infested itself in her head, a short prick. It weren't painful enough to wake he and only caused the young girl to roll on her side. The pain was gone but not the strong and unknown urge that it had left behind, the urge which remained there even as the pain was gone.

It grew and spread without any hindrances.

Natsuki's breathing calmed down again and the moonlight pierced through the window which curtains were shoved to the side.

In the silent room the sound of the rustling blanket sounded again. Natsuki had rolled back on her back, holding the plush still with her hand. Not leaving it for a moment. The small alarm clock ticket soundlessly on the bed drawer, counting up the seconds to the end of the day. It was drawing nearer and nearer to its end. Minute to minute, second to second…

And then there it was…

The clock showed 0:00 and the day had ended. It was midnight.

Natsukis heart skipped a beat and her lids instantly opened, the emerald orbs starring blankly at the ceiling. Neither cold nor warmth just a blank, two green eclipses without a sign of a soul behind them.

So empty…

…_So cursed_…

Chapter 20 end


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The taken… (Part 1)**

The plush dog fell with a thump from the bed down on the carpeted ground followed by hushed footsteps that went away from the bed. The sound of drawers which were opened and closed cut the midnight hour in it otherwise resting state. Clothes rustled for a moment before the window was opened. The cool night wind blew gently inside the room, bringing fresh air with it. With her upper body Natsuki began to lean out of the window, her gaze was straightforward directed.

Natsuki gripped the sill tightly before she hung herself out of the window. Then she just let go, falling to the ground from the first floor. She landed on her feet; the grass on the ground absorbing most of the hard impact. Her movements were awkward, mechanic and stagnant. She was like a puppet, no sparkle of a soul behind the otherwise mutinous and livingly emerald orbs.

As Natsuki leaved the mansion behind her, she didn't look back. Not even once. Going right the way her body moved to. Something drawn her, controlled her and she did nothing to change it. She wasn't able to…_caged in her own body without having released it_.

**- - - - -**

The blue glass crystal on the silver bracelet under the sleeve began to glimmer as the young girl entered the fabric area. She was heading for one of the dilapidated halls which she entered minutes later.

Near the middle of the hall she stopped suddenly as the fog in her mind lifted thru the short electric shock from the bracelet.

Natsuki yelped in surprise as the electric shock registered in her brain. With her left hand she grabbed her wrist holding it to her chest. Her eyes had turned back to normal.

The short jab which the shock had caused was fast forgotten as Natsukis glanced around, releasing that she wasn't in her room anymore. That she was in fabric hall with a half caved ceiling. Why was she here and how did she got here?

The last Natsuki remembered was that she got home with everyone, how a soft voice wished her once again a good birthday and a good night.

_I hope you like the present She still could hear the whisper in her mind._

_She had gone in her room found the present, had gotten to bed._

But after that she was in the dark. She couldn't explain herself how she had gotten back into her street clothes, how she had gotten out of her room. The only thing she knew was that she had a light headache and that her legs felt as if she had ran a mile.

Natsuki looked around, noticing some stacked boxes in the hall, which bared the view to another dim lighted room on the end of the hall.

Something rushed around and Natsuki saw a shadow which disappeared into the room. The fine hair on her neck began to stand up as an odd feeling overcame her.

The sound of fallen water drops and damped footsteps echoed. The scent of moldy wood hovered in the air around the stacked boxes, and the young girl creped carefully near the room, pressing herself on the wall she peeked inside from the side.

_**Leave! Don't go where! ´**_

She heard the better part of her mind scolding her. But she didn't care, her curiosity was stronger. Maybe it was because of the odd feeling which drowned her towards the room. It was familiar somehow but she couldn't classify it. She tried to remember, but it was like a glass ceiling blocked her memories.

As Natsuki went inside the room she didn't found anything suspecting, only more wood boxes. No sign of someone or something which could have entered it moments ago. The only strange thing she noticed was the atmosphere which had changed suddenly as if the cause of her curiosity had vanished from one to the next moment.

Natsuki checked the boxes, not noticing the shadow which separated itself out of the dark corner behind her…

In an instant Natsuki whirled around, her leg lifted up for a kick. Her foot barely missed a hooded person who stood suddenly behind her. The kick missed the person as he yielded back away from her. Natsuki cursed, if this odd feeling hadn't appeared again she wouldn't have noticed the approximating person.

Since her kick failed to hit she tried again this time making a fast shift forward, balling her right hand into a fist and striking straight out.

Natsuki didn't leave it just by a simple punch as she grabbed the persons arm and heaved all of his weight on her shoulder. Her muscles tensed as she lifted the person up and then throw him over her shoulder thru the air.

The hooded person crashed hard into the wall, the hood of his cape slipped revealing his face. A growl escaped Natsuki as she looked down to the young boy who lay on the ground with closed eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have used such a harsh movement and first had got some answers from the boy before knocking him out. It was to late anyway now and so Natsuki shrugged it off, turning around she began to go. What done was done, besides it wasn't her fault she just had moved out of reflex.

"Going somewhere?" a boyish voice asked mockingly.

Taking a look over her shoulder Natsuki froze; on the ground lay only the cape but no sign of the boy.

_dammit_ Natsuki cursed.

"I waited to long to just let the fun end yet." Before the boy had ended the sentences his hand shot forth, aiming for Natsukis collar.

Of course Natsuki had already seen this movement out of the corner of her eye as he appeared right in front of her, shifting to the side she managed to slap his hand away, using her other hand which was still balled to a fist to hit his face. "What the hell do you want!"

For a moment he looked like as if he would lose balance. He stumbled a few steps back, but he caught himself just before he could fall, his head turned to the side down. The bangs of his brown hair had fallen into his face, covering the sight to his eyes. The skin of his cheek had turned red from the punch, a small blood clot escaping the corner of his mouth.

"You haven't changed…" his lips formed into a crazy smirk. "…that's good. I was already worried that you gotten soft."

Natsuki was more than irritated; she watched the boy with a cold glare, making no move. The knuckles of her hands had turned white as she balled them even tighter. She still could feel the pressure which the punch had caused on her fist. It had been far too long since she had a fight.

While Natsuki watched, the boy began to cover his face with his hand. Not a hand like Natsuki noticed now, it was more like a black claw which back was decorated with a crystal. At first it looked to her as if he wore a glove over his hand that looked like a claw but as he turned around she saw that the, what ever it was, covered not only his hand but also his whole arm and vanished under his grey shirt. It seemed like his skin had turned black, which shimmered now lightly in the damp light of the lamp, giving the black skin a metallic look.

"Get out of my way." Natsuki growled. She wasn't really sure how long she would hold herself back.

The smirk on the boys face dropped. He was in such a good mood and that girl had nothing to do as to bark at him like a street dog. "You should be careful or you will end just like your friend!"

The crystal of his claw´ flashed his color turning from black to blood-red. Darkness began to consume the light in the room and the light of the lamp flickered. The air filled with a creepy atmosphere, surrounding both of them inside.

Natsukis eyes narrowed. In an instinct she slides carefully and slowly back, the aura which surrounded the boy wasn't normal. As a seasoned fighter she had many fights before but none of them had been like that.

Sensing her tenseness the boy smiled victorious. "Let's see how long you will be in one piece."

His claw hit thru the wood of one of the boxes as Natsuki made a fast back flip avoiding the hit. After landing on the box she jumped right away over his head, who was busy with freeing his claw out of the box. She landed behind him aiming for his side with a powerful kick.

She didn't hit anything with her kick, cursing loud out. Again the boy had just vanished from one moment to the next, away from her aiming spot. As he appeared again out of nowhere Natsuki wasn't fast enough to react…

Natsukis eyes went wide, gasping for air not able to block the claw which sung itself in her abdomen, the peak of the claw piercing thru the cloth and into her skin underneath.

"Today you will be the one lying to my feet!" She heard him say. Her body began to fell forward a bit before a strong pressure built up on the inside of the claw, the crystal flashed red again and Natsuki crashed into the boxes behind her. The wood box didn't retard her fly as the wood planks broke under the sudden pressure of her body.

To bring her down had been faster as he had expected. He not even had needed a whole minute to show some of his power. "Oi, oi don't tell me that's all!"

Pushing herself up from the ground Natsuki ignored the pain in her abdomen and back, staring straight at the boy. This wasn't one of the normal sway fights which she used to have in the streets. No this fight was different. The ways and means her opponent used were far more than simple fighting styles or equipments. Since the beginning of the fight it had become a battle for live and death… and she wasn't the hunter but the hunted.

"That's better." he whispered, charging forward, striking with his claw through the air, aiming for Natsukis face.

She saw him, charging towards her; saw his arm rising into the air, striking straight out to hit her. She let him come near her till only an inch separated them before she finally countered. In the last second she got into a crouching position while the claw sung into the masonry like it was butter.

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!" she shouted angry, hitting his jaw with her head as she jumped up.

He howled out in pain holding his jaw tightly having a complete open defense which Natsuki noticed and of course used. At first she had planned to use a side kick once again but that changed as a sudden and painful pain shot from her right ankle which had got injured from the fly through the boxes, gritting her teeth's together she used instead her knee to ram it into his stomach and then hitting him on the back while he flexed in a natural reflex forward.

As she was ready to land the final kick at him to knock him out he used once again his vanish-into-thin-air-trick right in front of her eyes. "Stop cheating around and fight fair already you bastard!"

"Funny and this coming from someone like you!" he still didn't showed up, watching the girls movement from a save distance.

"I have no idea what you mean." she snarled. Her eyes twitched from right to left searching for a sign of him.

_no idea? No fucking idea she says!_ he couldn't believe it how easily she had forgotten what she had done to him. What he had endured because of her. His hatred began to eat his soul; the black skin grew having reached his face, changing his appearance.

Natsuki gasped in horror as he showed up right in front of her, seeing his face which was now half covered from the black skin and his eye which had changed into complete red with a black slit as orb.

"What the hell!" she asked.

"You right we played long enough…" He said in a dangerous tone, smiling. In his claw began to gather black light which formed itself into a small ball. "…and it's time to end it."

- - - - - -

She stood on the open window looking out into the night sky, her arms wrapped around herself. Sadness and guilt lingered inside her eyes.

A worrying feeling had awakened her, a feeling that couldn't have meant anything good.

She was alone in Natsukis room. Closing her eyes she tried to control her high concerns over the blue haired girl's health. Natsuki hadn't leaved the mansion out of freewill; there wasn't any sign of discomfort or reason which would have caused her sudden run away. But that could only mean one thing then. Shizuru whished that it wouldn't be them, she really whished but knew better.

Concentrating her thoughts in one direction, she cleared her mind which lightened, her focus cleared.

"I think that's enough Shizuru." a voice interrupted Shizuru in her concentrating state, the mysterious and warm aura immediately disappearing around her.

Satoshi put his hand on Shizurus shoulder as she turned around and looked into his eyes which had an unusual distant and dark look. She didn't say anything; it was strange to see her father with this kind of look.

Satoshi saw her worried look, knew her concerns which lay behind them. "I know…" he softly said, taking a short look outside. He couldn't tell how long it had been since his young house guest had disappeared. He could only guess and hoped that it was not too late.

Satoshi looked back at Shizuru who had made a decision. He knew this determined look in her eyes, he had it often used it himself then he was certain on something. "You can come but you have to promise me to be careful, Shizuru."

Shizuru nodded, being full aware what he meant and why he had interrupted her concentration. She went to her room and changed into her street clothes fast.

Satoshi and Shizuru went together out of the room and down the stairs. As they reached the main door Shizuru stopped, turning her gaze towards the library door. Satoshi smiled knowingly as he followed her look.

"Go ahead; I will be there right away." Satoshi said, going to the library door and disappearing inside while Shizuru hurried out to the gate where the limousine was parked.

- - - -

"Shizuru-chan?" Kamaji was surprised to see Shizuru who sat opposite from him. Just as he was about to ask where her father was, Satoshi entered and sat beside him.

"We don't have any time to waste." Shizurus father said to everyone in an earnest voice.

"James I would favor it if you would show as now some of the skills which you have gained through your hobby."

James nodded and he let the motor howl out loud. He waited for a moment before driving in full speed away. None had told him yet where the tour should end and so he just let the motor howl.

Kamaji began to search in his pocket, fetching a round small bronze amulet out. With a click the amulet opened and the small man studied the black mirror which the amulet accommodates, what it showed only he saw and no one else.

After a moment Kamaji shut the amulet and explained James the place to which he should drive. James who knew Kyoto like his vest pocket immediately recognized the place thru Kamaji explanations and drove as fast as the car gave to, to the place.

- - - - -

"AAHHHH!" Natsuki screamed in pain as the black lightning ball hit her shoulder, burned her flesh. Her attacker took his time to slowly walk towards her. His soul eaten by his hatred and the dark crystal on his hand. He relished himself on her agony, it were his satisfaction. He couldn't get enough from it. A dark part in him screamed for more, it made him crazy.

"So how does it feel to be the one who gets beaten up? Feels good or?" he spoke to Natsuki who pressed her hand on the bleeding burn on her right shoulder, her clothes were torn. Three scores were left on her neck side from a hit she had managed to avoid mostly. "You have leaved me there alone and then gave me to your friends who started where you had left me." He used his power again to appear in front of her.

His claw shot forth, grabbing Natsukis throat and slamming her body against the wall. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Natsuki managed to say through gritted teethes, grabbing the boy's wrist with her blood blurred hand.

"Funny the same the two of them had said too…" he had completely lost it. He laughed like a madmen which brought a disgusted look to Natsukis face. "…but they can't hurt me anymore, not anymore…no more" he whispered to himself. For a single moment his eyes turned back to which they were before, eyes of a child of a kid who lived on the street, it was also the second in which Natsuki recognized him.

"The boy." It hit her like a stone. Why hadn't she recognized him sooner? He was the young boy she had copped in a side street, days ago. But what had changed him so much? Why was he like that?

His words repeated in her mind. _they cant hurt me anymore_

"You killed them…" that boy, she couldn't believe it. Just days ago she had taught him a lesson that she didn't allowed drug dealing in her area. But back then he was nothing more as a weak little boy and now… now he was a freak and a murderer!

"I did…I…killed...I couldn't stop… you know this is your fault if you just wouldn't be here they would be still alive…with this power no one will ever look down on Me." he chuckled. He wasn't himself. He had lost control over his own body long ago; it didn't belong to him. Not anymore!

_It's your fault…your fault… _again these words; the voices of her past began speak to her. The voices she had suppressed so long. It was always her fault no matter where she was, even now.

The grab on her throat tightened and she was lifted centimeters from the ground, standing on good foot tiptoeing.

The boy looked at her, his red eyes starring hateful up. Natsuki wondered if this was the same look she had given towards him. Maybe. But that was live, the way she had learned to survive.

Her head turned up a bit, and her eyes closed as she felt the anger rise inside her. "You such a coward, do you really believe that no one will look down on you just because you killed…"

She didn't care about the situation she was in. She looked back down on him matching his hateful look. "…you think just because you have this creepy power you are someone. Don't make me laugh. You just a coward who hides behind it..."

"SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" He shouted, ramming his claw in her already injured shoulder.

"Gnnh." Natsuki pressed her mouth tight together to not to scream. Cold sweats run her face down. To breathe was hard with the grip on her throat. Her vision became blurry and her arms heavy. Her strength leaved her. He would kill her; it gave no doubt and Natsuki felt powerless to avert it because there was no strength left which she could use.

Coldness ran up her veins. She felt cold, a shiver run over her spine. The grip on the boy's wrist loosened slowly and Natsuki felt something growing. Fear. The fear to die. She could hear her heart which hammered against her chest.

_Bum-Bum_

Natsuki tried to hide her fear, tried to look at the boy. She only could see his contours and the red of his eyes, and she smirked; because she didn't felt any pain. There was too much adrenalin in her veins already. It made her drunk, but unfortunately it weren't able to cancel the reality which she knew.

_Bum-Bum _

That this would be her last moments. "Any last words?" She heard him ask. Felt how his claw finally leaved her shoulder alone while her blood dripped on the dirty ground.

_Bum-Bum_

Fear entangled her heart. She wasn't ready. She didn't want to die.

_Bum-Bum_

Pure hatred filled her mind. How could have this happened? How could it have ended like that?

_Bum-Bum_

Live sucked. Yeah it just sucked. She was sure now. Every time she had found something good in live it was just taken away from her. The so called fate always managed to screw up her live. She laughed inner about herself about the short illusion she had given herself now and then.

_Bum-Bum_

Her view blurred more and more and the coldness reached her heart.

_Bum-Bum_

Natsuki didn't know when her hand let go of the boy's wrist. When her heart beat slowed down and her mind lightened. She not registered as her head sunk down and her chin touching the hand on her throat.

"If you think I will go easy on you just because you try to act like dead you are wrong." The boy said annoyed. The darkness inside him screamed. It wanted to see more sorrow and wouldn't stop eating his host soul before it got what it wanted.

…_act like dead…_ Natsuki heard the voice say. A part of a sentence, the boy had spoken to her. Other words, voices began speak. Voices which mocked, hurt, confused, angered and saddened her. Her emotion began to mix together filling her, balling into something. Everything becomes one. She saw pictures in her mind. Pictures she had thought she had forgotten long ago.

- - - -

_**A man was there. A foreigner, she didn't know him. He scared her, his smile which he wore how he looked down on something. The rest of his face hidden under the hood of his black robe. She heard nothing only saw the man and his satisfied smile.**_

_**The picture disappeared and darkness blinded her. A voice, an urgent whisper spoke to her in the darkness.**_

…_Don't make a single noise…_

_**This voice…this gently and at the same time worried voice. **_

…_You must__**…**_

_**I must what…what must I? She didn't understood anything what did this words mean and who spoke them.**_

…_forgive me__**…**_

_**For what... What should she forgive? What was it? Why someone didn't tell her? Why someone didn't help her?**_

…_you must__**…**_

_**Her heart stopped beating for a moment and the last clear thought Natsuki had was a question, a question to which she searched the answer inside her.**_

_**What must I do?**_

_**The voice didn't answer immediately. The answer was far away, it took time to reach her ears.**_

…_life__**…**_

_**The answer was spoken soft and gently in a dying whisper.**_

_**Life…it was like a key word which triggered something inside Natsuki but for she couldn't tell what it was since it overwhelmed her weakened soul.**_

- - - - -

As he ended his sentences the boy felt a change in the aura which the street girl in his grip had. Through the fight he had felt it change before.

First it was warm and he felt power in her presence strength and anger. Then there was confusion followed by fear. Her aura had changed from warm and powerful to an aura out of emotion, to many to tell which the stronger was.

He tightened his grip again and lifted her more up to see her face better, noticing the lack of resist. Right now no aura surrounded her, but she wasn't dead not yet he still could feel a faint hammering through her carotid.

The boy stopped gazing at Natsukis lifeless face, and went with his gaze down to her hand which made slow convulsion. The play time ended, and it was time to finish her off, she was broken enough. His claw balled and he called the darkness inside him, summoning it into a form while he opened his claw again.

"Scream for me a last time." He hoarsely whispered, being a little bit disappointed to stop now. He let his claw drew to her abdomen, ready to sunk his black energy ball into her.

He was surprised as Natsukis hand moved to his claw and touched the ball. Her aura was back but not the same, not one he had felt before.

Looking up, he saw her green eyes which looked down on him. Her eyes changed, the emerald of them turning brighter, gleaming in a blue cold color catching him, freezing him. Scarring him, at least the part of him which was left of his soul.

- - - -

Deafening pains filled scream resounded from the hall out before everything become silent.

- - - - -

**To be continued… **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: …the given (part 2)**

The black limousine parked in front of the entrance to the factory, a long barbwire fence and a double door gate enclosed the area. Old halls and containers emblazed the view, construction equipments stood here and there.

Kamaji left the car first and waited, looking at the mirror of the opened amulet.

Satoshi was still in the limousine, looking directly at his daughter. "Kamaji and I will be soon back. It could become dangerous. I want that you stay here with James and wait for us." He said, giving Shizuru a peck on her forehead before following his friend outside.

Shizuru sat still there, her hands laying on top of each other on her lap. Her posture was calm, serene from the outside, but that was just the surface, from the inside her concerns tortured her. Natsuki was alive, she was sure of it. However in what kind of state Shizuru could not tell and that plagued her.

Minutes elapsed into each other and finally Shizuru couldn't take it anymore. She opened the door.

"Miss Viola you shouldn't…" James who still sat on his seat gazed worriedly into his rear-view mirror, looking at Shizuru.

"Don't worry…" Shizuru reassured James in her soft voice.

"But Mr. Viola said to wait." He said concerned.

"…I just want to wait outside, James-kun." Shizuru told James before she left. He watched her with a worried look. He wasn't sure what was going on, but seeing the usual calm Viola family in such a hurry it was to be expected that it didn't mean anything good.

The door of the limousine closed and Shizuru stood in front of the opened gate. She was told wait and so she did. But it gave more than one way for her to help to search for Natsuki. Shizuru began to concentrate again.

- - - -

Kamaji stayed suddenly. The mirror of his crystal flashed bright a second before it went black and denied Kamaji any more service by breaking. "Not again!"

"It happened…" Satoshi mumbled, walking faster. "…we should hurry."

"Well I hope you don't mean what I think you mean?" Kamaji put the broken mirror amulet in his pocket while catching up to Satoshi. He studied his friends face. Satoshi just had said what he had thought and that was once more a reason to find the young girl fast.

"We must find a door entrance on which an eleven is painted… Any idea where we could find it?" Kamaji asked.

- - - - - - - -

In her senseless state moved her body on its own accord. Not controlled from someone, not guided from its mind she lurched aimless onward, along the old factory halls and machines, trying to find a safe place. Now and then she brushed against a wall with her right shoulder, leaving a red trail of blood while her right arm dangled idle at the side. Her left hand was pressing against her open wound.

She wandered around till ending up in a corner. Her body was too exhausted to turn around, to continue the way out of the factory area on it´s own and so she stumbled behind a large wooden crate, leaning with her back against the wall she slid slowly to the ground, hidden behind the crate where no one would see her, she crouched in the shadows.

Her strength was sucked out and the warmth of her body gone. weak and cold she sat there, shivering...

The coldness took every will from her to do anything, made her sleepy. This wasn´t a safe place, not the place her senseless body had aimed to go. Not here this wasn´t where she would be safe.

Her lids drooped, covering her still shimmering eyes, trapping her in darkness. Her blood smeared hand dropped down to her lap, her head tilted down.

- - - - -

Minutes later Satoshi stood with a stern expression near the entrance of a hall room. It had been a thoughtful plan with which he had been lured away from his house and the girls. He had let this happen, a failure which had caused an unchangeable occurrence. With retreating steps he walked inside the room. Blank coldness gorged thru the fabric of his clothes and his exhaled breath turned into white clouds. He studied the room with a single look around.

Destroyed crates and cracks in the wall showed the image of a fight that had took place here not long ago. Everything was covered with a small film of frost.

"Satoshi." Kamaji called from the other end of the room.

Satoshi approached towards Kamaji who was standing next to a boy, at least what of him was left. While he walked towards his friend he followed the boys' gaze, which starred with a wide void expression to the wall through a fence made out of icicles. His outstretched hand that was transfixed forward, he must have held something not long ago while his other hand and half of the arm were missing.

The wall behind the ice fence was the only spot that had been unaffected by the frost in the whole room, a blood trail was seeping into the wallpaper.

"She can't be far away." Satoshis interposed himself between the boy and the wall, avoiding any contact with the icicles behind him, his hand reached forward and rested on the frozen boys' forehead, he closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment.

In the meantime Kamaji inspected one of the icicles; they were about one meter long and jutted out of the ground, shaped in a protecting fence. He grabbed one of them and tried to break it. Nothing happened. It was only as he leaned with his whole weight against the icicle that it finally broke. He looked at the ice lance, which didn´t melted through the warmth of his hands, abiding in its form he admired the master piece.

"It should be a good sign that she isn't here!" Kamaji mumbled looking at the blood drops on the ground.

"It would have been better if we would have found her here!" Satoshi said. His hand dropped away from the forehead. With open eyes he left the frozen boy, at the moment there was nothing he could do for him, but not so for Natsuki who seemed to have wandered off with a bleeding wound. For one he was relieved to find out that she was still ok and had managed to get away. He had already knew that there was more to the blue haired rebel than just a short temper. But seeing the amount of blood his worry and concern grew. Natsuki had won one battle but she wouldn't be ready for a second, especially not in her current condition.

"We must find her before the other one does." Satoshi turned his gaze to Kamaji who was still admired his new weapon. His brows rose slightly and he made a coughing sound into his hand to get his friends attention.

"Oh?" stopping his admiration Kamaji looked nervously around trying to hide the lance behind his back. Naturally he failed since the lance could be seen above his head. "So there are two of them?" he asked heading out of the room with Satoshi.

"From what I have seen! Yes." The chestnut haired man explained. His gaze fixed at the lance in Kamaji's hand while the two walked.

"Would it put my hopes up to high if I said that the boy was the one we searched for." Kamaji said almost sad.

Satoshi nodded understandingly. As something cracked behind them, they turned both around and saw how cracks began to form here and there at the body of the boy. The cracks spreaded faster and faster and then the body broke into pieces which turned into green sparkle dust before disappeared into thin air even before their could hit the ground.

"I don't think we can count that as a point for us!" Kamaji mumbled with a stern expression, the lance over his shoulder packed.

- - - - -

The wind bore the green glittering dust away from the opening fist till nothing was left on its open palm. what a pity." He sighed as the thought rush thru his dark mind and his way lead into the blind alley, approaching the crate. As he was near enough he could detect a blue mop of hair. His black robe swayed lightly by each step he took, his hood canopyed his face with a dark shadow.

He stopped right in front of the young girl who was cowering behind the crate, his shadow towered like a second layer over her. Just one look was enough to tell him that she had lost consciousness…

_**Open your eyes **_he commanded. Not in the sound of words, which should have left his mouth, he used his mind and his gift to talk to her and she obeyed, her lids opening half way.

Slowly Natsuki's head went up and her clouded eyes gazed up to his face. Like a natural protection began her eyes to shimmer again. Even it this senseless state her body knew then danger accured and the natural instict to live protected it.

The master felt the coldness reaching out, it tried to freeze him more and more.

_**It no use to struggle**_ he talked again with his mind to her, stopping her weak and useless attempt to protect herself from him. Although the sudden awareness of the gift from the girl had surprised him, he was yet not amused since he had lost his student because of it.

The light shimmering blue-green eyes turned back to their usually emerald color, but her eyes didnt stopped to look up. He grabbed some hair on the top of Natsukis head and looked deep into her eyes.

_**Where did he hide it?**_

Natsukis lips moved in an attempt to answer his question but the sound remained inside her throat. He didn't really need to hear her, as long as he was able to read her mind but in her state even that was not possible and so he was more really displeased.

Letting go of her hair he reached for her throat. She was of no use anymore and he not really had the time to wait for the girl to regain her senses back and tell him what he wanted to know, if she even knew anything about it. So he decided to let her live end tonight, so that the last insider who could had been known anything about it would remain forever quiet.

Something blocked his way as his hand abrubtly abide inches away from her throat, a glass ceiling was holding him back. It wasn't her power, in her condition she would be never be able to create barrier in such a short time. Someone else was protecting her.

He smiled. If he could not kill the girl then he would let his slave¥ do it. Withdrawing his hand he stepped some steps back, tearing the tether on which a black crystal hung from his neck. With his hand he enclosed tightly the crystal, letting the sharp endings tare the skin in his palm. Blood slowly oozed out between the crooks of his fingers while he mumbled in a kind of trance some phrases before he just let the crystal fall to the ground.

The crystal broke into two pieces as it hit the ground, a black substance began to flow out of its inside. This was the birth of a creature of the darkness, a beast who only lived in the shadows. The birth of such a creature was nothing for weak disposition but nonetheless a fascinating event. A tiny hand with three long fingers protruded first out of the substance followed by a second a lot bigger one, instead of fingers sharp claws pierced out that hand. After the two arms touched the solid ground and theirs hands felt the lapidate ground, they began to drag the rest of the still oozing body out. The grotesque lizard like head with the black eyes and then the rest of the scaled body followed by two short hind legs. The black substance adhered on the scale like a mucous before it ran slowly down and dripped to the ground.

The creature growled as it opened its muzzle, showing its small sharp teeth. Its nostrils quivered lightly as it sniffed the air with a stoop. It was small creature, barey high enough to tower over a full grown sheepdog. The creature turned his attention to its master, elongating its neck while making some soft grumble.

_**You must be hungry.**_ The master talked to his creature, smiling as the lizard let its mouth snap shut and open. _**… Kill that girl and then come back to me.**_

The master withdrew slowly back into the shadows, leaving the rest of the work to its slave´ while the creatures black orbs watched the master anxiously.

Like lightning the creature turned its attention back to the girl, growling at Natsuki who still looked up, her throat freely exposed. Retracting its arms and head a bit back, the creature tensed its hind legs for a fast and powerful jump forward to sink its sharp teeth into the soft skin. It jumped, its muzzle wide opened.

A fast shadow jumped out of nowhere over the crate, hitting the dark lizard-creature in the side, letting it fly some meters through the air.

Getting back on its legs the lizard-creature let its muzzle clack angrily and began to paw the ground.

Ten yellow flashing eyes stared at the creature observing its movements while another pair gazed up at the unconscious girls face. The pair of eyes wandered away from the face down to the neck, tasting the air through its forked tongue around the girl. The tip of the red tongue graced the open wound bringing a metallic blood taste into the mouth.

- - - - -

Barely noticeable Shizuru narrowed her crimson eyes slightly, tightening the grip on her arm to stay calm. She didn't appear to notice James concerned look he wore while he gazed alternating from her and to the path which Mr. Viola and Mr. Tamai had left. She felt it but said nothing, a bitter taste kingering faintly in her mouth.

- - - - -

Two white long fangs protruded from each mouth of the six snake heads, all hissing and stretching their necks into the air to tower over the lizard-creature. The necks of the heads all ended in a single body that looked like an octopus with Large squid like eyes.

The two beasts hissed and growled at each other, trying to intimidate the other one. The lizard stopped to paw the ground and attacked first. It jumped forward with his big arm outstretched aiming for one of the six snack heads. Two of the heads noosed fast around the arm while the others avoided getting bit by the muzzle of the lizard and entangled around the lizards body.

The loud bestial like sounds brought Natsuki more or less out of her state. With half open eyes she looked forth but only got a rather hazy perception about what was happening in front of her. Lilac and dark green scheme seemed like to do a strange dance in front of her, they were entangled in each other.

As her vision cleared enough to see clearly, she gasped in horror as she released what was happening in front of her. She wanted to escape backwards. But couldn't. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. But she didn't. because this wasn't a nightmare.

Natsuki coughed, a stimulus caused by the dirt dust in the air. It hurt, each cough scraped painful in her throat. All of this let her feel ill. The black eyes of the dark green beast fixed at her while it fought with the other one.

Somehow the lizard-creature managed to free itself from the snake heads, jumping immediately at Natsuki who watched everything. She was unable to move, to lift her arms in defense, unable to scream for her life as her voice denied her any service. She was only watch how the creature jumped at her with its wide open muzzle. For a moment time went on in slow motion as she looked deep into its eyes and it into hers. She didn´t notice that she had stopped breathing as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The blue crystal flashed in a bright light and wrapped the young girl in its spell, protecting her with a barrier, letting the attack of the lizard-creature ricochet against it.

The lizard-creature crashed some meters away at the ground, rolling from side to side in vain and making some balefulness sounds.

- - - - -

The master held his palm in front of his face, looking at sudden appeared burn which had the form of three straight lines which crossed each other in the middle.

_**Hagat¥ **_he called the rune on his palm, knowing the meaning of the symbol and the meaning of its sudden appearence. His creature had failed to kill the girl.

"What do you plan?"

Closing his hand for a second the master turned around to the one who had addressed him.

With a stern expression Satoshi stood together with the hooded man on the roof of a small building. Satoshi watched the man who opened his hand in front of him so he could see how the burn disappeared.

_**The might of the word… a rare gift… **_the master let his hand drop down to his side. _**Why so much concern about my plans? **_

- - - - -

The part of its body which had touched the barrier fumed while the scent of scorched flesh mixed into the air. Three snake heads rushed immediately down at the lizard who tried to roll away. He want fast enough as one of the mouths closed right in time, letting its fangs sink into his thin arm, wrenching at it. The lizard-creature went with its body in the opposite direction trying to free his arm out of the mouth.

A second head bit into the arm too. The two heads made a strong wrench and tore the thin arm finally off. A poignant scent came from the black blood which escaped out of the wound from the lizards arm stump while the torn arm wobbled loosely in the two snake mouths before they spat the rotting flesh out of their mouths, its blood leaving a nippier taste behind, hurting their sensitive tongues. Violently the two heads shook trying to somehow get rid of the blood taste.

The lizard-creature took its chance, jumped into its own blood which had formed a small puddle and escaped back from where it had come.

- - - -

Satoshi didn´t tore his gaze away from the cloaked man even as the black energy balls headed direct towards him. He just stood there, letting them rushe past him. It was a test to see how he would react. A childish test, one he hadn´t time for.

The balls twisted and flew back to the master, where they began to to drew circles in the air around him. _**What's wrong? Don't you want to defeat me?**_

It was Satoshis turn to smile. _**Now that I know with whom I am dealing with. I have more than enough to stop your plans!**_ He answered in the same way the master talked to him.

In the nick of time the master jumped away as something cracked thru the ground under him with a loud explosion. Concrete splinters flew through the air and dust deteriorated the view.

The master landed on his feet and then made a shift to the side, yielding back as an ice lance rushed down at him.

Kamaji who was holding the lance proved himself more agile than he looked at first sight, easily he swung the lance to the side up, striking two black balls away. The balls rebounded on the lance and flew meters away where they crashed into the roof of another bigger building, leaving a black hole behind.

_**Wouldn't it be better to just give up?**_ Satoshi asked the master while the balls turned into black steam before they could touch him. Slowly he began to approach the master who stood on the edge of the roof, step by step. His hand reached up to his cheek where he had a small scratch caused by the concrete. Withdrawing his blood daubed index finger he began to draw a square on his palm but was interrupted by the master.

_**I don't think you have enough time to continue this…**_ The master said only to Satoshis mind.

"Satoshi!" Kamaji shouted and threw the lance.

The lance drilled like a pike into the ground, landing a bit away from Satoshis side where it managed to block a surprise attack from the dark green beast which had appeared out of a shadow not far away.

The lizard-creature clamped at the lance with his hind legs bend and his claw hand grabbed tight around the ice, snapping after Satoshi.

"_Ansuz_." A low whisper echoed, carried by the wind of the night brought it an invigorated blow and hit the lizard-creature direct, causing it to let go of the lance and land for the x-time at the ground.

Satoshi withdrew his hand from the lance, a red rune which looked like an ¥ lingered for a moment at the spot, vanishing just a second later.

…_**or she dies.**_ The master ended his sentences as his slave´ rushed back to his side. He watched through his covered face Satoshi mockingly. Seeing the chestnut haired mans eyes narrow he smirked, taking a step back. A step into nothingness, no ground was anymore there on which he could stand, and so he fell down into the gap, falling with the knowledge that he had won this round. His creature jumped right after him.

Kamaji starred down at the ground, the master and the creature had disappeared. He hadn't really thought to see the two lying crushed on the ground, even if he wished for it in the back of his mind but had to check if they really weren't there anymore.

- - - - - -

Four tongues leaped up high into the air, searched for any trace of the lizard-creature who had just vanished. The two heads whose tongues got hurt during the fight repressed themself a bit since their sense of tast had vanished temporaly. As the creature was sure that the lizard was really away, it turned its attention to the young girl. Sliding towards Natsuki it stopped however just some inches away, not daring to go any further. The barrier was still there. It could taste it in the air even if it couldn´t see.

One of the heads carefully stretched forward. A tickling run down the spine as it touched the barrier, slowly it got easily thru. Soon the other heads followed the example of the first one and the octupus-snake like creature took a seat on Natsukis lap. It tried to warm the cooled down body with its own warmth, five of the six heads layed down while the head who first had entered the barrier prodded gently Natsukis chin. Before it lay down on her shoulder it stroke her cheek carefully, frizzling quietly. The tongue made a slight contact with the ear, tickling slightly the cold flesh while the contact caused a hushed growl from Natsuki throat.

Natsuki didn't notice anything of the carefulness of the snake head since she had lost consciousness again before the lizard-creature had hit the barrier.

- - - - -

Kamaji waited at the entrance of the blind alley, looking up at the black sky…

Satoshi walked deeper in the blind alley and found Natsuki behind the wooden crate. With a wink of his hand he let the barrier just vanish and crouched in front of the girl.

The creature immediately was on alert and the heads on Natsukis lap began to raise up and hiss hushed at the intruder. They stopped however as soon as it recognized who it was. The snake head on Natsukis shoulder turned slowly around looking with it yellow eyes at Satoshi while hiding a bit in the blue hair strand.

"I take over from here on." Satoshi said with a caring tone, fondling lovingly the head on the shoulder before putting his jacket of.

- - - - -

Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled relieved.

"I think it would be the best if you start the car, -san and father will be soon back." She said to James who immediately did as he was told.

- - - - -

Natsuki groaned in displeasure as she was moved. Something warm was wrapped over her shoulders before she was lifted up. The warm source from her lap slid away from her and for a moment Natsuki regained conscious. Her surrounding was still dark, but she felt strong arms which held her. Someone was moving her. Away from here, maybe to a place she finally could rest and forget. Everything. With her right hand she reached to the sweater of the one who held her. Grabbing the cloth she tried to hold on tight, thinking that if she would let go she would fall again.

"Shhh… it´s ok. We going home." She heard a familiar voice say. Yeah she would go home. _But where was this home…where…_

Natsuki didn't get an answer as she lost consciousness again.

- - - - -

Satoshi looked down on the blue haired girl as she began to bury her face into his chest. Her face was sallow and her body cold. For now her wellbeing was important more than everything else. He wouldn´t let the young girl in his arms die.

- - - - -

In a cold august night a encounter had found its beginning and its end. A fight had taken its place as the stars didn't shine. A live of a lost soul had been taken, had been paid. Fate took its chance awakened a hidden gift, blessed and cursed, given once again a chance a live to life.

**Chapter 22: …the given end**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: the borrowed tears**

Howling in pain the lizard-creature crouched on the ground, its black orbs wide opened, jumping almost out of their holes. It gasped as the air inside its lungs became lesser and lesser and black blood out of its arm stump splashed to the ground as the new arm pierced out.

The master sat in the meantime, comfortable in his armchair, taking a sip from the wine glass while watching his slave. (_You disappointed me. Such an easy wish and you couldn't fulfill it.)_

His slave held his gaze on the ground, still gasping, and holding tight onto the new arm. The slave knew that it had done. It had failed its master and had fallen in disgrace. Not speaking about the loss of its arm, which his master had to heal.

In shame the slave bowed deeply, its scaled forehead touching the ground. In alternating rhythms it let its tongue flick and its teeth's clack, speaking in its own kind of language to his master.  
The man in the arm chair chuckled, placing the wine glass back on the table beside him.

_(A guardian… is that all?)_ His lids went up and two red shimmering eyes looked forth under the dark shadow of the hood.

The slave slid back, not daring to lift his forehead from the ground and face the observing gaze. For a moment it thought about the event if it had sensed anything else that could be important.

Its nostrils quivered lightly as it smelt another scent on his master. Slowly it got into a crouching position, lifting his head from the ground. Again it made a few clacking sounds, titling its head to the side, speaking.  
_  
(If he hadn't interference that girl would be dead by now whatever it had awakened or not!)_ He took his wine glass up from the table, holding it against the moon that he could see through the open window in front of him. The usual light yellow moon appeared through the wine inside the glass red for the master eyes.

Now that I know with whom I am dealing with. I have more than enough to stop your plans! He recalled the spoken words of the man. It wasn't meant to be taken as a joke nor as a bluff, a warning it was, which he took seriously, knowing that if he would make one glib action he would end up in the trap of his opponent.

The slave let his muzzle snap loud shut, shaking its lizard head slightly. It waited a moment for permission to step nearer. His master let his eyes draw away from the wine glass to his slave, with his hand making a gesture for it to get nearer.

_(So what else could be the reason that you be so troubled?) _As the slave was near enough, the master stretched his free hand out, letting it stroke over its head down to its neck and then up under the muzzle, lifting it. The slaves gaze went up with a little pressure from the hand.

The head in his hand turned to the side slightly as the other scent reached again the nostrils of the slave. It growled.

Placing the glass again down on the table the hooded man noticed what his slave had induced to growl. A single long blue hair was clinging to the sleeve of his black robe. Letting go of the head he picked the single hair up studying it.

a blue hair… He thought knowing already whose it was.

"Grrrr."

The master taunted his slave with a short glance. (_What is it?)_ He asked, still holding the single hair up.

The lizard-creature stopped to growl and instead began to snuff into the air, answering his master question.  
_  
(Hmmm…) _He smirked and his gaze wandered once again through the opened window looking at the beautiful sky of the night. The master let the hair fall into the glass, where it swam on the surface of the red wine before it burned.

A blue flame blazed over the rim. The glass was cold, cold as ice. The flame colled the wine and froze the glass.

His smirk widened as he rose, the glass once again against the moon away from him and shattered it into thousend pieces. The wine splashed against the ground while the burning hair laid in the open palm before burned into ashes.

_(…that of course changes everything.)_

- - - - - -

Two hours past midnight an urgent call reached Yuri's mobile telephone and fifteen minutes later she arrived at the Viola household. Nearly an hour elapsed before she finally left Natsuki's room.

Satoshi looked over to Yuri who sighed tiredly as she came out from Natsukis room, closing the door behind her. For a moment the two adults looked at each other and to Satoshis relief Yuri smiled a second later, nodding.

"I am really grateful for your help Yuri-san." Satoshi said while leading Yuri to the living room.

"Don't mention it, Satoshi-kun." Yuri said.

Together they entered the living room where they found Kamaji sitting cross-legged on the armchair his arms folded over his chest.

Kamaji gaze wandered towards the entrance. He said nothing and waited for the other two to sit fist down.

"How is she Yuri?" The short man asked uncrossing his legs.

"She is ok so far. I gave her some painkillers so that she will have a steady sleep. Shi-chan is watching over her at the moment… I recommend strict rest for her." Yuri said, turning with her last statement to Satoshi who nodded.

The entire the time Yuri hadn't asked about the cause of Natsuki's condition nor did one of the others mention a word about it. She could ask but decided against it, knowing that whatever the cause behind it was would in her ears sound so unbelievable that she would call it hokum despite the truth behind the story. Yuri of course already had seen all kinds of strange things because of her world traveling father but as a born Kyoto person she had a stubborn point of view like the rest of the island people.

"Thank god!" Kamaji said, leaning back into the arm chair.

"Satoshi call me in case Natsukis condition changes, please."

"Of course, Yuri-san." Satoshi replied, turning his gaze away from the burning fire wood to Yuri.

"I will come back in a few hours and check up on her again… Father?" looking at her father Yuri waited for him to stand up and follow her.

- - - - - -

She looked so peaceful as she laid there with her eyes firmly shut. Not moving as the blanket was carefully hiked up to her neck, covering her white bandaged shoulder and the band aids over the crook of her neck. She was sleeping without any pain. She didn't see the worried and warm eyes on her.  
Shizuru was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, watching over the young blue haired girl. It gave nothing that all she could do at the moment as to watch and wait. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm sorry Natsuki." Shizuru whispered, softly, caringly, to the sleeping form. Aware of the fact that she wouldn't get an answer to her sincerely whispered words.

- - - - - -

This place…

…too parochial to turn around…

…too sticky to take deep breaths…

…too dark to see anything…

…but also too intimate to fear it.

A small slit of light provided the view to the outside. The loud heartbeat, her heartbeat hammered against the sensitive membrane of her ears. With bated breath she tried to listen to any sound which came from out there.  
Footsteps…

Someone walked away and she heard how a door was opened. A man spoke, his voice, so familiar. The more he spoke the more she noticed the bitterness and angriness in his tone, something that she wasn't familiar with.  
The footsteps came back, nearer to the place where she was hidden but never close enough for her to see.

A second pair of footsteps sounded and she tried again to see more, to see who had come, to see what happened outside…

…

The moon had already begun to rise but she stood still there, not wanting to leave, to believe all of it. Her hands were balled tight together as warm tears rolled down her face. Everything was a lie; the promises, the wishes…  
Everything had broken apart…_ ´Her soul_´… buried into emptiness.

A stranger walked towards her and took her away, where to she didn´t know...

She only found out as she was standing in the office of the children home and her days would turn into pure nightmares. She learned to know a side of humans she had never faced before.

None of the others were friendly, not the children nor the adults.

The first year she learned how to run, run fast away, faster and faster. Sometimes she was caught and beaten up, and if she dared to ask why they hit her even harder.

"because your strange…"

Why was she strange… what was so different on her that even the adults looked away…

"stop that look.."

Which look? What did they mean?

They never answered her and just repeated their words… someday she just didn't ask anymore and believed them.

…

- - - - - -

It had been a few hours since Yuri had visited for the second time and checked up on Natsuki.

Natsuki had slept peaceful till her memories haunted her again in her dreams and turned them into nightmares. She didn't want to see them, to remember any of them. Her body moved violently and her head turned from one side to the other, trying to get rid of the nightmares. It was the only physical way with which she showed her discomfort but even that was taken from her as someone hugged her suddenly. Soothing words were spoken to her.

The reality was that she didn't understand anything that was spoken to her but the gently tone in which the voice spoke calmed her, and in her dark cage of dreams she saw that light again. It rested by her side and cradled her body, soothed her gently in its warmth. This was what she needed but did never cry out, the call to not been left alone. The memories left her for awhile.

- - - - - -

A new home they called it. But the truth was that they simply wanted to get rid of her as fast as possible as they told the childless couple about her. She hated them, from the first moment. Then every one of them looked at her, so full of pity, she turned her eyes away. It made her sick. They tried to be nice and get close to her only to change her to the way they wanted her to be. Because none accepted her the way she was.

"What I am doing here?" She asked herself as she sat night after night in the corner of the room which the family, she was pushed to, gave her. At first she had been happy to get out of the childrens home, thinking that it couldn't get any worse. But it turned otherwise… like always.

One night she overheard the woman of the house calling the children home.

Who wouldn't do the same but such a strange child who wasn't like everyone else? …

It was the same night she ran away and slept for the first time on the street.

No one searched after her, no one cared for her.

Her weeks on the streets changed her.

For hunger she pushed the guilt inside her away and stole for the fist time in her life. The year spent in the childrens home paid off as she easily ran away from the cashier of the bakery. She even had her first real fight with an older street kid. Her fighting style was that of an amateur and like one she lost.

"What do you want pity? " the other street kid had asked, looking down on her beaten up form. "don't make me laugh; in the street you live only for yourself… Weaklings like you deserve nothing; remember that. No one cares if you're hurt or die here… "

She didn't do anything even as the kid left her like she was, even as it began to rain. For the first time reality crashed in on her once more and she cried, the rain washing her falling tears away. She was alone and no one cared. She stopped caring and accepted it. She was weak and no one respected her. Lifting herself up to a sitting position, Natsuki punched the floor with all her anger, with all the strenght which was left inside her. Barely feeling the pain she swore to become stronger so that no one would ever look down on her. Never again.

She never saw the other street kid again, but she kept his words in her mind and that they had awakened inside her.

- - - - - - -

Something wet stroke gently over her forehead, it was soft and warm.

Natsuki eyes began to move under her eyelids. It was a regular battle to get them open as she felt so restless.

She managed to open her lids a slit, much to her body's protest who really disliked her action.

I'm tired… leave me alone…

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan; I didn't mean to wake you." Shizuru said, continuing to clean Natsukis face from the sweat with the damp cloth in her hand.

In her half conscious state Natsuki simply watched. It was all she was capable of at that moment. Everything else would have cost too much strength, a strength she lacked. It was hard enough for her to stay awake. She had slept for two days but still it wasn't enough.

Natsuki let her eyes close again so that the older girl could carefully wash the remaining sleep from them.

Shizuru smiled as she saw the familiar scowl on the young girls face. Wondering what kind of though could have brought this kind of scowl she hummed a lullaby from her childhood. The slow and warm melody cradled Natsuki back into the deep slumber and her expression softened soon after.

- - - - - -

The officers weren't so nice like people always thought they were at least not to the so called criminals and street kids they caught.

In the time she had been first caught by one of them she already had lost her friendly smile which she had two years ago. She had grown, become smarter and used to the life on the street.

The officers of course send her immediately back to the childrens home.

What else should they have done with a 9 year old child?

One day she was sent, pushed again, to a foster family. At first she wanted to run away but an encounter with a black wolf stopped her.

For the foster families she never had anything to spare, only cold looks.

Somehow her foster father found out about the wolf in the woods. She didn't know how, maybe he had secretly followed her one day to find out where she disappeared the whole day…

She runs faster through the wood. Duran, the wolf hadn't been in his cave and she could only think of one other place where she would find him.

A gunshot scared the sleeping birds out of the treetops and her heart skipped a beat.

As she reached the huge tree she stopped her run and walked slowly forward.

Step by step, going to the huge black fur-covered form which lay on the ground right beside the tree.

"Duran?!" He didn't move. He couldn't anymore. Dark red blood soaked the ground under him.

In front of him she sank to her knees. Her hand covering her face as a cruel and painful smile appeared.

As she broke once again, accepting her fate more and more, she stopped crying from one moment to the next.

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked down to her feet where she saw mirror shards. In each she saw a small piece of memory, painful and hated ones.  
Kneeling on one knee she lifted one of them and looked inside…

- - - -

Natsukis state changed from semi-conscious to conscious from time to time while most of the wounds had already healed and only the shoulder and the abdomen wounds needed Yuri's check ups. Yes her wounds healed but not so her soul which was tortured the more she slept.

- - - -

She watched how his grip tightened around her neck, felt how her lungs diminished as the air they ached for lessened.

The hand she had moments before on his wrist loosened. What was happening why wasn't she moving anymore?

Her gaze lifted as her head lifted up but what she saw then wasn't what she had expected to see… not such a look nor as she saw in single motion what happened to it and what she saw then again inside them…

She gasped, letting the shard fall out of her hand back to the ground. Desperately she wrapped her arms around herself feeling all of the sudden cold.

Something inside her pained tremendous and she sunk to her knees.  
What had she done? What was happening?

Her gaze lifted a bit forward, while her eyes widened as she saw the blood covered hand. It took her all self will from her to lift and continue her gaze forward to see everything she knew, everything she had not wanted to see…

- - -

Natsuki gasped outloud as she awoke from her dream, the nightmare. Her eyes were wide opened and the sweat ran her face down. Her right hand shot immediately to her mouth as a foul and sour taste made it way up her throat.

Every muscle in her body ached as she stood up and walked with shaky legs, a little desorientated, as fast as she could to the bathroom, steadying herself on the wall to not fall.

The first thing she greeted in the bath was the toilet in which left the contents of her stomach. This wasn't really the way Natsuki liked to begin a morning. Or was it evening? She had no clue nor did she know how long she had really lain in her bed. But considering her state it wasn't enough…

- - - -

Shizuru was surprised as she came back to Natsukis room only to find an empty bed in front of her. Through the opened door of the bathroom she heard the sound of running water.

- - - - -

Natsuki was sitting with closed eyes in the bathtub, leaning her head against the rim, the hot water of the shower pelted down on her, soaking her pyjamas and the white bandage under it. She barely took notice of the negligible fact of wet cloth on her skin. She just didn't care.

The water was hot, only the warm stream turned on; the drops were like thousand needles that pierced her. Hot water that warmed her up to a point to which it was almost unbearable to take more, but she did. She did because it helped, a little bit, to get that cold, freezing feeling, which she had felt, before, right now away. Banish it out of her system, out of her body. Merely feeling the burning pain on her skin she shivered.

The drumming of the drops made her deaf to her surroundings, to whose voices, whose words, which never stopped to repeat, inside her head, made her dizzy to see the images of her memories clearly.

The next moment the drops just stopped to fall down and two hands reached down, cupping her face in them and turning her gently around.

Natsuki opened her eyes, taking a moment to see clear. A worried face appeared in her view.

Shizuru who kneed beside the bathtub looked worried at Natsuki who closed her eyes again.

Resting her forehead on Natsukis Shizuru checked the younger girl's temperature. "You're burning…" She worriedly said. Natsukis cheeks were light red from the fever and the hot water.

Easily Shizuru lifted Natsuki, who gasped at the sudden movement, out of the bathtub, seating her on the toilet.

Natsuki was about to protest but was stopped by Shizuru who began to dry her blue hair with a towel.

Finishing her task with Natsukis hair Shizuru looked again at the young girl who stared absent minded down at her hands.

"I'll be right back Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said, wrapping a huge towel around Natsuki.

Natsuki began to hear them again. These voices, they hadn't vanished, they had simply waited for her to be alone again.

_´it's your fault! ... What do you want pity? … Don't make me laugh someone like you deserve nothing. … That girl did it again, no wonder no one want her. … Look it's her, such a creep … she's strange don't get near her.´  
_  
_´leave me alone´ _she screamed in her mind, telling them to stop, squeezing her eyes as tight as she could. With her hand she covered her ears. Why don't they just shut up, why can't they just leave her alone? Why did she always ask the same question and give herself the same answers if it didn't solve anything?

The vision, the memory, hit her like a shot as she saw thru her inner eye, small blood covered shaking hands, in front of her, which clasped tightly around a metallic object… rose up. In front of her a cloaked man who looked with his red eyes down on her. "What do we have there? Ho such a dangerous look…" He laughed loud out, at her, about her. Her view at the man blurred as eyes began to water. The young kid cried. In this memory she was a kid. A kid that was driven by grief…, she could feel it inside her chest, her heart… this sorrow… this grief… the deep grief of the child, her grief which turned into pure hatred. In her vision she fired the metallic object, the gun. But the bullet which came out failed to strike the man, hitting the wall a meter away from him, while the kid, she, sunk to her knees. The man stopped to laugh and instead watched her, amused. A cruel glimmer was in these red eyes that she barely could see through the hood which hung deep over his face. His smile didn't disappear, instead it even widened as she felt…

Natsukis body shivered violently as the memory stopped and left her only the pain which it had caused back then. It took some minutes till she calmed down a bit and realized that she was held in a strong embrace, her hands had grabbed the cloth of the older girls sweater and her head hidden in the crook of the neck.

Not moving, nor protesting Natsuki let the hand on her back continue to stroke soothing up and down.

"Why?" Not having used her voice in days she sounded really husky and weak. She spoke the word in a whisper so quiet that even Shizuru could not hear it clearly. In her mind she spoke this single word raw, without a break, to herself. All the anger from the past began to scratch on the surface of her mind. She wanted to disappear, wished to feel nothing, to see nothing. It was self hatred which consumed her.

"I will now change your bandage Natsuki-chan…"

Only now it was then Natsuki relalized that she was back in her room and sitting on her bed. Her pyjama pants were already changed and the top was… well not on her body as far as she could tell from feeling on her skin.

Hands moved on her and she felt the grip of the damp bandage loosened around her. Like a reflex motion she used her right hand and smacked the hand which was about to remove the bandage from her shoulder roughly away. The sudden movement unfortunately had opened the wound on her shoulder, sending a piercing pain through her body.

Like a wounded wild animal, Natsuki stood up, stepping away fast, pressing her hand against the half visible half bandaged wound. She growled at the older girl who sat still, but suddenly stopped as she saw the red cheek.

She hadn't only smacked the hand away. Accidentally she also had slapped her too. Turning her eyes away Natsuki looked down at the ground, thinking that she didn't do anything wrong if the girl would just leave her alone this wouldn't have happened. A part of her wanted to believe this lie, the lie she told herself.

Shizuru didn't lift her hand up to touch her cheek, which of course would have been a natural reaction after being slapped, instead she watched Natsuki who gained some space between the two of them. The young girl was about to fall back from where she came into her loneliness without seeing it herself, forgetting everything she had learned here.

"We need to clean the wound Natsuki-chan or it will infect and cause you even more pain than it already does." The taller girl said.

"Leave me…" ´There I am´ "…alone." ´Forever´ Natsuki replied bitterly through gritted teeth. Her bangs hung loose over her face covering half of it. She watched the other girl out of the corner of her eyes angrily.

"Don't make things so complicated Natsuki-chan. I only want to help you." Shizuru sighed.

"WHO ASKED YOU FOR THAT..." Natsuki shouted not caring if someone else would hear her. She moved, too roughly, already forgetting her wound which showed her, her limits. "…I can take care of myself." She pressed forth.

"I only want to help you Natsuki..." Shizuru replied calmly, as much as she was fond of the young girl as much she could not tolerate such an act of offensiveness and ignorance from the young girl who not understand what an infection in her state would mean.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? HUH? NOTHING YOU ALL KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME…" Getting a bit of her rage filled mind back Natsuki spoke lower but nonetheless harsh and angry. Something inside her ate at her soul and she couldn't hold herself back. "…Pretending to be nice and all that shit just to get rid of me sooner or later…" she spoke out all that she had kept inside her all the time, her doubts. "Tell me do you guys have fun seeing me suffer like that? …Why? …why didn't you just leave me where I was? …" for a moment she stopped speaking only to see the ever smiling girl looking at her calmly with an expression of sadness inside her eyes. She couldn't stand that look and turned her gaze down to her clenched hand that shook slightly.

"….dammit…" _´I'm so tired of all this_´ she whispered, but no answer came from the other side. "GIVE ME A FUCKING ANSWER!" ´_Why must it be like that?´  
_  
"You are craving for an answer to which only you have Natsuki-chan…" Shizuru whispered into Natsukis ear, her arms sneaked fast around Natsuki to stop her from getting away. She held the young girl tight enough to not let her go and at the same time gently and skillfully to not cause her anymore pain.

"Let me go…" Just then the fever had to kick in and take Natsukis rage filled strength away from her, taking the strength to protest away.. "Let me go dammit…"

"I will not let you hurt yourself anymore." Shizuru told her.

"…leave me alone…"

"It's enough Natsuki." Shizuru told Natsuki in a caring tone. "…it's enough." She pressed their bodys even more together and stroke Natsukis back.

Dropping her hands down to her side Natsuki stopped trying to push Shizuru away. She felt so damn humiliated, to be like that, so weak and wounded, not being able to do anything against it.

Shizuru lead the young girl in her arms back to the bed, where both of them sat down and she finally removed the bandage, laying it on the cupboard near her. Shizuru then pushed Natsuki on her back so that Natsukis head lay in her lap.

It was rather embarrassed pose for Natsuki who exposed the nude upper part of her body to the older girl. In an attempt to lessen her embarrassed at least, she covered her chest with her arm, bringing a smile of understanding to Shizurus lips.

"It could burn a little bit…"

"…" Natsuki preferred it to keep her mind this time to herself, facing the drab fabric of Shizuru's sweater.

With a wet cloth Shizuru first cleaned the shoulder wound, the small rip from Natsukis movement had closed already, washing the dried blood away.

Natsuki shut her eyes tight as Shizuru began to cover the wound with a red ointment. First the feeling wasn't that bad, as the cold ointment was put on her shoulder but as it then began to get hotter she tried to distract herself to not show her discomfort.

"I don't like that ointment…" Natsuki muttered more to herself.

"But it helps to heal your wounds." Shizuru said, beginning to coat the stomach wound, always listening to the sharp breaths of the young girl.

"It stinks…"

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked sincerely, covering the wounds with a white cloth which she then taped to Natsuki's skin.

"No." Natsuki lied.

Shizuru knew that she was lying, why else would she shut her eyes so tight and grab the blanket firmly with her hand.

"You are really brave Natsuki-chan… to tell you the truth I don't like the ointment. It burns after spread on a wound and it takes a while till it stops."

- - -

"What for a brave child you are Na-chan...Come on let us go home, I think I have a big ice-cream in the fridge for my little brave patient."  
He lifted her up so easily, like she was lighter than a feather and she wrapped happily her arm around his neck hugging him. Because she was happy, showing it with a smile.

- - -

"Natsuki?" Her voice brought Natsuki once again out of her half dreaming state.

Her eyes burned, they were so dry no tears would find their way out of them. Not anymore. Not when she saw that persons face through the memories she had hoped to forget forever.

With a little bit help she sat up into a sitting position.

"Does it hurt?" Shizuru asked concerned as she looked upset at the three scar scuffs on Natsukis back.

Looking straight ahead Natsuki didn't say anything. Only as she felt a feather like touch on her scars, she flinched lightly but kept her back still to the older girl.

"Don't touch them." She said in a low voice.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Natsuki." Shizuru said apologetically, withdrawing her hand from Natsukis back.

"…you didn't…" Natsuki hesitatingly said. "I am just not comfortable being touched there."

"What are these?" Shizuru took a last look at the scars before helping Natsuki put on the top of the pyjama.

Not hearing an answer for minutes Shizuru grew slightly worried, even as Natsuki turned around and she tugged her back into the bed the younger girl refused to look into her eyes.

Not until Natsuki lay down she allowed herself to look at Shizuru. Her emerald eyes were still clouded from last fever-dream-memory she had a moment ago. Just one moment and yet she still couldn't remember that persons face even if he had been so close to her.

"They… my nightmare…" she whispered. "…they are my curse…" she continued in a monotone voice with an ice mask. "…they are my past."

Neither of the two said anything for a moment and just watched each other. The cloud in Natsukis emerald eyes had lifted and so Shizuru was able to look inside them. It hurt; it simply hurt her because there were so many painful emotions inside them. So many emotions which reflected to her that she…

**´That she…´**

Natsuki didn't know what she should think of it as the single tear slowly made it way out of the eye, running down the red cheek.

**´…borrowed her tears…´**

She simply didn't think anything as she reached her with hand out; placing it carefully on the girls slapped red cheek, wiping the single tear with her thumb away while Shizuru leaned into the touch and covered the cheek with her own, closing her eyes for a moment to try and stop that paining feeling inside her. A small smile formed up on her face. It looked so void and cruel on her, that she would probably hate herself if she could have seen herself with it.  
**  
´…for the broken and hurt soul...´**

"I don't understand it… I simply don't understand it." Natsuki admitted it as she watched more tears escaping out of the older girl's eyes.

Her other hand reached up cupping the other cheek. She felt the wetness on her hands as the tears ran along them. They didn't linger long there as she let them wander around, wrapping around the neck and drawing with a little force Shizuru down to her so that the older girl laid half on top of her and she could be able to whisper into her ear.

**´…which had forgotten… how to…´ **

"I can't do it. I simply can't anymore… I am too tired of it…" Natsuki whispered truthfully.

Shizuru lifted up a bit to look once again inside these emerald eyes while Natsukis hands wiped the tears away.

**´…cry.´**

"…I swore… I spent too much time for it… even if I see that persons face again I can't."

So cruel, her words, her smile how could someone so young be so cold like that Shizuru thought and let the tears just have their way as she lay back down. These weren't her own at that the moment. She didn't cry for herself merely for the soul she had seen behind the ice mask.

Chapter 23: the borrowed tears end


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24****: time to choose**

Natsuki awoke, after her outburst and took some medicine against for her fever, hours later.  
_´I don't understand,_' she mentally noted to herself (again) as she looked at Shizuru, who had fallen asleep on the chair while using her arms as a pillow and resting on the edge of the bed beside her. Natsuki closed her eyes and rolled, onto her side carefully, to not awaken the other girl.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly. She'd known that she was being watched from the door for a while.

"How are you feeling, Miss Kuga?" Satoshi asked in his usual calm voice as he walked to the bed.

Natsuki ignored him completely and opened her eyes.

"Shizuru must be really tired to fall asleep like that… She took great care of you these past couple days. She was worried about your wellbeing like everyone else."

"I didn't ask for that," Natsuki answered coldly.

"I know… but it isn't necessary to ask or to be asked to help one another." Satoshi smiled at her, sensing her unapproachable attitude. "I am not here to anger you Miss Kuga…" he lowered a bit his voice and looked at her with great intensity. "…for now I just have one question… do you remember the night after your birthday?!"

"…" Natsuki moved her right wrist to her face and then turned it around so she could see the crystal of the bracelet.  
"It cracked," was all she gave him as answer.

"I saw that coming and sincerely apologize…" _´how much do you really recall?'_

Natsuki brows furrowed at the apology while Satoshi continued talking. "…but I had to do something…" His eyes lingered at the blue glass crystal; he could see a small crack on it and sighed, walking back to the door. "…the two of us will continue this talk after you get better and feel up to it, of course."

Satoshi paused for a moment, opening the door a slit. "Sometimes it is hard to accept things how they are or how they went… but if you don't and just try to forget them, they will break you sooner or later Miss Kuga…think about my words and make a decision for yourself before something worse happens."

The door closed and Natsuki continued to stare at the bracelet. _´before something worse happens… he must have heard my outburst. ´_

Bringing all her thoughts together Natsuki turned her head more to the side burying it into the pillow and smelling the scent of freshly washed bedclothes. Her shoulders were heavy with the weight they wore. She could feel how they ached for release, how they waited for the moment in which some of it would be taken.

For years she had managed to forget, pushed everything to the deep back of her mind. It was ok like that, so she had been telling herself.

**-But now?-**

Her eyes opened as she felt a warm heat next to her right hand.

**-It was like everything began to come back to her since she had met them…-**

Looking down at the hand, she remarked that she had placed it right next to Shizuru's.

**-…since she´s lived here…-**

Nearly absentmindedly her hand sneaked carefully, after some hesitation, under the other hand, feeling the warmth from it.

**-…right at the moment she was beginning to get used to them…-**

´what should I do…why does it feel as if I am falling?' Natsuki felt lost in her mind, nothing was like it used to be anymore because the past she buried was coming back to her.

**-…it was like a new beginning.-**

Before Natsuki could drift deeper into her lost-being state, a soft pressure on her hand stopped her and she was once again was drawn into the crimson-dyed sea of orbs which looked, sleepily, (warmly), half-opened at her. She needed only to look into these eyes to know what the girl wanted to tell her right at that moment. How was it possible for someone to tell her that everything is ok then it all crashed ´again' was beyond her. But deep inside her was a small part which felt relieved.

…_accept…_

Where does the accepting begin and what should be done after it? No one told her. The only advice, told her to chose, it didn't gave her a straight way that she could simply walk down.

With a small shift Natsuki made some space. She still had made no decision. Not yet. Squeezing the hand on top of her own she drew it towards her, keeping her eyes focused at the red ones.

Shizuru, more sleeping than awake, followed Natsuki's draw and even by that, she looked as graceful as ever as she slid beside Natsuki on the bed, a small smile gracing her face.

_´What should I do?'_ Wrapping her arms around the older girl, Natsuki drew their bodies together, feeling the other ones body heat through the blanket and the clothes. _'I don't know if I can really…'_

"Natsuki?" Shizuru murmured softly; a little surprised at the sudden embrace she received. Her head was under the called girl's chin. She wanted to look up, but the strong arms around her held her in place. Natsuki didn't want to face her, not now.

"Just for now…" ´_Let me hold you´_ Natsuki whispered again in her monotone voice. "…till I fall asleep." ´_I don't want to be alone_´

"It's ok." Returning the embrace Shizuru buried her face into the crook of Natsuki's neck. As much as she wanted to stay awake and enjoy the moment, she needed the rest which she had pushed aside the past couple days. Sleep claimed her as she settled herself into a comfortable position.

Natsuki listened to Shizuru's breathing while thinking about everything till she fell asleep herself.

- - - -

"Na-tsu-ki-chan." A barely audible groan came from Natsuki's side as she refused to open her eyes.

"Natsuki-chan needs to eat something or she won't get any better." Shizuru said, tilting her head slightly to the side, her hand on her cheek. Natsuki scowled and turned her face away. "Ara, such a stubborn child."

Not getting any response from Natsuki, Shizuru smiled. Slowly she bent forward, she had another idea how she could make Natsuki to open her eyes. "Or maybe Natsuki wants to get fed by me '**that**' way again…" she whispered.

Angrily Natsuki's eyes shot open immediately, glaring out of the corner of her eyes at the smiling chestnut-haired girl whose breath tickled her ear. She did not have the desire to get fed in the older girl's ´way´ again. She'd had this opportunity once but even that single time was one time too many for her liking and she hadn't yet forgiven the older girl for it.

"My, don't look like that Natsuki-chan; I had to find a way to fed you." Shizuru defended herself.

Natsuki rolled with her eyes. ´_you could have found a better way´_, dammit She spared herself having to wipe her mouth and instead ended it by glaring.

Ignoring the angry glare, Shizuru helped Natsuki to get into a half sitting position, putting an extra pillow behind her back.

All through the meal, Natsuki kept her eyes downcast at the bowl with the soup that she emptied while Shizuru sipped her tea.

"How long?"

Shizuru blinked at the question from the younger girl who had tilted her head up and was watching the ceiling. "Hm?"

"How long have I really lain here?" Natsuki asked.

Putting down her cup, Shizuru took the tray with the empty bowl from Natsuki's lap and placed it on the cupboard. "About four and a half days."

"I see…" strange, it feels as if I slept an eternity Tiredly, Natsuki lifted her hand to her face and began to rub her closed eyes.

The silence that inhabited the room was a proper blessing for Natsuki's mind as she stopped rubbing her eyes and relaxed in her position. A soft touch of the wind cooled her skin and she gazed to the opened window where she saw Shizuru, who had her back towards the bed.  
As if she had felt her eyes on her Shizuru turned around and smiled. Like always. "I thought a bit fresh air would be nice," she said, walking back towards the bed while green eyes watched her. "What is it, Natsuki-chan?"

"Nothing," Natsuki replied, turning her face once again away, facing the door. my body is damn stiff; I should stand up.

Her thoughts were for the x-time interrupted as skilled hands worked on her shoulders, massaging the stiffness out of them. To prove her comfort she sighed, feeling how the mattress of the bed sagged a bit as Shizuru took her place behind her, replacing the extra pillow.  
Shizuru began to move her hands up, massaging Natsuki's neck while Natsuki's body enjoyed the comfortable feeling more and more. Not willing to admit it openly, the young girl would not mind to sit like that forever and feel these magic and skillful hands that almost danced on her back and neck continue their work.

"Ara, such a beautiful smile on Natsuki's lips… does it mean she enjoys my handwork?" Shizuru teased in her usually melodic and soft voice, still massaging Natsuki.

Natsuki had a choice and could show her irritation from the teasing remarks of the older girl by turning around and taunting her with a death glare. That would, of course, only make those hands stop their magical work, and it wouldn't feel so good.

The smile which had formed on its own vanished and was replaced by a scowl and a blush she could not fight off. "Keep dreaming brat."

"Such a meany." Shizuru pouted.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest and making a short snort sound Natsuki ´_tried_' to show her **I-don't-care-side**.

Some minutes later the massage stopped, quite to Natsuki's disapproval, who had begun to really get used to it. A finger trailed on her back, along one of the three claw-like scars, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

_´I have told her not to…'_

Shizuru continued, her finger grazing over the second mark and then over the third. Mentally she recalled the words with which the younger girl had described these claw marks like scars.

The nightmare, the curse and the past

"Wahh."

Two arms sneaked forth and pulled Natsuki gently down in a half lying, half sitting position, using the older girl's body as a pillow. She blushed, still having her arms crossed over her chest. In some ways she really was just powerless to struggle against this kind of thing.

"What does Natsuki want to do?"

"Rest 'till my wounds are healed."

Shizuru couldn't help but chuckle at Natsuki's reply; she should have expected such an answer.

"That's not really what I meant Natsuki…" the older girl said, getting her seriousness back. "…what do you really want to do?"

- - - -

_"What a pretty picture! What are you drawing this time, Na-chan? " a male voice asked her._

_"Ahh, don't look, I'm not finished yet!" a seven year old Natsuki squeaked, covering the sketch with her body._

_"Oh I see…not even a little peek? ...Please! "_

_"Hm…ok but don't laugh," young Natsuki said, having a wide grin on her face as she shyly pulled the paper with the sketch forth. "The teacher gave everyone a wish to draw as homework!"_

_The man in front of her knelt down and took the picture._

_"That's you and me," the young girl said cheerfully, pointing at the two drawn people on the paper._

_"And that place there?" the man pointed at a blue colored house which was hidden between woods on a small hill behind the two._

_"This is where I want to go with you"´ _

_"Oh, and does my little Na-chan knows where this place is?"_

_The smile on Natsuki's angelic face faded and she crossed her arms, thinking. "Uhm…" the relation about the missing part in her future plans hit the young girl rather hard. Letting her arms drop she looked with watery eyes up. "I don't know."_

_The man began to pet Natsuki on the head to calm her down. "Don't cry Na-chan…hm, how about this; if my little girl promises to be a good girl in school, I promise to find this place and the two of us will go there then! "_

_Wiping her eyes Natsuki looked up; a hopeful glimmer lay in her clear green eyes. "You promise? "_

_The man smiled. "Well it could take me some time to find it, but I promise."_

_"YEAH!!" Natsuki shouted in joy and tackle-hugged the man, throwing her arms around his neck. They landed on the floor as he lost his balance through the tackle and fell on his back on the floor. Both laughed together._

- - - -

Natsuki bit the inner side of her lip, pushing the little memory again aside. Recently she had seen more past events than she had the whole years together since her days on the street. Good ones and bad ones. Every time she saw the bad her heart bled and felt empty. The good ones weren't as good as they should be either because they made her remember...

"I… right now I have many things in my mind…" Natsuki sighed, leaning back into the warm comfort of the body behind her. She wasn't the person to talk about things like her past or her feelings but she also knew that the older man was right with his advice. She had run away so long from everything. She was tired of it. "…things which make me confused and irritate and hurt me… I don't know what I should do with them I need time…" and somehow, the other girl was the only one to whom she would maybe admit her discomfort.

"Do you want to talk about them Natsuki?" Shizuru softly asked.

"…no… they are my problems…" Natsuki answered in her stern voice. "…I don't want you to get involved…" she added, mumbling to it, trying to ignore the soft strokes of the thumb which made small circles on her pyjama covered abdomen.

Placing her chin carefully on Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru smiled. "Such a cute comment…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she was able to detect a faint blush on the young girl's cheek before their gazes crossed each other.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK-**

As someone suddenly knocked on the door Natsuki tensed up, and for a single moment, her eyes flashed in panic up at the closed door. It had gotten perhaps a bit too comfortable for her, so much so that she'd forgotten that she wasn't alone with the other girl.

Hearing the familiar annoyed growl from the young captive in her arms, Shizuru chuckled inwardly. She unfolded her arms and sneaked out of the bed while replacing her body with the pillow.

"Ara, don't make such a face Natsuki-chan…"

Turning around with an annoyed look, her lips lightly touched the black fur-like fabric of the small nose from the light drab-colored plush dog that was held by Shizuru. "…here. The little boy will keep Natsuki company for the time I am away."

Agape, Natsuki looked at the plush that was firmly put into her lap, and then stared in disbelief at the girl walking off.

Shizuru already had her hand on the doorknob as she looked back at Natsuki. such a thoughtful look "Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki's brows went up and she looked, puzzled by the older girl, not knowing what would come next.

"Don't worry, I will hurry and we can continue our little cuddle session, but till then you have to keep the bed warm." Shizuru winked.

_´Cuddle session?! That ever-smiling brat!´_ With her good arm Natsuki reached slowly behind, grabbing one of the small extra pillows. An annoyed vein showed up on her forehead and her eyes narrowed into slits looking dangerously forth.

In the meantime Shizuru had a really hard time to hold her laugher inside. Natsuki's oh so dangerous expression added with a touch of an adorable blush, that was exactly what she had hoped to gain.

Her crimson eyes observed the situation in front of her, rather amused. Not even as Natsuki began to grab something from behind her and waited for a single move from the other side could she drop her smile. "Natsuki, you still have some soup on you."

"Ehh?" Embarrassed, Natsuki wiped her mouth with the sleeve reflexively.

"Just kidding!"

Before the pillow could hit, Shizuru had already slipped out of the room giggling.

"DAMN YOU!!" Natsuki roared at the closed door.

Sighing, she sunk into the softness of the pillows back, eyes closed. The corners of her mouth slightly rose. Her shoulders felt lighter.

- - - - - -

Aoi was surprised as her giggling friend slipped out of the room and quickly closed the door. A thump on the door echoed a second later, followed by a roaring Damn you´.

"Sounds like she's back to her old self," Aoi said, smiling at Shizuru.

"It seems so," the chestnut-haired girl replied. ´_more or less_´ she added in her mind.

"There is a call for you from the representative director of the academy. It sounded really urgent…and your father, Mr. Viola, excuses himself for his absence but he had to take his leave for awhile."

"Hm…" While walking down the stairs, Shizuru wondered why the academy would make an urgent call now, hoping that it would not cause some new events in her taken vacation.

- - - - - - -

A rustling sound came from across the room, from out of the clothes cupboard. First Natsuki thought that she only had imagined the rustle, but as it continued again and again she stood up and walked to the cupboard.

Natsuki positioned herself next to the cupboard. With a firm grip on the knob she counted till three before tearing the door open with a fast tug. She let a second past before peering around just to see…**nothing**!

Nothing was there beside clothes. Searching through them she confirmed that there was really nothing suspect hiding inside. Just one thing…

"I know that I put that thing here." Natsuki mumbled, irritated about the missing thing.

She turned her back to the cupboard after closing the door.

"Damn. I not even was able to finish that fu- OWW!!" the missed thing landed with a loud bang on the ground after hitting the top of Natsukis head.

With painful expression Natsuki stared down on the old leather bound book, rubbing the small lump on her head. After some mumbled curses she pulled herself together and picked the book up, walking back to the bed, regretting that she even had made the effort to stand up.

Back in the bed Natsuki wrapped the blanket around her body. Her brows rose as she found her little plush dog on the floor beside the bed and not on the small cupboard where she had placed it. Placing the plush back on the cupboard Natsuki gave him a skeptical look not sure if she should let him stay there.

The book clapped open and Natsuki began to flip through the pages till she found a small torn paper with which she had marked her last read page.

_**-…I look. See the endless sea of sand in front, at the side of me. The sun begins to burn my sensitive pale skin and I feel the familiar coldness of that shadow behind me reaching out to my soul. Then I look behind me, however it isn't there, just sand. I know that I had been running away from the shadow…and I know that it waits for me to run again…but I am too tired and so I continue my stay and wait…because I have decided…-**_

Natsuki's body froze and she stopped reading. She had been so drowned in this single phrase that she hadn't noticed the unnatural bulge that was sneaking under the blanket and moving up on top of her. The bulge remained only lasted as unnoticed till it began to nudge against her chest.

- - - - - -

The beeping still sounded out of telephone receiver. The other end of the line had been hung up for a minute; still Shizuru was holding it against her ear, listening to the sound, the usual friendly smile no longer on her face, replaced by a tired one. Slowly she placed the telephone receiver back; her mind processed the received information of the call.

looks like it will be an exerting new semester Shizuru noted, heading up the stairs.  
A shriek rang out of the room just as the chestnut haired girl was about to open the door. She opened the door quickly and… froze at the picture which she saw in front of her some meters away.

Natsuki was pressing into the huge pillows behind her, tensed up, the blanket in a rush pushed aside. Her eyes stared wide open at the thing that was sitting on her. She blinked, in the hope that the creature on her was just a hallucination from the left-over fever. Unfortunately, it wasn't, and the six-snake headed, octopus creature was still there.

Attentively Natsuki watched, sensing something fishy about the way the creature watched her. Naturally she still was in a light flap. One of the heads rose up and peered right into the emerald eyes from the furious acting girl. It was as if the head smirked evilly as the corner of its mouth seemed to turn up. Two of the other six heads rose up as well while the other three appeared to be asleep.

Suddenly the three raised up heads opened heir mouths, showing the blue haired girl their long white two fangs as it saw the book in Natsukis grip moving a bit. The grip around the book softened, and the hissing became silent. Long, red tongues leapt out, tickling the bare skin on her neck. Natsuki tensed up even more.

Mercifully Shizuru decided that it were time to stop the little game of the guardian. After all, Natsuki still needed some rest, not an heart-attack.

"What's wrong Natsuki?" the older girl asked innocently, sitting down on the bed.

In response Natsuki's gaze wandered away from the creature to Shizuru. how can she be so calm? "That thing is wrong!" Natsuki hissed, irritated about the calmness from Shizuru.

Dangerous hisses reminded her that it was still there; all six heads towered up. Natsuki looked back at them with narrowed eyes, growling.

The creature slithered down from Natsuki to Shizuru, curling up. Its eyes were still a slit opened, never leaving the young girl out of its sight.

"Isn't she cute?" Shizuru asked petting one of the heads.

"Cute? How can you call that thing cute and more importantly what the hell is this?" Natsuki replied, scared of losing her mind.

"Ah, where are my manners? This is Kiyohime…" her look wandered down to the purple-scaled snake head which nudged at her hand while the others rested peacefully. "…to answer your question, she is a guardian. But for the little girl to be here…" a thoughtful expression caressed the calm face. A vein popped up on Natsuki's forehead as she watched how the snake head enjoyed the coddling and mockingly peered out of the corner of its eye to her.

Kiyohime paying apt attention to not get caught in her act, grimaced at Natsuki as Shizuru looked away. Just as Shizuru looked back Kiyohime stopped grimacing and nudged the caring hand.

"What do you mean with her being here?" Natsuki was curious where the so-called guardian would usually be.

"Oh it just that Kiyohime usually rests in the library, adjusting books and guarding the entrance of father's labor."

"Or throwing books?" Natsuki cut in, having a light flashback of a session with Mrs Maria, in which she had seen something purple on the shelf after all the books had fallen down on her. Back then she had shrugged it off as having a hallucination because of a light brain concussion.

At least the secret about the library was finally out.

"I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose…maybe something Natsuki did angered her?"

"Something I did? That book-throwing-guileful-six-head-snake-octopus-mutant is going to kill me and you try to tell me it's my own fault?!" Natsuki pointed with her finger at Kiyohime, looking at Shizuru.

Kiyohime growled at the finger and one of the just-awoken heads lifted up and took the finger into its mouth sucking gently at it. Natsuki's jaw dropped, her gaze no longer directed at the older girl.

Shizuru, amused, held her hand in front of her mouth. "Ara."

A second passed before Natsuki got over her shock. "AHHH!!"

The younger girl quickly drew her finger back, jerking herself away. Maybe a little too far away, forgetting that the other edge of the bed was not so far away. Kiyohime buried her awoken heads into Shizuru's sweater and Shizuru… well, she covered her eyes with her hand, peeking out from between her fingers.

**-THUMP-**

"Oww." Landing on the ground Natsuki immediately jumped up, rubbing the sore spot on her butt. "Someone is going to pay for this," she muttered quietly, glaring at the other two.

"What is this?" Shizuru took the old book from the bed. She studied the outside, but couldn't find an engraved title anywhere.

"Ah… that…that is…your father lent it to me!" Natsuki stammered, blushing.

Her fine brows rose slightly. She clapped the book open, flapping through the pages. Nothing was written on them, only as she reached the very first page she found a text, a text which hadn't been there before.

_**-This will be the beginning. Not the end, and even though I see you searching for the middle, I can't let you go there. Read this with care, with caution. Think about the decision, about the results, and clear your mind. Because this is the beginning. Not the end.**_

_**On that you soon will see the wonder and hear the whispers from the forgotten forest which lead you to that place… As I have and still do. **_

_**Signed: The blind observer-**_

Shizuru closed the book. She had read enough to know that even if she would continue it would not be the same as what Natsuki had read. This book wasn't made to read every time the same like all the others. This book was special and its author individual.

"How far did you get with your reading?" Shizuru handed the book back to Natsuki, who had moved around and sat a little bit away from her down on the bed, still wary of the guardian.

"Uhm…" Natsuki took the book back. "…not far…just got to the middle of the desert chapter," she blurted out.

"Natsuki-chan should read it really with great care and think about her taken way."

"My taken way? You let it sound as if I would be the own who decides how the story progresses."

"The weather is nice today isn't it?" Shizuru said, changing the topic suddenly, not willing to give the younger girl a reply. It was up to Natsuki to find out the truth about this book.

"Ehh?" Natsuki hadn't really paid attention to the weather outside. She did now, yet only because the older girl mentioned it, shrugging the topic from before off. The sky was light blue, with white clothes hovering here and there. "It will get cold tonight."

"How can you tell, isn't it warm?" Shizuru questioned, looking at Natsuki, who had flopped down after having watched the outside long enough.

Natsuki smiled nonchalantly. "Just a feeling I have."

- - - - - -

Opening her eyes, Natsuki noticed that she was tucked back into her bed. The book was placed on a small cupboard. Shizuru was nowhere in sight.

"Come out, I know you're still here," Natsuki said after a while, waiting for the other presence in the room to show up.

A minute passed and Natsuki began to question if it was really another presence that she felt. Her lids sunk and a moment later something sat down on the bed beside her. As her lids went up as she was greeted by twelve yellow eyes. Natsuki smirked, she had been right.

"You're the one who protected me against that thing?" she asked.

The six heads coiled around each other getting into a comfortable position before one of them nodded.

"I see…" Natsuki sat up, leaning with her back against the headboard of the bed while Kiyohime watched her. Natsuki bent her left leg up, leaning her arm on her knee. Her eyes lingered on the bracelet. She had recalled mostly everything from that night. The fight with the boy, her walk away from the hall, and the creatures who had fought each other in front of her eyes, including some spoken words in her mind.

Low hisses reached her ears and distracted her. Natsuki looked with raised brows at Kiyohime, who seemed to sense her deep thoughts. Slowly the guardian laid all six heads on the outstretched thigh.

Natsuki shook her head. "…you're like them…" she mumbled, petting the guardian.  
Kiyohime leaned into the hand with one of her heads nuzzling the palm. It was like she wanted to tell Natsuki that nothing would happen, the young girl observed. This guardian was really like its owners.

As Natsuki stopped to pet the heads she reached to her right shoulder, felling with light pressure against the bandaged wound. It didn't hurt. She moved her right arm up and down, stretched it into the air to check the ability to cope with pressure. It still hurt, but not much, she would be able to endure it. The wound would be healed soon, not that Natsuki cared at the moment, as long as the wound wouldn't hinder her.

The guardian suddenly spat at Natsuki, all eyes narrowed. Having a delicate sense for heat it detected immediately the temperature around the young girl which seemed to drop.

Natsuki had her head placed on her left hand, a dark shadow on her face. This time she gave the guardian not a single glance. The guardian, Kiyohime, was real and so the other creature should be too. Her nightmares hadn't been only bad dreams. They were real and she had escaped them once.

Natsuki closed her eyes, shaking inside her mind. No not once, that wasn't correct, it was the second time she had escaped the deathly claws of that creature, the second time in the hell that was called life. They would probably remember her sooner or later, just like she had. And if that would happen, then…

"OWW!" In shock Natsuki jerked, starring down at her thigh rubbing the spot that Kiyohime had pinched. "…What was that for? ..." she growled angrily at Kiyohime. The guardian gave Natsuki a stern look, a mighty aura coming from her presence. Natsuki stopped growling.

- - - - -

-** Next day**-

"Miss Kuga? You shouldn't be up yet," Carol said, sounding a little bit shocked as the fully dressed Natsuki, who had her hair up in a ponytail, stood near the main door, putting her Blood-Heart gang jacket on.

"Where is the key for my bike?" Natsuki asked, demanding.

"I… I do-n't…" Carol began to get nervous under the cold look from the older girl.

"I will not ask a second time."

The young maid shivered, but still tried her best to not give Natsuki an answer. Just as Natsuki was about to make a move towards the younger girl, she heard a familiar voice.

"Natsuki shouldn't go out in her condition." Shizuru said coming from the direction from the living room.

Without losing a word Natsuki waited for the older girl. "My fever is gone and the wounds are as good as healed, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Still you aren't 100 percent alright again..."

There it was again, this nerve-racking lecture session. After the first few moments, Natsuki just shut her mind up not paying any attention to the spoken words.

"Are you finished?" Natsuki asked as the older girl's mouth stopped to move.

"If Natsuki agrees!" Shizuru replied.

Natsuki exhaled through her nose. "Only if you'll finally give me the key for my bike."

"Then it's settled… Carol, please bring us the key for the motorbike. Miss Kuga and I will be out for awhile."

Natsuki watched Carol disappear into the living room. She turned her gaze to Shizuru, growling.

"You won't come with me."

"I will. How else should I make sure that nothing happens to you?"

"Listen, I can look after myself alone, and I don't want to look after you."

"Are you worried something could happen to me? …how cute, but you don't need to worry, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki felt how a small headache forming as she thought about another remark. She should just have listened with more attention. "Ok…Fine, do whatever you want."

Shizuru nodded, quite satisfied about the end of this short word fight.

- - - - - - -

Shizuru had her arms wrapped around Natsuki's waist, holding on tightly so as not fall off. The helmet on her head shut the lashing wind away. Natsuki drove in high speed along the road, easily outpacing cars and other motorbikes.

They finally reached the destination and disembarked. Shizuru noticed Natsuki's serious behavior as they neared one of the haywire blockhouses. Natsuki took her keys out and opened the door.

Shizuru quietly followed Natsuki up the stairs to the second floor, studying the forlorn and prosy building. Together the two girls stood frozen in front of the apartment, the door closed, a huge hole in the middle.

´_What's going on_,' she asked, even if the truth was as clear as the crack on her bracelet. Only slowly, the drained color came back to her face as she stepped into the place that she'd once inhabited, always being a step ahead from the older girl. Just in case!

"Is this where you lived Natsuki?" Shizuru asked stepping beside Natsuki who kicked against the bowled-over cupboard in her single room. The cupboard slumped. This was how everything else in the apartment looked like, destroyed and torn to pieces. Shizuru let her eyes wander around, as Natsuki had moments before. Someone had searched for something right here. The couch was torn into pieces, cupboards emptied and the fridge knocked over, clothes thrown carelessly on the ground. Apparently, however, it seemed as if the intruder hadn't found what he wanted to find.

"Yeah…somehow you could say that." Natsuki walked to the destroyed window, placing her hand on the sill.

"Is everything alright, Natsuki? You don't look well." Shizuru took notice, having her gaze fixed on Natsuki.

"…" the young girl wandered away from the window. "Let's go."

Natsuki's expression didn't leave any chance for a disagreement. Back down on the street, the girls climbed back on the motorbike. Natsuki made a last glance back at the apartment, memorizing what she had found there.

Black smoke clouds mounted in the air over the quondam headquarter of the Blood Heart gang. Police and fire brigade cars were already at the place, quenching the huge fire and keeping rubbernecks away from the scene. Natsuki stopped the bike near one of the blockades, looking over to the burning building.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a harsh voice called out towards Natsuki.

Shizuru took the helmet off and looked around, greeting Officer Glaser and Officer Yamamoto.

"Good afternoon."

"Miss Viola? May I ask what brings you and the young girl hither?" Carlo asked studying Natsuki, who watched the fire, the visor of her helmet still turned down.

"None of your business bold heat." Natsuki's hushed voice sounded into the round.

"May I ask what's happened?" Shizuru asked.

"It's not really a big secret. We guess that rival gang started the fire inside and then ran away to provoke a war." Nick shrugged with his shoulder.

"…shouldn't you still be in bed brat?!" Carlo said, his gaze still fixed at Natsuki.

"Put your helmet back on," Natsuki commanded, having seen enough from the destroyed places.

Shizuru gave the two officers a apologetic smile. "I wish you two a good day and my greetings to Yuri-san and Hiromi-san."

Nick nodded, looking a little worriedly at the younger girl. "Don't drive too fast."

As the motorbike drove away, Nick tilted his head to the side. "Don't you think she was acting a little weird? …Carlo?"

Carlo snorted. "I wouldn't think too much about it Nick… Come on, there are some people who're trying to get over the blockade." He walked away, shouting some not so nice sentences towards two young boys who had just hopped over the blockade.

- - - - -

Natsuki waited till midnight before she slipped out of her room and went down to the phone in the living room. The number was quickly dialed, the line beeping three times before the other end answered. Natsuki kept quiet.

Someone chuckled at the other end. "_So you have found my little message… I am sorry about the mess my slave had left it in, but_…" again chuckling. "…_rage can be a dangerous wheel_…"

"What do you want from me?" Natsuki asked.

"_Ah, don't be so angry… I have something as apology for the apartment. Information which I think will really interest you_… " The unknown amused voice on the other end said.

Slowly the voice fed Natsuki with information that led the girl to listen attentively. The grip around the phone tightened.

"…_go now and look for yourself_…"

"Why did you tell me this?" Natsuki asked, her voice lightly shaking.

"_To help open your eyes, they aren't what they pretend to be…The two of us will talk soon again after you've realized the truth_," the voice said before the line went dead.

Chapter 24 end


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25****: Decision to make…**

**-24, June, 1995-**

_Dear Satoshi_

_It's been awhile since the two of us have seen each other. Should be probably over five years already. It's already been so long… How are you doing? Well, I hope._

_Myself? I'm ok…_

_Unfortunately I'm not writing to you because of old time's volition. Like I know you, you already guessed that. Many things have happened since I went away._

_Maybe I'll tell you why on day. But not now. The problem is still there, the same one that forced me to take her with me. It wasn't fair, I know. It was cruel and a crime. I wouldn't be surprised if they all never forgive me! But I had to do it._

_She is seven now, looking so much like her. Beside her eyes of course. Clear green, like emerald, full of energy. She is growing up so fast. She asks a lot of question and has a strong guardian instinct too. She will become a great woman…away from it all. I may be selfish, but it is my wish to let her grow up normally, to live normally._

_I wish we could meet each other so that I could introduce her to you and your daughter. I think the two girls would become fast friends, but then I fear…I'm not misjudging you, you know that. But…I think of them, about you being one of them. Of course I heard that you quit and that you would remain quiet about everything in her presence if I asked you... Still, you will be forever one even if you're not a part of the circle anymore. I'm so silly to try and keep her shut away from the outside world, taking everything. But this is for the best I think. I just believe in it._

_You are my friend Satoshi; I trust you and would lay my life in your hands. As I do now…_

_I don't make any sense, right? A few days ago I discovered an old relict, a stone plate to be exact. Sounds interesting for you, doesn't it?_

_It gets better my friend. The inscription on the plate seems to be over one-thousand years old. It's written in a dead language which is rarely found these days; my knowledge is too limited to translate it correctly. But what I can tell is that the plate has something to do with project Eden and these so called ´HiME´ warriors. Chosen ones who were called by fate._

_I don't know what the rest of the script is written about, but I'm sure you will._

_I assume you're looking at the plate right now. In the middle you see a symbol. What's strange was what I thought as I looked at it for the first time; it's deeper then the rest. I found out why… In the cave where the plate was, there was another inscription on the wall which showed a stone. It must be a key which was long ago one with the plate._

_I already got some hints where it could be. This is an historical discovery and as an archeologist I'm eager to find out more about it. Keep this all a secret, my friend, from everyone, even the fact that the two of us still have some contact. I will contact you again after I discover the whereabouts of the stone._

_Till then, look out and don't work too hard._

- - -

**.1995-**

_Dear Satoshi_

_I have the information. I know where the stone is. It is only a matter of time till I can lay my hands on it. How far did you come with your part? Let us meet as soon as I have the stone._

_p.s. She drew a picture today about a wish where she wants to travel with me in the future. She doesn't know it, but deep inside she remembers the place. I guess I can't keep it a secret forever from her. When the time comes I will tell her everything. But only when the time is right and she is old enough._

- - -

**-fax from 30 July 1995-**

_I received an urgent message this morning so I'll skip the greetings this time. I think there is more behind the plate than we had guessed at first. As I traveled through the city I overheard someone speaking about a corpse which was found near the small lake. It was the informant. Looks like he really pissed someone off. Luckily I got the stone before this happened. Let us meet in our old place in a week in the late afternoon._

_See you soon._

- - -

**-29 August 1995-**

_Sorry,_

_I couldn't come to the place we agreed to meet. I'm pursued, I know I am. It gets harder and harder to keep my worries hidden from her. She senses something, I can see it in her eyes. Promise me Satoshi, if anything happens to me…take care of her. Show her a way I couldn't. I know I can count on you. I know you will keep this promise._

_I was so wrong but now it's too late. The stone is safely hidden in a place no one knows besides me and another person whose name I can't give you here. You are the only one I will tell, but not in this letter. The risk is too high that someone else could get his hands on it._

_No matter what happens to me you must help her!_

_I will be in your wife's home city and wait for you._

_Sgd. Kuga_

- - - - - -

Natsuki quivered as she read one after another the written letters and fax. She held them tightly in her grip, recognizing the writing, as if the person would have directly spoken these words to her. After she put the letters down she whirled around in the arm chair she was sitting in, facing the window of the office. The file with the letters and faxes lay opened on the desk, under it a second one from the police and another one from the children's homes. They were closed. Natsuki did not look inside them because she already knew what was written inside them.

In her mind Natsuki ordered all the details and information she had received in such a short time. Out of the order became confusion. She had sneaked inside the older man's office without permission again and had even unlocked the small hidden drawer on the side of the desk. Everything because of an unknown voice which had told her.

Satoshi entered his office, leaving the door open. He walked right to his desk where he found the files he had normally in his hidden drawer on it.

The door closed and Satoshi heard hushed but steady footsteps which neared him. A meter away from him however, they stopped. Slowly Satoshi turned around.

For a moment the older man did nothing but look into Natsuki's narrowed eyes. He broke the

eye contact first as he turned back and closed the opened file.

"You knew…," Natsuki whispered in a cold tone, not hiding the anger inside her which had grown out of her confusion.

"Please take a seat Miss Kuga." Satoshi offered the chair next to him.

"You lied…" She ignored the chair. She ignored him.

"Of course you can also stay if you wish." He already guessed that this wouldn't be one of their usual small talks.

Natsuki starred at him, her teeth gritted angrily, hands balled into fists. She tried her best to keep calm. She had to, knowing that it wouldn't help anything if she went into a wild mood. It would, at the most, make her feel more uncomfortable.

"Well then, let us talk. Why don't you tell me first the reason of your late visit tonight, Miss Kuga?" Satoshi went behind the desk and sat down.

Natsuki watched him. The way he acted reminded her of the day they first had met. So much had changed and at the same time nothing. She was still standing, moving neither back nor forth unlike them. She hated it.

"How can you be like this? …. Tell me why you didn't say anything? You knew all along about my past…about that person… but still you fucking said nothing." Her voice was lightly shaking by now.

Satoshi listened to every word. He had somehow already expected this reason to come up, but not so soon. "We both know what would have happened if I would had told you back then. Besides, you never asked if I knew and always made the impression that you wished to avoid talking about your past." He looked at her. "I never forced people to do something they don't want to do. But since you are here I guess I was wrong and miscalculated the right time to speak with you about this matter," Satoshi replied in a matter of fact voice. "You know my offer is still open. Ask whatever you want, and I will answer truthfully as far as I can. As I told you before."

Miscalculated the right time? How could someone calculate something like this? This wasn't good and Natsuki already felt the coldness beginning to surround her. "Don't make fun of me."

"I advice you to stop this right now, Miss Kuga." Satoshi's tone became stern.

"You have no right to tell me what I have to do," she hissed at him. "You aren't my father!" The more her anger grew, the more the coldness grew inside her.

Satoshi closed his eyes. Of course, he had already seen this coming. As he opened them again his look wasn't as soft as it was before. In the blink of a moment he was not on his armchair anymore. Instead he stood suddenly behind Natsuki, his hand placed on her shoulder, a single word leaving his lips. At the same moment Natsuki felt a small electric charge coming from this simple touch.

The young girl whirled around and began to stumble back, holding her shoulder which had by now gone numb. Natsuki's legs gave way under her as she collided with the chair behind her and slumped down. A strange numbness had claimed her body and made her immobile while she stared with a cold glare up at Satoshi.

"I think that's quiet enough young lady. I will not tolerate that you use ´it´ so prodigally…It is too dangerous…," Satoshi admonished. "You are right. I'm not in the place to tell you what you should do and not. I'm not and never will be your father. But I gave a friend of mine a promised to give you aid if you need, and to show you a way."

Natsuki jerked inwardly, it had been the first time that the old man had admonished her in such a manner. These words had a great effect on her; she let her head hang down. Suddenly she felt ashamed.

For a while none of them said anything. It was Natsuki who began to speak first. "Why now? Where were you all the years ago? Where were you then it happened, when you knew?"

"As I arrived here it was already too late. No matter where I went I couldn't find him. Like you," Satoshi told Natsuki. He waited for her to calm down. "How are you feeling Miss Kuga?"

"It's cold… " Her voice was barely above a whisper as her body began to shake and the aftereffect from the gift took its share. Forsooth it was a blessing but at the same a curse. A curse for the owner and one's life.

Satoshi walked towards Natsuki. He took his jacket off and laid it over her shoulder, to warm her up a bit.

"Don't worry it will pass by soon…you just aren't used to it yet," Satoshi told her in a caring tone. The numbness had vanished right after the older man touched her again.

"What's going on? What's happening to me?" Natsuki asked, frightened by this unknown and yet familiar power she always felt when this strange coldness took over her. She stared at the two empty palms of her hands.

"You already know the answer… The night after your birthday at that time, you were pushed into a life-threatening situation that caused it to awaken. It's rare that it awakened in such a way but history showed that it has happened before… I'm truly sorry Miss Kuga, but I am not allowed to talk as freely as I wished to in this matter. I just advise that you don't use it freely and keep it a secret…"

He took a moment to study Natsuki, knowing that too much information could easily break her already confused mind.

"What is ´it´?" Natsuki asked, curious.

"It is whatever your felt back then, as well as moments ago. It is what surrounds you and protects…" Natsuki lifted her head to look up, looking into the depths of his eyes. "… with it I merely embellish the gift. It's a fateful gift which can become a blessing or a curse…" She could feel a shiver run down her spin at these words. "…depending on the way the owner takes it." She seemed to absorb each word he spoke.

A gift? Was this how she should call it? She decided if it would become a blessing or curse. But which way was she going?

Again a small pause followed.

"How did you know I was in this city?" she asked, watching how Satoshi walked back behind the desk, to his armchair.

"I didn't," he told her truthfully. "…My friend was one of those good-natured people. In school I was always able to tell where or what he did. But he changed more and more after we took separate ways in life. He became somewhat impenetrable. Right after your birth it happened, he vanished from one day to the next without leaving any word. No one heard or saw anything from him…" He sighed.

"From this point I only can tell you what I heard from some eyewitnesses… After two years of his disappearance, he came back. At that time a small revolt was happening in Windbloom. He used the inattention caused by the revolt to take you with him. Just as he had come, he vanished back into thin air, not leaving any traces behind. I assume that you have read every letter he sent me carefully?"

Satoshi smiled understandingly at Natsuki, who made a small nod while playing with the sleeves of the oversized jacket. "He was the one who sent me the stone plate which you tried to steal. It's funny how things turn out sometimes isn't it? …I never had imaged that he would have taken you with him on his journey. One of the reasons I couldn't find you and at the same time the safest place for the time being."

"Who are you really?"

"I am who you think I am and more. To tell you my life however would take too much time so I'll try to make it short… Years ago, I was a part of the circle. The members were called the observers. Because this was what we did, watching the events of the lands. The members of the circle have great knowledge and stand as ambassador for the oracle, the higher medium… but I quit being one of them after I lost my wife. Let's say my point of view simply changed after her death. Unfortunately too late…" Behind the warm tone, Natsuki heard a familiar sadness leak out. The same she had heard from her father long ago as she had asked why they always moved away. "…but still he never lost faith in me. I promised to take you under my wing and take care of you. I'm not going to break this promise, Miss Kuga."

Natsuki snorted. She looked finally back at the older man in front of her. "How could he trust you so much?"

Satoshi shrugged, smiling. "I don't know. He was always like that since I knew him," he answered. "He sometimes had the strangest ideas which had brought him nothing more than trouble."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Natsuki said, knowing only too well what he meant.

"Never forgot this Miss Kuga, there will forever be bad as well as good times in one's life. Never let your head hang down in front of it, face it with the pride you have inside you," Satoshi told her.

"I'll try…," Natsuki mumbled.

"No." Natsuki looked up at Satoshi who disapprovingly shook his head. "Don't just try. You have to promise it."

"Haven't I told you that I don't make promises?"

Satoshi interrupted her. "Because they can be easily be broken? Yes, you have. Why don't you show me that you don't break yours? Don't stand on the same level as others, Miss Kuga. You are you."

- - -

Some time later Natsuki was back in her room, laying on the bed, looking lost up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure if she could say now that she knew with whom she lived or not. Something still bothered her, something that made her angry deep inside. The older man hadn't told her everything, she was sure of that. True, he had told everything she wanted to know from him. He answered every question she had asked. But it seemed she had just scratched the surface of something even bigger behind all of it.

She had found out why the old man always seemed to know so much about her. He had searched for her. It was no coincidence that he had met her. No coincidence that he had taken her in.

Natsuki didn't leave her room till the first sunrays pierced through the closed curtain and Aoi called for breakfast.

As Natsuki reached the table she had only one thing on her mind. She had thought the whole night over 'till she finally made a decision.

The greeting between Shizuru and Natsuki was like always. A good morning and how did you sleep from Shizuru's side and a 'morning and badly (_some things just never change_) from Natsuki's.

"Say…," Natsuki said after a while, not looking up from her empty plate.

Shizuru looked up from the newspaper which she had just begun reading. Her brows rose a little bit. "What is it Natsuki?"

"Do you have something planned today?" Natsuki peered over to the older girl.

Shizuru took her time, folding the newspaper together and putting it away before she looked at Natsuki.

Natsuki's brows twitched, she didn't like waiting for something as simple as a yes or no answer.

"I wonder…," Shizuru said, an amused glimmer in her eyes.

"Can't you just say yes or no?" Natsuki frowned, her finger tapping impatiently on the wooden surface of the table.

"Ara, Natsuki-chan is so eager. Could it be that Natsuki is going to take me out to a secret place?" Shizuru asked teasingly. To her surprise, Natsuki looked away shyly. The younger girls' cheeks turned light red. Ah, so she had been right. Quietly amused, Shizuru took another peek at Natsuki's face, the other young girl was just too easy to read. "For Natsuki, I will be free whenever she wants."

Natsuki mood lightened up. She coughed into her fist to get her seriousness back. "Good… Uhm… meet me this afternoon at the front gate. I will wait there with the bike." She rose from her seat and went to the door. "Oh, and wear something warm. It will be cold and airy where we will go." With that said, Natsuki left the room.

Cold and airy? Shizuru couldn't help but smile. It wasn't one of these smiles she always wore. This was one of the rare true ones, brought on by simple words. She had become so fond of the blue-haired girl. A girl she could tease so easily, with whom she was able to talk so freely.

-

"Here." Natsuki offered a spare helmet to Shizuru. While Natsuki had a tight black biker suit on, Shizuru wore dark blue jeans and a drab jacket over her red sweater.

"Thanks... Excuse my curiosity, but may I ask to where the ride will go?"

Natsuki gave her a short glance, before she turned her head away and swung her leg over the bike. "It's a secret."

"Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru pouted. She was really eager to know to where she would be taken.

Natsuki turned the engine on and let the motor howl loudly. "You'll like it," she said loudly enough so that the other girl was able to hear it over the motor sound. Through the helmet, the smirk she wore was hidden as she saw the unfamiliar pout on the older girl's face. This was such a rare occurrence, one she would surely treasure.

Shizuru put the helmet on and climbed behind Natsuki, wrapping her arms around the girls' waist. Throughout the whole drive, Shizuru leaned her head on Natsuki's back, between her shoulder blades, eyes closed.

Nearly an hour later, the motor turned off and the girls left the bike and the few houses behind, heading towards the wood that bordered right before the grassland they walked on.

Natsuki felt her heart racing inside her just as she entered the wood. It had been so long since she had been here. The scent of the rotten wood and mold hovered in the air. It was as though she had never been away. Nothing had changed. "Come on, we need to get further in."

They walked side by side, deeper and deeper into the wood. Natsuki was leading the way and the speed of their walk. She wanted nothing more than to run, the call of it was there. The urge was strong but her will was stronger. She wanted to enjoy each minute. She savoured every moment, burning them into her memories.

A huge tree had fallen down, blocking their way. In a split second, Natsuki climbed up and stood on the tree trunk. She held her hand out to the chestnut-haired girl. Natsuki hadn't really thought about her actions, she just did it because it seemed to be the right thing at that moment.

Shizuru didn't hesitate to take the supporting hand which helped her up for a single second. To her surprise, Natsuki even helped her down.

They continued their little hurdle course through the wood. Now and then Shizuru made short glances at the younger girl while they walked. Something about Natsuki was different today, something Shizuru could not quite grasp. The atmosphere around them was…friendlier and at the same pent up. Not that she minded, but than again, it was new.

Just as Shizuru was about to ask a question a distant sound echoed quietly in her ears.

"We are close," Natsuki said. She turned her head to the side and faced Shizuru. She smiled.

"Come on, it isn't far away anymore!" Without a second though Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in her own and pulled the older girl with her so that they almost ran the rest of the way out to the end of the wood.

Right on the edge of the wood, they looked at the green small grassland which ended in a cliff with a single tree in the middle. Natsuki stopped right there, not moving, not making any attempt to set a foot on this grassland, to get nearer to the middle.

Shizuru felt the hesitation; gently she squeezed Natsuki's hand. The blue-haired girl turned her gaze to her; it was as though she was brought out of some kind of trance.

"It's ok Natsuki," Shizuru softly said.

Natsuki nodded. She still had a nasty lump in her throat as she slowly stepped forth. Shizuru was by her side, like she had been all these days since they learned to know each other. It helped.

Together they walked forth. Some steps away from the huge tree they stopped; in front of them were two self-made crosses each surrounded by a small stone pile. One of the crosses had been tilted to the side by a strong wind over the years. Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hand and bent down, reaching for the cross, tilting it back straight up.

Shizuru watched each movement from Natsuki with caution. The young girl's gaze was distant. Far away, in a place which wasn't to be found here. The taller girl crouched right next to

Natsuki. She put her hands together and made a silent prayer for those for whom these crosses stood. Shizuru recalled this place from Natsuki's description over a dream. She guessed that one of these was for Natsuki's friend Duran.

Natsuki was relieved to be not alone here. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to do these last steps alone. Just like Shizuru, she put her hands together and prayed.

_For the wolf Duran, for a lost friend_…

_For that man, for a lost father…_

Somewhere she had heard that the past was something that could be never be undone. That the future was never clear and changed with every decision. Up till now she only had lived for the moment. But the past and future were also a part of life, some which one shouldn't forgot or ignore. It was time for her to accept it, time to finally step forward…

As she finished her prayer, Natsuki stood up. Going around the self-made memento, she went to the tree, marvelling how much she had grown since back then. She didn't even need to jump anymore to get the thick branch from which she lifted herself up.

"Where are you going Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as she looked up. Natsuki had already climbed some more branches higher up; almost disappearing out of sight, hidden by the green leafs.

"Come here and I'll show you," Natsuki replied, searching for another thick branch.

Shaking her head slightly, the chestnut-haired girl stood up and just like Natsuki had done before she went to the tree and began to climb up.

never thought she could climb up a tree Natsuki mused; she was already sitting on her favourite spot in the middle of the crown where the branches were so much entangled into each other and the trunk strong enough that it was the ideal place to sit and watch.

"Wow I'm impressed, you managed to climb up without falling down a single time," Natsuki said, smirking as Shizuru finally caught up to her.

"I'm happy that I was able to impress Natsuki-chan," Shizuru replied, sitting down beside

Natsuki, leaning her back against the deformed trunk. Like Natsuki, she wasn't out of breath, nor had this little climb exhausted her in the slightest. After all, Shizuru was an otome in training. In contrast to the training lessons she had to absolve sometimes, this was more like a short climb up the stairs. "So what was it you wanted to show me, Natsuki?" she asked.

"Wait here a moment." Again the younger girl stood up and went even higher.

Shizuru watched her a moment before she turned her gaze back to the view in front of her, the leaves forming a green frame around it. The ocean seemed just to be endless while the blue water shimmered. She heard the bashing waves which crashed against the cliff just a few meters away. The air tasted salty and at the same time fresh. It was no surprise that Natsuki liked this place so much. Here she had the serenity she longed for.

"Catch!" came a shout from above.

In reflex Shizuru caught the falling object which came down. It was one of the fruits the tree bore.

The rustle of branches and leaves was heard as Natsuki suddenly jumped down, landing on her feet a bit away from the other girl. In one of her hands she held a fruit herself.

Flopping down, Natsuki leaned her back against the tree trunk just like Shizuru, who watched her.

"It's a miracle," Shizuru said rolling the round fruit in her hands.

Natsuki had already taken a bite from her fruit before the girl beside her spoke. Puzzled, she turned her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I never thought that a season tree could be growing up in such a place," the older girl admitted.

"A season tree?"

"I hope Natsuki isn't telling me that she had no clue what type of tree this is? How could you eat its fruit so easily, aren't you scared that it could be poisoned?"

Natsuki finished her fruit, not caring. She knew that the fruits were ok, since she had eaten them already in her childhood years ago. "No, I hadn't," she admitted. "But since I'm still ok, I guess they aren't poisoned."

It was so typical of Natsuki, and Shizuru let herself smile. "You're really careless, Natsuki-chan." She took a small bite from her own fruit. She could taste the sweet flavour even after she gulped the bite down. That simple and small bit of the fruit was refreshing. Shizuru closed her eyes. Natsuki was right beside her, their shoulders touching.

"Maybe," the younger girl chuckled. She took a breath, closing her eyes too.

The minutes passed by in silence. Natsuki didn't need to look to know that the right time was now. Before it would happen, she wanted to just listen to the sound of rustling leaves and crashing waves. She would sense when the time was right. It was one of the things she always could.

As the right time came Natsuki said, "It begins." Shizuru's eyes and hers opened coevally.

Shizuru was speechless as her lids opened. A breathtaking view showed up in front of her. The sun began to slowly set down. From the girl's point of view, it seemed as if the sun was disappearing into the ocean. The water shimmered in a red hue while the sky was turned into different layers of colour, beginning from dark blue high up to lighter blue till it melded with the warm orange and red colored sunbeams, to the almost blinding sun.

"Beautiful." The word left her lips in a whisper; her head carefully leaned against Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki peeked out of the corner of her eye at her. Shizuru's attention was entirely focused on the setting in front of her, the curves of her lips lightly up in a serene smile. Looking back to the undergoing sun, Natsuki's gaze became soft and she smiled too. She had made the right decision to bring Shizuru with her. Together they watched till the last warm sunbeam vanished out of sight. But that wasn't the end of it as a clear dark blue starry sky reflected on the water.

"It's been the first time in years that I've visited this place." A cool breeze drifted through the crown. Natsuki's gaze traveled along the water to the distance, to the edge where sky and ocean seemed to meet each other, sliced with a horizontal line into two different sides of blue.

"Back then I often came to this place, looking at the sunset and stars. I guess it's a habit I got from my father. He always took me to the roof of the place where we lived."

Shizuru tilted her head more to the side, looking at Natsuki. The younger girls' expression was serious. Shizuru had a good idea for whom the second cross stood now. "Do you miss him?"

Somehow this simple question surprised Natsuki. Her gaze torn away from the ocean, she looked down at Shizuru who seemed to half lay on her. She looked back up. "I always tried to forget about my past, about him," she told her truthfully.

Shizuru remained quiet.

"I think that was wrong," Natsuki continued. She sighed. "These scars on my back are…the-they're the reason I pushed everything away because of the way I got them… As I lost him, I got them. I guess it was also the day I began to lose my trust in most things."

At that point the lump in her throat returned. This morning she had made a decision, one that would change everything. She had to continue, this was her way. Her hand which lay on her thigh was balled into a fist, knuckles turned white.

Shizuru reached for the hand and covered it; the hand was cold, unlike her own.

"I was there as he… as he died. He tried to protect me by hiding me in a drawer. He had even told me to stay there no matter what would happen. But I didn't, I just didn't listen. I peeked out of the slit between the two doors to watch everything. As I saw how he fell to the ground I left the drawer and rushed to his side. But I couldn't do anything for him…nothing…" Her voice trembling, she continued. "The last I can remember of him was his shocked reaction as he saw me crouching by his side… No matter what I did, I couldn't help him. After that everything was dark, as something wounded me from behind. Days later I awoke in a hospital somewhere…alone…" She looked back down at Shizuru. "I wonder, why am I telling you this?" she asked out loud a weak smile on her face. She knew why she did this.

Shizuru snuggled closer, letting Natsuki feel that she was beside her. She gave exactly what Natsuki needed, the feeling to not be alone. Natsuki put her chin on the older girl's head carefully. But still she heard no words from the taller girl, just her calm breathing.

After a moment Natsuki began to continue her story, knowing that the older girl was listening. "I began to hate him. It's easier to forget someone this way, to not think over it as long as you have a grudge inside you about someone who isn't anymore... I lived some time with this hatred inside me till I met Duran. He left me too. But unlike what had happened before, I couldn't find a way to hate him… Instead, I felt… I don't know. It was like something inside me got lost and left an empty space behind."

"How are you feeling now?" Shizuru asked. She felt Natsuki's hand, which the girl had placed on her waist.

Natsuki chest heaved a bit more as she let a slow sigh out. "It was easier to deal with all this as I lived on the street."

"It isn't good to be always alone," Shizuru replied.

Natsuki chuckled. "You sound just like one of these over-worried people. You're so strange, and yet I still don't know what you are to me."

"I'm a friend." Her smile grew.

"A friend, huh?" This was the first time someone had said this to her. But what were friends there for? She didn't know.

Shizuru nodded. "I'm there for Natsuki, whenever she needs me." This is my promise, Natsuki.

Under her right sleeve Natsuki could feel the crystal which caused the bracelet to warm up on her wrist. Shizuru had pushed herself up a little bit.

"Swear it…" Natsuki looked deep into Shizuru's crimson eyes to see if there was any sign that would tell her what the older girl just said was a lie. She saw nothing like that in them.

"I swear," Shizuru said without hesitation, ignoring the tickling feeling which spread from her palm which lay on top of Natsuki's.

Natsuki nodded and Shizuru put her head back on her shoulder. They looked together into the far distance.

Suddenly a strange question popped up in Natsukis mind. "Say, the place where you come from, the school and that Windbloom city, how far are they away from here?"

This time it was Shizuru who chuckled. "You see the edge there…," she pointed towards the ocean. Natsuki nodded. "…it takes three days just to cross the water to reach the mainland and another to reach Windbloom."

"That's damn far away. I never knew this island was so far from it," the younger girl admitted, looking far away, imagining a land beyond all the blueness in front of her.

"How about we make a tour through Windbloom as soon as we get there? Of course, only if

Natsuki wants to," Shizuru added.

Natsuki didn't reply immediately. Her expression changed, her smile dropped. The green of her clear eyes darkened.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru didn't see it, but she felt the hand on her waist pressing slightly.

"Yeah… le-let us do this. When will we go there?" Natsuki asked.

"In three days. You will come with me, won't you?"

"Idiot," Natsuki snorted. "I didn't say no."

"Meany." Shizuru pressed herself more into Natsuki's shoulders, pouting theatrically before both of them began to laugh.

The time flew by and the low wind grew colder as the moon rose higher.

"It's better that we go now, before we can't find the way back through the wood and your father calls the police."

Shizuru nodded. Together the two stood up and carefully climbed down. They wandered in a comfortable silence through the wood, the only light coming from the moon through the crown of leaves from the trees.

Natsuki was the first one who reached the motorbike. She had wittingly speeded up. Climbing on the bike, she took her helmet and waited for the taller girl to whom she gave the other helmet.

Like Natsuki, Shizuru climbed on, taking the offered helmet. As she put the helmet on, she noticed that Natsuki was looking back towards the wood.

"Let us bring some flowers next time Natsuki," Shizuru suggested, encircling Natsuki with her arms.

_next time_? A small smile graced the girl's face. "Yeah, let's do that…," Natsuki said quietly, making an awkward pause.

"What is it Natsuki?" Of course Shizuru wasn't blind, she saw that something was still bothering the young girl. She wasn't deaf and heard the sad under tone in the voice.

Natsuki shook her head, pushing the thoughts inside her away. "Nothing…" Putting her own helmet half on, she hesitated a moment. "…Just…thanks." For everything

"You're welcome." Shizuru couldn't shake off the painful feeling this thanks caused her to feel. Like a fading word it echoed inside her mind. It had been a thanks truly meant. A thanks, however, which hid something else under it. It was like an apology, and yet a thanks.

But why had Natsuki thanked her and apologised at the same time? What reason was there for her to apologise…?

**Chapter 25 end****: … thanks to give**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:** **no ties left?**

At the desk was a small calendar standing. A red circle was drawn around Wednesday, the day of departure. Only two days were left till then. It was a self made dead line, a short one.

Out of her window Natsuki looked at the empty street. It was past afternoon. Clouds shadowed the city, darkening the scenery. Natsuki had her arms crossed in front of her chest, leaning with her side against the wall. She hadn't left her room for the past hour, needed time for herself. She would not allow herself to be distracted in her thoughts not then she already had made a decision.

Natsuki closed her eyes, falling in a kind of sleep state, minutes later. Goose pimples spread on her arms as the warm and pleasant atmosphere around her was replaced with a void one. She didn't move, still seemed to doze. Knowing invisible cold chains encircled her wrist and ankles. Deep inside she knew what was happening, registered everything… _has been waiting for this_.

In single motion Natsukis lids snapped up. The sight, her view wasn't different from when as her eyes were still closed. Her world was drawn in darkness. The same, yet darker and more overawed. Neither pleasant nor frightened just void, like it used to be, like it would forever be.

The room had vanished, the bed, cupboard, window, desk everything was gone. Even the floor had turned into the same blackness as if there was none. Natsuki turned in the direction where the door should, would be. She walked a step forth, not scared to fell into the endless darkness under her. This was the place she used to visit in her dreams. The same lonely, serene place, and yet she didn't feel comfortable in the eerie silence anymore.

The darkness tried to touch her, crash her. Shimmering blue refulgence came from the crystal on her bracelet. It held the darkness away, protected her. But that was all it did. As she was about to step forward again the invisible chains tightened around her ankle. They detained her from moving around like she wanted. These chains symbolise the bound to reality. On that she never loses herself in the endless sea of darkness where no light was.

The void atmosphere was disturbed as a foreign red light appeared. The light began to grow; forming a star pentacle in its middle a closed eye. Unflinching Natsuki looked at it. A cloaked man stepped out of the symbol. His eyes gleamed under his hood forth. His still lips, turned into a smile. He didn't come near, stayed where he was.

_What a nice place!_ His unspoken words reached her mind. He began to move closer but soon stopped again. His smile turned into a smirk.

Natsukis expression was emotionless. The chains thrummed quietly by each little movement as she followed his movements. The master encircles her, leaving enough space to not get to near. His eyes were always on her.

"Why did you tell me?" Natsuki asked finally.

_To help you decide._ His smirk grew.

"Decide? What do you mean?" Natsukis eyes narrowed. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted him to tell her.

The man had walked a circle around her. He stopped right there where he had stood before, so they could face each other again. _No need to be so unapproachable. I'm not here to take your life._

"Then tell me what do you want?" She demanded to know.

_It's not hard to guess… there is an old relict that was stolen from my clan. I simply want it back. Give me the stone plate and I will leave._ He sent an image of the old stone plate with an azure blue stone, which was formed into the symbol she had now seen so often.

"What is written on that old thing? What is so important that others get killed for it?" Natsuki asked.

He studied her. _I do not know what is written on it. The only thing that matters is that it should be returned where it belongs. It can't be allowed that mere obstacles may interference._

"What assurance do I have that you won't kill me even after I have helped you?" She knew that it was a risk but it was necessary.

_I do not intend to kill you! There is not need for it. But if you want you may come with me? Of course that depends if something is holding you here._ He said amused.

"Nothing is here I would care about." Natsuki answered, the tone in her voice had dropped cold.

The master smirked again. _Then you will come._

"Why should I trust you?" Natsuki asked in her cold voice.

He chuckled. _A safety you want? Very well! Hold your left palm out and I give it to you._

The master waited, he glanced at the palm which Natsuki showed to him without any hesitation, without fear. He did the same, showing his own left palm. Around his wrist a ribbon was bound, a small black crystal hung on it. The crystal lightened up in a dark shade of red. The light detached itself from the crystal, hovering between the two standing people before it split into two. Each part landed on one of the palms leaving the star pentacle with an opened eye behind.

_Now I can't use my power against you, and you can't use yours against me!_ He drew his hand back under the long sleeve of his black cloak. I will be waiting at the burned down place. Come then nothing is holding you.

Natsuki had her hand dropped back to her side. Not looking at the symbol, her palm burned. She showed no sign of pain. The master went back to the still hovering star pentacle. Soon this nightmare was about to end, he would just disappear like he had appeared.

Right in front of the symbol the man stopped. He began to speak again to her mind. _Before I forgot it._

Natsuki looked at his back. Not having an idea what he could still want from her.

_I made a little precaution just in case the observer tries to interference…_ He said, not turning back to look at her.

_Observer?_ There was a moment in which she thought whom he could meant. She didn't ask. "What kind of precaution?" Natsukis brows rose.

_You will find out soon enough. Does this fact bother you?_ He asked amused at her question.

"It is no loss to me." She replied.

His laugher filled the black darkness around her. _I like the way you think girl and I can't wait to see you again._ He vanished from her sight, taking the symbol with him.

Seconds passed before his presence was nowhere to feel anymore. Still her emerald eyes pierced through the darkness at the place he had vanished. Tonight it would be then. Natsuki smirked just at the thought.

Natsuki awoke out of her doze. The room was back and she was still leaning against the wall next to the window. In reality she hadn't moved a single bit.

Natsuki opened her hand, looking at the palm. Even if she hadn't moved, even if nothing had happened here, it still had been no dream. No illusion. The hated symbol was burned into her flesh right in the middle of her palm.

Natsuki glanced back at the room; she had her old gang jacket on, zipped up to her neck, the empty rucksack packed on her back. An uncomfortable feeling settled itself inside her while her gaze lingered in her room. Natsuki shook her head, not allowing her feelings to interference.

As the door to Natsuki room opened and the young girl stepped out she caught the sight of the violet scaled guardian who happened to just wait in front of her room. Natsuki frowned at this.

"What's wrong?" she crouched down. "Shouldn't you hide somewhere?"

In response Kiyohime looked straight up to her, hissing low at the young girl. Natsuki shook her head, thinking how strange this so called guardian was. She petted Kiyohime shortly and stood up, looking along the floor. The door to Shizurus room opened and she saw the familiar blond haired girl stepping out.

Casting a fast glance down Natsuki saw that Kiyohime had gone. She did not think that the young maid had any clue about the strange creature and would mostly faint at the sight.

"Can't that brat clean her room alone, kitty?" Natsuki questioned, acting like always, like nothing was wrong.

"Miss Viola does clean her room alone." Carol defended the older girl.

Natsukis brows rose at the amount of courage the girl had gained towards her through the days. "So and what else did you do in the brats room?"

Carol began to blush. "I saw that the window was still opened…"

"Isn't she home?"

"Miss Viola had left the house right after lunch…" Carol glanced back to Shizurus room, wearing a worried expression. "…she still hasn't returned yet and it's already getting dark outside." She said.

"I wouldn't worry so much about her. She will be back any minute, smiling like she always does and getting on my nerves." Natsuki sarcastically commented.

"You really think so Miss Kuga?"

"Of course." Natsuki rolled with her eyes. "Now go and do what ever you usual do kitty."

Carol nodded and went away, disappearing into another room. Natsuki shook her head again. Really that little girl worried too much, she thought.

Kiyohime growls came out of the direction of the stairs. Natsukis brows furrowed as she went to the stairs and caught sight of the guardian who just disappeared out of sight the stairwell. Natsuki followed quietly. As she reached the end of the stairs she looked around, searching for Kiyohime. The little thing was acting like it wanted to show her something and Natsuki was the one who followed the lead.

Kiyohime had her six heads raised, looking at the blue haired girl who came nearer. Behind her was the door of the living room, which was a slit opened. The guardian slipped inside.

Natsuki entered the living room and closed the door behind her. Fire was burning in the fireplace, wood cracked. The air in the room was warm and dry.

The young girl walked towards the table. The stone plate just laid there; ready to be taken, like it had been expected. Casting a glance to the window Natsuki saw that she wasn't alone here. Satoshi was standing in front of the window. His back turned towards her, he looked out to the gate not saying anything. Natsuki knew that her entering didn't go unnoticed, that the old man was just waiting, like he did so often. At the moment he did nothing more as to keep himself calm by smoking, grey smoke rose from the pipe forming a cloud over his head.

Natsuki tore her eyes away from him, back to the table, looking down on the stone plate. The inscription was gone. With her hand she reached down, letting her fingers tracing along the surface of the rough stone. It was an illusion, the script was still there, just apparent to the eye, she could feel it. Not taking a second time to think everything over, she took the rucksack and let the stone plate disappear inside. Just then it was that she noticed something else lay on the table.

Natsuki picked it up. It was a dagger. The sheath was made out of a blue scaled skin from some unknown creature. Again Natsuki wondered what kind of world waited outside there, what things she knew nothing about. Purposeful she encircled the fingers of her free hand around the simply silver snatch. Fine brown animal leather was bound around the snatch, separating the smooth surface of the silver metal from the sensitive touch of warm fingers which so strongly held the dagger up. Slowly Natsuki draw the dagger out of its sheath revealing the hidden sharp blade.

Blank astonishment was written all over Natsukis face. Taking the blade completely out, she studied the blue diaphanous material with which the blade was made of. It emanated an ice cold and yet powerful intimacy. She didn't touch the blade to test its sharpness.

As the dagger was put back into the sheath Satoshi turned around. The smoke had stopped to come out of his pipe. His brown eyes fixed on Natsuki. Not speaking he moved to her, the cooled down pipe disappearing in his pocket. Kiyohime somehow managed to sit on the shoulder without falling down by each step he took, like her owner she watched the younger girl with her twelve yellow eyes.

His gaze paralyzed Natsuki, bore deep inside her. In her eyes he searched like he did so often for answers of questions he did not speak out. Natsuki felt the urge to look away, to tear the eye contact they had, but she did not, she couldn't.

As the corner of Satoshis mouth turned slightly up Natsuki knew that he had found whatever he was searching for. A shudder runs down her entire spin. She had prepared herself for this eye contact thing before but not for that what he was about to do then…

- - - - -

"Wow!!" Kamaji froze in surprise, his hand still half way raised to ring the bell as Natsuki Kuga just tore the door open. For a brief moment they looked at each other or so it seemed. However Natsuki wasn't. After the short moment she just stormed wordlessly and with fast steps past him, leaving the door opened.

The surprised look in Kamaji face changed fast, he watched the blue haired girl turn out of his view. Sighing he entered the house and went to the living room where he closed the door so that unwelcome eyes would not just look inside. One of the advantages the door had was that it had no keyhole.

Satoshi was sitting on the armchair, Kiyohime still on his shoulder.

Kamaji took a glance at the table. "So he finally made a move… what are we going to do now?" He said into the room.

"We wait." Satoshi replied calmly, watching the fireside.

"Hadn't we done this the whole time over?" Kamaji asked a little astonished how easy his friend took all of the events.

Satoshis gaze turned distant. "Everything is just happening the way it is supposed to happen." He leaned his head on his hand, the fire mirrored in his eyes.

Tilting his head to the side Kamaji went to the couch and flopped down. "Still I don't like this."

"If we would intervene now we may worsen the current situation." Satoshi conciliated his friend.

"So for now it means… sit here wait and twiddle with our thumps?" Kamaji grumbled.

Satoshi lifted his head from his hand and turned to the side looking at his old friend. Kamaji could see a certain look in his friend's eyes while he wore a serious expression. "Yes." was all Satoshi gave him as answer.

Kamaji glanced again at the table, sighing (again) in response.

- - - - - - -

Natsuki didn't know when her walk had turned into a sprint. It just happened.

_**"...the purpose has been fulfilled..."**_

He had said before he had taken her wrist. His expression had been thoughtful. Deep inside she had knew what he was about to do. Maybe that was why she hadn't moved or told him to stop, even if she wanted. She had only watched as he pressed his thumb hard against the crack on the crystal, cutting into his own flesh. A single drop of blood slid down into the crack…

… _**Neuter alius rumbere esse posse modo sanguis a posse rumbere ius iurandum**_

_Only who had made the oath shall be able to break it through their blood…_

Back then Natsuki hadn't understood what he meant with these words which he had spoken in a foreign language. Now she did. Now that it didn't matter anymore she finally understood his words.

- - - - -

Satoshi took the broken silver bracelet from the table. The crystal had loosened its blue shimmering colour, and turned into a completely dull dark. He turned his face again to the fire, his thumb stroking along the crack of the crystal. "Soon this matter will be settled."

**Chapter 26:**** no ties left end**


	28. Chapter 27

**SotH 1 chap 27**

Deserted the street seemed to be, the dim light of the street lantern illuminating it a bit. A single police car which was driving along the street parked at the late hour near the closed super market.

"Are you sure you want to drop out here?" Nick asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah." Natsuki answered him. She kept the talk lashed and grabbed her bag to get out of the car. She didn't look back at Nick, just kept her gaze straight ahead of herself along the road.

"I guess it's pointless to say but be careful. You never know what awaits you at such an hour here." Nick told her.

Nick watched how Natsuki went down the street. He had met her in the middle of his patrol and had offered her a ride. Only after some hesitation the young girl agreed and asked him to let her out at the market.

Some blocks were left, till the destination point was in reach and she would be able to see it. Natsuki turned her gaze over her shoulder looking in the direction where their house was, remembering the past days which had seemed to pass now that she thought about it in a second.

Shaking her head Natsuki scolded herself to keep her mind clean. Right now she had other things to do. A small part of her still hung on these memories. It was not as if she regretted anything.

She almost missed it, the feeling to know that she belonged somewhere. The bracelet was off and with that she was freed from her vow with him. It gave no turning back for her; no ties which would hold her back.

Wasn't that what she wanted? Shouldn't she be relieved now?

It gave only the way forth, the way she choose. Too long she had fallen back, stopped to move and tried to forget. The insight of the stand still was over, it was time to move on and face what should be faced long ago.

Snatching the yellow lock-off-band from the fire brigade away Natsuki entered the building, which was once the headquarters of the gang. Natsuki didn't see any traces of scorched marks from the fire, which had been there.

Natsuki knew where she had to go. A voice, a feeling leaded her. Like an unspoken call. She felt how the blood inside rushed in high speed because of the adrenalin. She could hear the pulse of it, mixed with the wild and fast beat of her heart.

Natsuki walked the long hall of the second floor down, scanning the traces which the fire had left there. The burned scent lingered still in the air.

With each step the young girl took, the closer the meeting came. Meeting…, as smoothly as the word sounded as dangerous was it for her. He was dangerous and Natsuki knew that, she knew that it was as good as suicide to be here. But to know everything she needed to be here.

Only the second floor was burned from the fire, it was a mystery why nothing else.

Natsuki entered Reito's room and looked around. The banner with the heraldic figure of the gang was torn and half burned, the furniture's of the room were not in a better condition. They were only good enough to be thrown to the trash if they didn't disintegrate themselves into ash at the blank touch. It reminded Natsuki of her own ex-apartment.

Natsuki began to get tensed and wary in mostly every way. Restless she walked to the window, she couldn't stand still. He wasn't here yet and so she had to wait. It drove her insane. She knew she couldn't allow herself to be. She had to think about every action she would do. She never was in such a situation as dangerous as the one she was in now.

Some minutes later footsteps echoed through the forlorn hall, catching Natsuki's attention. She turned to the doorway; in a natural instinct moving backwards, her body nearly becoming one with the shadows. With her green eyes narrowed to slits she observed the figure which entered the room.

It was too little light which lightened the room from outside. Natsuki couldn't tell who it was but from the silhouette it was obvious that it was a man. Something reflected the light of the lantern from outside, a gun. Natsuki held her breath inside her throat not making any sounds.

The man was paying great attention to his surroundings, too much for her liking. He stepped into the light and his face was no longer hidden for her to see. "Come out!" He growled not wavering long.

Natsuki didn't move and waited. She was sure that he wasn't the one. The gun in his made a click sound. "I wouldn't try anything funny or else…" He warned.

Natsuki stepped forth, half of her side still covered in the shadows.

He examined her for a moment and then smirked. "What for a surprise." He spoke in a mocking tone to her, dropping the gun to the side.

"What do you want here?" Natsuki snarled.

"I am the one here asking the question brat!!! This building is off limits so take your stupid ass out and return where you belong." His smirk had dropped from his face.

Return? "There is no return for me bold head." Natsuki said in a low tone.

Carlo looked strangely at her. She wasn't acting like usual, not the way he knew her. "Nowhere ? What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked. "I don't know what you did this time brat but…"

"Just go. It's none of your business." Natsuki interrupted. She just wanted him to fuck off and leave her alone. She had no clue what would happen.

"It is my business when a brat like you breaks into an off-limit building." Carlo barked. "Now disappear before…" He never ended his sentence.

It started to sting, the never-healing, never-ending torturing scars on her back. Torn soft, warm, young flesh of a child, scratched for a lifetime would they remain as memento. Like an alarm they arched, telling what no one spoke out, that no one saw. Natsuki looked into Carlos eyes. It was too late to get away.

"_I told you to fuck off bold head." _Natsuki growled. She peered at the gun in Carlos hand.

"Shut up_ brat." _The older policeman didn't actually see what was happening but he sensed that something wasn't right.

Without any warning Natsuki reacted in time and sacked down on the ground on all fours. Right at that moment as a shadow jumped over her for single second. Carlo didn't question nor did he lose any time too as the huge lizard like creature jumped with an open muzzle directly at him. He shot, the bullet hitting the lizard in his flight.

The creature roared loud out, distracted from its target it missed Carlo who slided in the last moment to the side.

The fall did not stop the slave, not even the wall on which he just jumped through, leaving a dripped trace of black blood behind.

While Carlo had his What-The-Fuck-Is-Going-On expression Natsuki stood up, glancing around and ignoring Carlo. It was only as the officer roughly took her collar that she noticed that he had moved.

"I asked you what that was." Carlo barked rather loudly, confusion and panic mixed in his tone.

"Let go." Natsuki commanded. Her hands on Carlos wrists, he was lifted her inch up from the ground. She couldn't concentrate like this. "I said let go."

Carlo didn't say anything, but neither did let her go. He just starred with an expression which Natsuki never had seen on him, so confused. Seconds passed still he held her up.

"Maybe you should better do what she says." A third voice said into the room.

Natsuki and Carlo turned their gaze to the source of the third voice. Carlo let go of Natsuki's collar.

"What are ´you´ doing here and what is with that outfit?" Carlo questioned. He was still in a kind of shock.

"It's such a shame." The known person said with a smile.

Noise seemed to vanish into thin air. It happened fast, too fast to react, too fast to see. Glass shattered into thousand pieces, thousand jigsaw particles, falling out. No word, no scream, no sound. Eyes torn wide open, in surprise, in horror, in agony.

So this was it. Natsuki looked in her crouched position around to see where she was. The evidence showed that she was in the subterranean garage. Just a few meters away from her were a grayish car body.

Strange after all what had happened, she was calm as if nothing was wrong. But in all these calmness her mind was clouded.

She had fallen several meters through a black hole straight down. Natsuki didn't ask how it was possible for her to be still alive. She should be dead; that would have been the logic result in all of this. But she didn't. All she got was a short blackout. That person hadn't planned to kill her like this; the fall had been like using a lift down with only one stop.

The light of the lamps in the garage flickered, lighting on and off the scenery. No one was here, no other person beside her. But still she wasn't alone, it was there. The slave just waited in the shadows of the pillars. This was a showdown between the two of them prepared from him.

The slave just waited to attack, played mouse and cat with Natsuki. For minutes it just had begun to encircle her, well hidden watched it her.

Natsuki unconscious lifted her cold, dirty hand up, touching, covering her face. Her fingers trailed along a moist trace on her cheek, not sweat, a lone tears trace from the corner of her left eye. Without her knowing it had escaped her eye. She didn't want to believe what she had seen. It had happened again. Everything was taken from her. The ice mask which she had built was cracked. She wiped her face, mixed the salty trail with sweat and dirt.

Pictures, memories rushed through her inner eyes, replays of that time. First encounter, times spent together, spent apart from each other. It had taken time to know, accept the other one. It was a mistake, her mistake. This wasn't how it had supposed to be. How she had planned it to be.

It happened in a split of a second as the slave suddenly jumped out of shadows and landed on the bonnet with a loud crash sound, depressing the metal through its weight down. But even if she hadn't seen it coming Natsuki didn't flinch. Lifting her head she crossed her gaze with the slave. Its black eyes stared emotionless back. Slave a puppet of darkness it only did what its master ordered.

I remember Natsuki mind confirmed. Like her it remembered too. Her eyes drifted from its black ones down to the claws. On the grayish metal surface was dark crimson mess leaved behind from them.

Her pupils went from normal to small size and back again while her heart skipped some beats at the sight of the blood. As it began to beat again it drummed a familiar rhythm.

Bum-bum…

bum-bum…

bum-bum…

Like a drumbeat it hammered inside her chest.

Bum…

bum…

It was the same as that time. More aware as ever before of what was happening to her. The circumstances were different. This time it wasn't the memory of last whispered words from her father, not arms which held her strong not first awaken. This time she wasn't on the edge to death. It came on its own or maybe her emotions cause it. She couldn't tell.

Natsuki's body quivered. Growls from deep inside leaved her throat. The pentacle on her palm vanished into thin air, was burned out of her skin. Her gift didn't allow anything beside it. Natsuki didn't notice this minor detail. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

The slave didn't wait to see what would happen next. With outstretched claws it pushed itself up in her direction.

Natsuki reacted in time, jumping to the side and sliding some meters away before coming to a halt. A shadow and a loosened strand of hair covered her face. She looked back at the spot where she had been a second before. In her right hand she was holding the dagger; she had it with her the whole time over, hidden in the sleeve of her jacket. Black blood stuck on the pure blue ice blade.

Everything became cold, even her heart. Blue was the rising, icing flame dancing inside her now clouded mind, lightning where no light was. Nothing was left anything was here. No sorrow, no warmth, only rage and hatred filled the emerald, blue shimmering eyes. A cruel, mad smirk formed. The corners of her lips turned up. She had given herself to the overwhelming force of power. Her mind was filled with only one desire. Destroy it; let it pay for what it had done.

The blood on his claws was just the drop that had brought the barrel to slop over. So many things crushed down all of the sudden the past she accepted the present she saw. It gave no turning or holding back. Even if it gave one she didn't wanted it. Not anymore. This was her way, her step forth.

She merely took notice of what she was doing. Her body felt awkward, not hers. Drugged from intimate coldness, she just gave in, cared for nothing. She had let herself fall …fall and fall deeper and deeper into the darkness of herself. Revenge was the only thing that mattered to her.

Only that, nothing else.

They would pay, the slave as much as the master. She had planned it before to take them down, but her plan had foreseen to involve no one else.

The slave shook wildly its head; right there the dagger had sliced into its scale skin under its muzzle it had a thin ice flake which covered the cut. The ice slowly, painfully devoured, froze the flesh it covered. The lizard draw its right claw back, out of the hole which it had blown into the ground, little pieces disintegrated.

It turned with its body completely around, void black eyes were not showing any sign of something, it was the body which spoke, it reaction, movements and its angry growls which showed it state.

Playtime was over, cat and mouse was out. Disappearing again through the shadows the slave made itself ready to strike. Natsuki didn't care. Not all. She just stood there, waited for the blow.

"Come and get me." She whispered into the large hall. I'm waiting

Any sound disappeared in Natsuki mind, only her humming was that her ears heard. Do you remember the melody? How could she forget?

_Born in darkness_

_  
_This hunted melody, the soft voice behind. Whispered prayed words, sung in the distant. Hear the call, feel the fall. Nothing holds the broken soul.

_The chosen one who rises the new era_

Light as a feather her mind felt. All weight gone, burdens turned to nothingness. Minutes turned to seconds and seconds turned to a standstill. Time doesn't exist in the facing of fate.

_Bring us freedom; break the chain, which bind us here_

_Open our brothers, our sisters, our friends…_

…_see a new kind of hope._

Sounds of exploding bulb echoed in the garage while the light diminished. More and more it faded, and yet none cared. The lids closed, the body relaxed, the mind loosened. And the melody?

_Oh darkness, you took me with you  
I am resting now together with the dark_

It echoed still there like an undying tact in the chain of miracles draw it the fate cursed circle. The fate was everywhere and nowhere, existed in time.

Getting on his hind legs he reared up to his full height and snarled. His claws clacked against each other making noises like metal dragging over metal.

Whirling the dagger once in her hand Natsuki waited for the attack to come. Her hair falling in her face. Her eyes opened a light blue shimmer coming from them.

An ear-piercing beast like roar echoed. It all started in a blink of an eye. It began. Dust whirled up, the slave rushed in a high speed at Natsuki. Like in trance her body moved to the side her arm lifted and the dagger dodged the sharp claws. The moves were fast, countless rough, emotionless.

Fog swayed around their legs, the air seemed to freeze, warm breath turned into white clouds. The longer the fight lasted the more the green in her eyes disappeared, replaced by the strange light blue shimmer.

"RAAAAAAOOOORRRRR!!!!" With a wide jump back up the lizard-like slave avoided a critical strike of the dagger which had aimed for his throat.

Carrying an almost mocking expression Natsuki watched him, the fog swaying around her body, encircling her limbs. Just as the slaves touched the ground her body moved forward and she struck his right arm, cutting deep in his flesh.

Immediately the bleeding wound was covered with ice. The blade of the dagger pinned itself in the bone of the arm.

The slave grabbed with his left arm Natsuki's throat, his sharp claws cutting her skin. A smell of blood lay in the air. He growled and lifter her.

Throwing Natsuki's body as if it was nothing against one of the pillars where she laid motionless. The dagger was still stuck in his arm, causing the blood from inside to freeze. The scale like green skin began to turn into a gray one the more seconds spread, the longer the coldness infected his flesh.

The slaves arm was useless as he finally released the blade from his bone and threw the dagger without care away. With loud snarls and hisses he grabbed the frozen, useless arm and bunk it out.

Her lids opened in the second the dagger fell to the ground, the look in her eyes was colder as before. Standing up she looked as if the hard impact on the pillar which had cracked the fundament from it, had not harmed her in any way beside a single trail of blood which found it way down her forehead. Inside her mouth a metallic taste made itself present but that didn't mattered.

Weaponless she got back into a fighting stance. As if that was natural her body moved again forward, she attacked without any weapon without any soul to lead her. In darkness and coldness trapped she gave herself away.

It's cold. It's dark.

She made no sound, she felt as if she was watching her own body. She wasn't in control. Her eyes burned her fist balled.

"You will pay for everything." Growling these words she glared at him.

As if the words were understand the slave's corners of his snout lifted and he stormed forth. And from new they began to dance. Circling around they hit, blocked, moved. The fog formed a shield around Natsuki protecting her.

It was far from being perfect far from protecting her from harm. Several cuts and bruises she already got. But in her state she wasn't able anyway to stop when she wanted not as long as she didn't wake up. Freed herself from her chains which she put herself on.

With all his weight the slave jumped against her and she flew some meters through the air till the grayish car body stopped her flight. Natsuki gasped loud and spited some blood out. No matter how much she wanted to get up it didn't help. Her body slided down, but no matter what, always she kept her eyes on that thing. Her hands on each of her side almost numb did they barely feel anything.

I can't let it end here!´ biting her lip she felt how the control of her body got back to herself. I am not going to die here It was like back then, the time she awoke in the fight against the boy.

Nearly everything was overtaken by it. But that was nothing compared to what happened as the coldness reached her heart.

"Emotions are such a short temporary phenomena in the nature of the human. They come and go sometimes controlled sometimes not. But a human being cursed to be born with a gift it will hold a key to power, to might. Don't you agree?" Turning around Nick looked at the person which came in the room.

[Sometime Later

Her eyes were glowing in the darkness of the garage. She walked through the haze of ice spears, which seemed to had grown out of the walls and the ground. Natsuki walked still she stood in front of the pillar on which the slave hung. His black blood dripping down from the spear in his throat, his stomach, his arm, everywhere they were wounded, pierced through him.

With a cold expression Natsuki continued to walk, leaving the enemy which she had sworn to take revenge on behind. But the rage wasn't calmed yet, it hadn't ended.

It didn't matter where Natsuki moved; she was always followed by an icy wind and a slight white fog. Her body knew where she had to go, where her destination was.

Her steps stopped as she stood on the doorframe looking at the back of someone she knew. Her mind too blocked to recognise, struggling for simple answer and reasons inside herself.

Her glowing blue eyes lowered to the front of the person where she saw him laying. Nick was still alive more or less it seemed, his eyes opened but something was strange in them. No sign of light just black orbs which had loosened the ability to see. Just a small look was enough and the fog grew thicker and the warmth flew out of the ruin of room.

Only yet she turned around and looked at Natsuki, it was a mild shock in her eyes as she saw the young girl standing there, her changed eyes only looking at Nick on the ground.

Shizuru did what she thought was the best to do in this situation, walking to Natsuki. She wrapped her arms around the young girl hugging her tight.

"Come back… It's over Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear, who didn't move and just stayed there. Lost in the darkness…

The crimson thin blood line on her palm started streaming back into the cut of her hand alone without someone noticing, and the wound closing itself as the last drip flew back where it belonged.

Natsuki's arms moved up and began to wrap around Shizuru in response. The hold was strong but Shizuru endured it her body lightly trembling of the lack of warmth, of the cold which was freezing her. She could feel the young girl's lips move but no word came out. She continued whispering soothing words like she had done before.

A battle inside Natsuki, to free oneself from the state of lost being, a fight against her own mind, she had given in herself to her gift with whom she was born, given to be a slave of her own emotion of rage. Not thinking about what would happen later. Once given in it was almost impossible to go back. No matter how it ended the result was always the same, the soul was changed forever. To the good or bad could never be known. It always depended on how strong the will of the being was which loosen itself.

"Shi…zuru…" A mere whisper through her mouth.

"Natsuki?" By hearing her name Shizuru smiled. "Everything is okay Natsuki."

But her words weren't really heard. "Thank god you're okay." A relieved sigh escaped Natsuki and she opened her eyes which had gotten her green colour back, her hug became more gently, the coldness swept slowly away. 'He didn't kill her after all…'

"This isn't the end…"

Both girls turned around to the Nick who was starring at the ceiling with his blind eyes, his lips formed to grin. "It was all planned…everything… the moment you were born…ASRAEL…"

"What you mean" Natsuki asked in a cold tone and Nicks blind eyes looked at her.

"The war will begin… the prophecy is fulfilling already… itself… they want. …ARGHHH"

Further came Nick didn't came as he curled up in agony and began to scream.

"Na. Na I think that enough of talk." A young boy appeared next to the curling up Nick, he wearing the same black robe. He stood far enough to be not in the light from the street lamps. "They are disappointed with you." The boy lifted his hand and terror was seen all over Nicks sweat covered face.

"No, I beg you."

"There is no need for failures." With that the boy sniped with his fingers.

Nick was begging for forgiveness in his last moments before he turned to green sparkling dust and disappeared.

The young boy turned around looking at the two young women. "Well done maidens of destiny. We may meet again someday." And then he vanished like he came.

**END CHAPTER 27**


	29. Prelude

**PRELUDE**

"_It's such a shame." Nick said with a smile._

_It happened fast, too fast to react, too fast to see. Glass shattered into thousand pieces, thousand jigsaw particles, falling out. Carlo was hit hard by the black energy ball which catapulted him out of the window._

"Isn't it cold?" Satoshi said walking next to Natsuki who had gazed up remembering what had happened a few days ago.

"Mhm." Natsuki sighed taking the moment to stop her memories. "I still don't know anything… What is happening? What's really going on… right?"

He gave her a smile as mysterious as always "With time you will know…" he told her.

"Maiden of destiny…" Natsuki whispered and then looking finally at Satoshi seeing him, his expression was gentle and unreadable. "That boy called us…"

Satoshi interrupted her petting her head. „We have a long way before us Miss Kuga, we will continue this when the right time comes."

'_The right time… when will that be?'_Natsuki thought going right after Satoshi back inside.

-

-Next Day-

—

"SHIZURU!!"

„Ara." Shizuru hide the small grin behind her hand while standing up and making a short bow to her father excusing herself before the angry blue haired girl would storm in.

"Where is that woman?!" Kuga said, scanning the room for her chestnut haired friend.

"Hmm if you mean my daughter she wanted to pack her things." Mister Fujino lost for a moment his mask of perfect expression. 'No wonder she is so furious' He thought seeing Natsuki storming fast away wearing a black skirt hiding the deep blush which decorated her face.

-

-Shizurus Room—

-

The hidden door to Shizurus room opened and Natsuki went in looking at the back of Shizuru who had started putting her clothes in the suitcase. With silent steps she walked up to her.

"Where are my clothes? " Natsuki growled being just one step away from her.

"Aoi was so nice and brought them already to the car." Shizuru replied.

"And who choose these clothes for me to wear?" Her green eyes glared at the others back waiting for any reaction.

"Me" Before Natsuki could react the suitcase clapped close and Shizuru spun around giving the younger girl a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look cute with the skirt." She whispered before leaving.

"SHIZURU!!"

-

-Some hours later-

-

The boat had leaved with the port out of sight she had turned her gaze in front wondering what would await her. When she was small she had been already there outside in a world which was now so foreign to her as her own self. What was waiting there?

A touch on her hand let Natsuki look around seeing Shizuru being next to her. She had left everyone behind, paid her goodbye even to Carlo who had almost broken her ribs by hugging her and telling her to watch out and come safe back. This step she did to find out who and where she belonged.

Her eyes peered shortly at Shizuru. 'I am not alone'

"Oracle-sama!!" The guardian walked to the bed pushing the curtain aside. In the bed covered by a white blanket and sunk in a huge pillow laid a girl, which seemed not to be older as 15 years old.

The girls eyes where closed, something seemed to disturb her dreams as she tossed around. Silent tears leaved her closed eyes. The guardian leaned down trying to old her still.

"Oracle-sama calm down." Nothing seemed to help. A second guardian came helping his friend to keep the girl down which had started expression had turned into a painful grimace.

The oracle jerked a wave of white energy coming from her, pushing the two guardians away letting them hit both hit the wall opposite of one another.

"…" Her eyes opened as she sat up, the tears not stopping to come.

"Oracle-..sama…" The guardians stood both up walking back. Both wearing a worried expression unable to do anything…

"Hahahahahaha." The book clapped loud close, the owner taking her glasses off grinning.

"Sensei?" A brown haired girl with glasses looked surprised at her mentor, not understanding what could had been so funny.

"The pieces are falling together…." The mentor said getting the robe over, making her hair into a ponytail. "Common Yukino…"

**Continued….**


End file.
